Welcome to the Masquerade
by StevMarie
Summary: In a reality where Makarov recruits Levy to go on a solo mission to find Lucy while she's in captivity with Phantom Lord, Levy soon finds she can't handle herself in the rough guild. But when Hajime hires her to help her out and she learns more about the shady guild, she gets herself caught in the Iron Dragon's stare. How will our little fairy find her friend and make it out alive?
1. Chapter 1

Levy wrung her hands together as anxious tension made her stomach turn into an endless rope of knots. The reality was that she was completely abashed as she stood in front of the angry sloping doors that led into Phantom Lord. She was absolutely alone and being in the shadow of the enemy guildhall made her all the more aware of it. Her heart was pounding incessantly and she could only barely quell the shaking in her limbs.

What was she even doing here?

She clenched her fists, taking a deep, steadying breath. Phantom Lord had kidnapped Lucy. It had been almost a week now with no sign and Phantom Lord was clearly not going to relent unless Fairy Tail wanted to go to war. Makarov refused to involve the guild in something that could cause so much harm to all of his children. Instead, he devised a plan to infiltrate and find Lucy. Then, after becoming privy to her whereabouts, he would launch a rescue mission and decimate anyone who stood in their way.

But first they had to find her.

That was where Levy came in. The more powerful members of their guild were too well known to be able to sneak in to Phantom Lord's ranks undetected. They needed someone who could stand their ground in a fight but also who had a low enough profile to slip under Jose's radar. Honestly, there were so many people at the guild who could have stepped up to the challenge. But where Levy lacked skill in hand to hand, she was a master of the mind and well versed in the cultures of the area. She should be able to talk her way out of anything sketchy and piece together this mystery faster than anyone else.

And on top of that, Lucy was her friend. If there were any way she could help her, she would do it wholeheartedly.

She steeled herself as much as she could before pulling open the heavy oak doors and stepping inside. Immediately upon entering she was met with shaded glares and prying glances. She casually walked up to the bar, pretending not the see the looks being thrown her way. She didn't belong here and it was clear everyone in the room believed this to be true as well. She sat down by herself and the bar tender barely gave her so much as a snuff before returning to his conversation with a man with purple sunglasses in front of him.

Levy was completely at a loss, deciding that instead of causing waves she'd wait patiently to be served. If she wanted any information at all, making enemies with the bartender – a person in constant contact with all members of the guild – was not a good way to start. After about twenty minutes of him clearly trying to ignore her presence, he finally rolled his eyes and left his conversation.

"Alright, girl," he pulled out a rag from under the counter and started wiping down a mug, "What do you want?"

It took everything in her not to issue the rude man one of her happy-go-lucky smiles. She looked up at him with large brown eyes, keeping a stoic expression on her face when she spoke.

"My name is Levy McGarden-"

"I don't care about your name. What do ya want."

"I wanted to join."

"Join?" his lip curled at the corner, his white teeth gleaming at her. She took the time to notice his facial features as his mood went from annoyed to amused. He was a dark complexioned man, with long black dreads that tumbled around his shoulders. A faint scar marred the side of his face, trailing from his cheek to his neck. She wasn't sure how long the scar was as it disappeared under his high collared shirt. He looked her up and down, "Join what?"

Levy crossed her arms, already irritated by the tone of voice he was using. It was as if he were talking to a child, "Phantom Lord."

He laughed heartily, his chest shaking with the genuine humor making his body shake, "Listen, sweetheart, this ain't no girl scout club. This obviously ain't a place for you. So why don't you just go back home to yer mama and tell her sorry for running away-"

Levy was about to object when the man with purple glasses perked up. He smiled keenly and slid over to where Levy was standing and put an arm around her shoulders, "Hey now, there Hajime, we don't want to scare off potential guild members!"

Hajime grunted and frowned at the dark skinned man who was uncomfortably close to Levy. She could smell the sweat off of him mixed with alcohol. He didn't seem drunk, but he'd definitely been drinking.

"Besides, it's not very often we get such pretty company here!" he dropped his voice a little, giving Levy a suggestive look over his reflective glasses, "What do I get if I get you in, sweetheart?"

Levy felt heat rise to her cheeks. If this were Fairy Tail she'd sheepishly decline and hide behind Mirajane. But this wasn't home and she was critically without help. Her stomach clenched as she whipped her hand around and made contact with his cheek as hard as she could. The resounding _smack_ seemed to echo off every surface in the bar. Critical eyes turned into astounded and intrigued smiles as all attention was turned towards whatever raucous was happening at the bar.

It took everything in her to quell the apology on her lips and stay silent and stern.

"Heh, looks like you got more than you bargained for Boze," Hajime grinned, dark eyes studying the tiny girl.

Boze caressed his cheek thoughtfully before jumping back and issuing forth a barrage of sound towards Levy. Music notes careened towards her and it she just barely had enough time to call forth a shield to protect herself. The sound made it hard her her to concentrate but her shield held true, keeping her safe from the offensive attack. He ran towards her, ready to issue another command but Levy was a step ahead. She rotated on her heel and pushed him off balance, landing him face-first into the bar.

"Solid Script: Cuffs!" she yelled, summoning metal bonds and attaching them to the bar, leaving the disoriented man to dangle with blood gushing from his nose. She was breathless, adrenaline making her want to run out the doors and far away from this awful place. She crossed her arms and leaned over Boze, derision in her tone, "Maybe this isn't the place for me."

She went to turn on her heel when Hajime reached out and stopped her, a strong hand gripping onto her shoulder, "Not so fast, sweetheart. What did ya say your name was again?"

She looked at him warily, "Levy McGarden."

He snorted and shook his head before letting her go, "If you let this sorry asswipe off of my bar, I might have a deal for ya."

"Like what?" she crooked an eyebrow up at him. Somehow he seemed even taller.

"Listen, we don't just add members here willy-nilly. You got some guts, even if you do dress like a fairy. Now, I can't get you anything VIP with a stunt like that, but I can get you a position."

"A position? Doing what?"

"I've been needing a lot of help around the bar, see? If you don't mind long hours, it's decent pay so you don't have to go on missions. If you don't already have a place, the guild supplies dorms. I hear we've recently had a vacancy too."

He smirked when he mentioned the vacancy but Levy couldn't begin to think of why. Despite her better judgment, she let a genuine smile spread across her face. Hajime seemed taken back for a second and then smiled back down at her. He reached out his hand to her and she took it, shaking it firmly.

"Alright then, you start tomorrow morning. 5 a.m. sharp,"

The dorms, she soon realized, were co-ed unlike Fairy Tail's who were strictly segregated. She found it odd to walk down a hallway full of so many smells. From some doors she could smell perfumes, cologne, delicious smells that made her stomach growl as well as scents that made her wrinkle her nose. She was on the second story, room number 216. She sighed when she realized she wasn't on the end of the hallway, but squished between two apartments. She quietly prayed that her neighbors were either quiet or frequently went on missions and so never home.

As she passed 214 she immediately noticed something odd about the next door. It wasn't solid wood like the others down the halls she'd gone through. She could see the glimmer of silver and it looked like it had been reinforced with several locks. She slowed as she passed it, noticing a slot in the wall that could be removed for eyes to look out of. She counted three deadbolts almost in the fashion of a heavy-duty safe. There didn't seem to be a way to unlock the door from the outside, which meant it had to be on the inside.

Maybe her neighbor was extremely paranoid? Or possibly just really enjoyed privacy?

She quickly allayed her curiosity when she heard heavy bolts clicking out of place. She pulled her keys out at the ready, taking her time undoing the lock to her apartment so she could glimpse whoever was about to emerge from the strange metal door. The door swung open heavily, though not making a noise despite the strong hinges grinding against each other. The man who stepped out was of the likes she didn't think she'd ever seen before. He was all rippling muscle and scars marred his tanned skin. Long black locks spilled in a messy heap down his back. What really got her attention, though, were the glittering silver piercings that adorned his muscled physique.

They studded up his forearms and either side of his nose, replaced his eyebrows and several of them gilded his ears. His leather coat and red gloves were studded with the metal bits as well, and large black feathers stretched from his shoulder. He altogether looked fearsome, and he walked with an air of authority and malice about him. When the door shut behind him, she once again heard the mechanized locks ticking as they shut. She realized that he must have manipulated them, probably with magic.

She opened her door and took her pack off her shoulders, trying to pretend not to feel him pass her. His dark aura barreled down on her as he strode past, his footfalls longer than two of her own. She felt his footsteps through the floor and her heart suddenly started beating in her chest when she heard him stop. She didn't know why she was suddenly terrified, but somehow she just knew she could feel critical eyes boring into her back. She shut the door in a hurry, her blood singing so loudly in her ears that it almost made her see red.

She stayed like that, standing completely still in silence, not knowing what she was waiting for. It wasn't until she heard heavy footsteps continuing down the hall that she realized she had been holding her breath.

That man was the most terrifying man she'd ever met in her life.

She made a mental note to figure out his identity before she saw him again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"Levy!" Hajime yelled from the front of the bar, not glancing up at her as she froze in place from the sound of his voice.

"Aye sir?" she called out, putting down the plate she had been cleaning.

"Take a break. You've been working all morning,"

"I'm fine," she smiled down at her hands, continuing her work despite her boss's protests, "I'm not tired yet."

"Well ye better rest anyway. As soon as that clock hits noon, it'll be non-stop until about five,"

Levy reluctantly stopped her washing and smoothed her hands against her apron. He'd given her a uniform to wear, and not a skimpy one like if she'd been at Fairy Tail. It was a long skirt that was a dark blue color with a matching blouse. She'd been allowed to wear her hair down despite being in contact with food. Hajime had explained that no one who came to this particular bar had any interest in health food regulations. He preferred her comfortable and at ease, especially since she'd have to hold her own against the drunken men who frequented the establishment.

Although Levy had only been there for a few days, she already realized that women in Phantom Lord were hard to come by. This was a mercenary guild that stood in a very grey area between established guild and dark guild. Many of the jobs taken were dirty, some even involving intimidation and on extremely rare occasions even blackmail, kidnapping, and murder. Those jobs, she'd been told, were only given to Jose's inner circle. They were called the Elite Four and were made up of the strongest mages in the guild. The members were Aria, Totomaru, Sol, and Juvia Lockser.

"How did you manage this place by yourself before?" Levy allowed a tired smile to her lips. She'd had to be so stern all day, in order to keep perverts at bay and her rouse. She didn't like it. She didn't feel herself and it was quickly taking a toll on her psyche. Any chance she got to relax and be herself she took.

"Eh?" Hajime quirked a sideways smile at her, "Not quitting on me now are ye? I thought you said you weren't tired?"

"I'm not, I'm not," she smiled up at him, "But it is a lot to handle."

"So it is," he mused washing a mug, "But the men here respect me. They know if they piss me off, they don't get their beer."

Levy laughed then, a bell-like sound that made the man smile a little wider, "Well I suppose you have a point."

Levy started when the raucous around her suddenly died down to a low murmur. She looked around, but nothing seemed to be amiss. Hajime didn't seem to notice or look up from refilling drinks. Levy couldn't help the uneasy feeling she felt growing in her stomach.

Suddenly, the entrance doors swung lazily open. As they did, two shadows made their way into the tavern. One was none other than Juvia. Her umbrella was open above her, bright pink and frilly. It seemed to carry all of the personality she didn't, as her face was pale and stoic, her shockingly blue eyes devoid of smile or emotion. She was dressing from head to toe in navy blue, her high boots clicking against the stone tile of the floor as she approached.

Beside her was the looming dark figure of Levy's neighbor. She couldn't quite tell, but his gate didn't seem quite as even as before, almost as if he were limping. But each step drove purpose and power into the ground. She quickly dismissed the idea. Surely a man like that wouldn't allow himself to be injured on a mission. He carried a large pack over his shoulder, one she hadn't seen him leave with, and the loud clinking of metal could be heard from inside.

Hajime looked up, as if he'd only noticed that they had walked in, and his eyes swept lazily over to Levy, "Go to the back for me, would ya?"

"D-Did you need something?" she hadn't meant to stutter, but something about the raven-haired man was completely unsettling.

"Hm? Yeah, yeah, go grab me that magnum of whiskey in the back."

"M-magnum?"

"Now, Levy." His voice contained command and she quickly hurried off to the back. She stood behind the shelves, ears straining to hear whatever conversation was happening in her absence.

"Is Gajeel going to take long?" the voice was feminine and indifferent. It reminded Levy of the cold fall rains that made her stay inside under a blanket with a thick book. It wasn't a bad feeling, and aside from making her feel reminiscent, Levy thought that it was a pretty voice. She vaguely wondered what Juvia had to do to earn her status in a place like this.

"You can leave without me," the raven man growled, his voice pervading the entire space around him. It was low and threatening, just what Levy had expected but somehow worse. She could tell he was angry even though she'd never met him before. Maybe that was why Hajime had sent her to the back?

Juvia sighed.

Levy could hear the sound of change pattering against the counter and Hajime collecting the coins. The gruff man walked back to where Levy was standing, wringing her hands together. She opened her mouth to speak but Hajime shook his head, walking past her and grabbing two large bottles of whiskey off the wall. He huffed back out to the bar, sitting them hard on the table.

"There."

A long silence filled the air with a heavy intensity, "You know, I really don't fucking like your attitude."

"You don't like it, then leave."

" _What_ did you just say?"

"You may be one of Master's pets, but this is _my_ tavern. I ain't gonna have you terrorizing my establishment."

"Oh yeah?" Levy heard the sound of wood groaning under stress. She slipped her hand into her apron and gripped her Solid Script Pen, "I wonder how much you'll talk back if you don't have an establishment."

"Go ahead. Jose will make you pay for the repairs."

The growl that filled the air literally shook Levy to the core. It was something incredibly aggressive and animalistic. It was a wild and untamable noise that evoked such a feeling of dread in the small blue-haired girl that she literally felt a tremor go down her spine.

"Gajeel," the voice didn't seem upset in the least, only resigned, "Juvia has to report to Master Jose."

And just like that, the tension vanished. It was as if Levy could feel the collective sigh of relief from the surrounding patrons. She once again heard the sound of heels clicking against wooden floors and after a long pause the heavy falling of boots shadowed her. Levy stepped out from behind the shelving and watched as the two made their way towards the stairs on the far end of the guild. Hajime was just washing down a mug as if nothing had happened, although she couldn't help but notice the uneasy silence that seemed to buzz around him.

"Who was that?" Levy stepped up to him, casually aiding him in his chores.

"That is a man you don't want to mess with… if you want to call him that. I don't know why the hell he hasn't joined a dark guild yet."

Levy's brows furrowed, "What's his name?"

"Gajeel Redfox. His mission name is Kurogane, Black Steel. Don't know why he calls himself that. He's an Iron Dragon Slayer not a goddamn Steel Dragon Slayer."

"A Dragon Slayer?" Levy was astonished. Her brown eyes widened and Hajime stifled a smile at the incredulous look that filled her features, "I thought only Fairy Tail had a Dragon Slayer…"

He chuckled, "They're not as fucking special as they think, then, eh?"

"What's his story…?" the words left Levy's lips before she could stop them and she could see Hajime visibly stiffen.

"You stop that damned nosy look right now," he snapped at her, his voice incredibly stern when speaking to her. It almost unsettled her the way his tone had changed, almost like he was warning someone of their eminent demise, "That man would waste no time turning you into a bloody heap on the floor. After Jose got a hold of him, he turned from a petty criminal into a full on mercenary. He doesn't give a damn for anyone except himself and that temper…"

He trailed off for a moment, recalling something that Levy wasn't sure she wanted to guess at.

"He'll snap your tiny fairy neck if you so much as get in his way. So do yourself a favor and leave the room whenever you see him come close. Besides, I don't want to have to make Bose a fucking waiter again to replace you."

Levy thought about his words as she continued waiting tables. Hajime wasn't a feeble man. He bore the scar from many a bar fight and could hold his own against the rowdy Phantom Lord members who didn't just fight with fists like her familiar Fairy Tail family. She'd already watched him dispatch a drunken knife fight and incapacitate a man with an uncanny talent towards controlling fire. Most things didn't shake him. It really worried her that his entire being had been on the defensive when Gajeel had merely walked up to the bar.

Was he seriously capable of the things Hajime claimed?

Before she knew it, it was time to start packing up for the night. Phantom Lord closed their bar doors much sooner than Levy was used to, which was perfectly fine as she liked to spend her evenings winding down instead of bussing tables. As she was wiping down the bar her eyes grazed over a leather-bound tome that was sitting on one of the stools. It was a deep navy blue with a wave emblazoned on it. She immediately reached for the book and flipped it open, both trying to find the title and possibly the name of the owner inside.

"Eh, watcha got there?" Hajime barked from across the bar, "It better be important if you're gonna read on the job."

"I'm just looking for the owner's name," she smiled over her shoulder at him.

"Which is why you got that damn look in your eye again."

She breathed a quiet laugh as her eyes ran across the page. In it was inscribed a detailed passage about controlling water; specifically rain. It was extremely comprehensive in teaching the reader to effectively open up the heavens to their delight. There were pictures of rain dances and crops growing, rivers filling to the brink and carrying with them fish and other pleasant things to otherwise desolate villages. Maybe this magic was used once to bring fertility to a deserted area…

"It belongs to Juvia Lockser, the blue-haired woman who was in earlier."

Levy jumped, not expecting Hajime to be so close behind her.

"Do you think I should return it to her?" she mused quietly, flipping another page and scanning her eyes over a passage that gave instructions on how to intensify a downpour without extinguishing the mage's magical ability.

"And go to the South End? No."

He plucked the book from her hands and firmly shut it, "She'll probably be back tomorrow to get it."

"Maybe books don't matter to a brute like you, but some people actually really enjoy them and get upset when they can't find them," Levy crossed her arms, brown eyes reflecting the chagrin that was making her cheeks warm, "And besides, maybe she'd actually enjoy some company that doesn't consist of lewd mercenaries."

"The South End ain't no place for a little fairy."

Little Fairy.

It had become his pet name for her. He'd explained it was because of her frail frame and bright color of dress that he'd chosen that name for her. She was very quickly beginning to resent what had originally been a comforting moniker. If she was ever going to earn her stripes with the angry crowd, she'd have to break away from the diminutive name. She crossed her arms.

"This little fairy can handle herself just fine. You remember when I first met Boze, don't you?"

His lips were set in a firm line and he studied her intently for a moment, not breaking her defiant gaze.

"How will I ever get anywhere if I don't know anything about Phantom Lord?" her words contained a double meaning. The story she'd given since coming here was that she'd heard Phantom Lord was a terribly strong guild that was meant to be feared. She was looking for a way to strengthen her Magic and wanted to only surround herself with the best wizards to achieve her goal. Although the words seemed flashy, Hajime seemed to see right through them as if he somehow knew she was here with ulterior motives. In reality she was in a desperate situation to find Lucy. She had very pathetically learned nothing in the few days she'd been here. And even thought Makarov reassured her that this process would take some time, she knew that Lucy only had so much time.

She needed to start familiarizing herself in this place that she would call home for the next few weeks… or months.

Finally, he broke her gaze, "There are some things you don't want to get into, Miss Levy."

She smiled gently at him as he handed her back the heavy blue book, "I can take care of myself."

"Let's hope so."


	3. Chapter 3

Levy clutched the book to her chest as she bounced quickly up the steps that had once carried Gajeel and Juvia a few hours earlier. The tiles were marble here instead of wood, obviously finer quality for the higher-ranking mages. The second story was much more extravagant than the shabby tavern. Hajime had told her that it would be this way. Jose didn't make rounds to the bar area and so didn't find much of a need to maintain what wasn't immediately in his sight.

Large stone pillars held up the high ceilings, spiraling with surprising intricacy. The architecture wasn't what you'd call fine, but more well thought out. There were places here and there where the stone didn't look like it had been cemented in place, leaving large gaps to expose what looked like the inner workings of joints and pipes. She wondered what a building could possibly need such machinery for as she wandered her way through the long corridor.

She stopped at the farthest end of the hall, looking to one of the archways that led southward. It looked overcast on this side of the building compared to the clearer night skies that she'd seen through the great oak entrance down by the bar. It perplexed her.

Her eyes lit up as she gazed, watching as a single raindrop fell from the sky.

The book had talked about how to summon rain even during dry days, maybe this meant Juvia was near and practicing what she'd been reading? Tucking the tome underneath her arm to shield it from the tiny drops that were dropping from the clouds, she looked towards where it was raining heavier and headed that direction. She walked quickly, shivering slightly against the chilly, unnatural wind that heralded the magical storm.

When her eyes fell on the stiff form of a woman holding a bright pink umbrella, she couldn't help the smile breaking across her face.

"Miss Juvia!" Levy called, gaining the attention from the fair-skinned woman. Blue eyes swept quietly from their gaze out over the forest that blanketed the hills behind the rough guild. They didn't contain surprise or question when they watched Levy approach, only stared piercingly into the orange-dressed girl.

"Can Juvia help you?" her voice was cold and lacked emotion.

"Oh… um… My name is Levy and I help Hajime at the bar. We were packing up for the night and I found this," she procured the book from where she'd kept it under her arm and held it out to the apathetic figure in front of her, "I apologize but I read a bit of it. I have to say it's very interesting. I thought you might miss it, so I decided to return it to you."

The woman blinked slowly and reached forward, taking the leather-bound pages into her hands, "Juvia thanks you."

"It was no problem," Levy smiled, something that seemed to surprise Juvia in it genuine appearance.

"What does Juvia owe you?" she murmured, reaching into a pouch that was bound to her side.

"O-oh… nothing! I just did it because I wanted to," Levy stuttered, tucking a strand of azure hair behind her ear. She fought the desire to wring her hands together, a nervous habit that had become one of her favorite stress relievers as of late, "U-um… if you like to read about Water Magic, I know a few books you could try. I love learning about new things, so I visit libraries often… not that you needed to know that… I just…"

"Water Magic books?" the pale woman's voice and face were piqued with curiosity, something that Levy hadn't seen on her features before, "Are you a Water Mage as well?"

"Huh? N-no…" she laughed nervously, Juvia's change making her feel slightly more confident, "I'm a Script Mage. I just really enjoy reading."

"Script Mage? Juvia has never heard of one before," her eyes were widening, becoming warmer. Levy noticed that the chilly wind seemed to die down slightly.

"Yeah… it's not very useful for hand to hand combat, I guess, but it's definitely a little different," she smiled up at the blue-clad woman, suddenly realizing how tall the latter was compared to herself. Not that she should really be surprised; Levy was usually shorter than most people, "Would you like me to show you?"

A bashful smile crept across Juvia's features, "If Levy doesn't mind, Juvia would like to see."

Levy beamed, totally catching the other woman off guard. Juvia wasn't used to the natural, honest energy that emanated from the strange girl. She seemed genuinely happy to be there talking to Juvia, not at all scared or hesitant. It was refreshing to be around someone so unwaveringly bright and quick, unlike the shady company Juvia was usually around. The only other person who treated her like a human being instead of just another one of Jose's favorites was…

"Solid Script: Umbrella!" Levy chimed, releasing her magical energy for the first time in what seemed a very long time. Her muscles moved to an invisible rhythm that she'd perfected, conjuring from the air the large, jumbled letters that gathered to shield her from the sprinkling rain that was falling around them. She shook her head, sending tiny droplets flying off of her hair and into the humid space around her, "Not very practical in a fight, unfortunately, but it does come in handy every once in a while."

To Levy's amazement, Juvia's lips turned up into a dazzling smile. She could see white teeth behind pale lips and a brilliant blush tinged her cheeks. Even her eyes seemed to light up with the emotion. The rain suddenly stopped, the chilly wind ceasing from tugging at the two girls' skirts. Levy immediately realized it was because of Juvia that the rain was quelled and she marveled at how strong the Mage in front of her must be to be able to maintain such a release of energy over an extended period of time.

"Juvia thinks it's wonderful!" she beamed, staring at the letters in amazement, "Levy can create with just words?"

"Oh, well, yes… I supposed I can…" Levy smiled sheepishly, not comfortable with praise from someone who was obviously strong enough to rival the strengths of Gray of Elfman.

"Juvia wishes she could create with her magic. Instead, she only makes it rain."

"Is that why you were reading water tome?" Levy's usual curiosity regained its rightful place at the forefront of her mind. She saw Juvia's uncomfortable look and immediately regretted her prying words, "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be rude…"

"Levy is fine," Juvia smiled, a much smaller effort this time, "Juvia just isn't used to being asked questions."

"Oh… well… I'm very sorry. I should be getting back to help clean up anyway, so I'll stop bothering you," Levy took a tentative step back, clasping her hands behind her back, "But if you ever wanted to take a trip to the library with me, I'd be happy for the company."

"Juvia thinks she would like that,"

"Great. I'll see you around then," Levy turned on her heel and walked cheerfully away, feeling as if she'd accomplished something. And indeed she really had. As she walked along, her thoughts began to wander. Juvia was one of Phantom Lord's Elite Four. If she could become friends with Juvia, maybe she could find out some information about Lucy. She felt a faint pang of guilt when she realized she would be using the Water Mage, but she defiantly brushed it aside.

She had to. For Lucy.

Surely Juvia would understand if she knew that they were friends. And maybe, if she got to know Juvia well enough, she might be able to convince her to join Fairy Tail. She was sure the happier atmosphere would do wonders for the otherwise dreary woman. Surely she had to be sick of being surrounded by the rough company Phantom Lord kept. She didn't seem like a ruthless individual like Hajime had described the members of the Elite Four to be. Maybe she was just subjected to unfortunate circumstances?

It suddenly occurred to Levy, as she passed yet another identical-looking corridor, that she was completely and utterly lost. She cast her eyes about, trying to find a defining feature to guide her way. She had been stupid. In her haste to find Juvia and her excitement to return the book, she hadn't kept good tabs on where she had actually headed. Now she was surrounded by towering pillars and dark doorways. It was dark in this part of the guild and it didn't seem to be connected to the main hall. She walked anxiously from one hallway to another, making left and right turns to try to find somewhere that would orient her to her surroundings.

But everything she was met with looked foreign and dark. She shied away from certain places because of the shadows that gathered there, avoided bands of drunken guild members who looked devious and glared from their assemblages. She didn't want to meet anyone who might do her harm, and she couldn't help but get that feeling from the Mages who frequented the secluded parts of the guild.

She started to feel a little frantic as she turned yet another corner to find herself once again in unfamiliar territory. She was really starting to kick herself for not paying more attention. She let out an exasperated sigh and turned around, only to find herself running right into an unfamiliar body, one that immediately laughed and gripped her arm offensively, making her yelp.

"Hey, hey, look at who wandered away from home…" glittering green eyes met hers, followed by three more pairs. Her stomach immediately tightened and her heart began pounding in her chest. She wanted to run but the firm hand held her strongly, not giving as he yanked her into one of the other men. She could smell alcohol and felt hands grabbing her arms.

"Let me go!" she shrieked, pulling against her captors hard enough to get them to slip. She felt fingertips pulling at her skin and felt the dull ach of bruising. She stumbled forward, barely dodging out of the way of the green-eyed man who had grabbed her first. She pulled out her pen and held it at the ready, immediately gaining laughs from the four.

"What are you gonna do, love? Stab us?" the man with green eyes smiled hungrily and pulled a knife from his waist, "Heh heh… I think mine's bigger."

Levy swallowed, her mind working quickly to try and figure out how to get out of the situation. She quickly drew the words Fire and Wind, hurling them at her stalkers and dodging away as flames scorched the air and ground in front of her. She flitted out of the reach of greedy hands, spelling out the first words that came to her mind. Her adrenaline was pumping and she felt like her heart might leap from the safety of her chest to her throat. Each time she managed to knock one of her attackers away, another one was at her, until finally a hand gripped onto her skirt and pulled with heavy strength, sending her sprawling to the ground.

She had enough time to scramble to her feet before fingers intertwined into her azure locks. Tears came to her eyes when a hard hand yanked her head back to a fearful angle. Someone was grabbing her arm and twisting it to an unnatural angle behind her back. Angry emeralds met her shocked brown eyes, a malicious intent reflecting harshly at her.

"Don't be such a fucking prude," he stepped closer to her and she felt like she was going to vomit. In a last ditch effort to escape she swung her head forward and felt her forehead connect with the bridge of the green-eyed man's nose. She heard a crunching noise and he howled in pain, his covering his nose and mouth. Blood was dripping past his fingers and he briefly looked down at his hands and then back to her, eyes wild with fury.

"You'll pay for that," he snarled, brandishing his knife towards her skin, "And it'll hurt you a lot more than it will hurt me."

She gritted her teeth and shut her eyes, bracing for the oncoming blow. Instead of feeling steel pressing against her skin, however, she heard a sound similar to glass shattering against glass and the man behind her tensed and gasped. Reluctantly, she opened her eyes, and then they widened in astonishment as she took in the sight in front of her.

The man who'd been attacking her jumped back, whispering curses as he did. In front of him, looming almost two heads taller than Levy, stood a wall of glittering muscle. Raven locks cascaded down toned shoulders, and where there should have been studded skin, hundreds of iron scales covered. Levy's eyes took in the fearsome sight of Gajeel Redfox, his terrifying countenance amplified past what she thought possible in the dim light covered in glittering armor. His shoulder was rolled forward and he stood, legs slightly bent, as if he'd just jumped from somewhere high to land in the path of a dagger meant for her.

There wasn't a scratch on him.

"What do you want, Kurogane?" the brute snarled, visibly shaken by the monster standing in front of him.

"Yeah, Gajeel, we were just having a bit of fun," the man holding her still was relentless although his voice quavered faintly as he spoke.

Levy felt like she'd just jumped from the frying pan and into the fire. Why was he there? Surely he wasn't protecting her? Which would mean he'd have to be there because he'd seen her, a new guild member, fighting a seasoned team. Fighting and quickly losing…

"Yer all bein' a little loud for my taste," he growled, eyes sweeping around to each of the four men surrounding him. He didn't just look like a predator. Everything about him emanated danger. It clung to his clothes and slipped from every syllable that left his sharp teeth. It spilled from his pours like a scent to fill the air. She held her breath when his eyes dragged themselves across her body, travelling up to meet her large brown irises. She was sure they perfectly reflected the terror that she felt from the pit of her stomach.

How had she never realized how incomprehensibly red his eyes were. The pupils were angry, voracious slits, dilated because of the dim light and no doubt seeing things she couldn't in the darkness. He turned his back to the man with the knife, a confidence in his action that made it clear he wasn't afraid of the weapon which looked startlingly small in comparison to the angry dragon who was now unabashedly staring her down.

"You all have fifteen seconds to get outta my sight before you leave on stretchers."

"Alright, we're out," the leader nodded his head back in the opposite direction Levy had been headed. She felt the grip on her arm tighten as she was marionetted to move past the hulking figure.

"The girl stays."

Those red eyes were swimming, so completely impossible to read, and it chilled Levy's veins. Stay? Alone? With _him_? She wouldn't have been surprised if he'd planned on devouring her alive. He was so much like an animal that the thought almost seemed plausible.

"Heh… well, we found her first."

Red eyes finally disengaged from hers, "I said, the girl stays," the words reverberated in his chest before they left his lips, the angry growl that left him putting the one she'd heard earlier that day to shame, "and I ain't askin."

There was a second, two, three, where just palpable tension filled the hall. She was sure it was going to suffocate her like a vice around her throat; or maybe she had just suddenly forgotten how to breathe. Then, like a shotgun ringing out in a silent forest, the man calling the shots lunged forward like a cobra, his arm swift and sure with his knife. But when it struck the iron scales, it ricocheted off with an audible sound of metal attacking metal. Gajeel gripped the man's wrist and twisted. Levy thought she was going to get sick watching. The dramatic angle kept growing more and more lethal to the bone that was holding the man's arm together until finally it gave way under the pressure that Gajeel was putting it under, snapping it three times and causing the man to scream.

Without skipping a beat, Gajeel released and whipped around to block a hit that had previously been aimed for his kidney. He brought up a heavy boot and kicked the attacker with enough force to sent him crashing into the wall; a spider's web of cracks forming around him from the sheer velocity of his body. He then turned and transformed his arm into an iron pillar, using it to send yet another one of Levy's stalkers flying. He crashed into a decorative bench and shattered through the wood, laying there in defeat as he fought to keep consciousness.

Levy didn't know when the blade had been pressed to her throat but she was suddenly very aware of it now. Her last captor wasn't letting go despite the tremor she could feel coming from the body pressed against her. Gajeel stepped forwards with purpose, hunched slightly like a lion preparing to pounce. Her mind was thinking again about knives and force and attacks whilst her neck was on the line. If Gajeel didn't hit him hard enough or fast enough, the knife against her neck would plunge into soft flesh. She swallowed, feeling the lump fight against the cold steel to get down her esophagus.

But to her complete dismay, he didn't run up to pound on either of them. Instead, he reached forwards and easily moved the blade from its contact with her skin. She dropped to the floor, not sure if the knife had been holding her up or if the close proximity with Kurogane had sucked out the last bravado she had left. When she dropped, she felt a large hand grip her arm, forcing her to stay off the floor.

She heard him scoff from above her, "Fucking damsel."

And then watched horrified as he gripped her captor's hair similarly to how he'd held her just moments before, and slammed his face into the floor. Immediately upon hitting the ground he was still and Levy didn't know if she should be checking for vitals or not. Her newest problem was looming above her, red eyes sparkling darkly in the in the shadows.

She somehow found her footing beneath her, averted her gaze from the abrasive view of glittering rubies, "U-um… th-thank you… I-"

"Shut it," he growled, immediately silencing whatever she had planned on stuttering out, "The next time I catch a group of perverts following you, I let 'em have you. Got it?"

"I-I…"

"Is Levy ok?" the concerned voice startled Levy and immediately drew the attention of the Iron Mage. She saw the vein on the side of his neck bulge as he gritted his teeth, barely containing the rage that had been boiling just under the surface of his skin moments before. His eyes fluttered shut, and as they did, a large green magic circle surrounded them. Levy could taste metal in the air and her eyes widened in amazement as the hard plating covering his body softened and disappeared to show warm skin.

She was amazed.

She hadn't thought to contain the spellbound look covering her features until red eyes once again turned to her. Her curiosity was once again taking over her, despite the alarming situation she'd just been in.

"How did you…?"

"Gajeel! Let Levy go!" the voice commanded, shoving the hulking man away as if he hadn't just dispatched four men with barely a flick of his wrist. Juvia held onto Levy's wrists firmly, large blue eyes searching her for injury, "Is Levy injured?"

"I-I-I'm fine… really…" Levy was desperately trying to find her voice, her shock finally catching up to her after the terrifying experience.

"Gajeel!" Juvia snapped, turning on the ferocious warrior at her side who had been adjusting his studded gloves, "Juvia asked you to help Levy not traumatize her!"

"Eh?" he cocked a studded eyebrow at the pale woman.

Levy shrank back. How could she talk to him in such a way after he'd just beaten four men into unconsciousness without so much as a scratch to show for it? She had to be asking for a death wish.

"I fucking stopped 'em, didn't I?" he growled, although his voice didn't contain the same threat as it did before, "Damn, woman, you're more trouble than yer worth!"

Juvia turned angrily on her heel and grabbed Levy's arm, bending down only slightly to link arms with the smaller girl.

"Come," she said pointedly, walking angrily away from the man who had just saved Levy's life, "Juvia will take Levy back to the tavern and away from idiot, bad-tempered men!"

"Who the hell you callin' bad tempered, fucking rain woman!?"

Despite the screaming of the dragon slayer behind her, Levy couldn't help the sigh of relief as she and Juvia rounded the corner.

At least now she wouldn't have to worry about finding her way back unharmed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Hajime had made no mention of the state that Levy returned in, no doubt obviously roughed up. Her hair had been a mess and her body shaky. But with Juvia by her side she'd had no problems making it back to the bartender who'd waited patiently for her return despite having closed his counters an hour beforehand.

Juvia had talked non-stop the entire walk back, periodically asking if the bluenette was ok as they proceeded through the decorated spaces. Levy didn't help but notice the curious glances being shot their way by thuggish men; men who didn't dare look at Juvia in the same threatening manner as they had Levy when she'd passed alone. Levy marveled at what that must have meant about Juvia as a mage. Not only did the other guild members revere her but the most fearsome man Levy had met in her entire existence listened to her command without question as well.

Wait. Not command.

Juvia had _asked_ Gajeel to save Levy.

Why hadn't she just stepped in herself if she was so strong, then?

"Oi! You still in there, fairy girl?" Hajime's voice snapped Levy out of her deep train of thought

"I'm sorry," she immediately apologized, snapping her eyes up to look at his shocking blue. He frowned at her and crossed his arms.

"Listen, if you're still hung up on yesterday, you can go home for the day."

"What? N-no I'm fine," Levy smiled up at him, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Yeah? Well then grab a different mug. If you keep cleaning that one you'll rub a hole through it,"

"Oh…" she blinked a couple of times, registering his words, and then set the mug down, "Sorry."

Hajime eyed her steadily, let his gaze travel around the bar, and then looked back to the slim girl, "You know, it's really not busy today. I don't need your help."

"Don't be silly. We'll pick up in the next hour or so."

He reached over and firmly pulled the rag from her hands, "Go home, Levy. If you stay I won't pay ya anyway."

"I'm fine, Hajime, really."

The burly man made no reply, only set about rubbing down his counters, flipping his heavy dreads down his back in a dismissive gesture. Levy let out an exasperated sigh before removing her apron.

"I'm not coming back even if you beg me," she pouted at him, hearing his soft chuckle as she walked out from behind the waist-high door that separated the workers from the patrons.

As she walked she vaguely let her mind gloss over her task of finding Lucy and all of its impossibilities. It had been a week and she'd gotten nowhere. No shred of information in the slightest. Nothing about where captives were kept or even that Phantom Lord _held_ captives. Hajime had mentioned that kidnapping was a job that a mage could take here, but the way he talked made it sound as if only a select few were allowed to do so.

 _A select four maybe…_

Juvia was sure to know something, after all she was held in high regard by Jose. Maybe he sent her on secret missions that the other guild members didn't know about? Her heart seized at the thought that maybe she was the one who had taken Lucy. But Juvia seemed too happy and gentle. Surely there was no way she'd be able to do such a thing?

As Levy contemplated, she rounded the corner to her hall.

Yesterday, Juvia had told her where she lived. Maybe she could go talk to her and go out to town. She could ask Juvia to go to the library with her. Maybe the two women spending the afternoon together would mean they'd grow closer, and thus bringing Levy one step closer to actually finding Lucy…

Levy suddenly stopped her advance, her brown eyes training to her left as she realized something was amiss.

The door to room 215 was slightly ajar, opening to darkness on the other side. As Levy moved closer, she noticed something on the carpet and her eyes widened. A thick red liquid was soaking into the fibers and she could just barely see the dark sheen of blood on hardwood floors just inside the door.

Her heart was pounding in her chest, her breath hitching.

That was Gajeel's room.

Her mind was working quickly, trying to piece together the puzzle that had just fallen into her lap. She'd remembered seeing him early that morning. She'd had to go to the bar at 4:45 to help Hajime prepare for the business that day. The raven-haired monster of a man had been picking up a large sack from the bar as the two approached. Hajime hadn't seemed surprised or even upset that the hulking mage had left while only leaving a few Jewel on the counter. She didn't know what had been in the rucksack, but as it shifted on the large man's shoulders she'd heard what sounded like clinking metal.

She thought he'd been going on a mission, so why would there be blood on the floor with his door open?

She hadn't been there long, but judging by the few times she'd seen him, he didn't seem the type to just leave his personal space open to prying eyes. So that meant a few options. Either a burglar had found his way in and injured himself in the process – a thought which was unlikely given his seeming paranoia and status in the guild – or, and more likely, he was back.

And injured.

By why come back to his dorm instead of going to the infirmary? With this much blood spilled on the floor, he could be bleeding to death.

If this were Fairy Tail, she'd have gone inside without a second thought to check on her comrade. But this wasn't her home guild and he wasn't a comrade. He was a man with the capacity to deal a great amount of pain on those around him, which he didn't do sparingly. She'd seen him in action.

She wouldn't last one second if he decided to do the same thing to her.

She bit her lip and stared at the door. She took a step forward and then another, willing her feet to move past without stopping.

Maybe she could find Juvia and tell her what she'd seen. Surely she would know what to do and wouldn't have any issue rushing to help her friend. That is, if Levy found her. There was no guarantee that the blue-haired woman was even in her dorm. It was extremely possible that she was also on a mission or possibly in counsel with Jose, which was something Juvia tended to do often. So if Levy _didn't_ find Juvia…

Levy let her hand rest on her doorknob, eyes glaring at the door as if it had said something to offend her. It was just a hunch, a thought, an idea. There was no physical evidence showing that Gajeel was in imminent danger of bleeding out. He may not even be injured. Maybe he just spilled something, being a heavy drinker.

Something red.

With the same consistency as blood.

"I'm not doing this," she whispered to herself as she turned around and made a direct path for the large iron door, "This is stupid. He'll rip me to pieces… and then who will help Lu?"

She grabbed her pen and readied her magic just in case.

The door swung open heavily, almost taking her full strength to push. It was understandably meant to only be opened by the Dragon Slayer's magic, something she obviously didn't have any access to at the moment. She took a hesitant step in, her eyes trying to adjust to the dim light.

The place had to be twice the size of her own with hard wood floors instead of dingy carpets like what was in hers. Heavy blackout curtains covered his windows, keeping out any sunlight that would have been able to filter through and all of the furniture seemed to be made specifically to make her feel smaller than she already was. Everything was leather and dark wood, sturdy and unrelenting, very similar to their owner.

Her eyes fell on a glistening puddle in the middle of the floor.

"G-Gajeel?" she called quietly into the room, no answer meeting her in return. She took a steadying breath and tiptoed further into the darkness. A small counter separated her from the kitchen and blocked her view as she followed the macabre trail past a hallway and deeper into the apartment. As she peeked around the corner, she could make out the dark shape of a man slumped against the wall, "Gajeel?!"

He made no reply.

"Light," she whispered and a small sphere illuminated the space. She sucked in a breath as she looked down on him, something out of a horror story. His pants were completely soaked with blood and his arm was loosely holding his bicep. There were cuts and abrasions all over him, including a gash over his eye. Judging by the trail of red on the wall, it looked like he'd lost his footing, fell into it, and sunken to the floor unable to pick himself back up. Levy couldn't blame him. He must have lost a liter of blood just in what she could see, not to mention how much he probably lost on the journey up to his apartment.

She immediately cast about for a first aid kit, seeing none and whining in frustration. She had to stop the bleeding before she got help or else there may not be any helping him when she got back. She quickly wrote the words Bandage and Gauze a few times, letting them fall into his massive lap as she leaned forward to try to assess his injuries. Her tiny fingers wrapped around two of his massive digits to pry them away from his upper arm and she quickly started trying to wrap the flesh wound.

"Why didn't you go to the infirmary?" she whispered aloud as she worked, ears trained on his breathing to make sure it didn't drop dangerously low.

She looked down at his pants, her eyes searching for where the injury must be. In the lighting she could find where the tear in the fabric was and hesitantly let her fingers start pulling at the material. Suddenly, his hand gripped her arm and she snapped her head up in surprise to meet one of his ruby eyes staring blearily down at her. His lips curled back into a snarl and she heard a growl start to tremble in his lungs.

"I-It's ok…" she breathed, a cold rush of panic making her pulse sing in her ears, "I'm a guildmate, Levy. I'm trying to help you…"

His hands were terribly cold and his skin pale. She couldn't begin to imagine how he was even conscious. His grip was fierce and he yanked her down so that she quickly brought her other hand to his chest to keep herself from colliding into his massive frame. She was impossibly close to his face and she was sure he could hear her heart, which somehow was hammering even harder. She heard him take in a deep breath through his nose and then holding it.

"W-What a-are you…?"

"Iron…" the word almost didn't register and for a moment she was completely at a loss, leaning over the monster who had saved her just yesterday whilst he was bleeding out on his kitchen floor, "…In the drawer…"

 _Iron._

Whenever Natsu was out of magical energy he consumed fire. Natsu's Dragon Slayer Magic helped him heal and regenerate much faster than a normal mage. Gajeel Redfox, the Iron Dragon Slayer of Phantom Lord, Kurogane, was in desperate need of iron.

"Of course…" she breathed, feeling completely and utterly stupid. She scrambled to her feet and started pulling open anything she could find, mostly coming up empty, before she found a burlap sack sitting in one of his drawers containing small slivers of iron. When she turned back to him, his head was down towards his knees as if he were trying to keep himself from passing out again, "Here."

His hands fumbled slightly as opened the bag and pulled out a handful of glittering slivers and tossed them into his mouth. While he ate, Levy took a hold of his injured leg and pulled it flat to the floor so she could look at it. She found where the blood originated just above the knee and grabbed both sides of the damp tear in his clothing. She angrily ripped fibers apart, freeing his tanned skin to her as she worked.

God's sakes, was _everything_ on this man toned muscle?

Her eyes widened when she saw the wound on his leg. It was deep and obviously the source of his severe bleeding. Her eyes quickly started assessing the damage. How did he even walk up the stairs to his room? Why had no one stopped him?

He seemed slightly revived, red eyes less foggy and his breathing barely stable. His hands were still impossibly shaky, though, and he was fiddling with something in his fingers, small green sparks flitting through his trembling. Her mind couldn't begin to process how he could possibly use magic. He should have been going into shock. But the more he ate the iron, the more he seemed to recover. Levy would have been amazed if she weren't still worried about how profusely his leg was bleeding.

"We need to get you to an infirmary. If you don't get this wound closed soon you could lose motor function in your leg…"

He didn't respond, only shoved what he'd been fiddling with into her hands. Her quizzical eyes took in the hooked needle and long, impossible thin iron threat that was attached. He leaned backwards, his good leg pushing him to arch his back as his maladroit hands fumbled with his belt. He yanked it off, the weakness in his arms making it difficult, but he managed to get the leather strap free. It suddenly dawned on her what he was trying to do and she quickly snatched the thing from his massive hands and began to wrap it around his upper thigh. She pulled it as tight as possible, jumping when he hissed as it painfully cut off the blood supply.

He went to grab the needle from her hands but she slapped them away, immediately setting to work weaving the iron in and out of his skin. His breathing had quickened again from the effort he'd used and his head fell backwards against the wall. She worked as efficiently as possible, pulling the string tight to keep the severed flesh together. Her mind was running a mile a minute.

How many times had something like this happened that he knew to do this? Why hadn't he sought out the help of a healer instead of trying to make his way to his room? Was this some stupid macho plan that almost backfired so badly he bled out? Was he trying to hide his injuries? If so why? What could have been so bad that he'd risk bleeding out rather than seek help?

Finally, she cinched together the last of the stitches and tied it off. The fix was rudimentary at best and he'd still need the assistance of a real doctor, but at least the blood was significantly slower. She didn't hesitate but immediately started stitching the gash on his forehead as well. His breathing was so quick for a moment she began thinking he'd finally succumbed to the exsanguination and his body had gone into shock. But when she felt his pulse it was still strong, but quick. Her mind began to process how she would get him out of the large apartment without help when ruby eyes finally eased open.

"Are you alright?" was all she could muster to say. She suddenly realized with striking clarity that she was currently kneeling around the massive legs of this terrifying man, so close she could feel his breath wafting across the skin of her neck and chest, her tiny hands smoothing across his forehead. Those impossibly red eyes glistened in the dim light of her tiny sphere, devoid of anger, fear, pain, or even discomfort. Maybe he didn't understand what was going on?

He brought up a hand to move hers away from his face and then he shut his eyes again, concentration coming to his face. A green magic circle surrounded them, this time not nearly as brilliant as when it had been summoned just the day before. Again the taste of metal graced her tongue as his skin turned into shining silver scales all over his body. They faded away almost immediately and Gajeel let out a sigh from the effort it had taken to conjure the magical energy.

Levy blanched.

The cut across his forehead along with the massive laceration in his leg…

Both had completely disappeared.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

He slumped against the wall, his forehead resting on her shoulder. She sat there, wide-eyed, heart pounding in her ears. His breathing was stabilized and his skin was slightly warmer, regaining some of its normal tawny complexion. She sat, arms raised and hands unsure what to do, with his warmth against her. Exhaustion seemed to have taken him away at last, and maybe it was for the best since he had to be in a lot of pain.

Her mind couldn't wrap itself around how he'd healed such deep injuries in mere seconds. How could the iron stitches mixed with his magic have melded his skin together as if no wound had been there in the first place? He was a marvel. This strange Dragon Slayer had an ability that completely baffled the small woman. Her brown eyes were still gazing in wonderment at his raven locks as if something on his body would reveal the answer to how the repair had taken place.

Could Natsu do something like this?

She pushed her curious thoughts aside when a low groan made it's way from the lips of the Iron Dragon. Like the gears of an old machine creaking into action after long years of neglect so too did the mechanical movement of muscle forcing itself to rise awaken the comatose man. She scrabbled away from him, clumsily coming to her feet much faster than he. She offered him her hand but he either didn't notice or refused the help from her and strained himself to shaky legs on his own. He teetered back on his heels, closing his eyes against the wash of dizziness that beset him as his thinned blood rushed to his legs for the first time after his episode.

"Y-you need to slow down…" Levy fussed, feeling as if her words were falling on deaf ears, "I-If you don't, you'll pass out again. I can't help you to the infirmary by myself you'll have to-"

"I ain't goin' anywhere."

His words were bleary and his voice was hoarse but it stunned her into silence nonetheless.

"You can't stay in this condition!" she blurted, brown eyes staring at him with incredulity, "You might need a blood transfusion! Earthland knows how much blood you've lost! If you've lost over a liter your blood pressure will be too low to sustain…"

"How the hell did you get in here?" he demanded, leaning back onto his kitchen counter, his head lolling backwards so his face was facing the ceiling. His breathing was once again labored. No doubt his body was having trouble enduring even the simplest of movements while lacking so much blood. His shirt was damp and suctioned to his body, framing the huge figure underneath and accenting the heaving of his chest even though he remained calm. Tousled ebony locks were wet and clinging to his face and shoulders.

He was in a severely poor state.

"The door was open and I saw blood on the floor. That doesn't change the fact that you _need a doctor_ …"

"Get out."

Her brown eyes widened.

"I said, Get. Out!" he snapped at her, red eyes blazing as he snarled at her. She retreated a step, and then another, but not turning her back to the suddenly raging man in front of her. She should just leave him to his own devices. At least now she knew he'd be decently ok enough that he'd recover, right? Although his clothes were soaked she was sure that if he had any other life threatening injuries he wouldn't be able to stand there and yell at her.

So why did she suddenly feel protest welling up inside her chest?

He was weak and wouldn't be able to hurt her if she chose not to leave. His left arm was still injured so she could use that to her advantage should he become aggressive. She steeled herself, set her jaw, and planted both feet firmly on the ground. The massive man eyed her with obvious distaste and made a motion as if he were going to either grab her and drag her out himself, or just push past her. His hazed mind misjudged his footing, however, and he ended up stumbling into the counter in front of him and collapsing to his knees on the ground.

And then Levy folded, her heart absolutely breaking for this impetuous, ferocious man before her. Whatever he had experienced was painful and possibly even traumatizing. He'd somehow hauled himself out of the sight of other guildmates, either because he didn't realize the extent of his injuries or was too arrogant to admit his own weakness, and had brushed death in the process. He was confused and a woman he'd met once in his life was suddenly seeing him at his weakest insisting he couldn't take care of himself.

She bit her lip.

She tiptoed over to him, noticing how his shoulders rose and fell with his labored breathing. His raven locks were blocking his face, shielding his fatigue from her eyes even though she could clearly see he was deteriorating. Tentatively she let her hand touch his shoulder.

"I can help you, if you let me," she pressed, resolving that this would be the final time. If she were once again rejected, she would go find Juvia and convince her to help him. Surely he'd listen to _her_.

"Shut the door."

"I-I'm sorry?"

"Shut the damn door,"

His voice was unobtrusive and drained. His arms were shaking and he didn't look up at her as he spoke. She did as she was told and forced the heavy door shut, hearing the locks automatically click into place. Her eyes grazed down the backside of the door, noticing that there was no lock or handle on this side. Her heart seized for a moment as it occurred to her that she was locked inside the apartment now. He would have to let her out when he decided to.

She pushed the thought aside and rushed back to his side. This time he hadn't moved. He was still staring down at the ground trying to catch his breath.

"C'mon," she fussed, lifting a thick arm to drape over her shoulders. He was heavier than she anticipated, but he pulled himself up with his other hand in order to stand, alleviating some of the weight, "Let's get you to the bathroom."

The going was slow. His legs were comatose and unstable as he shuffled alongside her out of the kitchen and down a short hallway. The apartment really was larger than hers, containing a bathroom twice the size of her own and two bedrooms; although one was obviously being used for storage. When they arrived to the bathroom he released her and fell hard against the tile walls, sliding down to the ground and landing in a heap on the floor. Immediately he let his arms rest on his knees and his forehead lay against his arms.

Levy bustled to the kitchen once more and grabbed the bag of iron filings that had been left during their squabble and sat it down at his side. She then began opening cabinets and pulling out bandages. She found a used rag sitting by his tub and let warm water run over it as she assessed the Dragon Slayer.

Where did she even start?

First she helped him out of his leather jacket, more than likely now ruined, and struggled to drag it off of him and onto the floor of the hall. His white shirt was suctioned to him from sweat and blood and it released an acrid scent into the air. She wrinkled her nose as she peeled the garment from him, lifting it over his tousled locks and sliding it down his arms. He ate as she worked, the more he got into his stomach the more his breathing steadied and color returned to his flesh. He was covered in cuts and bruises were beginning to speckle his back and ribs. Her brows furrowed together as she took in the damage.

"What happened to you?" she murmured as she brought the warm rag to his face.

He'd dispatched four mages just the day before without a single issue and now he looked like this? Who could he have gone up against to leave this much damage?

"It doesn't fucking matter," he growled at her, red eyes piercing into her as if it had been her who'd wounded him so. She paid him no mind, only continued to run the warm rag over his arm and chest.

It was almost startling how solid the man under her was. His muscles were strongly pronounced underneath his lightly bronzed skin. His entire chest, from his clavicle to his slanting abs, was strikingly etched in the warm light of his bathroom. Heat started to claw its way up her cheeks as she realized the closeness of the two of them. She was running her hands over him, an attempt to bandage wounds and assure he was fine, yes, but still intimate nonetheless. She noticed whenever he opened his mouth that his canines were barely sharper than the regular person's, no doubt due to being a Dragon Slayer like Natsu.

She vaguely wondered what else the two men had in common.

She made a mental note to research it later.

"All done," she said at last, leaning back onto her heels. His eyes still reflected sluggishness but his complexion was back to normal and his skin was once again warm. His recovery time was fantastic to say the least.

"Good," he growled, red eyes shooting her daggers, "You gonna fucking leave me alone now?"

Spite rose in Levy's chest at the rude man, "You're welcome."

He scoffed and forced himself up to his feet, exhibiting with the movement much more finesse than he'd had earlier. He reminded Levy of a large cat going on the prowl after it had licked its wounds. When he moved his muscles rippled and flexed brilliantly, drawing Levy's eyes despite her trying to scold herself from prying. If she hadn't just felt the heat of his flesh she would have sworn the man had been carved from marble.

As he left the room she took the moment to turn on the water of the sink and wringing out his shirt, rinsing as much blood and sweat from it as possible. She'd never been exceptionally inclined to caretaking but she figured it wouldn't help to try to get on the good side of the foul-tempered man, especially since she'd just forced her help on him. Before she was done wringing it out he'd returned to the doorway, arms crossed, wearing a different outfit than he had before. He wore baggy khaki pants with the same studded boots but sported a sleeveless black shirt instead of his raven feathers that she'd come to know him to wear.

She could feel the stare as swimming pools of blood raked up and down her body.

"Before you kick me out," she chanced a look over to him out of the corner of her eye, "Just hear me out. You've lost at least a liter of blood. You need to eat a lot to restore it. Maybe go and get some protein."

"Protein," he snuffed, still eyeing her scrutinizingly.

"Or you could pass out again. Whichever you prefer."

"You're pretty fiery for a girl half the size of a ten year old,"

Her brown eyes snapped to him, " _Excuse me_?"

"You heard me, Shorty," he smirked, the gesture showing off those glittering canines. He approached her then; a purpose in his steps that was equal parts aggressive and incisive. She backed up but quickly found herself cornered as she pressed against the tile wall behind her. He was over her in an instant, two hands on either side of her. Those bloody eyes were incredibly animalistic, driving her pulse to jump a few paces. He was massive, gazing down on her in a way that made her feel insignificant. Her mind remembered with striking clarity that she was completely at his mercy, being locked in the place that used his magic to open the door.

His eyes stayed locked on hers as he leaned close to her. She almost felt the intake of breath because of his closeness and immediately knew what he was doing.

"I don't like how you smell,"

"W-well I was working the bar earlier…" she shrank back against the wall. Why was she being punished for helping him?

"What are you doin' here?"

"I-I told you…"

"I mean Phantom Lord," his derisive tone made her shrink back into the wall, almost wishing it would swallow her up and get her away from the metal-studded man, "You don't belong here."

Her mind went blank. He was unbelievably menacing. Everything on him exuded power and malicious intent. She felt like if he wanted he could snap her frail body in half or worse. She had the intense feeling that she wasn't the only person who'd felt this way under his gaze, although she was sure she was much better off than some people he'd encountered this way. His red eyes seemed to look past her defenses and into her private thoughts.

"I'm working on it," her voice was quiet and unconvincing and he squinted his ruby eyes at her. He didn't buy it in the least and the skepticism showed clearly on his face.

"Maybe you should go back to wherever the hell you came from. Whatever it is yer lookin' for ain't here." his smirk tugged back at the edge of his lip. Her eyes widened ever so slightly in disbelief. She felt pressure behind her eyes and suppressed the feeling to cry. The logical and emotional parts of her mind were in battle with one another. Surely he didn't know she was looking for Lucy. How could he? She hadn't even gotten anywhere that it could incriminate her. But what if it really was too late and she'd been sold off for whatever reason Phantom Lord had taken her for? Or possibly worse?

Maybe she should just give up. After the previous days' encounter, this was just too much for her.

She could have sunken to the floor then and there, but instead she set her jaw. A breath steadied her and her strong brown eyes met him with as much vigor as she could muster. His smirk vanished at the sight of her determination and he looked at her with borderline disinterest.

"I'm glad you're feeling better," she gritted her teeth, clenching her fists against the warring emotions inside of her. She showed him one of her friendliest smiles; the one that always made Jet and Droy swoon and Mirijane had complimented dozens of times. She forced it to reach her eyes, dispelling the unsure fear that had crept there just moments before.

Makarov had sent her there for a reason. If he didn't think she was capable he would have told her not to go. On the contrary, he'd been happy when she'd volunteered. He'd said she'd be perfect for the mission and was confident in her abilities. Her family believed in her. She could do this.

"I'm sure you don't remember my name, but I'm Levy McGarden. Whether you like it or not, I'm a part of Phantom now, so you might as well get used to my _smell_ ," she ducked under his arm and sashayed towards the bathroom door. With an air of whimsy she looked back over her shoulder at the Iron Dragon Slayer who was eyeing her suspiciously. Her heart was pounding in her chest as she shot him one more of her dazzling smiles, "I'm smarter than you think, Gajeel Redfox. I always find what I'm looking for."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Gajeel stood at the edge of the balcony, his red eyes glaring down at the rowdy guild below. His body ached and his muscles protested movement, but here he was. Despite the yesterday's happenings, he continued about his routine as if nothing was amiss. He causally munched on an iron rod as he let his ruby eyes wander over drunken faces and bustling figures. One figure in particular caught his eye.

Blue curls bounced as she rushed over to an empty table to gather empty mugs and plates of food. She was so slim and fragile. Her pale fairy skin contrasted against the majority of tanned and work warn bodies that occupied this area of the world. Most of the people here were similar to him, sturdy in build and darker in tone. The sun here was harsher than in other parts of Fiore and it transformed the inhabitants into a rough looking bunch.

She jumped when someone shouted at her from across the bar. Her azure locks jumped against her cheeks as she spun quickly around and rushed towards the bar, disappearing and reappearing with two mugs and rushing to the table. Her smile flashed warmly at the customers, men and women alike, and would only vanish if she were to become deep in thought about something. Hajime was quick to pull her out of her frequent reveres and get her back to work. With the boisterous crew that usually appeared at this time of day, work was something that was definitely not in short supply.

He crossed his arms as he ate and watched, leaning against the pillar he'd been standing near, allowing the shadow to keep him just barely out of sight in case prying eyes were to glance his direction. He had strict rules when it came to showing weakness. He didn't get to where he was in this guild by being a pussy who couldn't handle his own. The thought of going to the infirmary hadn't even occurred to him as an option. By going there he was admitting that he wasn't well and that was just something he couldn't allow. He was fine until that last wash of nausea had found him falling into the wall of his kitchen and the next thing he knew he was hearing a voice calling his name from the heavy darkness that had come over him.

If he were completely honest, he'd admit to himself that he'd been extremely startled to see the small woman leaning over him and fixing his arm. For two seconds he thought that he'd finally taken his body past it's limits and had died. That was, until he realized he wouldn't have ended up anywhere that would let him be greeted by a frail fairy of a woman who had genuine concern and fear for his life in those acorn-colored eyes of hers.

Just watching her he knew she didn't belong there, dancing to and fro in between tables as if she'd been born a barmaid. She was too naïve and trusting; a fact that had become all too evident the other day when she'd been ambushed some guildmates in the corridors of the South End. The people who frequented that area weren't your regular run-of-the-mill Phantom Lord members. Those guys were into the dangerous side of things. They were the mercenaries and most of them did whatever they pleased whenever they pleased to whomever they pleased.

Gajeel should know better than anyone else.

He was one of them.

He took another iron rod out of his pack and started eating it greedily. A pervasive smell evaded the area that made his entire body stiffen. He straightened and looked over his shoulder, red eyes searching the halls to either side of him. A shadow approached from the far end and he knew exactly who it was just by the plum scent in the air. Gajeel clenched his teeth as the familiar smirk met him, mustache pulling sharply with the action.

"Gajeel," Jose smiled down at him, his black locks framing his face, "How are you feeling?"

"Fine, Master Jose," Gajeel watched him warily, munching on his iron, "To what do I owe the honor?"

He laughed in what Gajeel could only imagine as an attempt at being easy-going. Gajeel was well accustomed to the sadistic man, though. He knew that Jose was just putting on a farce, as always.

"So formal, Gajeel," he smiled crookedly, revealing rows of perfect white teeth, "Surely we've known each other long enough that you can talk to me freely."

There it was. Those prying purple eyes were searching him for imperfection. It was like a shark smelling blood in the ocean. He loved seeing people suffer and especially being the cause of said suffering. When Gajeel had been young, those insidious eyes and nefarious smile had often made him wonder if maybe Jose was actually a demon who'd come to the human world in order to stir up trouble. But instead, and possibly worse, he was just a demented man who loved causing pain.

To most, this made people scramble from his gaze and leave the city that Phantom Lord watched over. But there were few, including the Iron Mage who stood in the shadows of the guild, who secretly relished their cruel leader. It incited a side to Gajeel that he quite enjoyed to indulge. He was violent at heart and also had a craving for the dark power that only being malicious to other living things could bring. He didn't know where the sinful desire stemmed from inside of his angry heart, but he loved being consumed by it.

Maybe that was why Jose had picked him as his protégé.

And like a lost puppy that just wanted to make his master happy, Gajeel couldn't help but try everything he could to make that wicked leader turn his eyes towards him with satisfaction.

"Do you need something from me, Master?" Gajeel met his conniving gaze. He was one of the few who did. Maybe others were afraid of what they'd find there, but Gajeel didn't mind it. It was refreshing. Most avoided his own glare, especially because of the scarlet hue. Jose, though, relished the defiance that came with Gajeel's eyes.

"Well, since you seem so eager to be of assistance, I do have a mission for you."

Gajeel grunted and turned back to the guild.

"It seems we've had a new recruit recently that have a lot of the members in an uproar. I think you've met her. I believe you stopped an altercation that she was involved in."

Gajeel's eyes immediately fell on the bluenette that was flitting around the bar. She stopped suddenly. At first he thought that maybe she had forgotten something and was going to turn around and head back to Hajime. Instead, she tucked a curl behind her ear and wrung her hands nervously, eyes travelling around her. A smirk pulled at Gajeel's lips when her brown eyes swept over his hiding spot and landed firmly on Jose. She stood for a moment, probably taking in the sight of the Master, before she hurriedly rushed off to wait on some more tables.

"She seems innocent enough," Gajeel said quietly, never taking his eyes off of her.

"Yes… however her name has come up in a couple other places of my work and I worry she might cause a problem for us at some point."

"Want me to take her out?" Gajeel rolled his shoulder, the one she'd bandaged for him.

"No… no that would be too easy for you."

Red eyes cut over to meet violet irises. They were filled with something akin to amusement.

"Aye…"

"I want you to find out what she's doing here. If it really is nothing, then we don't have to worry about it. She seems extremely intelligent so there's no use in wasting talent like that if she really is nobody," he smiled then, so broadly that Gajeel thought he might catch sight of every tooth in his mouth, "Get to know her. Befriend her, even. It'll be easier to get her alone if she trusts you."

Gajeel raised a studded brow, "Eh?"

"Unless you don't think you can do it?" a wicked look flashed in his eyes that tugged his lips even wider.

"Of course I can," Gajeel grunted, "I just don't understand why all the damn trouble over a weak little girl."

A bubbly laugh fell from his lips. It seemed to hit the ground and die as soon as it started, "She might be useful to the guild," was all he uttered as he turned to leave.

"Besides, you seem to like the blue-haired, pale ones. Maybe we'll finally find a woman to straighten you out."

Gajeel bit down a growl as he pulled another iron rod from his back. He rolled bloody eyes back down to the bar. She was smiling as she talked to Hajime, that innocent smile lighting up her eyes like a ray of sunshine. He crossed his arms and leaned out of the shadows against the balcony, letting himself come into the light. She stiffened for a second time. This time, her eyes travelled directly to where he was standing and she appeared visibly shocked. She narrowed her eyes at him before turning on her heel, no doubt doing her best to ignore his invasive stare.

He grinned wickedly.

She definitely was a fiery one.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Gajeel walked quietly through the crowd, red eyes sweeping. He mostly stuck to alleys and side streets, his heightened senses aiding him as he walked swiftly between buildings and people. Most who saw him quickly rushed out of his way, noticing the aggressiveness in the way he walked and fearing the animalistic look in his shadowed scarlet eyes. He dressed in something less assuming although most people found him hard to miss. The pierced face and hellish eyes left a mark in people's memories despite his efforts to blend in.

That was just as well.

He didn't need to trail his target like most. He didn't stick to shadows and avoid daylight. He had a more primal method to his madness as he stalked through city streets and bustling populates. He stopped at a corner and inhaled deeply, taking in everything about his surroundings. Sweat and human odor assailed his nostrils but mixed with the usual scents of nearby restaurants and street laborers there was also the tinge of sweetness and something akin to the old pages of books. He turned his head in the direction of the smell and his eyes locked on a small library four blocks away. His crimson eyes narrows, honing in on a slim figure slipping through the doors and disappearing inside.

He approached a building on the same block and with a huff hoisted himself up the wall and onto the roof. As silent as a panther he ran to the edge and leapt, his feet hitting the adjacent rooftop and rolling so the sudden weight didn't damage his ankles. He slipped to the tiny studio without anyone noticing, sticking to the backsides of the gables so onlookers from the streets couldn't see. Finally he reached the limestone building, squatting there and looking around for a way inside that didn't involve waltzing through the front door. His eyes trained on a back exit that was barely propped open, a worker standing out in the shade for a moment not too far aside the building.

With the finesse of a leopard alighting from a tree, he descended from his perch and shimmied through the tiny opening without a sound. His eyes ran over the worn backs of books what were in the middle of being processed. The tiny back room must have been where they kept their worn-down issues judging by the disrepair most of the volumes were in. He snuck quietly out into the hall and past a vacant desk into a miniature maze of shelves. His senses were completely overwhelmed by the scents of old woods and the pungent tang of glue eating through paper. Ink and dust seemed to coat the insides of his nostrils and he wrinkles his nose at it all. It was no wonder why the tiny girl had the scent clinging to her day after day. Just being in the place for a couple of moments made him think it would adhere to every piece of clothing on his body for the next while to come.

He slunk through the towers of books, his eyes and ears peeled for familiar azure locks and the swift breathing of someone utterly lost in their own strange fantasy world. He caught sight of a flash of orange and her sweet smell found it's way to him, making him halt his procession. Before finding a spot to sit he wandered around and quickly realized the only occupants of the small building was the owner – assuming they'd finally come back inside – himself, and the bluenette. Casually, he drew a hardback cover off of the shelf and made his way to a corner in the back, angling his body so as to see down four rows of books. From his position he'd be able to see the small girl long before she saw him and promptly hide so she wouldn't notice him stalking her.

He reached into a small pouch at his waist and pulled out a thing sheet of iron. Carelessly, he started folding corners over and over again, creating more and more facets as he worked.

He'd been doing this kind of thing since longer than he could remember. There were many a day where Jose had asked him to track newcomers to the guild or he'd taken on missions himself that involved stalking rival guilds or even gather information for crooked politicians. He quite enjoyed this type of thing and took pride in his record of never being caught. Targets like the small bookworm were especially easy since their minds tended to travel whilst they went about everyday tasks and so they often didn't pay attention to their surroundings. Of course, that didn't mean he shouldn't still be cautious.

Soon time started to slip away from him. As he watched, occasionally the woman would get up to pace the isles and pick up different tomes, although they all came from the same section. She seemed to be researching something. Whatever it was it must have been extremely important to her since on a couple of occasions she'd here her mutter something to herself followed by the quick, choppy scratches of a pen writing on paper. Once when she rounded the corner he caught sight of red spectacles balancing playfully on the end of her nose whilst her acorn eyes scanned through titles. He smirked at the sight.

She almost looked like a librarian herself.

Actually…

He leaned back in his seat. This place was definitely more her style. She'd never looked as at ease at the tavern as she did here. Although she was never on guard, per se, here she seemed to flit to and fro as if she'd been here a million times. Her fingers would trail lovingly down spines and each volume she lifted she handled with more care than he'd imaging a woman would hold a child. It was as if she viewed the bound papers as some fragile treasure.

So why could she possibly be in a guild where the majority of the members were inclined to violence and to her probably seemed like uncultured dimwits? She even seemed to enjoy it at Phantom Lord. She often spent late nights with Hajime and had even recently been meeting Juvia for lunches and shopping trips. Though they seemed to be her only companions, he was surprised that she'd stuck around at all especially after her poor reception by male members.

Gajeel noticed prying stares after whenever she turned her back. That bright smile spread like daylight on the filth of that bar but as soon as left greedy eyes sought after more than just her light. He'd even seen attempts to coax her into darkened parts of the guild and even darker rooms. She just seemed to get flustered and brush it off, promptly hiding behind Hajime and returning to her tasks about the tavern. She was far from the flirty, promiscuous company that Phantom-goers tended to draw and encourage.

He would know. He often took advantage of it himself.

Finally, he heard her lean back and sigh. He caught the tired creaking of wood as she rose from her seat and stretched, grabbing notes and books and heading for the front desk. He waited a few heartbeats before he stood and walked to where she'd spend her afternoon. There were at least two dozen tomes laid out on the desk and she must have taken four with her. His brow furrowed as he looked at the hard covers.

Each seemed to be a book on strange and rare magics. Although some were closed, he could make out where the pages had been recently stretched and used them to find where she had been reading. His lip quirked up in the corner in a sly grin as his eyes picked through the words.

Every place that he opened to had a section about Dragon Slayer Magic.

His red eyes glossed over the paragraphs. Occasionally he chuckled at misconceptions and glazed across fluffy history. He placed each tome where it had been when she'd left, his mind buzzing over why she could possibly be researching such a thing. Most of the information was skewed and offered no real explanations and he sort of preferred it that way. He enjoyed being an anomaly. But as blood red eyes grazed over a certain title, every fiber in his body stiffened.

He recognized it immediately. What baffled him was how such a tiny library would have a copy of such a rare book. His fingers brushed over it gently, the angry gold letters jumping at him from the cover of the book. He lightly flipped through it, picking out words and phrases in the jumbled mess of characters. To most it was gibberish and he could see where maybe some young heir would donate it from an elderly man's collection of fine books since to anyone else it would be in some dead language.

It was written by Dragons for Dragons in their own tongue.

 _The Arte of Dragon Slaying and Other Dragonic Magics_.

"Now what could you possibly want with a book like this…" he muttered, laying it gently back down.

Just holding the heavy work brought back memories of cold nights and angry iron. He was lost once again, a child wandering alone in the middle of harsh wasteland before the inescapable shadow of a monster loomed over him. The deafening roar of a mighty dragon as it landed with grace before him, wingspan blocking out the sun as he shivered in stricken fear.

He let his fingers caress the leather.

Metalicana had been rough on him but it had made him strong. He'd raised the human child like his own and taught him the basics of modern society. He'd been more of a father than the parent's he'd had almost no memory of, abandoning him in the dead lands north of Phantom Lord. Learning Dragon Slaying magic was arduous and took its toll on his body. But Gajeel had fought his entire life and the guidance he was given was wise and kind; he'd picked up the difficult to master magic and wielded it masterfully ever since.

Then his father had disappeared, once again abandoning him to the wilds.

But he was ferocious and carried the blood of a dragon in his veins. Phantom Lord had taken him in as their own and Jose had taught him to hone his abilities as well as also become a master in other darker ways.

His entire being was because of two people.

Metalicana and Jose Porla.

The dinging of a bell brought him back to his senses. He quickly shook off the fleeting revival of memory and turned his attention back to his task, curiosity piqued more than he'd ever remember it being. He waited a few heartbeats before following out onto the now empty streets. The small woman strode quickly through the empty streets; her cobalt locks bouncing behind her with every step. Gajeel went after her, taking much less care to stay out of sight now that the city was devoid of bodies. He followed her up until she made it to the guild and watched her as she slipped inside.

Without hesitation he made his was around to the dormitory and up to his window, taking a strong leap up to the sill and pulling himself inside. His nose was met by the comforting scent of metal and leather, immediately causing him to relax as he made his way through the apartment. When he came to his door he paused, his keen ears casting about for any sounds from the hall. After a few minutes of waiting, he heard quick footsteps approaching.

His plan was to exit just as she was unlocking her door. If there were any question of him following her it would be dismissed as her imagination. He didn't need an alibi since he knew she wouldn't ask. More than likely, akin to every other time this occurrence had happened, she'd seek refuge behind her door in order to avoid him. He smirked as she neared but it quickly drifted away when he heard her steps slow to a stop in front of his door.

A tentative pace and then another, and he knew she had to be close to the cold metal portal between them. He held his breath and waited, listening to the sounds of rummaging and then finally a sigh. She backed quietly away and then took slow steps to her room; this time entering and he heard her door shut firmly behind her.

He retreated.

 _What was that fairy girl up to…_


	8. Chapter 8

"Juvia thinks that maybe Master Jose is being overprotective," Juvia talked nervously next to Gajeel, her eyes scanning the tavern as she spoke. No one questioned the Master's logic and doing so usually would incite some sort of penalty either from others around or the master himself. Although Juvia was one of the few who could speak freely without fear it didn't mean she wasn't uneasy with it all the same. Gajeel coolly sipped from his mug and gazed at her from the corner of his eyes, not masking his unwavering, apathetic irises from her. Most had trouble looking Gajeel in the eyes because of the devilish look they carried. Juvia however was used to their glare and didn't shy away from them like so many others. It was one of the reasons why he could stand to spend time around her, "Levy doesn't seem like a threat to the guild."

"I'm just following orders," Gajeel huffed, throwing a handful of screws into his mouth. The topic of conversation was across the tavern, flitting from table to table. She had a rhythm. Her hands masterfully carried large mugs of beer that almost seemed they should be too much for her fragile-looking body. Her blue waves bounced with each step and whenever she turned on her heel her bright orange dress furled out around her. Her light brown eyes contained her smile as she greeted and chatted with customers.

"Juvia and Levy have been spending a lot of time together," Juvia knitted and unknitted her fingers as she talked, obviously not happy with the Dragon Slayer across the table who eyed her off-handedly, "She's very nice and talks to Juvia about her magic. She's even gone with Juvia shopping and likes to write..."

"She was at the library the other day," Gajeel sighed, "studying Dragon Slayer Magic."

Juvia was quiet for a moment, "Levy is extremely inquisitive. Maybe she's never heard of a Dragon Slayer before?"

"That's possible," Gajeel leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms, looking back to the small woman who was dancing between tables.

He took notice to the way her brow furrowed when she neared a certain table. There were three men sitting together drinking, each eyeing her with a look that Gajeel immediately recognized. They were all sly smiles when she approached, making quick and quiet conversation with her as she scooped up glasses and replaced them. She gave them tight-lipped smiles and was always quick to leave. She tiptoed around them and would often give them wide berth when she had to pass.

"Looks like she's having some trouble," Gajeel mused silently, noticing Juvia stiffen across from him.

"Is Levy alright?" Juvia voice was immediately concerned and he couldn't help the softening of his expression to it. Juvia didn't have any friends at Phantom Lord. She was a good judge of character, however. There were many a time when trespassers would come from other guilds or even dark guilds in order to meddle with Phantom Lord's darker affairs and she'd been quick to catch on. Whether becoming friends with the rain woman was a huge ruse or not, it actually somewhat warmed him that Juvia was so concerned for someone other than herself. She'd worked painstakingly to earn the prestige that she had at the guild and accordingly strayed far from anything that had the potential to topple it. Levy, however, seemed to bring out a much sweeter side to the cold woman.

"It ain't nothin' she can't handle," Gajeel muttered, grabbing another handful of screws, "Just some guys hittin' on her."

Juvia crossed her arms, "Rude men should be taught to hold their tongues."

Gajeel cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Does Gajeel hear what they're saying?"

"What do I look like? A goddamn microphone?" he growled at her, prickling at her words. She gave him an exasperated look. He huffed but reluctantly turned his head so that his pierced ear was angled in that direction. He rested his head on his hand as he concentrated, ruby eyes piercing grudgingly into Juvia despite that please look that crossed her features.

"I bet I could get her meet me after her shift," one said, a bit of a drunken slur to his words.

"Could not," another replied, giggles bubbling up in his throat, "Did you see that look she gave you? Wouldn't touch your ass if you paid her!"

"Hey darlin'! Could I have another?"

"You three need to slow down," Levy's words were polite but guarded as she spoke. Gajeel could almost see those brown eyes darkening with disapproval just from her tone of voice, "Hajime might get upset…"

"That geezer? I could take him!"

"Doesn't he know you can handle yourself? What's a pretty girl like you got to worry about anyway? I bet you could have your way with any one of these guys here."

"Don't worry sweetheart he doesn't scare us,"

Gajeel could hear her gathering mugs, ignoring the slurring conversations aimed at her. No doubt she was uncomfortable.

"Say, baby, we were planning on going to my place after all this. When do you get off, love? You should come with us."

"I-I'm sorry, I won't be off until really late…"

"Oh, come on! You're always working, beautiful! Just tell the old man you want a break!"

"It's nothing formal. Just a few drinks and laughs among friends, is all. You should come with us."

"I couldn't leave Hajime like that. There's a lot to do in order to close this place down…"

"We'll wait for you then!"

"I'm not sure if that's such a good idea…"

"What? Does Hajime make you stay late so you can't have any fun? What is he? Your daddy?"

"I-It's not that he just…"

Levy was stumbling over her words, talking herself into a corner. Briefly Gajeel though about just lying to Juvia. He could just tell her that Levy was refusing a date with one of the guys and he was over it, not that Juvia would buy it since the tiny blue haired girl showed her feelings rather unguardedly in those large brown eyes of hers. He let out an annoyed growl and pushed himself off of the table, ignoring the smile that lit up Juvia's eyes as he took action.

He told himself he was doing this, not because of the agitation crawling up his collar from the advances of the other men, but because it would make Juvia happy. Or maybe not even that. It would get him closer to the lithe fairy girl and so also make it better for his report to Jose. He wasn't doing this because it was actually irritating him that the guys wouldn't let up despite her obvious discomfort.

None of his internal arguments, however, quelled the satisfactory feel that warmed his ribcage when the cocky banter of the three males suddenly hushed upon his approach. When his shadow passed over the short mage she immediately looked up at him, two starkly opposite emotions playing in her eyes as she gazed up at him. He put his hand down hard on the table, making all four people jump. He let his free hand rest on his hip naturally, allowing the curve of his body between Levy and the three suitors seem possessive.

"These three bothering you?" Gajeel said lowly, obviously directing his attention to Levy and Levy alone despite being loud enough for the men to hear.

"W-what? I-I-I mean no… u-um… they were just…"

"Juvia tells me you like to learn new things," he quirked the side of his lips in a half smile as he spoke, silently relishing the surprise in her eyes, "So let's have a quick lesson."

"Y-yes?"

"Because I'm a Dragon Slayer I can pick up on things that most people can't," her lips formed a delicate little 'o' as she processed his words and realization suddenly overcame her features. He raked his eyes up her body, an obvious sweep that made the three beside him immediately uneasy, "So… if they weren't bothering you, then why do I smell anxiety on you, _sweetheart_?"

She was quiet and stared up at him with large eyes. The man closest to Gajeel shied away from him, cringing at the use of the nickname he'd thrown about so easily just moments before. Gajeel's half smile quickly consumed his lips in a large, toothy grin.

"Juvia likes Long Islands when she gets done with a mission," smoothly, he pulled out a few jewel from his pocket and slipped them in her apron pocket, "mind grabbing her one for me?"

"Sure…" was her only reply as she quickly backed away and rushed quickly to the bar. As her figure receded, so too did Gajeel's smile.

"Yo, man, if she's your girl… we didn't know…"

Gajeel's bloody irises turned slowly to them and he glared them down angrily. He let his lips pull back when he spoke just enough that they'd be able to see the glisten of his sharper canines and he splayed both hands down on the smooth wooden table, allowing them his full attention, "Weak wizards don't really have a place in this guild," he said coolly, "The barmaid made short work of Boze who was, miraculously, stronger than any of you. Maybe you should stop chasing after something that's obviously out of your grasp and settle for something a little more your type."

He leaned back and crossed his arms, eyeing the bluenette as she made her way towards him from the bar, "Just always keep in mind something: if you're the lowest one on the food chain, what's keeping you from being eaten alive when you cross something higher up?"

With that, he stepped to the side and allowed Levy to walk past him. Almost as if nothing had even happened, he followed the tiny girl on her trek back to the farthest table where Juvia was fidgeting nervously. The porcelain skinned woman lit up as Levy approached, an nervous laugh preceding rushed words that immediately annoyed the dragon slayer.

"Juvia is sorry. She didn't ask Gajeel to step in she just noticed Levy seemed nervous…"

"It's ok, it's ok," Levy smiled happily, setting the drink down in front of Juvia and easily smoothing her apron as she spoke, "I actually kind of appreciated the intrusion. They just didn't seem to take a hint."

Gajeel slipped into his seat quietly and reached into his bag, grabbing a handful of screws and once again setting to munching through the entire sack. Levy's brown eyes focused on him almost immediately and he refused to make contact.

"So you actually eat iron?" her voice contained an amount of intrigue that Gajeel had never known before and it made him pause and look up at her out of the corner of his eyes. To his surprise she didn't quickly avert her gaze from him but held it, questions brimming just below the surface of warm brown.

"Aye," he found himself answering, if a bit reticently.

"Doesn't that hurt your teeth?"

"A little nosy, don't you think, Shorty?" he eyed her critically, not hiding the sneer when he spoke.

"I'm sorry," she immediately backpedalled, tucking a free strand of hair behind her ear, "I didn't mean to pry. I'm just…" she stopped, obviously contemplating something before she spoke, "I don't know much about Dragon Slaying Magic. I've always wanted to learn about it."

"Why don't you stick to yer books."

She chuckled lightly, completely disregarding his irritated tone of voice, "That's hard to do when every one I've found only talks about history and not actually magic."

Gajeel didn't respond, only munched quietly. Juvia immediately piped up, "What doesn't Levy want to know?"

Gajeel choked, immediately hurling glares at the Rain Woman. He was about to yell something at the blue haired rain mage when he noticed Levy's features lighten up with something akin to joy. Her frail pink lips turned into the brightest smile he thought he'd ever seen and it filled those large, inquisitive eyes beautifully. She immediately began rattling off sentences, complex questions about lore and how magic changed physical appearance and enhanced the mage's abilities. She was describing attributes with cunning detail and strung queries together like a giant web trying to catch answers that she hadn't been able to find.

Gajeel blinked, realizing his jaw had become slack in wonderment at the sudden shift in personality the woman had undergone. She was brilliant and incredibly well spoken. She talked about things Gajeel had thought he alone had ever heard and despite the invasiveness of her inquiries, he found himself warming to the fairy of a woman instead of resenting her. He forced himself back to reality, pushing down the strange sensation that was making him forget he was inside of the Phantom Lord tavern, not floating on some cloud in the middle of space.

"A-anyway I would like to actually sit and talk to you about it if you ever have the time. I know that sometimes that sort of thing can be uncomfortable but I've just always wanted to know more about-"

"Sure."

"Really?" the smile that overcame her almost made his heart skip a beat. Her brown eyes were consumed by the brilliance of her beam and she clasped her hands together in an effort to contain herself, "Are you serious?"

"Yeah… you know… whenever," he averted his gaze from her, meticulously twirling an iron bolt in between his fingers in an effort to concentrate on something other than her.

"That's fantastic! When would be…"

"Levy! Break time is over!" Hajime called from across the bar, causing the girl to jump and immediately rush off towards him. She waved a hasty goodbye as she left, that gorgeous smile still plastered across her face.

"Gajeel is going to meet Levy…" Juvia sent him a keen look, "Gajeel's never acted like that with a woman before."

"Hell Juvia," he growled, shooting her a silencing glare, "I've hooked up with chicks before."

"But none of them have ever made Gajeel look like that," she fanned herself as she talked, "Is Gajeel Redfox falling for the woman he's been hired to spy on?"

"Shut the hell up," he growled, grabbing his things together.

"Juvia is jealous! She wishes she could fall in love!"

"It ain't love, Juvia. It's a goddamn interview!"


	9. Chapter 9

Gajeel reclined on his bed, arms behind his head and ankle crossed over his knee, staring blankly at the ceiling. The sound of the clock in the other room was deafening in the silence surrounding him. He shut raven eyes and took a deep breath, allowing his ears to perceive even more than they had already. He heard the stomps from the tenant across from him, the footsteps of someone echoing down the stairwell, but mostly he heard the rustling gathering of things in the room next to him. He could hear light feet walking this way and that, the punctuated thumps as books were moved and set hastily aside.

It reminded him of hearing mice in the walls when he was a child. She always seemed busy aside from the times of long stillness that would almost shake his apartment with it's silence – more than likely a time when she was consumed by those very things she was moving about currently. He didn't know why he still paid close attention to the small woman. After his last detailed report on her comings and goings, Master Jose had decided that she no longer needed to be under surveillance. For some reason that didn't keep him from frequenting the tavern or just gazing down at her from the balcony of the second story. Even on occasion, just to switch up his view, he'd climb the rafters high above where the guild members would drink and be merry, and just watch her flitter from table to table like a hummingbird, as if the sudden stop of her movements would mean she'd drop dead at that moment.

A cobalt hummingbird with curious, brown eyes.

It was almost like a game. He'd pick a new spot to watch her from the shadows and she'd find him. Every day, her eyes would do new scans of her surroundings until those acorn colored irises finally fell on him. She'd sometimes turn as if she'd never notice him, or pointedly turn on her heel to head in the opposite direction, but what he'd started to grow fond of was when the corner of her mouth would upturn slightly, amused by his strange obsessive behavior if only slightly.

Ruby eyes opened lazily when her footsteps finally receded from the other side of the wall, stopping just a moment, and then heading for her door. He rocked forward and let his forearms rest on his knees, sighing heavily. He stared out into his hallway, contemplating not letting her when she finally rapped quietly on his door. He ran his tongue against his pointed canines, clicking his teeth before grabbing an ebony tank from beside him and sliding it on. He heard the iron lock of his door slide open as he activated his magic and strolled casually down the hall as she entered.

He stood in the hallway, arms crossed, red eyes watching her quietly as she rummaged through the brown bag she'd brought with her. It was a marvel her frail frame could carry it as it easily contained five large books, each one seeming heavier than the last. Her orange dress hugged her waist tightly but flared out delicately as they reached her hips. Her blue hair was tied up for a change, an oddity he had yet to encounter, but he could see the red gleam of her glasses just past her bangs. As she rummaged through her things, she pulled out a bottle of sake; his toll for answering anything her large mind could make up. He crooked a studded eyebrow at her.

"Whatcha got there, Shorty?" he failed to hide his smirk when she jumped. Those large eyes becoming impossibly larger as she locked onto him and her hand came up to her chest reflexively. He chuckled, "You seem a little high-strung,"

A slight rose tinged her pale cheeks with both indignation and embarrassment, "Why do you insist on sneaking up on me?"

"Can't say it's hard to do," he was full on smiling now, enough that he could feel his fangs brush his lips. She sat down in a huff on his dark leather armchair and threw him the bottle. The chair was so large it almost looked as if it would swallow her up in its cushions. He slid to the side of her and reclined onto his couch. He propped an arm behind his head and let one leg rest across the furniture. He almost filled the entire thing alone.

He took a swig of the bottle.

She flipped open one of the large tomes and laid it gingerly on her lap, then grabbed a stylus and notepad and let out a quiet sigh. He noticed that the vein on the side of her neck was protruding slightly and she was incessantly twirling her pen in her hand as her fingers ran through pages looking for a particular page and passage. Her anxiety filled the air to the point he felt it would smother him.

"Ya don't have to be nervous," he grinned over at her, immediately gaining a surprised look from the girl, "I ain't gonna bite."

She snorted, "Well it's not like my last time being in here was pleasant," her eyes travelled momentarily to the hallway.

"It could have been a lot worse," he said offhandedly, taking yet another gulp of the alcohol as he waited for her to gather her thoughts. He was starting to get impatient. He hated these types of situations if he was honest. Meetings weren't ever his thing; which is why whenever Jose asked something of him he'd approach him out in the open. The dragon slayer wasn't a fan of being kept in close quarters with anyone, especially if it involved forced conversation.

"Do you have any rules?"

Once again, he crooked a studded brow at her, "Eh?"

"Is there anything you _don't_ want me to ask about," she was very matter-of-fact, something that threw him off guard. It didn't stop him, however, from noticing the heat creeping up her neck as she spoke, something in her eyes betraying she'd seen something that made her uncomfortable in the book in front of her. It piqued his interest.

"I dunno, Shorty," he brought his leg off the couch and put his elbows on his knees, leaning forward so that the space between them diminished significantly. A wicked grin spread across his features, once again baring his fangs to her, "You gonna ask me somethin' personal?"

The blush consumed her cheeks then and gripped her pen tighter, "Well aren't you in a particularly lecherous mood."

"Gihi,"

"Well if you're don't picking fun at me…" she fumed as she straightened her glasses. He reclined once again and waved his hand at her that she could start, "When did you first start studying Dragon Slaying Magic?"

His smile fell and his eyes lolled to the side as he tried to recall, "Hell… it would have to be at least ten years ago, now. I was what… seven?"

"So you've been studying how long?"

"Fifteen years."

"Wow… and when did you master it?"

"Master it? Dragon Slaying Magic?" her eyes rose to meet his at his tone of voice, "I'm not sure if anyone has ever _mastered_ it… barring my father."

"Your father? A Dragon?"

"Yeah… Metalicana was his name. He adopted me."

She was silent for a moment and he could almost see her mind making connections. He noticed that she hadn't actually written anything down which surprised him. Was she planning on retaining all the information she gave him with her memory alone?

"What did he teach you?"

Gajeel snorted, "You're gonna have to narrow that one down."

"I-I mean… I guess… Um…" she paused, gathering her thoughts together. When she spoke, her words were purposeful, as if she were trying to plan her question as she was saying it, "Where did the teaching stop and the physical changes begin?"

"The physical changes…?" Gajeel eyed her steadily.

"Yes, um… your fangs, your eyes, your hearing and sense of smell… Metalicana didn't _teach_ you those changes… so how did it happen?"

"Shit, you're asking the strange ones aren't you?" he scratched the back of his neck as he thought, trying to ignore the prying brown eyes studying him, "How do I explain…?"

He leaned forward again, this time leveling his gaze with hers instead of shooting her a wicked grin, "You know when you're pushed into a pitch black room, where you can't see a thing, and you're not sure how, but after a couple minutes your hearing starts to become better?"

She blinked slowly at him; mind soaking in the information like a child's.

"It's like that. The magic, it just, _changes_ you. Your physical makeup slowly gets different as time passes. My eyes have always been red but the narrowed pupils… I dunno. The first time I looked in a mirror, the summer after Metalicana left, they were just there. My teeth I noticed changing but I thought it was normal until I'd joined Phantom Lord. My hearing and sense of smell though… it was like every day I was just… better. I could hear farther, especially when it was quiet."

"How good is your hearing?" the way she said the question it seemed like it just slipped out. But she didn't retract her words, just sort of looked at him with those inquisitive eyes.

"Good enough that I can hear your voice from across the bar even when it's busy," he smirked.

"You know, some people call that stalking," she muttered.

"Call it what you want," he shrugged.

"What about your sense of smell? Were you serious what you said that day? You could tell that I was anxious?"

"Yeah."

"How?"

Gajeel blinked and rested his chin in his hand, "It has a scent to it. I dunno, pheromones, maybe?"

"Pheromones?" she sounded incredulous.

"Yeah… like… it's yer own signature scent. It's like fingerprints but you give it off in the air when you sweat and when you breathe… when someone is anxious it's like breathing in water. It sticks to you and its sour and it makes you uncomfortable. Fear is similar but worse… like week old spoiled milk compared to month old spoiled milk, it's similar but also so much worse."

"What about happiness?"

"Eh?"

"What does happiness smell like?"

Gajeel was starting to feel irritable having to describe these things. It was like trying to describe the color red when no one had ever seen it before… it just _was_. He was going to retort something back at her when those large brown eyes stopped him. Once again wonderment was filling them to the brim, reminding him of sun shining through caramel. She was genuine in her curiosity. There was no ulterior motive behind her questions just a complete, unrelenting thirst for something she had never known.

He tried his best to explain.

"Happiness… it's like… when… tch…" he stood up and walked to the center of the floor. The movement made her jump and she immediately started to apologize but he hushed her, "Let me think… when someone _smells_ happy they… it's like…" he let out a low growl, "It's like… home."

"Home?" her eyebrows pulled together, causing small creases in her skin, "I don't understand."

"It's familiar and comforting. Its nostalgic and warm. It makes you feel happy and safe even if you're not the one experiencing it. It's like… if light itself had a scent to it, that would be what happiness smells like."

"Wow…" she broke his gaze then, "It sounds like it would be fantastic."

He chuckled, "It has it's drawbacks."

"Oh?"

"Aye. You know how the smell of alcohol stings your nose? Imagine that tenfold," he wrinkled his nose as he spoke and she giggled. It was a sound like bells ringing in the air.

"I guess that would be awful, wouldn't it?"

They went on for hours and it was amazing to Gajeel. It was as if the tiny, fidgety, scared girl had never existed and this intelligent, bright-eyed woman had been here the entire time. She was so different than the other times they'd run in to each other. Every time he answered her she would fire another question back without hesitation. She was confident and he found himself longing to say something that would make her brighten up either in realization or just because whatever he said surprised her. Her mind never shut off and it was amazing the things she retained from just his few answers.

Briefly he let himself enjoy it; thinking maybe he could do this all night.

She turned a page in the book she had on her lap. She'd been using it to springboard questions to him. But when her eyes ran down the words he noticed that blush start to crawl up her neck again.

"I don't know if I like the look of that," Gajeel grinned, teeth and eyes gleaming at her, "are we about to ask some more intimate questions?"

"I-I think they might be questions for another time," she laughed, trying to shake off whatever she'd skimmed over, "Besides, your bottle is empty."

"Now I'm curious… whatcha got marked, there, Shrimp?" before she could shut the book he crossed the space between them and snatched the book from her hands. She let out a surprised yelp and immediately tried to get it from the Iron Dragon. He held out his hand to keep her from getting close, using his other to open to the last page she'd been on.

"Gajeel! Give it back!"

Ruby eyes rested on the dark letters, taking a second longer to process because of his intoxication. A wicked grin spread across his features and he could almost feel the heat coming from the small girl next to him.

"Well, well, there Shorty… why would you want to know about _that_?" his red eyes cut over to her and keen teeth gleamed down at her, "You got a crush on me or somethin'?"

The punctuated sound of hard knocks made Gajeel's body tense and he looked swiftly over to his door. He shut the book and handed it back to her, noticing the alarmed questions filling her face at his sudden change of mood. Gajeel pulled open the door to meet a large man with cloth wrapped around his face, concealing his eyes. His tanned skin was darker than that of Gajeel's and his massive body was covered by a large green trench coat.

"Yo, Aria," Gajeel said angrily, "what do you want."

"Master has appointed you to the graveyard shift," his voice droned out and he held out keys to the Dragon Slayer, "It's so sad…"

"Yeah, yeah…" Gajeel huffed, "I'll be there shortly."

He slammed the door shut and pocketed the keys.

"Just when things were gettin' fun," Gajeel grinned, immediately igniting fire in the Script Mage's cheeks, "Looks like the interview is over Shorty."

As he walked past her he stopped and smiled at her mischievously, "Next time maybe you should bring enough booze for the both of us. Then you might be able to ask me _all_ of your questions."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

If there was one thing Gajeel wasn't fond of, it was the graveyard shift.

He jingled the ring of keys in his hand as he walked, red eyes cutting angrily into the vaulted ceilings above him. He knew his way by heart as he'd had to do this many, many times. When he was young, it was almost every night that he'd had to traverse the twisting corridors in order to waste away his nights locked up in Phantom Lord's basements. He had dreamt of becoming one of Jose's esteemed mercenaries so he'd be rid of the degrading task altogether but even as he climbed the ranks he never shook off the remedial task.

Maybe it was Master Jose's way of making Gajeel stick to his roots.

Gajeel approached a small stairwell, looking to only be used for service members. It was so narrow Gajeel had to angle his broad shoulders down the spiraling stairs. He was released into the cold ale storerooms of a clay basement. Or, rather, it looked to be that way. The solid stone walls were lined with hard dirt so that the snooping passerby wouldn't think to look very keenly in the dark place. Large oak kegs lined the cellar, filled to the brim and bubbling with whiskeys and ales. Along every wall from ceiling to floor there were shelves of wines, vodkas, and rums. Mainly, this place was used as a store to the tavern above although Gajeel had never in his days seen it the slightest bit empty. And far in the backmost corner there was a rack holding several vintage wine glasses that Gajeel gripped firmly, pulling it aside to reveal another spiraling staircase.

These stairs were wider and well lit as opposed to the ones he'd just left and he followed them down only to be released onto slick tile. Gajeel wrinkled his nose as the pungent smell assailed him. The place reeked of human waste, sweat, and blood. Gajeel could hear the echoes of chains as well as stifled gasps of air. His crimson eyes adjusted quickly to the darkness and he walked proudly through the cells without so much as glancing in either direction. Occasionally one of the residents would gather the strength to bring themselves to the metal bars and gaze at the man walking past, immediately shrinking back when they realized whom it was that came their way.

Gajeel felt nothing but disgust for these people.

Every one of them was a thorn in the Master's side in one way or another. They were thieves, traitors, men and women who owed substantial dues to the guild, and even some were prisoners being held for ransom. This was the darker, hidden side to Master Jose's cruel reign over the region.

Human trafficking.

Gajeel's boot-falls echoed around him as he met yet another hidden doorway. This one wasn't as well disguised as the previous one, merely made from the same type of stone as the walls although a wrought iron handle protruded angrily from it. Gajeel grabbed a hold and hoisted the heavy door back, stepped inside, and let it slam angrily and latch behind him. Gajeel made his way down the dank passageway, his nose receiving a slight relief from the terrible odors from the cells now sealed away from him. Down this hall there were five doors, two to his left, two to his right, and one at the very end.

This was for solitary confinement. Only the most high profile prisoners were kept in these cells. This place had been nicknamed by those before Gajeel to be the Graveyard. The people who would end up locked in this place were forgotten. Some were ordained life-sentences by Jose himself and others were high dollar missions that went south. Anyone who came down here, for whatever reason, a part of them would die before their departure. If not their body it would be their mind.

As Gajeel had seen on many occasions when he'd had to take he graveyard shift, the human mind could only sustain this type of isolation for so long.

Right now, there was only one prisoner and Master Jose wanted to be sure that whatever happened, they stay perfectly sound of mind. This was precisely why special parameters had been completed in order to ensure some basic luxuries where in place.

Gajeel unlocked the heavy wooden door and swung it open easily, watching as the last postman perked up and a look of relief washed over him. He stood and took the keys from Gajeel.

"You need to watch out for that one," he grunted, motioning to the cell, "She'll give you a run for your money."

"Eh?" Gajeel cocked a studded eyebrow, "She's in a fucking cage, I think I'll be fine,"

The man rubbed his collar, looking slightly unsettled, "We'll see how you feel in the morning."

And with that he left, the heavy sliding of gears reminding Gajeel that he was being locked in the small room for the next twelve hours. He threw his pack on the ground next to a solitary chair and desk. The fifteen-foot walls had dim lighting every five feet, illuminating the place enough that Gajeel didn't have to squint against the darkness. Metal bars separated him from the small form curled in the corner, laying atop a straw mattress and covered in woolen blankets.

Gajeel snorted.

The other captives barely had a blanket to sleep on let alone a mattress. Why Jose catered to such a goddamn princess he'd never understand.

Gajeel took post at the tiny workstation and munched idly on some of the iron in his pack, taking out a handful of scraps in order to make whatever strange shapes came to mind. The first few hours passed without incident. Occasionally he'd hear the regularly posted guard stroll throughout the cells, yelling at whatever he saw fit to yell at as he made his rounds. Aside from two meals being slid underneath the door for him and the dainty blonde still asleep in her cell, the time dredged quietly, only punctuated by her steady breathing and occasional settling squirms on her mattress.

After probably halfway through his shift, the movement from the cell became too apparent to just be her settling in while she slept.

"Who are you?" her voice broke the silence angrily, making Gajeel grit his teeth at the sudden loud noise. He lifted ruby eyes to meet her brown. Hazelnut irises widened and she cringed away from him ever so slightly. The corner of his mouth crooked slightly at her reaction.

That was something he was used to.

"You… you're a…"

"A Dragon Slayer?" Gajeel's grin spread until his incisors brushed his bottom lip, "How did you guess?"

She fell silent, just sat on her mattress and stared at him. He felt something cruel surging up inside of him, a nagging in the middle of his torso telling him to do something wicked. It was a feeling that hadn't surfaced in quite a while now, incredibly tame compared to how his nature was usually. It was showing now and with a vengeance.

He let his chin rest in his hand and let his eyes wander around the cell, "I wonder how long the Master is going to keep you here… it's been what? Two months?"

She looked startled but quickly masked it. Her golden, tangled locks fell in front of her face slightly, "Something like that…"

"It's a shame, that. If Daddy doesn't fork up the money for ya soon, we'll have to figure out something else to do with you. It probably won't be anywhere close to the Jewels the Heartfilia's could afford, but you cut yer losses where you can."

He could tell her attention was piqued despite the fact that she wouldn't meet his eyes. He could tell by the way her muscles were rigid and the fact that her breathing had stilled just slightly. She was listening very intently; more than earnest to discover what her fate would be if nothing turned in her favor soon.

"Jose think's you're pretty enough. I'm sure we could sell you to some rich politician who's sick of his wife. That's where the last one like you went. But I hear that you're a runner so that may not work out."

That was the reason why she was in the Graveyard. Her spirit couldn't be broken and she'd made several attempts at escape. Being stuck here, however, cut off from anyone who would give her even the tiniest shred of hope that she'd escape had made her become manageable. Around the clock supervision was still needed, and of course the flowery accommodations had been made just in case her father would change his mind and actually pay off Phantom Lord, but as the days passed she had definitely become more docile.

"It may be left to me to decide what happens to you… so you'd better be friendly while you can Princess."

"You? What sway could _you_ possibly have? You've been made a postman just like anyone else!" she scoffed at him from where she sat, her hands balling into fists.

"Consider yerself special then," Gajeel smirked, "But no matter what you say, I have the kind of money _and_ power around here to do whatever the hell I want. And that means deciding what to do with the troublemakers like you."

"I don't understand…" she conceded, finally looking up at him, "Why doesn't my father just pay you and get it over with?"

"I have a feelin' he never had intentions of paying out," those words struck her although it wasn't disbelief that filled her eyes, "Why would he darken the Heartfilia name by making deals with mercenaries?"

"Then why?" the woman yelled, "Why contract to take me in the first place?"

"Well, he thought that maybe the guild that you loved so much cared enough for you that they'd fight to get you back. He probably thought that Fairy Tail would wage war against us and we'd destroy each other… gihi… it's a shame that they don't actually give a damn about what happens to you."

"That's not true…" her voice was smaller, more fragile than before. An entire month in isolation. She was near her breaking point.

"Oh? Then why haven't any of their members come gallivanting in here looking for you? Not even in town? They couldn't even be bothered to send someone out to check on you let alone fight their way to bring you back… and wage an entire _guild war_?" he snorted, "Unless they're all just a bunch of pussies… which is also true."

"That's not true!"

"The hell it isn't!" he growled, his voice echoing off of the cement walls, "The most hilarious thing about all of this is you, for some stupid reason, _still_ think someone is going to come for you! You're no more special than the trash in those other cells! And just like them, Princess, you're going to be sold off one way or another, if not to your greedy-as-hell father then to the highest bidder in auction!"

Tears were falling down her face now, leaving streaks down her grime-covered face. She clutched her chest as if trying to quell it's erratic rising and falling. He could see the vein on the side of her neck protruding as she clenched her teeth, desperately trying not to break down in front of him.

He'd had his fun. He looked down to the iron that he'd laid out on the table and once again began using his magic to mold and shape it. She didn't move, however, just glared at him silently.

"Natsu will come for me," it was the tiniest whisper, but it grabbed Gajeel's attention nonetheless.

"Eh?"

"Natsu will come for me," her voice was stronger this time, more empowered and claiming a confidence there'd been no trace of just moments before, "He'll come for me, and when he does, he'll burn you and everything you stand for to the ground."

Gajeel's grin widened until it consumed his entire face. Her eyes held his malicious glare firmly as he stood and walked pointedly towards the metal bars.

"You think you're the first person to say shit like that to me, _Princess_?" he sneered down at her, his eyes not missing the way she flinched from his words, "Do you honestly think any one of your Fairy Tail wizards can fight through an army of seasoned Phantom Lord mages, get through me, and save you?"

Her confidence wavered.

"He'll end up like the rest," Gajeel growled, "dead."

She marched up to the bars where he stood, holding herself as high as she could as she neared him. Her face was inches from his, separated from him by a wall of steel. He could see the tears from before collecting on the brim of her eyelids, fighting to extinguish her fury with cold sorrow.

"You don't scare me," she spat at him, eyes full of derision as she looked up at him. He was about to respond when her scent cascaded over him. Underneath the grime and sweat and stench of _her_ , there was something else. It was the smell of wherever she came from and it rang in his mind with such harkening to something else he was familiar with that a strong feeling of déjà vu overcame his previous desires. Her eyes widened to whatever look came over his face and she quickly backpedaled, but not fast enough. He gripped her wrist and pulled her into the cell bars and she yelps as the unyielding metal collided with her frame. The sound rang out around them.

He took in a deep breath, "What the hell…?"

"Let go of me!" she screamed as loudly as she could, almost deafening his sensitive ears.

"If you insist," he waited until she yanked away from him before he let her loose, not even cracking a smile as she tumbled to the ground. He was too transfixed on whatever was clinging to her skin like the dust that she had gathered during her stay. It was far too familiar in a place where familiarity had no business being.

She was obviously uncomfortable under his glare, not understanding what had triggered him so suddenly. He wrinkled his nose at her, his mind desperately trying to place whatever was so annoyingly clear and yet he couldn't grasp. It was as if he were reaching for something just beyond the iron bars but it was just past the reach of his fingertips. _What was it…_

The sound of a key sliding into a lock gained his attention and he tilted his head back just slightly as his relief entered. The kid was young, probably only sixteen or seventeen. He didn't meet Gajeel's eyes when he entered. With unsure hands he offered the keys to the hulking Iron Dragon.

"H-here…"

Gajeel swiped the jingling ring from the kid's shaky hands, "Ever done Graveyard shift before, kid?"

The boy shook his head slowly.

"Just don't go near the cage," he grunted, sauntering past to the door, "It'll be a long twelve hours, try your best to not get too bored."

And with that, he slipped out of the door faster than any time he'd left the place in the past and took the stairs two at a time. He didn't know why, but he was suddenly in a frenzy. He had to figure out why Lucy Heartfilia had smelled so familiar. A growing suspicion in the pit of his stomach was telling him he wasn't going to like what he found.


	11. Chapter 11

Levy sighed as she lifted her apron from her neck. She rolled her shoulders and stretched, listening to her muscles creak and her bones pop back into alignment as she did so. She'd been working since early that morning and her nerves felt like they were completely shot. She'd barely been able to sleep all night. Her stomach was completely in knots.

She wasn't a good liar and she'd been trying to keep to herself all day. When she'd requested the afternoon off from Hajime she thought it was written all over her face. Somehow he'd allowed it, despite the look in his eye that said he didn't buy her excuse. Now, it was finally time for her to pack up and head home… if only she could lay low for just a few more minutes…

"Levy shouldn't work so hard," Juvia's voice rang out from beside her, causing her to glance towards the taller woman, "She's going to tire herself out before her big date."

"Juvia!" Levy giggled, shaking crumbs off of her apron.

"That's what you requested off early for? A goddamn date?" Hajime's lip curled up slightly as he glanced over at her, rag in hand as he wiped down his counter, "You hurt my heart, lass, to choose some boy over me."

"It's not a date, Hajime! Juvia!" Levy smiled, smoothing out her dress and flipping her hair back into place, "A friend of mine from my home town is just stopping by…"

"And Levy is spending all day with them? And she's even staying the night in his hotel?" Juvia gushed, "Levy's in looooove…"

"Yer not gonna get married, are ye? It would break meh heart to walk you down the isle so soon…" Hajime feigned distress as he let his hand rest on his heart. His scarred eye squeezed shut as his smile consumed his face with his teasing.

"You two are ridiculous," Levy huffed.

"Don't worry, Juvia won't tell Gajeel. It will be between, Juvia, Levy, and Hajime," Juvia winked at Hajime, "A forbidden love triangle! Juvia thinks it's so romantic!"

Levy's face flushed at the mention of Gajeel, "It's not a love triangle! Gajeel doesn't even like me!"

"Eh?" Hajime chuckled as he grabbed a couple glasses, "He doesn't? Could've fooled me."

"But Gajeel has never talked about his past to anyone before… besides Juvia of course…" Juvia murmured.

"Then maybe Gajeel likes _you_ ," Levy smirked as she grabbed her bag from behind the counter.

Juvia made a disgusted face, "Juvia would never fall for someone like Gajeel! He's angry and not romantic in the least!"

"Might want to watch how loud yer talkin'." the angry voice of the Dragon Slayer immediately halted their banter. His red eyes pierced into Levy easily and she was surprised to notice he had something in between his fingers she'd never seen him have before.

Juvia's brow furrowed as she looked at him.

"Didn't mean to stop the fun," he growled as he threw some Jewels on the counter.

"I didn't know you smoked," Levy blurted out. Her brown eyes swept over the Dragon Slayer, noticing something was amiss but not being able to determine what. He seemed in a worse mood than usual, somehow, "Did something happen during-"

"I don't," he pointedly cut her off mid sentence, not meeting her eyes, "I don't smoke often."

He took a dreg from the vice in his hand, not glancing at the two women beside him as he did so. His entire body was rigid, as if he was ready to jump into action. He looked tired. His eyes were bloodshot and his hair was in worse disarray than usual. The even the shine of his ruby eyes seemed somehow dulled.

She was starting to worry.

"Is everything ok?" she put her hand on his arm. He didn't shy away from her touch, which surprised her, but he still wouldn't look at her.

"Gajeel shouldn't be so selfish!" Juvia piped up, gaining his attention, "Levy is about to go on a date and Gajeel is being rude and making her unhappy! If Levy isn't happy it won't go well!"

Gajeel blinked a couple of times as if her words were slowly registering before looking down at the short girl. Levy's face felt like it was on fire and she fanned herself frantically.

"I-It's not a date! Hajime and Juvia just won't leave me alone!" she laughed as easily as she could, trying to cover up her nervousness. If there was anyone she didn't want following her, it was the Iron Dragon in front of her, "It's just an old friend coming through town…"

"Levy is staying the night with him…" Juvia whispered, "It's a date!"

Gajeel crooked a metal-studded brow at Levy. She could tell it was forced, but a smirk overcame the scowl that had originally been set into his features, "Hell, Shorty, I didn't know you had a guy…"

"I-I-I don't!" Levy felt like she was going to melt into the floor. Why didn't anyone believe her?

"You so ashamed of us that you won't bring the bastard around?" he put a balled fist on his hip and leaned down towards her, "Scared we'll frighten 'em off?"

Levy felt defeated. She let out a tight breath, "Well… now that you mention it…"

"Levy admitted it, Hajime!" Juvia yelled towards the back where the bar tender had disappeared just moments before, "Levy has a date!"

"Juvia, I didn't say-!"

"What's the matter, Shrimp? Scared he doesn't like ya?" Gajeel took another deep breath of his cigarette. As he did, Levy could see his entire being relax.

"It's not like that," Levy felt incomprehensibly small under Gajeel's red stare. She felt like her stomach was eating her alive, "We're just friends… really…"

Gajeel laughed and it completely took Levy by surprised. He seemed so good natured and his smile was large enough that his canines glistened in the light. This was the Gajeel that had been talking to her the day before in the privacy of his apartment and it startled her to see him appear where wandering eyes could see. In fact, a few patrons at the tavern were already shooting wary glances in their direction, alarmed by the lively Dragon Slayer whom had never acted this way before. Hajime quietly set the bag of iron he'd retrieved on the counter as if he were trying not to stop the moment; the entire thing was a spell that could easily be broken.

"Poor bastard," Gajeel chuckled and leaned against the counter, snatching out a piece of iron and quickly rolling it between his fingers, "Do me a favor,"

"Y-yes?" Levy's eyes alighted on whatever Gajeel was doing with the metal. Green sparks sizzled into the air as he worked, the silver sheen of the trinket revealing itself every so often. When he finished, he held out to her a whistle that was just barely shorter than her pinky finger. She turned her eyes up to him questioningly.

"Keep it on you," Gajeel's voice had turned serious and he met Levy's gaze steadily, "If you need anything… _anything_ … I'll come find you."

She curled her fingers around it, the smell of tobacco cascading around her from how close he'd gotten.

He dropped his voice to a hum and she realized with startling clarity that he didn't want anyone else to hear him, "I take care of mine."

When his ruby eyes met hers they held a ferocious strength that Levy had never been familiar with. Throughout her very soul she knew immediately that the words he spoke were completely and abundantly true. Somewhere, at the bottom of her deepest anxieties, his voice rang with startling clarity that this extended to far more than just a bad date or some small personal favor.

He was wholly devoted to her in a way that was almost terrifying.

"I-I-I-I… I have to get going…" the heat that had been making her face melt flushed through her entire body to the point she thought she might actually start to sweat. She could tell by the humor in the Dragon Slayer's eyes that he was very aware of her nervousness and she promptly turned on her heel and rushed away, her blue curls bouncing behind her with each worried step.

Gajeel took one last dreg of the cigarette before extinguishing it on the bar. He immediately pulled the small package from his pocket and lit another one, much to the dismay of the bar tender beside him and the rain woman in front of him. His red eyes travelled after the small blunette as she left in a fuss, pale skin colored a bright scarlet from her embarrassment.

"A little aggressive, don't you think?" Hajime snuffed from beside him. Gajeel was not in the mood to deal with the bartender's attitude.

"Is Gajeel alright?" Juvia's pale eyes were full of worry and he could tell she had questions for him just on the tip of her tongue. He cracked his knuckles before picking up the bag of iron Hajime had retrieved from the back.

"I'm not," he sighed, letting smoke filter through his nostrils and sting the inside of his nose. He was silent for a while, red eyes trained on the doors that had long been closed after the absence of Levy. His chest felt heavy and the tobacco was barely quelling the anger that was beginning to boil his blood.

"I-If Gajeel has feelings for Levy… maybe he could go after her and stop her…?"

"Now why would I do that?" he chuckled, silencing the woman. Those pale, glistening eyes looked up at him, something sad slowly filling them to the brim, "I'm not her type anyway."

"Gajeel won't know unless he tries…"

"Nah…" Gajeel sighed, trying his best to keep the confidence in his voice, "She needs a guy who'll show her a good time. Not some shoddy gun-for-hire with a questionable past."

He let out a bitter laugh and shook his head, meeting Juvia's eyes once more and allowing a half-smile to creep up his features, "Hell… haven't had a thing for a woman this bad since I was a kid, eh?"

He shook his head, grabbed the bag of iron, and turned to leave. It was difficult, but he perfectly ignored the looks being exchanged by the bartender and the rain woman. He pushed the sadness that was turning his stomach down as far as he could. He needn't remind himself that he had much larger things to worry about.

Obviously, love wasn't something he currently had time for.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

Levy felt like her heart was going to explode in her chest. She felt like her face was on fire from blush. Her heart was hammering in her chest and she hurried in the direction of the train station. Gajeel's words kept bouncing around in her head as she walked, making her arms turn into jelly and her knees faint.

 _I take care of mine._

She was his?

Of course she wasn't his! She was undercover in a dark guild. She could hardly call herself Juvia's friend and here she was getting weak over the fact that Gajeel had gotten needlessly possessive about her date. He probably didn't even mean it in the way that he'd intended. He'd probably meant it completely platonically in the same way he watched after Juvia.

She shouldn't be reacting this way.

The train horn brought her back to the present and she stood in wait for her companion. To be honest she didn't know who she was meeting. She'd gotten in contact with Makarov on one of her trips to the library, when she'd made sure she wasn't followed. She couldn't be sure, honestly, whether she was still being tracked or not but Juvia had made mention that Jose often sent his most trusted to follow newcomers for a few weeks in order to make sure of their allegiance.

Every time she turned around she was sure she'd find crimson eyes following her.

"Levy!" the voice made her jump and she quickly cast her gaze about until they landed on the light brown locks of someone so familiar it almost broke her heart to see them after so long.

"Jet!" Levy ran up to him and jumped into his arms. His smile was warm and welcoming and completely consumed his face as he met her. He was incomprehensibly _familiar_ and she almost couldn't stand it. Even though he was dressed starkly different from something he'd wear at the guild, everything about him screamed with nostalgia.

She could have cried right there in his arms.

"How are you?"

"I'm much better now!" Levy bounced happily on the balls of her feet, unable to keep her smile from her face even if she tried, "How's Droy? Are you two taking care of each other?"

"Of course, Levy," Jet sighed, crossing his arms and smiling down at her, "Everybody misses you. Cana and Erza both…"

"R-really?" Levy hastily derailed him, glancing about as casually as possible as words spilled from her lips, "Are your sisters doing well? I haven't seen them in ages! They must be so big now!"

His brow creased as he looked down at her.

"What about your parents? I really have tried to send letters but with my job it's just been so hard to find time! Your dad is well I presume?" she grinned up at him, her fingers twisting together nervously. Her mind was a buzz as she met his confused look. Did he seriously plan on just talking about Fairy Tail out in the open? What if someone from Phantom Lord was near and recognized names? Maybe it was her fault. She'd been the first to ask about Droy after all. But Droy wasn't a well-known member and even still he had a popular name. Erza, however, wasn't someone who'd go unrecognized.

He seemed to catch on, much to Levy's relief, "A-ah, yes, they're doing fine. You know dad wishes you would have stayed in town. You didn't have to take a job so far away just to help out…"

Levy shook her hand as if to dismiss whatever he was about to say, "I know I know. I would have loved to stay but I just had to get out on my own, you know? Anyway, enough of all this chatter! You must be hungry! There's this adorable little café near the library that I'm sure you'll love! Let's go!"

Jet chuckled as he lifted his bag, "You always find a library no matter where you go, don't you?"

"Do you know me at all? What would I do without my books?" Levy smiled and hooked her arm in his as they walked from the train station. As they walked they talked in their own way. Jet was tense and confused. Talking in strange riddles wasn't something he'd been prepared for. But Levy had thought long and hard about how she was going to handle whomever was sent to meet her. She had hoped Makarov would send Cana so maybe the card reader could give her some tips on her future before she'd have to leave, but she was sure that Jet had forced his way onto the train.

Either way, Levy was really happy to see her friend again.

"So you've joined a guild now?" Jet smiled, running his fingers through his short brown locks. He didn't have his hat with him and instead of his usual attire had substituted for a plain tunic and jeans. He looked like your everyday traveller with no ties to a particular town or area. They sat adjacent from each other at a small table for two. The tiny, unsuspecting diner rarely saw customers and the owner paid no heed to the couple as they made themselves comfortable. He merely took their orders and disappeared into the kitchen.

"Oh, yes! It's the Phantom Lord guild that's nearby. I help Hajime at the tavern. The men are rough at times but Hajime and my new friend Juvia are quick to come to my side whenever things get out of hand. Oh you really must meet Juvia! She's very sweet. I'm sure you two would get along great."

"Well, I'm not actually staying. I'm only passing through," Jet's smile faltered.

"Oh… I thought you were staying in town overnight?" Levy's mind was working quickly. Did Makarov decide it was too dangerous for Jet to stay? But then, why send someone at all?

"I heard that there was some bad weather headed the direction I'm going. I guess you could say I'm trying to beat it," he glanced over towards the kitchen as he talked and dropped his voice to a low murmur.

"Oh…" was all Levy could think to reply.

"I'm actually leaving on the next train," he whispered as he watched the doors and quickly pulled a small book out of his jacket and slid it over to her, "I just needed to give you a few things while I was in the neighborhood."

"Thank you," Levy turned the journal over in her hands a few times and opened it. Inside were things written by Cana. Maybe should would get her predictions after all.

"Is there anything you need to talk to me about before I leave? I only have about half an hour," Jet's eyes were boring into her intensely.

"Not much," Levy said slowly, her voice barely audible even to herself, "Lucy is here still… somewhere. I'm trying to get information from a couple of people but I just don't have the trust I need."

"How much longer? We can barely keep Natsu at bay as it is,"

"I don't know."

"You said you were talking to Juvia? She's one of the Elite Four… are you sure you can trust her?"

"Yes, very,"

"Who's your other source?"

"His name is Gajeel Redfox. He's Jose's right hand,"

Jet sucked in a quick breath, " _Levy_! If there's anyone you should stay away from, it's him."

"If I'm going to find Lucy, the fastest way is to get close to him."

"And how do you plan on doing that? He's a _killer_ , Levy. What if he catches on?"

"He won't, trust me."

"I think this is a terrible idea."

"Jet, we're running out of time. Lucy has been hidden somewhere in Phantom Lord for how long now?"

"Levy, you don't understand…"

"I have it under control. _Trust me_ ,"

"What are you going to do? Win him over with your feminine whiles?" he snuffed.

Levy felt her entire body tense at his words, "And if I am?"

Jet's body also went tense. His eyes widened in shock at what she'd said, "You're not serious… Levy, please tell me you're joking."

"He's not as bad as you're making him out to be, Jet," Levy clenched her fist around the whistle she'd been given earlier, remembering with striking clarity that she'd had it this entire time.

"Levy, listen, I believe in you. You're the smartest person I know. But this job… it's… it's not something you can handle. Grey, or Erza, or Evergreen… they could handle something like this but not you."

"W-what?"

"You see too much _good_ in people, Lev. You're too naive."

Levy stood abruptly and Jet jumped at her sudden interruption. She closed her eyes and took a steadying breath.

"Is that what you really think?" she didn't meet his eyes but she could feel him watching her, unsure as to how to respond.

"Come back home with me, Levy," he reached out and let his hand rest atop hers, "There's nothing wrong with saying it didn't work. We can regroup, figure out something else…"

"That's enough, Jet," she silenced him, "I think I'm leaving now."

"Wait… Levy!" he scrambled after her. Even grabbing his things didn't give her the head start she needed to get away from him. He was behind her in a heartbeat, his voice pleading with her to stop.

"Go home, Jet," Levy said firmly, not turning to meet him. She felt utterly devastated. How many others in Fairy Tail were thinking the same way? And what about Natsu? He was so torn up about not being able to help Lucy when she'd left. Was he doing ok amongst all of this? Was she really that much of a failure that she needed to come back home?

"I'm not going back without you," he gripped her wrist and didn't release, causing her to stumble back towards him, almost losing her balance. She cast her gaze around the street. There were few people out and about and those that were refused to meet her eyes.

"Jet. Let. Go." she said through her teeth, keeping her voice as low as possible.

"You're being ridiculous, Levy." His voice was stern and he gave no sign of releasing her.

"I can't just leave," she insisted, hurt causing her eyes to sting.

"Yes you can," his mouth was a hard line and his eyes were tight. Without warning he turned and yanked her after him, almost causing her to stumble.

"Jet! Stop it!"

"Listen, I know you just want to help but if you keep this up you're only going to get hurt."

"Jet!"

"Do you know how worried everyone is about you? This place is dangerous!"

Levy tripped and skid her knees on the harsh cement. As she did her free hand loosened and sent the small whistle flying. She heard the distinct _ting_ noise of it hitting the ground. Her heart seized as it rolled away and Jet stopped. She yanked her wrist free of his grip and snatched the tiny iron trinket off of the ground. Anger ripped through her and she turned on Jet, her hands balling into fists as she looked up at him. Surprise covered his features and she watched as his eyes looked her up and down, lingering on the scrapes now on her legs, and then meeting back at her glare. She could tell his jaw was clenched but remorse had made its way in place of anger.

"I know you think you're doing what's right," Levy spoke deliberately, desperately trying to keep her voice strong despite the lump in her throat, "but I'm no taking the easy route. I'm going to help my family and if this is the best way I can do it, then that's what I'm going to do."

Jet's resolve faltered.

"Your train will be leaving soon," she forced herself to smile softly, "You may want to hurry back."

"Levy…"

She turned her back to him.

Walking away was probably the most difficult thing she'd ever done before. Deep down she wanted to run and hug him before he left and make sure they were ok but she pushed the feeling as far to the back of her mind as she could, held her head as confidently as possible, and made her way back towards Phantom Lord.

If she turned around now she might just follow him home.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

Gajeel extinguished his fifth cigarette.

His apartment was filled with the acrid smelling smoke that stung his nostrils and made his stomach feel atrocious. More than anything he hated the smell of tobacco. It was cruel and harsh and the first few puffs always made him want to gag. The taste of tar and paper in his mouth kept him running his tongue over his teeth in an effort to wash out the taste although the action did little to help.

There were only two reasons why he smoked.

Firstly, the sedative worked just enough on his heightened metabolism to take the edge off of his anxiety. He was a beast to his trade and as soon as he felt iron rolling angrily in his stomach he needed a release. Maybe it was having to consume the drug in slow dregs that calmed his pulse or maybe it was that tobacco really did enough to him to ease his tension, either way, it was a reliable friend that he turned to when he decided he couldn't handle himself anymore but didn't want the poison of drink to dull his senses.

Secondly, the odor produced by the noxious roll was enough to drown out every scent he came across. It pervaded his lungs and nose to the point that he couldn't smell anything else if he tried, and currently, he was desperately trying not to _smell_. The scent of Lucy had clung to him desperately after he'd left the Graveyard. It gnawed at him with its familiarity to a point that it was driving him mad. He _knew_ that scent. It had become something he'd longed to pick up through the halls and around the tavern. He'd followed it through the streets and into old libraries and had even allowed it into his home. He knew it so well and now he wished he'd never been met with it in the first place.

But if he couldn't smell it he couldn't confirm his suspicions.

And without confirmation, he couldn't report to Jose.

Gajeel collapsed on his bed and glared at his ceiling as if his gaze alone could pierce through the plaster and into the sky above.

"Goddamn it, Levy," Gajeel growled aloud, his hand forming a fist on his chest so tight that his knuckles turned white.

 _I take care of mine_.

He'd meant it with every fiber of his being. He took care of those closest to him and she had, in fact, become very close to him. Just thinking about her made his pulse quicken and his stomach flip. Her smile struck him with its intensity and completely drove away any malice hiding in his heart. She was beautiful and genuine and everything lovely and kind about the world which made his feelings for her all the more sardonic since he seemed to be the embodiment of everything wicked. He was hateful and cruel and had a drive for causing harm and enticing pain from those who stood in his way. He enjoyed his job and all of the dark, harmful things that he'd produced over the years. He was a man feared even among his own people and it seemed Jose saw him as less of a man and more of a monster answering like a pet to his beck and call.

The only person who'd treated him like a genuine human being was Juvia. She'd forced her way into his life with those dreary, pale eyes and timid words somehow. She was like the damp before a storm, always clinging to him and following him despite attempts to drive her away. She'd stuck up for him once during a dark time in his life and he'd been attached to her ever since.

That was just the kind of man Gajeel was. He was a hard man to please and was often skeptical of newcomers, needing solid proof of personal integrity before he'd allow them within any sort of barrier. Most saw him and fled, few tried to cozy up to the Dragon Slayer for personal gain, but only Juvia and Levy had befriended him because they'd genuinely wanted to.

Well, maybe ' _genuinely wanted to'_ wasn't exactly the case this time.

Gajeel gritted his teeth.

He'd been so skeptical of the Script Mage at first and now he honestly wished he'd just stuck to his gut feeling. When he'd first been asked to watch the woman he'd honestly been suspicious. But she'd saved his life. He at least owed it to her to investigate. She did strange things but nothing so as to alert him to allegiance to another guild. She was an inquisitive girl who enjoyed reading and learning to the point of obsession. Yes, she'd checked out books on Dragon Slaying Magic and histories of Phantom Lord but she also read about the city's history and ancient peoples in the area and trees and plants and medicines and elemental magic and for Fiore's sakes what _didn't_ she read about? She seemed well versed in several languages and even deciphered texts for the owner of the small library just because she thought it would be fun and wanted the common folk in the area to have access to the same knowledge.

The only thing she did that had seemed remotely strange was sometimes late at night she'd cast her solid script to shield her walls so sound couldn't escape. But hell, there were many things at night he wished he didn't hear from the tenants around that he was just happy the woman was thoughtful and realized how thin the walls in the dormitory were. The thought that maybe she was talking to someone outside of the guild that she didn't want anyone to know about crossed his mind except that the meeting was never a particular day or time it just seemed sort of random. Hell, she could have been doing anything.

And hadn't that thought entertained him sometimes in the middle of the night.

He let out an exasperated sigh.

And then he'd had to watch that stupid blonde. If he'd stayed away from the bars he would have never caught a whiff of that _Fairy Tail_ guild on her. He wouldn't have recognized it's eerie similarity to someone very close to him. He wouldn't be laying in his bed, burning the inside of his nose with tobacco smoke and wishing to god he'd never laid eyes on that tiny, blue-haired woman with a smile that could banish every shadow in a dark room.

He sat up and paced into the hall, finally giving up on his restless mind.

He didn't want to think about what he _should_ do or what he was _going_ to do. He didn't want to think about what it meant to report her to Jose or what it meant to _not_ report her to Jose. He didn't want to think about what would happen if anyone else found out about her or what would happen if someone found out he'd known and had ignored it. He didn't want to think about how just imagining turning her in to Jose made his heart feel like it was going to crumble into tiny pieces and dissolve into his stomach.

He turned into the extra room in his apartment and walked through the boxes. He was looking for something that he hadn't touched in probably two years and as soon as his eyes spotted it something so terribly nostalgic possessed him. Ivory stained wood and iron cords brought a subtle smile to his face and he gripped the neck easily. Crimson eyes cast to a folder filled with sheet music and he grabbed it for good measure as he made his way back through a maze of boxes and subsequently to his bedroom.

He strummed the silvery guitar experimentally, his fingers playing familiar chords that filled him with calm. The music consumed his apartment and quickly made him forget his worries as he strummed. How long had it been since he had last played? Why had he stopped? He'd completely forgotten. All he knew was he adored creating the sweet noises that hummed through his entire being. He strummed some more complex chords and changed the pitch, marveling at how a few simple strings could produce something so serene.

He'd taught himself how to place shortly after joining Phantom Lord. If he remembered correctly, it was the first large purchase he'd made after a successful mission. He hadn't known a damn thing about music or how to play but he knew how to read and write and damn him if he didn't go to that exact same library the bluenette on his mind had spent most of her time at. He'd grabbed anything he thought could help him and actually learned from a book instead of getting something beaten into him. He remembered practicing until his fingers were chapped and raw. He remembered late nights and neighbors banging on his walls to try and get the rowdy adolescent to silence his rehearsals that no doubt sounded terrible at the time.

A gentle smile crept over his features.

Rushed footfalls from the hall made him go silent. He recognized the softness of her feet immediately and his brow furrowed as her dash sent her quickly past his door and to her own. The slam of the door on its wooden frame made him jump. She stomped into her little apartment and stopped suddenly, an action that caused silence to once again fall like a thick mist on the Dragon Slayer. His keen hearing could pick up her heavy breaths; he could almost envision those mild chocolate eyes filled with fire.

He silently kicked himself for the smirk that possessed his features and the thought that crossed him. _Her date didn't go well…_

 _If it was even a date to begin with…_

His sour mood suddenly returned.

His attention turned back to the sounds coming from just the other side of his wall. There was a soft thump as her knees hit the floor. He could hear the sound of her gasps as she desperately tried to quiet herself. He felt like his heart was breaking.

She was crying.

"Goddamn it, Gajeel," he whispered, clutching his guitar ferociously. He leaned his head back against the cool drywall and closed his eyes. Why did he care? She was using him, wasn't she? All she wanted was to find her friend and cause him the trouble of having to hunt them both down. He needed to turn her in to Jose, his Master; the one who made him into the man he was today. He needed to forget the feelings of excitement at seeing her happy and the deep remorse that was causing his fingers to tremble at her tears. His heart dropped into his stomach.

"Goddamn it…" he whispered again, "Fucking idiot."

He glanced down to his sheet music, turned his attention to his guitar.

"She's using you and you fucking know it," he breathed, his voice shaking slightly, "When did you suddenly become so goddamn soft over a woman's fucking tears?"

But this wasn't just any woman.

This was Levy. Levy McGarden. This was the woman who helped him despite not knowing who he was or the terrible things he'd done in his past. This was the owner of two warm brown eyes that filled with sunlight whenever she smiled. This is the barmaid who searched for him in the tavern every day and smiled ever so slightly when her eyes rested on his imposing shadow. This was the woman who treated him like a human being despite his sharp teeth and quick temper. This was Levy; the girl who could look him in the eyes without fear of the blood trapped in his irises.

He gritted his teeth.

His fingers moved along the strings, picking out a tune he'd had swirling in his head the past few days. The music was so loud he couldn't hear her anymore. He couldn't tell if she was listening or still sitting silently on the floor with tears falling down her face, but he played with shaking fingers a tune that was slow and deep and reminded him of old rock ballads he'd heard on a record years ago. He tapped his foot against the blankets to keep himself from playing faster due to nervousness. He was so focused on not damaging one of his chords that he played past his intro.

He swallowed and started again, picking back up the tune and giving himself the lead once more. He was almost dumbfounded when noise actually made it past his lips.

"Have you got color in your cheeks?

Do you ever get the feelin' that you can't shift the tide

That sticks around like summat in your teeth?

Ah, there's some aces up your sleeve.

Have you no idea that you're in deep?

I dreamt about you nearly every night this week.

How many secrets can you keep?

Cause there's this tune I found that makes me think of you somehow

And I play it on repeat

Until I fall asleep

Spilling drinks on my settee…

Do I wanna know,

If this feeling flows both ways?

Sad to see you go,

Was sorta hoping that you'd stay.

Baby we both know,

That the nights were mainly made for saying

Things that you can't say tomorrow day.

Crawlin' back to you.

Ever thought of calling when you've had a few?

'Cause I always do.

Maybe I'm too busy being yours to fall for somebody new.

Now I've thought it through,

Crawling back to you."

He licked his lips. He felt like his stomach was going to eat itself he was so nervous. His fingers were throbbing and it was a miracle he didn't miss a note. He leaned his head back against the wall and silently wished he'd still had another match to light a cigarette. Not that he'd had plenty that day and no doubt the smell would probably cling to him for the next few days. It's just… he could hear the small woman creeping ever closer to the barrier between them. He could almost feel her hands pressing against the partition and she slid to the ground, trying to be as silent as possible and not alert the Dragon Slayer that she was listening so intently.

"So have you got the guts?

Been wondering if your heart's still open and

If so I wanna know what time it shuts.

Simmer down and pucker up

I'm sorry to interrupt it's just I'm constantly

On the cusp of trying to kiss you

I don't know if you feel the same as I do

But we could be together, if you wanted to…

Do I wanna know

If this feeling flows both ways?

Sad to see you go.

Was sorta hoping that you'd stay.

Baby we both know,

That the nights were mainly made for saying

Things that you can't say tomorrow day.

Crawling back to you

Ever thought of calling when you've had a few?

'Cause I always do.

Maybe I'm too busy being yours to fall for somebody new.

Now I've thought it through.

Crawling back to you…"

He kept playing, his mind desperately casting to find another song to play. His eyes rested on the sheet music and he faintly remember something he'd written years ago for no good reason and he played it and many others. Every time silence would lapse he'd hear the faint shuffling of the girl on the other side of the wall and a new tune would surface in his mind. How long did he strum on that guitar for her? Was it minutes or hours? Hell, maybe it was all night. All he could think about was how desperately he didn't want her to go to sleep sad. Was it too conceited to think his music could lighten her mood?

In the back of his mind he knew he shouldn't be doing this. He should be running far away from the giddy feelings that were swirling in his chest from knowing she was staying up to listen to him. But how could he help the way his pulse jumped when he heard her shift her weight on her knees? How could he stop the nervous blush that was making his ears warm at the thought of her not wanting to leave him and his music?

God he was in deep.

Just for tonight, he assured himself, he wasn't going to worry about getting to the bottom of anything. Just tonight all that he was going to focus on was making the blue haired fairy happy. Tomorrow he'd confront her, maybe. He'd get past the nagging accusations that were driving him mad.

But not tonight.

...Just not tonight.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

Gajeel tensed when a soft rap came from his door. Every muscle in his body was stiff and protested his movements with angry creeks and groans. His stomach quickly reminded him of how late the day was and he squinted his eyes at his blinds to see an angry sun trying to force it's light through. Lazily, he rolled onto his stomach, shifted his arms underneath his pillow, and nuzzled his face into the plush. He could smell the sweat and oil from his hair but it wasn't completely unpleasant.

At least it was a reprieve from the tobacco.

The knock resounded once again.

Gajeel didn't move. Briefly, his muddled mind recounted the night's events. Had he put on boxers before going to bed? He slid his leg upwards, feeling the heavy drag of thick material against the sheets. He'd slept in his pants… because he'd stayed up all night. He'd played his guitar for hours and sang so much his voice had become husky and ragged. It hadn't been a strain, necessarily, just something he hadn't done in a long, long time.

The knocking increased in its ferocity, "Gajeel! Juvia knows you're in there! Gajeel!"

Gajeel lifted himself on his forearms, sighed as he felt the stretch in his abs. He'd woken up early that morning slouched against the wall, guitar lying heavily in his lap, and had groggily pushed it onto the floor and slid under the covers. The dawn had been barely filtering in his window and he'd remembered contemplating opening the frame to rid the room of the slight fog from all of his smoking. He'd been too tired, though, and succumbed to his drowsiness without a second hesitation. To be honest, he'd welcomed the fatigue openly.

It kept his mind from straying to things he still didn't want to think about.

"Gajeel! Juvia knows you're not still asleep!"

"Fucking Rainwoman…" he breathed, turning his head so ebony locks spilled over his bare shoulder. He reached blearily for his nightstand for the shirt he was sure he'd thrown there when he'd finally decided to get some decent rest. Instead his fingers gripped a hold of something thin and small. He snuffed when he realized it was a match.

Hell. He'd wanted that last night.

He threw it onto the floor somewhere and continued his pursuit of a shirt.

A heavy sigh from the other side of his iron door, "Juvia's coming in."

He let his hand drop down to hang off his mattress, deciding at this point that there wasn't much need to search for something to make him decent if she was just going to come in anyway. Not that it really mattered; she'd seem him shirtless before anyway. He heard the sound of water sliding and dripping as she let her body converge on herself and then skim under the crack of the door. He'd always thought that ability of hers was amazing. When he was younger, he'd often thought of the type of trouble he'd be able to get into if he'd been able to do that as well.

It was probably just as well that he couldn't.

Juvia emerged in his doorway, hair dripping as it continued its fight to retain its shape. Those pale eyes were full of worry as she approached, immediately halting when she met his ruby-colored irises. She crossed her arms, a fierce look coming over her as she watched him.

"Does Gajeel know what time it is?"

"The fuck… you my mother or somethin'?" he growled, not meeting her gaze.

"Gajeel never sleeps in past eight… it's two in the afternoon."

"So I slept in."

"Gajeel has been smoking… a lot."

"It calms me down, Juvia."

She walked over to his bed, her blue curls wavering softly as she moved with serene grace towards him. She sat lightly on the edge of his bed and let the shawl that she usually kept around her shoulders loose, taking the fabric in her hands and wringing it nervously. Her silence startled the Iron Mage slightly and made his angry iron start to roll in his gut. She studied him silently, her pale lips pressed firmly in a tight line.

"Does Gajeel want to talk about it?" she said at length.

"I don't think I do, Juvia," he growled, turning so that he faced the wall, his back to her. He ran his fingers through his hair. If it were anyone else he'd probably be pissed that they'd invade his privacy in such a way. Juvia was special and she knew it. She'd known the Iron Dragon since he was a reckless 17-year-old and had befriended him shortly after. It had taken years to learn the man's nuances and peculiarities. She knew not to press him but also knew that asking the right questions would shatter the impenetrable fortress he wrapped around him at all times. For almost eight years she'd been his sole companion in the rough guild they'd called home. No one knew him, or may ever know him, the way Juvia did.

His body stiffened at her cold touch as she ran gentle fingers over a raised scar on his shoulder. She leaned close to him and it startled him. He could feel the cold emanating off of her from her nearness and his skin almost felt damp wherever she touched. He furrowed his brow.

Juvia never touched him. There'd been few times in their years knowing each other when they'd ever physically felt one another. They'd never been lovers and neither particularly craved physical attention. When Juvia's depressive nature snuck up on her and took hold of her heart, he'd on more than one occasion had to hold her quietly while she sobbed. She was a strong woman and seeing her succumb to her weakness wasn't something Gajeel took lightly. But this was something altogether different from what he'd experienced from the Water Mage. She seemed withdrawn and melancholy, as if she were thinking very heavily on something.

He stifled a chill that tried to find its way down his spine.

"You sure it's me who should be talkin'?" he said quietly, turned his head ever so slightly to catch the faraway look in her eyes.

"Maybe Gajeel will start and Juvia will add…?"

Oh hell. He really didn't like this.

He sighed and lifted himself up until he could sit properly. He studied her as she knitted her fingers into her shawl, her lips trembling slightly as if she were desperately wanting to say something. She was scared and fighting with her emotions. Her hands clutched fabric so tightly he thought it might tear. He gritted his teeth.

"You're scaring me, Juvia."

She flashed him a forced smile, "Juvia's sorry… she's just worried is all. G-Gajeel hasn't been acting himself and it makes Juvia not act herself. Sh-She's scared that… well… she…"

"It ain't got nothin' to do with you, Rain Woman," he said quietly, "You ain't got nothin' to worry about."

"Then… what is bothering Gajeel? He's not sleeping or eating… he's smoking and drinking more than usual. Has Master Jose talked to you about something?" her worried eyes wouldn't meet him. She was shaking and he could smell fear falling off of her in waves.

"No… no, he hasn't Juv. I'm just… I'm thinking too deep into things, is all."

"Too deep into what?"

"Well… I…" he was alarmed by her brashness but her timid tone of voice kept him talking, if just to keep her sated. Faintly, he started to notice the light from outside dimming, "I just don't know what to do."

"Gajeel always know what to do," she whispered, looking down at her hands.

"Juv… what's wrong?" his voice became fierce and a growl started to crawl through his chest, "Did something happen?"

"N-No…"

"Did someone hurt you?" he hadn't seen her this broken in years. He was watching a battle play out in the pale woman.

She laughed bitterly, a sound that made iron roll once more in his stomach, "Juvia's been keeping secrets from Gajeel. She doesn't think she can do it anymore."

He was stunned, "Secrets…?"

She met his eyes then and they were deploring, seeking into his soul in a way that utterly terrified him. Tears made their way past the threshold of her eyelids and spilled quietly down her cheeks, bringing with it black streaks of mascara to sully her fair skin.

"Juvia's sorry… but Gajeel's so close to Master Jose she didn't know what to do. She knew Gajeel would tell him if he found out…"

He felt his heart seize in his chest.

"Juvia… what's going on?" he felt like he'd asked the question a hundred times. He felt completely lost, as if he were walking in a dense fog. _What was going on?_

"Gajeel, please don't tell Master," her voice was barely a whisper, "Gajeel is the only friend Juvia has. She doesn't know who else to go to… please…"

"I won't, Juvia, I won't," he gripped her hands in his, concern rising in his chest. He'd never felt this protectiveness that was surging to the surface of his mind. It pushed aside everything, his loyalty to his job, his concern for himself, the cruel nature that always seemed just below the surface… everything paled in comparison to the genuine alarm that was causing his stomach to broil, "I won't let anything happen to you, you know that."

Damn him, he meant those words. He meant them so much it hurt his soul to say them aloud, as if binding him in a contract before he even knew what he was signing up for. But he hadn't seen her like this in a long, long time. This was past the times when her loneliness brought her to tears. This was past the instances when she'd been on a mission and witness something she couldn't handle. She was genuinely scared and it burned him to see her like this. He felt the unbridled need to crush anything that had made her feel this way. Rage was trying to turn the blood in his veins hot. Juvia was a strong woman. She never allowed herself to feel this way.

"Juvia can't do this anymore, Gajeel," she whispered, pale eyes boring into his crimson, "She's scared and Jose keeps asking her to do things… terrible things… and she can't…"

"What things?" he gritted his teeth.

"He wants Juvia to take missions… he wants her to kill people…" her voice was barely a shaking breath, "She can't… she just can't…"

He felt every muscle in his body become as tense as a bowstring about to snap.

"Juvia never wanted to be in this deep. She never wanted to become… become…" she shut her eyes and large tears rolled down her face. The rain outside pounded harshly on his window and he wrapped his arms around her, bringing her face into his chest.

"You don't have to," he said quietly, running his fingers through her azure hair, "Tell me what the missions are. I'll volunteer."

She ripped herself away from him, her spine becoming ramrod straight, "Gajeel couldn't…"

"I've done it before, Juvia," he said quietly, "It's not something that bothers me anymore…"

 _Shit… did he just say that out loud?_

Her eyes seemed to convey every feeling that was turning his stomach. She looked shocked, horrified, relieved, distressed, and almost betrayed. He wanted to say he didn't mean it, assure her that wasn't what he'd meant. But, terrifyingly enough, that wouldn't have been truth. The truth was, whenever Jose approached him it was usually either a surveillance mission or a target. He'd lost count of how many people he'd been sent to take out now…

Or, maybe more honestly, he _chose_ not to remember how many.

"Gajeel can't…" she was holding onto his arms frantically, almost as if she were holding him above water so he wouldn't drown and letting him go would leave him lost to her forever, "Jose is destroying you,"

"Juvia…" he growled, a warning to stop. He didn't want to talk about this.

"Jose is turning you into a monster, Gajeel, a monster worse than he is!"

"Juvia, stop…"

"Does Gajeel not care anymore? They're people… they have families, wives, children, parents, brothers, sisters…"

"They're bad people," Gajeel growled, trying his best to hold his temper to the closest friend he had, "People who deserve what they get."

"If Gajeel really believes that then Jose has already destroyed him!"

"Shaddup Juvia!" he screamed, pushing her away from him in a sudden fit of rage. He was on his feet, anger making his scales try to manifest and it took all his control to stem the flow of magic that instinctively tried to protect him. She sat on his bed shocked, tears gathering the corners of her eyes, "Hell… stop looking at me like that…"

"Is Gajeel happy?"

The question derailed him.

"What?"

"Is Gajeel _happy_?" she insisted.

"Hell, Juvia, I don't know…"

"If Gajeel is happy living the life of a mercenary and killing innocent people for a Master that doesn't care whether Gajeel makes it back from his mission or not, then Juvia will walk away and never bring it up again."

He stared at her, red eyes battling her blue. She was relentless.

"Jose cares…" the words tasted foul in his mouth. He knew better and Juvia wasn't fooled in the least. Jose Porla only cared for himself and his empire. He rewarded his pets when they did what he wanted but Gajeel had seen the man in action. As soon as you stopped performing to his expectations Jose had no problem cutting you from his grand scheme. He was ruthless and cruel and cold.

"Juvia, what do you want from me?" Gajeel felt himself breaking, "He's the man who found me roaming the wasteland after my father _abandoned_ me, Juvia. He gave me a home, food, clothes, a job, taught me how to make a life for myself that wasn't chasing after a dragon who suddenly decided he didn't give a shit about me. And, if I remember correctly, he did the same for you."

"He promised Juvia a home," she bit back, venom in her voice, "what he gave her was a prison."

"And you'd rather what? Go gallivanting off with Levy back to Fairy Tail?" he hissed, clenching his hands into tight fists, "That's your master plan, Juvia?"

She looked floored, her eyes wide, "Gajeel… knows…"

"Hell, Juvia, how _couldn't_ I know?" his voice was barely a whisper as he spoke, knowing all too well how thin the walls around him were, "Anyone looking at her would know she doesn't belong here. She cares about me, Juvia, in a way that no one ever has before. She's naïve and trusting in a place where if she met the wrong people it would get her in serious trouble… and of all people, she cozied up to you and me."

"How did Gajeel find out?" her hand was resting on her neck and she was desperately trying not to cry.

"The other night," he growled, "At the Graveyard. I smelled it on Lucy."

"Lucy Heartfilia…? She's in the Graveyard?" Juvia muttered, biting her lip.

"With the bounty on her head?" he snuffed, "Of course she is."

A tense silence filled the space between them. Gajeel studied Juvia. She looked like the stress of the situation was going to cave her in. Then, slowly, steadily, realization started to spread across her features.

"Gajeel hasn't told Master Jose… about Levy…?" she looked at him quizzically, "Why?"

Gajeel crossed his arms and refused to meet her eyes.

"Gajeel… doesn't want to turn in Levy… he cares for her."

"Yes, Rain Woman, I care for her," he crossed his arms as he spoke, feeling that familiar turn in his stomach at just the thought of the small Script Mage, "I care for her so much and I can't fucking stand it. The shitty thing is she's just using me to find her friend."

Juvia's fierce expression softened, "That's not true. Levy is kind and generous and caring… she sees you, Hajime, and me as her family. She's not like the mages here, Gajeel. She's different."

"She'll tell you what you want to hear, Juvia, that's all," it hurt him to speak his inner thoughts out loud. He closed his eyes against the pain of it, "She has to."

"Gajeel," Juvia's words were soft as she spoke, "you know better than anyone that isn't true."

He stayed silent, desperately trying to quell the euphoric rush going through his body at the thought. Of course he knew. But he couldn't stand to let himself think she wasn't using him. He was a cautious man. He guarded his heart and his mind with everything he could. He couldn't stand losing someone again. Maybe it was the one scar that would never fade on him from his father. More than anything he was terrified of being alone.

"Juvia has made her decision. She can't stay in Phantom Lord anymore. She wants to help Levy find her friend and make a life for herself in Fairy Tail…" there was strength in her voice as she spoke and hesitantly Gajeel brought up his bloody gaze to meet hers, "Please… Juvia can't do it without you."

He didn't speak, only watched her quietly.

"Doesn't Gajeel want to know what it feels like to not have to watch his back? Doesn't Gajeel want to be able to have friends and family in his guild, not just enemies?" she stood and walked up to him and let her hand rest gently on his scarred arm, "Doesn't Gajeel want to be genuinely happy? Doesn't he want to fall in love and become a family?"

"Juvia…"

"Juvia trusts you with her life," she smiled up at him, trying to remain strong in front of him, "Surely Gajeel knows by now she's not going to lead him astray."

"You're a goddamn hopeless romantic," he pulled her into his arms, "And you're going to get all three of us killed."

"Gajeel won't let that happen."

He let out a heavy sigh, his mind working. He was conjuring possibilities and repercussions. There were certain actions that had to be taken and precautions had to be made. Leaving Phantom Lord was no easy feat, and to do so with a prisoner and double agent in tow was almost suicide… not to mention Gajeel was in so deep. He had connections in the dark side of the guild but they were shady individuals who'd rat him out the second they caught wind of what was going on. If they were going to get out they'd have to do it themselves.

There was going to be bloodshed.

"You know what we're about to do, don't you? We're about to start a guild war over a 2 month old friendship and a goddamn crush."

"Juvia knows we're doing the right thing. Besides, Gajeel has more than just a crush on Levy and he knows it. He's in _loooove_ …"

"You just can't leave well enough alone, can you?" he growled at her, releasing her and stalking away.

"Gajeel wait!" she ran after him and grabbed his hand, "Thank you."

"You can thank me if this actually works," he growled, studying her with molten red eyes, "And another thing…"

"Yes?"

"We're going to have to make you disappear."


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note:**

 **Hey guys! I just wanted to take a quick moment to (firstly) thank everyone who has followed me thus far and (secondly) place a friendly trigger warning at the front of this chapter. Things get a little real in this one so if you're sensitive about violence towards women I suggest after the conversation Gajeel has with Hajime you just stop reading there.**

 **I care about you guys and I know this can be a touchy subject so I just thought I'd throw this out here.**

 **Thank you so much for all your feedback! I really do appreciate it!**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 15:

Gajeel took a slow, steadying breath as he leaned against the bar. The hustle and bustle of regular hours had starkly died down and closing time was quickly approaching. A small satchel sat next to him as he waited and it took everything in him not to occasionally glance down at it. Inside was about a fourth of his life's savings. He'd amassed a lot of Jewel taking on the high profile jobs that Jose often sent his way but he was a simple man with no real reason to spend it. So, secretly, he'd been stockpiling money in case one day he'd find himself in some real trouble.

And look who finally found himself in real trouble.

"Another?" Hajime grunted, nodding to his empty mug with wary eyes. Gajeel's only response was made by fishing into his pocket to throw a few coins on the countertop. The bartender obliged and filled his mug to the brim with acrid smelling whiskey.

"Levy didn't come to work today?" Gajeel murmured, eyes sweeping across the few stragglers that were still left. All were either passed out or dragging, the liveliness drained after far too much of their favorite poisons.

"Nope. I wonder if that guy she met hurt her. She didn't seem herself."

Gajeel hesitated before speaking, "I heard her come home. Didn't seem happy,"

"Hurts meh heart, that does. She's such a sweet girl. I'd hate it if some man sullied her up," he pulled out the rag that he always seemed to keep handy and rubbed his countertop, "Although, it must not have been that bad or else I'm sure your hot head would have cracked a skull by now."

Gajeel allowed himself a smirk, "It's just a breakup, Hajime. She'll bounce back."

"Yeah? And I bet you're hoping she'll be a' bouncing to you, then?" Hajime put a hand on his hip and glowered down at the Dragon Slayer, "I'll have you know now, Redfox, I've heard all about what you've done to women in the past. If you think you're going to take advantage of my innocent barmaid… well, this old codger still has enough magic to teach you a lesson."

"Don't get your towel in a wad," Gajeel growled, shooting him an equally malicious glance, " _Your innocent barmaid_ ain't got a thing for me anyway so you can cool it."

"I got my eye on you,"

"The good one, I'm guessing?"

" _What_ did you just say to me, Redfox?"

"I'm just sayin' your other eye looks a little bare. You want another scar to match it?"

"Gajeel!" Juvia's voice silenced the two men immediately, "Don't torment Hajime."

"It was just friendly razzing, Juv," Gajeel muttered, watching her visibly stiffen at the use of her nickname so flippantly, "t's all."

"Gajeel needs to learn when he's gone too far," she stormed over to the two men, her unease enough to make thunder roll angrily in the distance.

"You alright lass?" Hajime lowered is voice as he spoke, allowing his eyes to take in the bar.

"Juvia doesn't want to take this mission," she said quietly, casting her eyes to the second story balcony, "She has a bad feeling."

"You'll be fine," Gajeel waved towards the bag in the chair next to him, "I got you a gift for your trip. Try to bring it back in one piece."

Juvia's lips quivered slightly as she glanced at the bag and back to him. He braced himself as the sound of pouring rain roared against the rooftop. Hajime glanced up quizzically and then looked at Juvia, his mind starting to piece together what was going on. He opened his mouth to speak but suddenly Juvia dashed forward and hugged Gajeel, a display that took both men off guard. Gajeel eased an arm around her gently.

"Juvia is scared," her voice was barely a whisper.

"You're makin' a scene," he gritted his teeth. Why did he feel like he was saying goodbye forever? He was going to see her again. It may take a few weeks or possibly maybe even a couple months, but he'd see her again.

Unless he fucked up, of course.

She straightened and grabbed the satchel Gajeel had prepared. She wavered for just a moment before tossing her hair back, opening her frilly pink umbrella, and walking out into the pouring rain. A cool, humid breeze swept into the quiet tavern as the doors slammed shut behind her. Gajeel could feel Hajime's uneasy stare.

"What's going on, Redfox?" his voice was so quiet Gajeel could barely hear him.

"She's going on her first target mission," Gajeel hummed quietly, "That's all."

"Her first? Alone?" he resumed his cleaning as he spoke, his body casual although the air around him was anything but. The two were silent for a long time, Hajime pretending to go about his closing duties and Gajeel pretending to drink what was in his mug. When Hajime returned from putting some glasses away, he seemed much more at ease than previously, "You're planning something, Redfox."

"If you know what's good for you, old timer, you'll keep your nose out of it," Gajeel took a deep swig of his drink, feeling it burn angrily down his throat. He held his breath as he chugged the rest of the mug, squeezing his eyes shut against the burn and the wooziness that momentarily made his mind swim.

"Is that a threat?"

Gajeel slammed the mug down breathless, "T's a warning."

Hajime studied him, concern starting to collect in his striking blue eyes as Gajeel laid some more coins on the table.

"If anyone asks, I was too drunk and talking about some blonde girl that pissed me off,"

"What did she do to piss you off so bad, Redfox?" Hajime muttered, snatching the mug from the counter angrily.

"Tch… she thinks she's better than Phantom Lord," Gajeel slurred his words slightly as he spoke, "She kept sayin' all this shit about how _Fairy Tail_ was going to save her. She's a fucking princess. You know the Master even set her up special down there?"

"Yeah?" Hajime leaned backward and eyed the man before him, blue eyes looking him up and down, "And what are you going to do about it?"

"What am I going to do about it?" a wicked smile spread across Gajeel's features until his canines glistened in the dim light, "I'm gonna teach 'er a fucking lesson."

"You know Jose is particular about high dollar clients," Hajime's voice suddenly dropped so just the two of them could hear, "You're too good at this."

"Jose doesn't give a shit. He's about ready to sell her off anyway. Daddy's company isn't doing too good. Don't think he's paying out anytime soon," Gajeel growled, pushing himself from the counter just a little too harshly.

"Where the hell you going?" Hajime barked after him as Gajeel tuned his back, taking uneasy steps towards the storeroom.

Gajeel didn't respond, only made his way quickly to the hidden stairwell. As he walked, his stomach began to roll angrily as anxiety made his hands shake. He was going to do this. There was no turning back now. He'd talked to Juvia all day about their plan, now he just had to get the ball rolling. How many times had he done things exactly like this in order to complete target missions or even during stakeouts where Jose instructed him to get close?

He had a role to play. That's all this was. It was just another mission, but this time, against Phantom Lord instead of for it. The only thing that concerned him at this point was who was going to be watching the blonde heiress. He prayed to whatever sort of higher being there was that it was either some young kid who could be scared or someone who didn't know him.

He threw the door to the Graveyard open and stalked in. For good measure he added an extra shuffle into his step as he approached Lucy's door. He pounded on the wooden door and heard the hurried footfalls of whoever was on the other side rush towards him. When the door eased open, it was a young kid, probably around seventeen or eighteen, that answered the door.

 _Perfect._

"G-Gajeel Redfox…? Wh-What are you-?" Gajeel grabbed the kid by his shirt and pushed him against the frame. The force of him hitting the frame made and audible _thump_ and the kid shuddered underneath his menacing ruby glare. Gajeel heard the rustling sounds of a captive shrinking back to the wall of their cell.

Gajeel dipped his face close to the boy; let his breath fall in the kid's face. No doubt he could smell the alcohol still fresh in his mouth, "I have a favor to ask, kid. You think you can keep quiet?"

"I-I-I…"

He reached into his pocket and placed a handful of coins into the kid's hands. His eyes widened and he suddenly brought his gaze back up to the menacing Dragon Slayer's. Gajeel easily fished the keys from his grasp and released him back to the cold stone floor.

"I need you to find me a bottle of vintage from Jose's favorite shelf," the boy nodded silently, trembling slightly, "Make it take ten minutes."

"Y-y-yes sir…"

The kid rushed away just as Gajeel closed the door. Slowly, he turned his gaze to the woman in the cell. The blonde was sitting upright in the corner, eyes guarded as Gajeel approached. He calmly took his jacket from his shoulders and draped it over the makeshift desk. She didn't say a word as he unlocked her cell and calmly slid the door open.

Terror suddenly filled her eyes when he undid the button on his pants.

"W-What are you doing?" she backed up against the wall.

"I need you to scream."

" _What_?"

He lunged for her and she let loose the most blood-curdling scream he thought he'd ever heard. She scrambled away from him but he was too fast for her, grabbing her wrist and slamming her bodily against the wall. He gritted his teeth as she tried to fight him. He gripped her wrists so tightly that she cried out as he forced a knee between her legs.

"Let me go… please… let me go…" tears were brimming her eyes as she tried in vain to struggle free from him.

"I need you to calm down," his voice was barely a hiss but it silenced her all the same. Her breath was shaky and he could feel her shuddering from fear beneath him, "I don't want to have to hurt ya."

"J-Jose will be furious is he finds out you touched me… he promised my father-!"

"The promises Jose made to yer dad don't mean shit if he won't pay up," Gajeel growled as he moved so both of her wrists fit into his grasp, freeing his other hand so he could grip her chin, "Which means… you're fair game."

She tried to jerk away but he held her steady. He felt her tense as he brought his face close to hers. Her scent was strong from how long she'd gone without a shower and it filled his nose, drowning out even the alcohol he'd just had. He lips were so close to her ear that her hair dashed away from his sigh.

"D-Don't do this…"

"We're under surveillance," he breathed into her ear, feeling her stiffen beneath him as he spoke, "They have lacrima to watch you in case any of your _friends_ might show up to rescue you. Understand?"

"N-no…"

He gritted his teeth. She was terrified and damn him if he blamed her.

"Fairy Tail sent someone to find you," he sighed against her neck. He felt her whole body stiffen, "I need you to listen very carefully…"

He slid her down against the stone wall, felt the pulse in her wrists jump as she was forced to sit astride him. She shivered as he moved his hand up her leg and gripped her upper thigh, pressing his fingers against her flesh until tears came to her eyes. She met his gaze, terror and confusion and relief fighting each other for dominance in her soul.

"You're under surveillance, _we're_ under surveillance, so if this is going to be convincing, I need you to fight me,"

"W-Why…?" she whispered as warm tears slid down her cheeks, "Why are you doing this?"

He smirked down at her, "I'm still working that out."

He brought his face close to hers once again, "I'm not going to do anything to you, understand? But it has to look like I did."

"I-I don't know what to do…"

He lifted her chin up away from him, baring her neck to him and he brushed his lips against her skin, "Try to get away."

He ran his tongue against he neck and she pulled from him as hard as she could, trying her hardest to tear herself from him. She ripped her wrists from his grasp and tried to claw at his face but he shoved her off of him before she could make contact. She rolled onto her knees and made a dash for the still-open metal door. He lunged and gripped her ankle, pulling her furiously back to him.

"Somebody!" she screamed, trying to kick away from his grasp, "Somebody please! Help me!"

Her voice sent a shudder down his spine. Somewhere, the sick beast inside of him enjoyed this. Demented, it was screaming out with her, crying for him to take action and cause more distress on the blonde. He gritted his teeth and pulled himself on top of her, gripping the back of her neck and forcing her face to the ground.

"Let me go!" she whimpered, unable to make any sort of escape now, "Please! Don't do this!"

Why was it taking so much self-control to keep still? His breath was coming in and out in shuddering gasps as he held onto her, wrestling with whatever demon that was inside him trying to make him do something he'd regret. But damn, did it feel empowering to have her at his mercy. He could listen to her cries all day if it meant he'd keep that feeling.

 _"Jose is turning you into a monster…"_

He turned Lucy over, grabbed a hold of her hips and forced them down. He climbed on top of her, gripped tightly to her wrists and forced them to the ground. He stared down at her, eyes wide, taking in the terror that was plastered clearly across her face. _A monster_. That was exactly what he was.

"G-Gajeel… sir…" he snapped his head up, a growl forcing its way past his lips. He felt the blonde beneath him shrink into the floor as best she could, "I-It's been ten minutes…"

He felt like his entire body had just let out a sigh and he dipped his head down, his black locks shielding him from the world around him. He shut his eyes, took in a tight breath, and then exhaled steadily.

"Yeah… I'm coming," he called, opening his eyes to meet the large brown ones underneath him. He let his voice drop to a light breath, not even a whisper, "If it makes you feel any better, I scare myself."

Her eyes filled with shock at his words, and to his surprise, the fear vanished if only a small bit.

"I'll be back… I can't tell you when… but if this all works out you'll see your friends again in a couple weeks."

"Who?" she whispered, "Who's here?"

"Levy,"

Tears welled up in her eyes once again, but this time they weren't frightened. She covered her face with her arms and sobbed as he lifted himself from her, buttoning his trousers just as the kid came in, not making eye contact with the Iron Dragon. He shut the gate and locked it, stalking angrily to rip his jacket from the desk and throw it back over his shoulders. He left without even looking at the kid, without looking behind him at the sobbing blonde. His entire body felt shaky as he left and when he finally rounded the bend at the top of the staircase and shut the false door, he stopped, leaned against the row of shelves, and put a hand to his beating heart.

"Get a hold of yourself…" he whispered, letting his head rest against the cool wood, "You're not going to help anyone if you turn into…"

He stopped himself from finishing the thought.

He was fine.

Everything was fine.

The first steps of his plan were in action.

Now to talk to Levy.


	16. Chapter 16

Gajeel had knocked on her door and sat silently waiting but no answer came. Levy hadn't been at the bar and Hajime hadn't seen her leave Phantom Lord, so he was sure she had to be inside. He'd waited and listened but heard no reply or movement from behind the harsh wooden portal.

He sighed, ran his fingers through raven locks and the muscles in his torso became taught as he caught whiff of the blonde on his clothes. It was clinging to everything: his gloves, his shirt, his skin where it touched her. He wrinkled his nose and stepped back from Levy's door, slinking quietly to his apartment and vanishing before anyone came down the hallway, secretly grateful she hadn't answered her door. He hadn't thought about that during his master planning and secretly kicked himself for being so hasty.

He wasn't the only criminal in this place with a good nose.

He threw his jacket over his couch and made his way to the bathroom. He shed his shirt as he approached his mirror and stopped as his bloody eyes glanced over his skin. He hadn't been on a mission recently and so his tan had faded slightly. Pale scars were etched across his torso like a map on his flesh detailing the many adventures and brawls he'd encountered since his childhood. He shook off the feeling that overcame him suddenly; the strange anamnesis wasn't welcomed in his present state of mind. He dropped his clothes unceremoniously on the floor and started warm water.

He rested calloused fists against the tile wall in front of him and just let the water fall through his hair and slither down his back. It cascaded like rain around him and when he closed his eyes he could pretend like the world was just melting away. That angry tension was crawling back to his stomach now, trying to roast his insides alive. He felt his heart drop and he clenched his hands to tightly the blood couldn't pass through his knuckles.

He was truly beginning to hate himself.

That whole experience, everything that had just happened in the basement, was terribly frightening. How in touch was he with his cruel intentions? How much did he really know about himself? True he'd always had a keenness for his shadier disorders. If he didn't, he would have chosen his current occupation. But a cruel man he'd never found himself really being; hasty and malicious, maybe, but never cruel. What had overcome him when he'd held Lucy down… well…

It had been startlingly addictive. A wanton desire had surfaced inside of his soul and it screamed to be nourished. It wrapped cold fingers like a vice around his heart and begged to be unleashed on this appropriated victim. It was frightening and all consuming. When had something like that been nursed so tenderly inside him long enough that it could cause him to suffer so suddenly? He'd been quick to anger in the past and that temper had let him to do awful things but he didn't normally derive so much pleasure from causing harm.

He slipped down to his knees and let his fingers splay out on the porcelain tub as if they were anchoring him in place. He closed his eyes and forced his mind to go blank. He counted heartbeats and held his breath. When he hit ten he released his tight grip on himself and slowly gazed back down at his hands. They were shaking but they still held him in place. They were calloused hands. They were bloody and gritty hands.

But they were beautifully, perfectly human hands.

He wasn't a monster. He wasn't some cruel beast that Jose had trained into submission. He was a man who could think and act for himself. There were people depending on him and he cared very dearly for them. He had a job to do and soon everything would finally be right for the first time in… well…

15 years.

He pulled himself up, scrubbed the sweat and grime from his skin, and turned off the water. He wrung out his long locks in his tight grip and this time didn't take notice of the scarred man in the mirror that had put him so off before. He quickly slid on his pants and leisurely made his way out to his hall.

The sudden awareness of another presence in his apartment caused him to freeze. His mind travelled quickly back to his entrance into his home. Had he left the door unlocked? No, muscle memory served that he always locked it even when he when we was just running in to quickly grab something. So someone came in despite this. He stepped quietly towards the living room and took a deep breath, immediately recognizing the scent.

"Levy?" he called cautiously as he approached, catching sight of azure locks sitting quietly in his large leather chair. He let out a held breath, "What the hell? You fucking gave me a heart attack."

Her eyes didn't travel to him. She sat with her knees to her chin, wearing what seemed to be a baggy sweater and tights, her hair thrown up in a hurried ponytail.

"Oi, you listenin' Shorty or what?" he huffed, approaching her angrily, "How the hell did you get in here, anyway?"

"I know how to use rune magic. I wrote that any door that was within my barrier had to be unlocked," she replied quietly, still not meeting his gaze. He squatted down in front of her, studied her facial features as he did so, and watched inquiry filled her large doe eyes and then suddenly blush covered her cheeks, "U-um…"

He let a smirk overcome his concern as she looked away from him, "What's the matter? Never seen a man shirtless before?"

"Should I leave?"

"Why? Do I make you uncomfortable?"

"Gajeel…" it was an agitated sigh, not her usual flustered tone, and it caused his smile to vanish. He stood and put a hand to her hair and ruffled it slightly.

"Hell, Shorty, I'm kiddin'. Jeez…" he made his way towards his room, red eyes glancing towards the jacket strewn across his couch, and reappeared shortly afterwards fully clothed. She hadn't moved but her blush was considerably less harsh, "Ok. What the hell is going on?"

She jumped at his abrasiveness in tone as he plopped down on the floor before her. He sat cross-legged and leaned forward so he could maintain eye contact with her. She held it this time, no trace of her aestival smile to be found in her irises. She maintained her silence although her brows knitted together slightly as if she were contemplating an answer.

"I… um…" the silence was suffocating, "Sorry yer date thing didn't work out."

"I told you, it wasn't a date," she hugged her knees even more tightly, "But thanks."

"Right… you were just friends or whatever. So… eh…" hell, he was bad at these things. He quickly tried to think about what Juvia would do if she were in his place, "What did he do?"

"I guess he just opened my eyes to a few things…" she muttered, crossing her fingers and uncrossing them anxiously.

"I… see…" they lapsed into silence once more, her caught up in her own thoughts and him wracking his brains for something to say. Damn he was starting to hate himself.

"Do you think I'm naïve?"

The question startled him and he floundered, "Naïve?"

"You know, too trusting. Do you think I see too much good in people?"

"What kind of a question is that?"

"I-I… I just… Jet said…"

"Jet said… what?" his voice came out harsher than he'd wanted it to, but hearing the name of the man that she'd spent her precious time with sent his heart into a frantic beat. He cocked an eyebrow at her stricken expression.

"N-Nevermind…"

"Do you see any good in me?" he let the words slip out and immediately wished he could retract them. Her eyes widened and the sadness that had been in her eyes was replaced by genuine surprise. He pretended not to waver.

"I-I mean… I…" she stopped, a small smile coming to her lips, "What kind of a question is _that_?"

He chuckled, "Yes, Shorty, you're too naïve. And you're too trusting. And you see too much good in people."

Her eyes fell from his gaze. She bit her lip; a perfectly innocent gesture that showed just how truly deep those words struck her. But he didn't quite understand. Yes she was all those things… but she was also intelligent and clever and sharp-tongued. Most importantly, though, she was genuinely happy. She didn't need to be guarded or jaded or sarcastic. She was just completely unbearable _herself_ to a fault. Despite the circumstances that they were in, he couldn't bring himself to wish her any different.

"If this Jet guy… friend or boyfriend or whatever… thinks that's a bad thing, you can tell him to talk to me about it next time. I'll shove it up his ass."

She laughed, all the melancholy that had been in her irises dissipating with the noise of it, "He's just a friend, Gajeel."

"Yeah, well, still…"

"Thanks," she smiled at him, looking down on him like some little angel perched on his chair.

He felt his signature half-smile pull up the side of his lips.

And then it fell away.

"Hey, listen, Shory… there's something I need to talk to you about."

Concern colored her face in sober tones and her brows crinkled together, "Is something wrong?"

"Hell… where do I start…" he crossed his arms, desperately trying to gather his thoughts. Where _did_ he start? What was he supposed to say? Hey, I know you're with Fairy Tail and I know I'm one of Jose's most devout followers but I want to help and by the way I've been terrorizing your friend? He let out a tight breath and she looked down at him with worry in her eyes.

"Are you ok?"

"Listen… Levy… I just need you to hear me out…"

Suddenly, like a train crashing into him he felt a familiar magical energy approaching. It was dark and sticky like shadows in the night and just its presence made the room seem a little darker. He felt the hair on the back of his neck go up and the pulse in his chest jump into an erratic pace. His eyes widened as it quickly dawned on him that the magical energy approaching was none other than Master Jose's. He glanced quickly up to Levy whose puzzled face became suddenly alarmed. He knew immediately that she felt it to and her eyes shot to his door.

His mind became frantic. He couldn't just stop mid-sentence. Surely Jose would wonder why, possibly even accuse him of hiding something. His nervous stomach threatened to spill iron all over the floor. Why right now? What could he possibly want at this particular moment that would send him walking towards Gajeel's dorm? He bit the inside of his cheek and threw his all into the first thing that came to mind…

"I know your date last night didn't go well, and I know it's late and all but…" her eyes snapped quickly back to him, her mind obviously at war with what she should be paying attention to: the Dragon Slayer before her or the terribly high magical energy getting ever closer to the door, "I was wondering if you were doing anything tonight?"

She seemed floored, "I… what…?"

He gritted his teeth, everything inside of him screaming to abort mission, "I… uh…" he scratched the back of his neck, breaking his eyes from hers, "Are you… Are you doing anything…? Tonight? Right now?"

Realization suddenly filled her eyes, "No… No I'm not," a slight smile tugged at her lips.

His stomach flipped over, "It may be too soon after your date – not date – thing, so if you're not up to it that's fine but um… wanna go with me…?"

"On a date?" her smile broadened.

"On a date," his words almost seemed as surprised as hers.

"Tonight?"

"Tonight, yes."

"I… um… sure,"

"Seriously?" his eyebrows raised at her and he tried his best to stay calm as blush surged to her cheeks once more.

"I'd love to!"

He smiled up at her, elation drowning out the terrified dread that had been his just moments before. He could feel Jose's magical energy receding from them, travelling back from wherever it came. No doubt he'd heard the exchange and for whatever reason had decided what he'd needed wasn't as important as previously suspected. Either way, he didn't really care at this point. As he rushed to his room to quickly grab some Jewels, he had to stifle the butterflies making him want to click his heels.

He was going on a date.

Despite all the fucked up shit going on, he was going on a date.

With Levy.

And she was happy about it.


	17. Chapter 17

Gajeel cunningly steered the small woman away from the foreboding presence that was ever near and down the staircase, past the closed bar, and out into the sleeping town. Her curious eyes followed him perceptively and her gait was all but an eager skip in her effort to keep with his long stride. Even in the night his eyes could easily take in hers, alight with intrigue and amusement.

The whole event was strange and alluring to the Iron Dragon. He knew he should have felt unprepared and at a loss to show the tiny woman a good time but the opposite was actually true. He knew exactly what he wanted to do and exactly where he wanted to go. He wanted to bring back out that intelligent, eager, and excited side to her that he'd been graced with previously. The true Levy – _that_ was what he wanted to entice; not this restrained, innocent girl at his side.

"Where are we going?" she asked, eyes travelling to darkened windows and shadowed alleyways.

"You'll see," was all he would mutter, choosing to pique her interest instead of humor her, "It's a bit of a walk though. You up for it?"

The challenge in her eyes manifested in her confident tone of voice, "Just because I'm small doesn't mean I can't keep up,"

"Whatever you say, Shorty," he led their way through the small town. He contemplated telling her everything. He wanted her to know he knew – or he thought he knew – everything. But the way the moon illuminated her eyes and highlighted curve of her hair like a translucent halo, he couldn't bring himself to ruin the moment. She seemed completely oblivious to his gaze and pranced happily beside him. How could she be so happy? Even more than that, how could she be so happy with him?

It was so late and most shops were closing or closed. The only places still open were taverns and other places not fine enough for the company he had with him. He took in a stealthy breath. If memory served him correctly, there was a small market that stayed open later so that night shifters would have a few hours to shop before heading to work. Casually, he veered in that direction, cutting off the bluenette abruptly in the motion. She barely dodged him but had in the process come so close to running into him that he could feel the warmth from her nearness.

With the prowess of a panther or some other midnight feline, he caught her mid-stumble and let his hand rest on the small of her back. Rosy blush colored her pale cheeks a light pink and he brought his face extremely close to hers.

"U-um… s-s-sorry…" those large brown eyes were wide and unblinking as they gazed into his.

"Watch where you're going, Short Stuff," he grinned and released her as if nothing happened. He could almost see the ever-running wheels in her mind go completely still as she recovered from what had just happened. He kept walking and checked quickly over his shoulder at her, his smirk widening as he stared at her, "Well, you coming?"

She seemed uncomfortable, "That road is… pretty dark,"

"Eh?" he turned his gaze back in front of him. There were no streetlights but it was the fasted route he knew. He turned his gaze back to her, "Scared of the dark?"

"N-no!" she huffed as he chuckled at her and marched up to him, passing him and flipping her blue locks over her shoulder at him, "I was just making sure you didn't have any _lewd_ ideas."

"Lewd?" he chuckled, "I don't think I know that one… mind giving me an example?"

He laughed out loud as red started marching its way up her neck. He quickly caught up to her and ruffled her hair as he passed, causing her to stiffen underneath him. But her eyes were filled with merriment and she didn't seem genuinely upset.

"Do you make fun of every girl you take on a date or do you just have a fondness for picking on me?" she muttered from beside him as they found themselves back on a main road. Here the streetlamps dotted the sidewalk, keeping the stones lit and fighting against the night's darkness. Immediately, he could make out the brightly colored canopies of the small market.

"Only you, Shrimp," was his only reply and he once again had to stifle the dumb grin that fought to claim his features at her light blush. He adored just watching her. It was like every action the blue-haired fairy made enraptured him. He wanted to memorize the way her fingers played with the hem of her sweater in her nervousness. He wanted to keep with him the way inquiry always seemed to be swirling in those brown eyes of hers. Was there a way to capture the entire essence of a human being forever? Because if there was, he was sure he'd keep her with him forever.

"What are we doing here?" her voice broke his thoughts and he smiled down at her.

"Well…" he searched the stands with his ruby eyes, alighting on fruits and vegetables and warm-smelling breads, "First, we're going to find something you like to eat."

She was like a child with the way her excitement grew, "Really?"

"I figured you haven't been out of yer room in a while. You're probably hungry," he crossed his arms, "Just don't eat me out of house and home."

"I'm a lady," she snuffed, mimicking his cross stature and gazing up at him through her eyelashes, "I don't eat that much."

"Then I shouldn't be worried," he pushed her forward towards one of the fruit carts, "You got five minutes and then we're leaving."

She flitted away like the little hummingbird she was and immediately began her search. He forced his attention away from her and made his way to the owner, LeSal Bastil. He was a rough man who'd known Gajeel since he was a youngster. Although the two were more acquaintances than friends, they'd helped each other out before on a few occasions.

"Gajeel Redfox," the man nodded, the harshness of his glare easing as the Dragon Slayer approached. He was a large, round man with skin like dark copper and eyes that burned a bright amber. He was born and raised under the shadow of Phantom Lord and respected most of the mages that called the guild their home. He crossed thick arms over his barreled chest, "Ain't seen you in quite the spell. How can I help ye?"

"I was in the neighborhood and thought I'd help fund your little operation here," Gajeel leaned on a cart and glanced over at Levy, making sure she didn't leave his sight, "Anything interesting going on in town?"

"Not in a bit," the large man scratched his swollen neck as he thought, "Unless you want ta tell me a little bout that dame you got wit' che,"

"Levy? She's a newcomer at Phantom Lord. 'Surprised you haven't seen her around. She goes to the library a lot,"

"Oh I've seen 'er… and I've seen you… but never together like this," he sent the Dragon Slayer a knowing look, "Either you've gotten really shitty at doin' yer job, or you fancy the girl."

"That's not your business, is it, Sal?" Gajeel let his eyes travel to the blue haired girl again, this time noting that she was carrying a sack of what seemed to be peaches, "If you see anyone come through here headed in the same direction as us, let me know."

"What have ye got yerself inta, boy? Inta trouble with a sweet girl like that on yer arm?"

"When am I not?" Gajeel gave the man some money right as Levy bounced her way up to them, "Got anything good to drink?"

"Maybe for you, but I doubt the wee one will approve," Sal laughed heartily, gaining the chagrin of the Script Mage.

"What?"

"No offense, lass, but mine's home made. It'll knock a small girl like you on 'er ass,"

"She doesn't drink," Gajeel smirked as the man bent to procure a jug from part of his wares.

"What makes you think I don't drink?" the challenge in her eyes was clear.

Gajeel cocked a brow at her.

"Well that's an interesting development," Sal chortled, "No wonder you like the, gal. She's almost got as much fire as you!"

"I'd bet she has more," Gajeel smirked, taking the jug and once again ruffling the woman's hair. He pretended he didn't see her cheeks flush once again as he passed her and headed towards the edge of town. She quickly followed him.

"You two be good, now, you hear?" the large man's voice called after them, gaining a joyful wave from Levy as they left.

"You still haven't told me where we're going," Levy huffed as they went, quickly noticing that buildings were coming in shorter and shorter supply and trees were becoming more prevalent.

"If I did that it would ruin all the fun,"

"Fun for who? Me or you?"

Gajeel couldn't stifle his laughter, "Just trust me, Shorty. It'll be worth it."

They travelled under the dark canopy of trees. Gajeel led the way as Levy whispered different light spells to keep them from being encapsulated by darkness. It was cooler in the forest as compared to the town and every once in a while Levy stifled a shiver, but whether it was from chill or fear of the dark he wasn't sure. As they delved deeper into the forests Gajeel began to relax. Here, under the cover of darkness and amongst brambles and pine needles, he could hear the approach of even the surest of footsteps. It was perfect for making sure you weren't followed.

And the place he was about to show Levy was even more brilliant.

She squeaked to a halt when he put out his hand, stopping their procession. He smiled mischievously down at her.

"We're here,"

She gazed quizzically forward towards the clearing that they'd approached. Where the line of trees ended, tall pale blades of grass that almost passed her hips grew and shimmered in the moonlight. Her brown eyes turned up towards him, filled with a million questions and not quite sure where to start. He stepped into the tall grass, feeling the serrated blades pulling at his clothes and skin. Earthy smells were released into the air as he proceeded, stirring tiny creatures into the air with each step. He could have breathed in the wonderful scent of nature all day. It washed away the stresses of Phantom Lord and brought him completely at peace.

He stopped when he didn't hear quiet footsteps behind him and turned to see the tiny Levy a few meters away, still not daring to step into the tall grass.

"What's the matter Shorty? Ya coming?"

Her brows were drawn in worry and she hugged herself quietly, a small orb of light casting yellowed light by her shoulder so she could see.

"What if there are snakes?" she muttered.

He laughed out loud, to the small girl's irritation, a heartfelt belly laugh that shook his shoulders, " _Snakes_? What kind of a mage is scared of _snakes_?"

She crossed her arms and glared at him.

"Douse the light, Shorty," he grinned and reached for her, snatching her wrist in his strong grasp and causing her light to fizzle out in her alarm. He couldn't help the mischievous look in his eyes and the wicked touch to his smile as he met her startled browns, "We're catching Fairies,"

He yanked her roughly after him and tossed her into the tall grass. She let out a squeak in panic as she fell into the blades. They fanned out around her and Gajeel saw the apprehensive gleam in her irises before there erupted around them thousands of tiny green lights. They lit up the air around them and spread to the surrounding grasses as in a massive effort; hundreds of thousands of fireflies danced from their hiding places in the tall grass and scattered into the night sky. He plopped down into the grass beside her as she gathered herself up to stare in wonderment at the sight around her.

He took in her face, her pale skin lightened in the greenish-yellow hue of the mad dash made by the insects. Every once in a while, one would land gracefully in her blue locks, flickering brilliantly before opening once more its wings and following its kin into the sky. It was beautiful and terribly romantic but it made Gajeel's heart warm as if the sunshine that filled the small woman's smile had somehow seeped inside of him as well.

She smiled gently, "This… how did you find this…?"

"The kids in the village like to talk about fairies hiding in the forest. I didn't have a lot of friends when I was that young, but I did try to find me some fairies just like everyone else. I guess no one else likes going this deep lookin' for 'em," he scratched the back of his head as she gazed at him with the most genuine, heartfelt look he'd ever seen. He tried to hide the irony in his voice, "I guess finding Fairies is just a talent of mine."

She giggled brilliantly and tucked some frazzled strands behind her ear. In an effort to stifle the blush that was threatening to color his cheeks, he pulled out the fruit and drink he'd just purchased. She happily bit in to one of the sweet treats and he took a deep drink of alcohol. It burned like fire down his throat and went directly to his head. The heat rested comfortably in his belly while the two gazed up at the stars.

His smile faded.

"You know… they have rumors about these woods,"

"Yeah?" she asked cheekily, his change in mood going completely unnoticed to her, "And what might those be?"

"They say that years ago… hundreds maybe, that there used to be a bloody Guild War that took place out here."

"You sure know how to romance a girl," Levy giggled, picking up the jug of ale and sniffing at it, contemplating a drink.

"I thought you liked history and shit?" he quirked the corner of his lip up in a slight grin. She nodded as she twisted a strand of blue hair in her fingers and turned those curious eyes to him in a gesture to continue, "They say that the two guilds hated each other so much that they'd wage battles for days and the death toll was incredible. But somehow, some way, a man happened upon a woman in one of the nearby towns that was ravaged from the war. They'd gotten to know one another and actually fell in love."

"So now it's a love story?" Levy's smile faded a little as she listened, and to his surprise she actually took a sip from the jug. She didn't make eye contact with him.

"Well, he was from one side and – of course – she was from the other. But they loved each other so much that it didn't matter to 'em. That is, until they had to return to the battle against one another,"

Levy's smile was completely gone as she gazed up at the night sky. The lights from the fireflies had all but left. The two sat in near complete darkness together, only seeing around them by the light of the moon.

"It's been a long time since I've heard the story but somehow, while protecting a dear friend, the guy got mortally injured during one of the worst battles and fell out here in the wilderness. He'd been left for dead and while she was out looking for her fallen comrades to take home, she happened upon him out in the middle of nowhere."

"This story wouldn't happen to have a happy ending, would it?" Levy asked quietly, turning over a peach in her hands. She crossed and uncrossed her ankles and slid a strand of hair behind her ear. He could tell she was uncomfortable.

"I mean… they die together and the war ends and now they have a legend. Maybe not happy but still kind of badass, don't you think?" he chuckled half-heartedly in an effort to ease her tension but it didn't seem to work.

"Why did you bring me all the way out here, Gajeel?"

"I have a feeling that the less we both say to each other would probably be the best."

She seemed startled by his words and looked up at him with worry knitting her brows.

"Levy…" he felt heat crawling up his neck again and he refused to look at her as he spoke, "I think… I have strong feelings for you and they're going to get me in some deep shit."

Her eyes widened and he heard her suck in a sudden breath.

"But there are a few things I just have to make for certain before I do something completely fucking stupid…"

"I… yes…" she whispered, caramel eyes glistening with moonlight.

"At this point, it doesn't really matter to me how you feel about… this…" he motioned hurriedly between them, unsure as to whether or not he really wanted the answer, "because I'm fucking committed at this point, but I just have to make sure… Juvia thinks that she can just frolic off to Fairy Tail and they'll accept her with open arms. If for whatever reason I can't be there to make sure she's ok, will you?"

Her jaw was slack as she processed his words, a look of disbelief written across her features as he spoke. He didn't stop, didn't wait for a response for fear of what she might say.

"I'm just… I'm worried that something bad is going to happen. I'm in deep here, Shorty, and so is Juvia. These aren't good people that we mess with. I guess… I just need you to promise me that if shit hits the fan and I have to make a decision that you don't like… that you'll trust me."

She was absolutely quiet and he felt his heart freeze over for a moment. For a second, his mind began running circles around his heart. What if he was wrong? What if she couldn't bring herself to trust him? What if he just scared her to the point that she was going to up and leave? Honestly, wouldn't that be better? Why wasn't he asking her to leave?

He felt nauseous. Iron was rolling in his stomach and he had decidedly not had enough to drink to deal with it. The stress of the situation was making his heart hammer frantically. It was strange. He'd been in so many worse scenarios before and yet now he was suddenly frantic? He gritted his teeth and reached for the bottle that was sitting between them, hoping quietly that there was something inside that would calm his nerves.

Her hand listed across his and stopped him in his pursuit of drink. He felt warmth skitter up his arm and strike his heart from her touch and he met glittery brown eyes in the darkness. She was smiling at him hesitantly.

"I trust you, Gajeel,"

Suddenly, it was like every star in the sky had aligned for him. His entire purpose in life shifted. He no longer lived for himself and thought of his safety first and others second. Now his world was suddenly condensed and poured like stardust from the heavens into a pair of gorgeous honey-filled eyes and light azure locks. It was as if his heart was beating for the first time with a purpose that he'd never known before. For this woman sitting at his side, he'd not just sacrifice himself for but he'd give himself to her entirely.

"Maybe… in light of a few things… we should head home?" she spoke gently and slowly he agreed, helping the little fairy up. For the life of him he didn't know why it suddenly seemed so bright out when it was the middle of the night.


	18. Chapter 18

**First of all, I really appreciate the nice reviews people left on my chapter. I really appreciate the excitement. I just hope I live up to it all for you. I wouldn't same 'I'm back' per se. My life is pretty hectic with a full time job, an 18 month old, and I'm getting married in two weeks... so you'll probably frequently see long breaks between chapters and I apologize for that. I'm just here, trying to keep my life together and write here and there as I go. But seriously, you have no idea how much I appreciated the kind words. It makes me want to keep writing for you guys :)**

 **Secondly, to any of you looking for quality content, I'm afraid you'll have to look elsewhere. I apologize in advance to anyone who hates the lovey-dovey sexy scenes. If you want to you can completely skip this chapter. There's nothing you need to read here that will keep the rest of the story from being confusing. I wanted to put this in here and it's completely tasteless but I did it anyway.**

 **Aside from all of that nonsense, here you go:**

* * *

Chapter 18:

The walk back was, surprisingly, much more lighthearted. Gajeel had managed to down a third of the jug he'd purchased which left him with a swagger in his step and the Script Mage was somehow laughing at his terrible humor. He wasn't drunk – although a part of him wished he was. But the other part of him wanted to remember this night for what it was… whatever it was.

And right now, it was kind and sweet and quiet, and filled with a laughter that rang like bells in the air and a tiny girl whose eyes lit up with some strange light that only she could conjure.

"So," she asked cheekily as they walked into the empty halls of Phantom Lord, "does that 'star-crossed lovers' story work on all your women?"

"I depends… did it work on you?" he gihi-ed, flashing her a toothy grin.

She laughed, "Are you insinuating that I'm your woman?"

He leaned down towards her, catching her off guard and garnering a surprised giggle from between her lips, "I'm insinuating you could be."

Red flushed her face and she fanned herself nervously, "You're drunk."

"I ain't _that_ drunk," Gajeel laughed, his inhibitions all but gone as they approached her dorm.

"Maybe we'll talk more once you've sobered up," she smiled up at him, her eyes full of something he didn't recognize.

"Aye… well…" he stopped beside her at her door, "I'm truly sorry, Mizz McGarden. Two bad dates in the span of two days… you have it rough."

"I wouldn't say it was a bad date…" she glanced up at him.

"Well it definitely wasn't a good one," he chuckled, running his fingers through his ebony locks to try and tame some stray hairs that had fallen into his face and gotten caught on one of his studded brows.

"Oh? And what makes a good date to you?" she crossed her arms and cocked a brow at him. He grinned like a devil down at her and marveled at how her face could change yet an even darker shade of red.

He lowered his voice to a growl, "I'd give you a hint but it looks like you're already there."

"Oh, you are lewd!" she hissed, although not entirely angrily. He laughed and took a step in the direction of his room. He had turned to wish her a witty farewell when her next words floored him, "Gajeel… aren't you going to kiss me goodnight?"

Now she stood with a cunning smile, eyes brimming with mischief and marveling at the way she'd just made him stop in his tracks. She brought one hand up to cup her cheek and then extended the other to him in a pretentious gesture. In all honestly, she'd expected him to make another sarcastic comment about their date but instead he stepped forward timidly and gripped the tips of her fingers in his.

Maybe it was the alcohol or maybe it was because he refused to let himself be shown up by the bluenette, but he dipped his hand down to plant a kiss on the bare of her wrist and it made gooseflesh shimmy its way through her being. When he brought his ruby eyes back up to meet hers, they were greeted by utter disbelief and the sudden realization that her face was entirely too close to his. For a breath neither made motion, as if they were both frozen in time whilst locked in each other's gaze. And then suddenly, Gajeel's free hand was cupping hers and his breath was falling on her face.

He was massive. He had to bend slightly at the waist in order to bring his face to hers. Levy could smell the alcohol on his breath but she was too busy getting lost in swimming ruby irises to be perturbed by it. First his lips brushed hers with a ghost of a touch and hovered just out of reach from her. Then they returned with more confidence and she found she couldn't stop herself from leaning into him. She let her fingertips touch the fabric of his shirt gently first and then knot into it, gripping him closer to her. He stepped forward and put a hand against her door, pinning her to him and slowly getting lost in the kisses of the woman in front of him.

He was drowning in her scent, his lips hungrily assaulting hers with kisses that were quickly becoming more and more fervent. He just couldn't get enough of the feeling of her body against his and the taste of her breath in his mouth. He could feel the door creaking from the increasing weight and started when he heard the doorknob turn. He drew back for a moment, eyes hazy with desire as she fumbled with the entry into her home. When the door creaked open he didn't follow at first but when she turned and shakily offered him a hand he more than graciously rushed forward.

He was back to her lips again before the door even closed properly and this time his hands weren't as reserved. They reached down the slim girl's sides, glided down the dip of her back – eliciting a surprised gasp from the bluenette – and ghosted down to the backs of her thighs. He lifted her up and immediately placed her back against the door, this time trailing kisses down her neck to the collar of her sweater.

"Gajeel!" she breathed, entangling her pale fingers into his ebony locks. He kissed the tender flesh below her jaw and sucked lovingly on her neck, feeling her tremble in his arms as he did so. He could feel her thighs clench around him as she tried to cling to him and when she arched her back he almost lost it.

He growled into her ear, feeling a sigh fighting to leave his lips as she shook to him again, "If you keep saying my name like that I won't want you to stop."

As he kissed her neck he could feel the warmth of her blush on her skin. He slipped a hand under her oversized sweater to run up her belly, in turn being rewarded with another gasp from the fairy of a woman and the feeling of her fingers gripping even more tightly into his long tresses. The studs on his brows would catch on her blue hair and at one point he had to withdraw in order to disentangle himself from her. For a moment he just gazed at her.

Blush left haphazard splotches of color on her cheeks and neck. Her lips were full from the bruise of his and her hair was disheveled from his rough handling of her against the door. Seeing his own arms on either side of her was almost too much for him to take in. It was like he was seeing her for the first time and for some reason he had never pictured that it would actually be him here holding her like this.

He wanted to see more.

He slid his other hand underneath her sweater and ran his fingers up her belly and to her ribs. He could feel her torso expand with a rushed breath from his touch and he wrapped his arms around her to gently tug at the clasp of her bra. Her eyes widened in surprise at his action but she didn't stop him, instead she arched her back and wrapped her arms around his neck so he'd have easier access to her restrictive clothing.

"G-Gajeel…" she whispered as his fingers made easy work of their current task, "Can we move… someplace else?"

He blinked at her slowly, not understanding, "Eh? Where?"

Her lips quivered for a moment and a fresh wave of rose alighted to her cheeks, "…my room…"

He couldn't stop the conceited grin that climbed to his face. He let her slip down his front until her feet daintily touched the ground. He leaned down to steal a kiss from her timid lips and murmured into her mouth, "Lead the way,"

He didn't realize it, but he'd given her too much time to think as they travelled the short distance to her bed. Her stomach was doing summersaults and she was kicking herself for letting it get this far. Entering her room all of a sudden seemed a daunting task and she stared at her bed as if it were a traitor awaiting her arrival. Could she tell him she'd changed her mind?

She could feel his demanding presence towering over her like a shadow as he came up behind her. He stood close, with a heavy boot on either side of her own small feet. Massive arms wrapped around her and she briefly saw the glitter of his iron studs as one hand folded strong fingers into hers. His free hand found the bottom of her sweater and started fires across the flesh of her stomach and ribs and finally found its way beneath her loosened bra. The noise that eased from between her lips was something she hadn't expected and it almost startled her. But to him, it was enough encouragement to allow his fingers to grip gently at her sensitive flesh.

His lips were delicately tracing her neck and it almost wasn't fair how easily it made her melt. It was as if her core was on fire while simultaneously chills were racing up and down her spine at his kiss. He was pressing himself against her, his chiseled body feeling more like she was leaning into a statue rather than a man. Even more she was reminded of how strong the Dragon Slayer actually was as every muscle he had moved against her body. She could feel his growing desire against the small of her back, telling her exactly what she was inspiring.

With too much ease, he withdrew his prying fingers and spun her around to face him. In a fluid motion he let both hands grip her waist and he lifted her with little effort and gently laid her on her bed. She was stunned and didn't steal away the surprise from her face when he brought both massive hands down to ball into the blankets on either side of her hips. His ebony hair was falling over his shoulder and his breath was hitched. Desire bubbled like lava in his eyes as he looked down at her like a licentious predator that was more than ready to consume her.

The corner of his lip tugged upward into a smirk that showed her his sharper teeth, "Something tells me you're not as into this as I am."

She felt her heart skip a beat in her chest, "I-It's not that…"

He watched her expectantly, not moving a single muscle as he awaited the answer to his unspoken question. She felt like her skin was going to melt from her bashful warmth. She made no move to answer him, just refused to look at him. After a few breaths she heard the springs beneath her groan as he pulled his weight up to join her on the bed. Her eyelids fluttered in surprise as he climbed on top of her.

"Do I scare you?" his smile was somehow equal parts gentle and mischievous just as the question was equal parts serious and flippant. His grin wavered slightly at her timid response.

"I… I don't know what to do," her voice was a shuttering whisper as he brought his thumb up to run down each of her lips and his fingers ghosted across her neck.

"You don't have to do anything," he let his hand dance down her neck and chest, prompting the smaller wizard to take in a hushed gasp at his touch whilst he made his way down to the crook of her knee.

"I don't think that's true," she breathed as he brought his lips to her collarbone and planted a gentle kiss there. He laughed wickedly and turned his glistening red eyes back to her as he sunk his teeth into her skin playfully, causing a moan to tumble from her lips despite her trying to keep herself subdued.

His voice was a sultry growl, "Just tell me if you want me to stop."

"Stop what?" she was borderline breathless. Her mind was a complete haze. How was he doing this to her?

"Making love, having relations, _mating_ …" he took the opportunity to grind his hips against her, clearly pleased at the reaction he gained from the breathless brown-eyed mage, "whatever _lewd_ name you want to call it,"

"I don't appreciate you mocking me in my own bed," she tried to make herself not seem so innocent but her bravado was lacking.

"Well I'd attempted to mock you against the door but you asked to bring it in here," he was like a devil teasing her, his sly smile making her blush and his hands starting to stray once again to her body.

"Pardon me for being self-indulgent…" her mind was going fuzzy as his hand slid back up her sweater to her breast.

"I don't mind indulging you," he licked his teeth and it made her heart shudder. He hooked her leg against his hip, allowing her to fully feel his muted desire against her thigh. A moan was fighting to escape her as he once again bit gently into the sensitive skin of her neck. She could feel his smile as he dragged his tongue across her flesh, lighting an erotic fire against her skin.

He began shimmying her sweater up over her hips and exposing her navel. She didn't stop him as he freed her from the woolen fabric but she also didn't quiet her immediate reaction to cover herself. To her surprise, he didn't press her.

"Would it make you feel better if I take mine off too?" he asked cheekily, those devilish eyes making no effort to meet her gaze now that she was partially bare. That was all fine to her as another wave of blush was already warming her face. She rubbed her knees together nervously and quietly nodded in affirmation.

Whether he'd meant to make a show of it or not, Levy quite enjoyed herself as he reeled back on his heels. As he left her, a chill ran across her exposed skin. She'd had no idea just the kind of heat that was emanating from his body. He casually reached behind his head and gripped onto the shirt by the nape of the neck, allowing her to see his biceps flex. If he wasn't so rugged, he could have been a model. He pulled the back of his shirt over his head, causing his hair to flip dramatically when he'd been freed from the fabric. She noticed his hesitation for just a second before he flipped the offensive object from his possession onto the floor.

Although it was true that she had seen him shirtless before, that time seemed like years ago now; and she had been more concerned with saving his life than examining his looks. Again she saw his scars crisscrossing his body, a physical narrative of his life etched into his skin. In the dark with his chiseled body towering over her, she could almost imagine that he was some soldier who'd been war torn and was now home to romance her. Actually, that was kind of what he was. Maybe he wasn't some soldier, but definitely a fighter nonetheless.

She ran her fingers up the low rise of his pants, feeling the tension in his abs as she worked her way up. She marveled at the way he closed his eyes and sighed at her touch and it made her feel powerful. Her fingertips whisked their way up his chest and to his collarbone, and finally, they hesitantly folded together around his neck. He lowered himself down to her again, nuzzling into her neck and letting his breath trail against her ear. He reached up and finally exposed her, pulling away her unclasped bra and tossing it into the darkness with their shirts.

She felt the heat that had ignited before slowly burning back to life with just his bare skin against hers. But he didn't seem to want just a slow stoking of flame as he quickly kissed his way down her neck to the newly exposed, untouched skin that was now available to him. She was trembling with apprehension as he made his way down, part of her wanting to stop him whilst the other desperately wanted to continue. For a brief moment she wondered how far she was going to let this go.

Almost immediately, the thought was washed from her mind as his mouth found its way to the side of her breast. He brought his hand up to grab her other one roughly, pushing his finger against the sensitive nub that he'd enjoyed only briefly earlier. She felt a shiver of pleasure run through her as kisses turned into gentle bites that were making their way closer and closer to her sensitive areas. Finally, and with tantalizing purpose, he let his tongue flick across her nipple. His breath was impossibly hot against her now cool skin and she gasped at the molten touch of his tongue against her.

"Aaahhh…" she couldn't help her moan despite herself and she bit onto her knuckle in order to quiet the noise. His ruby eyes flickered up to hers and there was a look of challenge there that made her stomach flutter in anticipation. He pinched her nipple between his fingers and immediately started gently sucking on the other, causing a rush of heat to strike like lightning between her legs. She held in a gasp and arched her back to him, shutting her eyes at the feeling of his mouth pulling at her sensually, "G-Gajeel…"

He bit gently onto her delicate bud and she couldn't stifle the whine that escaped her. She was shuddering to a touch that was like fire as it ran down her body. He moved his tongue around her areola; masterfully conjuring up sensations she'd never imagined could exist in her body. His other hand massaged her, causing heat to surge wherever he touched. Occasionally, he'd tweak his thumb across her nipple just as he sucked and she'd be at his mercy completely. Her core was burning with desire to the point she thought she might boil over and she could feel an ache between her legs for something she didn't want to admit aloud that she wanted.

"Gajeel…" she didn't know if she was protesting or begging when his free hand made its way to her thigh, an alluring proximity to the need that was growing inside of her. She shut her eyes against the wanton desires that were making her heart beat faster with every one of his applications. He squeezed her inner thigh, pressing his thumb closer and closer to her heat.

When he suddenly withdrew she could have sobbed, but his eyes were boring into her with a lust that she'd never seen in a man before. His hands were fumbling to undo his jeans and whilst he tried hastily to free himself, Levy suddenly became aware that she would have to be next. Shakily, she slipped her thumbs under the rise of her tights and slid them downwards. She arched her back to lift her hips off of the bed and daintily slid them down her thighs and knees. When she straightened in order to pull them the rest of the way off, she became extremely conscious of the fact that Gajeel had stopped whatever he was doing and was staring at her.

His eyes were dancing, almost glowing with passion. He deliberately stepped out of his clothes and wasted no time getting her precisely the way he wanted her. She was slightly startled by his sudden aggression as he gripped onto her hips and pulled her bodily towards him so that her bottom rested at the edge of the bed.

"Gajeel… what are you…?" she struggled slightly as he used one hand to pin open her thigh and the other he slide beneath her. She was confused by his actions when he dipped his head down to kiss down her naval until suddenly his teeth were pulling at the lip of her underwear. Heat rushed to her cheeks when she realized what he was doing and she tried in vain to close her legs, her modestly fighting to gain control of her dissolute mind.

"G-Gajeel wai-aahh~!" she gasped as the heat of his tongue pressed against the fabric of her underwear. The hand beneath her gripped her bottom and his other pressed a thumb against the innermost part of her thigh. The pleasure that spread from her core was almost too much to bear and suddenly surged even higher as he once against pressed his devious muscle to her heat. She arched her back into him with each hungry flick of his tongue and she couldn't believe she'd be so high off of his touch until his thumb rested on a sensitive spot on her womanhood. The cry that escaped her was so impassioned that she immediately clasped her hands over her mouth in response – an action that Gajeel didn't like in the least.

He was over her in a heartbeat, tearing her fingers away and attacking her mouth with his. His tongue slipped past her lips and quickly dominated her. His hands, now freed, gripped her hips to his so that she could feel fresh his need pushing roughly against her own.

"Don't be shy…" he whispered huskily into her ear, biting on her lobe and calling forth a muted gasp from the bluenette, "I want to hear more…"

"But…" her voice was shaking. His need was consuming her and there was nothing she could do to stop it. He was ferocious in his attacks on her skin, lighting fires in her soul that she'd never known before, "…the… the neighbors…"

He growled, a sound that made hungry chills run through her body, "Fuck 'em. I don't want you worried about anything except me."

He was tearing away her last barrier, finally exposing herself completely to him. She hadn't known before, but now that he was once again over her she could feel he was trembling. Her heart raced at the realization just as one of his hands once again pushed at her inner thigh. He was agonizingly close to her heat and she bit her lip as a whine worked its way into her throat.

She felt her stomach knot as his desire was pressed against hers, warm and solid and foreign. He didn't penetrate her at first, instead eliciting a completely different sensation as he ran his length against her. He was gentle, grinding his hips against her so that she felt him in his entirety against the soft flesh of her inner thighs. She'd become incredibly still in both eagerness and hesitation, and the more he pushed against her most intimate place the more clarity came to her mind about what was going to happen next.

"I'm surprised…" she whispered, her nervousness getting the better of her, "You're not asking me if it's my first time."

Those shrewd eyes were piercing into her, seeing too much even as they were hazy with lust, "You don't seem the type to give this to just anyone."

In a movement like a great black cat stretching out its limbs before the hunt, he pushed himself back from her. He was all predator again, his muscles starkly defined in the subdued night. She could make out the faint glitter of his studs framing his nose and protruding from his brows. His smirk was less wicked and had a sobering level of kindness.

"And you are?"

He rolled his eyes. Of course he was and some level of her felt a fool for letting him into her bed.

"You're a Fairy Tail Mage with one of Phantom Lord's most notorious mercenaries in your bed… and you're worried that he sleeps around?"

She felt blush clawing at her porcelain flesh once again. Did he have to belittle her about everything?

"We… can call it a night… if you're too tired."

She could tell he really didn't want to say those words out loud. His red eyes were like sparkling rubies as they watched her reaction. To her surprise, he dipped his face down to hers to coax a tender kiss from her. It wasn't urgent like the ones he'd given her before, but it was boiling with a gentle ember of passion. With each kiss he gave her, he grew more and more hungry. She ran her hands up to hold onto his shoulders as he started easing against her once again. He let a hand travel delicately down the side of her leg, running his fingers across her flesh until he was hooking her knee to his hip and pushing even more fervently against her opening.

She was hesitant but didn't stop his progression as he helped himself to her gateway. Her stomach bunched in apprehension as he entered and she heard him gasp as he did so. She didn't have the chance to protest as he gripped onto her hips in order to angle her precisely how he needed her and suddenly she was reeling backwards as he fully sheathed himself into her, his massive arms shaking on either side of her as he tried to hold himself back. He kissed her again, this time with a fiery hunger that whisked away the last of her breath. She dug her nails into his shoulders as he moved, the torturously slow friction making her arch her back in an effort to stay connected to him as he withdrew.

Suddenly, he was pushing back into her and she couldn't stop the tattered breath that escaped her as the erotic feeling caused her body to shudder. He was as purposeful with each stroke as he was hungry with each kiss, drawing sultry moans from her lips as the pleasure twinged through her being. She was melting completely in his arms. Her mind couldn't translate how much she desperately needed him to continue and instead she just whined hopelessly as he left her again and again, each tantalizing stroke making her even more frantic. He obliged by upping his pace, pushing so hard into her that she almost saw stars each time he sheathed himself into her.

When he completely withdrew himself from her she let out a sigh and looked up at him, almost betrayed that he'd suddenly leave her without notice. His eyes were swimming with lust although his actions seemed calm. Without a word, he turned her onto her stomach and forced her to her knees. She would have been indignant about the harsh treatment but he was suddenly over her again, encapsulating her with his massive frame.

"You'll like this even more…" he growled against her neck as he once again pushed himself into her heat. This time he was far less gentle but she was ready and took him without any pain. He penetrated even deeper than before, hitting a bundle of nerves inside of her that wracked her body with pleasure and stole her breath from her lungs. A haggard cry left her as he reached around her small frame to grasp her breast while he pulled out of her. He fucked her hard and slow at first, relishing in her pleasure-filled cries as he did so. His legs were shaking from trying to keep his body in check as he desperately didn't want to overpower the fairy of a woman, but the feeling of her tight core suctioning him in was almost too much to bear.

"Gajeel…" she gasped as he grinded slowly into her, "…more…"

"Fuck…" he growled, losing some of his control at the sound of her begs. He pushed his full weight into her, causing her to gasp as he somehow reached even deeper into her. Each stroke was like lightning striking her core and she thought she might be burned alive. His arms were on either side of her as he drove into her, his hips pushing her to the mattress with each pleasure-filled ride. She was breathless and something inside of her was building to the point that she thought she might boil over.

"Shit, Levy…" his voice was ragged as he fucked her so hard her arms collapsed underneath his weight. He stopped his harsh thrusts almost immediately and pulled back from her, gaining a lustful keening from the bluenette. She pushed herself up onto her arms and looked back at him, caramel eyes consuming him with the desire he'd conjured from her soul. She shakily turned to him, the uncertainty in her gaze making him nervous about her next action.

She reached forward and tangled her fingers into his ebony hair. He let himself be moved by her, leaning back onto his heels and then folding completely until he was laying on the bed and she was over him. She could have been an angel in the darkness looking down on him, the glisten of lust on her lips accentuating the light in her eyes. He felt the tremor go through her legs as she leaned over him, timidly bringing herself to sit astride him. When she made no move to continue, he let his hands run up her full thighs and grip her porcelain flesh. She was clearly uncomfortable and he didn't take her gesture lightly as she averted her gaze from him, questioning her own initiative.

Gingerly, he leaned up to gain the attention from her lips. As he did so he positioned himself once again towards her heat, feeling a tremor of lust running through him as he did so. He eased pressure onto her hips and guided the little mage down him, sheathing into her completely and causing euphoria to dance in the intelligent girl's eyes. She tossed back her head and lifted herself without coaxing, quickly realizing what she wanted and taking it greedily. Her thighs were trembling as she began to ride him and he relished the way her eyes would roll back and she'd dig her nails into his collar. He desperately craved more. He wanted to hear her moans sounding out his name once again and roughly pushed into her just as she thrust her hips towards his.

She cried out at the action and he felt his entire body come alive with unrestrained lust. He met her once again, gritting his teeth as she dragged burning trails down his chest with her nails. Her breathing was becoming ragged and her moans more exaggerated. He was finding it hard to keep himself calm and his own pulse was beginning to skip a beat each time he bored into her tantalizing heat. He could feel the desire building, dragging gasps from his lungs and making his body shake with need to release. He would have slowed down but Levy was in full control, taking voraciously what she wanted.

"Goddamn Levy…" he breathed, gripping harshly at her thighs just as she dug her nails into his chest.

"Please…" her voice was a ragged whisper, a whine coaxing its way from the back of her throat. She didn't know what she was asking for. All she knew was she was incredibly close to something and stopping now was too much to bear.

Suddenly, she tumbled. Ecstasy caused her body to shudder as it raced from her core to every fiber of her being. She didn't even hear herself cry out as she arched her back and threw her head backwards, the high making her see stars as her legs shivered uncontrollably. She heard Gajeel swear beneath her and cracked open her eyes just as he pushed deep into her moisture. Her breath left her at the feeling as he hit something incredibly deep and sensitive inside of her and he too arched his back, every muscle in his arms flexing as he gripped her almost painfully. Her eyes widened and she gasped as heat filled her and she felt his member pulse inside of her, something completely alien but somehow adding the high she was now coming down from.

She didn't know what to do, so she just gazed down at him as he sighed and all the tension that had just been in his muscles released. The look of contentment on his face made her heart flutter slightly and when his ruby eyes opened they were much more muted than they had been just moments before. The corner of his mouth edged up into a crooked grin that showed gleaming teeth to her.

"Shit…" he released his harsh grip on her legs. They were sore but nothing terrible.

"It's fine," she whispered, heat threatening to creep up her cheeks again. She was eyeing the marks she'd left on his chest and briefly wondered how she could have left such scratches on this seeming impermeable man.

With the same delicacy as someone handling glass, Gajeel disentangled himself from her. He pulled the covers up and around the two, making no move to grab clothing for either of them as he wrapped a strong arm around her. She shivered slightly, marveling at how warm the man behind her was. She tried not to think about how his bare skin was pressed unhindered against her.

He nuzzled into her neck, completely disrupting her thoughts.

"You smell like me," he muttered into her neck. A shiver went through her at his words and she quickly tried to think of something sarcastic to reply back to him, "I like it."

She blanched.

"Too much?" he whispered, something akin to disappointment in his voice.

"N-no…" she felt like she was burning alive from her blush and she thought her heart might beat out of her chest. Why did she suddenly feel so giddy?

"What happened to your knees?" his voice was gruff, "Was it that Jet guy?"

"I just tripped," she laughed anxiously as he somehow pulled her even closer to him.

"You're a bad liar," he growled.

"I fooled _you_ for a while, didn't I?"

He growled against her neck, causing gooseflesh to shimmy its way across her body, "Oh yes, Fairy Tail Mage. You fooled me for a while… but now that I know the truth, I'm going to devour you until there's nothing left."

"Been hitting those romance novels a little hard?" Levy whispered, trying to hide how much her stomach had jumped at his words.

"You're just lucky I need to recharge," he stifled a yawn, "but just you wait until tomorrow morning."

"You don't scare me, vile predator," Levy grinned, "I've bested mages far better than you."

The deep, sultry laugh that reverberated through his chest almost had her melting, "Better than me?" he growled, pulling himself on top of her with glistening mischief dancing in his eyes, "Maybe mages, dear girl, but they were mice compared to the dragon you now have in your bed,"

"Pride comes before the fall, foul tempter," her voice came out in more of a whisper than she would have hoped.

"What does a dragon care about falling when I have wings?" he growled into her neck as he ran his tongue against her.

"Ever heard of the saying 'twas beauty that killed the savage beast'?"

How was she suddenly breathless again?

"Maybe," he growled as he flopped himself once again beside her and cozied up next to her, "And I've also heard of biting off more than you can chew."

She giggled a little bit at his exasperation. As his eyelids fluttered closed against her shoulder, she couldn't find it in her to resist the urge to run her fingers through his raven hair. It was damp and terribly tangled, but so soft to the touch. She stiffened when she heard him sigh to her touch.

"If you do end of being the death of me…" he muttered, sleep clear in his voice as he spoke, "maybe it will be the only good thing that comes out of me."

"Don't say things like that," she whispered, her brows furrowing at his words.

"You've been at that pansy guild for how long and you haven't heard?" his words were just barely clinging to his breath as he spoke, "Bad men always get what they deserve…"

"But you're not…" she started but stopped when she realized he was asleep. His breathing was slow and even. A quiet snore was working its way from his nose. She stayed startlingly still for a moment, just listening to him breathe, "You're not a bad man, Gajeel."

Slowly she relaxed and leaned into his arms. After a few moments, she too drifted to sleep.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19:

Gajeel awoke to dawn's light gently filtering in through the window. It slowly registered to him that the curtain-less frame didn't belong to his bedroom and he inhaled deeply to taste the air around him. His head swam as the tender scent of old books and the sheepish woman he'd come to know so closely filled his lungs. He pushed himself up and let piercing red eyes rest on the small form beside him. For a moment he couldn't believe he was here nor could he believe what had happened the night before. But there she lay, semi-curled with craized azure locks splayed around her face haphazardly. She was like a tiny angel laying next to him and he suddenly felt the urge to do something he'd never done before.

He leaned over her and brought his rough hand up to pull a lock away from the side of her face, baring to him her porcelain cheek. A shiver made it's way up his spine as he pressed his lips against her, relishing for a sweet second the warmth that faded into his skin from just the contact. She hummed quietly in her sleep from his touch but didn't stir and he just gazed down at her while she lay completely at peace. Completely alone in the early morning, he could think of so many things he wanted to say. A million different scenarios played in his head of how he could wake her up with sweet words or maybe just wrap his arms around her until she came to of her own occord.

But just as that thoughts entered his mind, an empty pang in his stomach reminded him of just how long he'd gone without eating. It had been a day and a half since Juvia left and for the life of him he couldn't remember the last time he'd eaten anything of sustinence. Grudgingly, he slipped from the bed and placed bare feet onto the carpet. He grabbed his shorts and pants from the floor and shimmied them on before creeping out into the hall of the tiny apartment; not withholding from himself a glace to the heavenly girl still fast asleep in her bed, of course.

He made his way into her living room, his eyes taking in the small place for the first time. Her apartment could only have been half the size of his own, probably attributed to the fact that he was far higher up on the pyramid in standing with the guild. As a newcomer with no magical history, she would have just been given a basic dormitory. But on every space on every wall, the tiny woman had somehow crammed bookcase after bookcase and then filled every shelf on top of that. This place wasn't a living area so much as a small library. For furniture she didn't have hardly anything aside from a couple of shabby chairs and a coffee table, once again littered with scrolls and hardcovers with strange words in foreign languages. Laying as if hastily discarded from the last time she'd been in the room, were a pair of red glasses with wings on the sides. He recognized them almost immediately as a magical item used to read enormous books in mere minutes, but for the life of him he couldn't remember the name.

Had she been teaching herself how to read a different language?

He shook off the thought as another angry pang of hunger bit into his stomach. He turned his eyes to her small kitchenette. It wasn't much less than his own aside from cabinet space, although he quickly found out that she kept her limited space completely filled whereas he rarely did. He rummaged through her things and picked up some bread and ham that she'd had stashed away in her refrigerator, making a mental note to replace whatever he'd take from her for his pilfered breakfast.

As he made his way with sandwich in hand back to one of the chairs, he felt something brush his consciousness. It was barely anything, a tickle of magical energy that could have been so easily missed or shaken off. But being the trained mage that he was his curiosity immediately piqued at the foreign feeling. His eyes were drawn to one of the bookcases that was nearest to him. His eyes stole quickly to the hall before he made his way towards the shelves. The feeling grew a little louder as he approached, although it was still something that he could tell had been carefully hidden despite its detection. It took him little time to locate where the magical energy was coming from as he found a particularly thick book with no title written on the spine. He plucked it from it's place and immediately noticed it wasn't quite as heavy as he'd expected and a sly smile tugged at the side of his mouth as he stuffed the rest of his breakfast into his mouth.

As the pages fell open he found what was hidden inside wasn't words on paper, but a large cutout making room for a smaller notebook. On the notebook there was a lock and it was painfully obvious what it was as soon as he laid eyes on it.

"A diary?" he snickered to himself as he helped himself to the small woman's private thoughts in physical form. He made short work of the lock. Magical or not, it was still iron. More than likely it had been purchased at one of the shops in town and Jose had paid some of the more notable locksmiths to make any magic-based locks to be iron in material so that if he'd ever be in need, he could send his favorite dog in to destroy the measly protection.

Before he opened the pages, he made one more quick check to the hallway, listening closely for any signs of the bluenette stirring in the next room, and flipped open the book. The first few pages were about some strange cultures and different notations about their languages. His eyes widened as the text immediately switched to some foreign language he'd never heard of before. At the top there was a note about the name of an ancient civilization and where they had existed geographically. It was all way over his head. Every once in a while she'd written something in English but it was usually a note about culture or verbage.

He huffed as he flipped through the pages.

Here he'd thought he'd get a secret look into the mind of the bluenette in the next room, but in reality all he'd found were her study notes? But then, why the magical lock on the book? And why hidden so carefully? Surely there was more to it than that. He flipped a few more pages before he found a few folded papers that had been forced into the binding. He carefully pulled the leaflets out and smoothed them out.

He cocked and eyebrow.

It was their interview, an occurance that seemed to have been years away now. She'd written down everything he had told her almost word for word. He marveled at her incredible memory since he knew she hadn't written any of this down when they'd talked. Something inside of his stomach flipped at how she'd written about the ordeal, going as far as to note some of his reactions to her questions. She was so incredibly attentive…

He flipped a few more pages before his eyes glossed across a character he recognized. It was draconic.

He gritted his teeth.

He turned the page and inhaled sharply at the writing on the other side. _All_ of it was in draconic. He grinned. _This_ was something he could read.

The first few characters were sloppy and a few were mixed up, but as the words progressed the sentences weren't only well formed but completely flawless. Realization hit him like a ton of bricks. Every language that had been used in this journal had been dead. Had she been making entries this way so that it would appear to only be her practicing her decoding abilities when in reality she'd been making accounts of her stay at Phantom Lord?

"Crafy fairy…" he whispered as his eyes rushed across the entry.

 _I don't know what to do anymore. I know Jet means well, but his words honestly cut deep. How many others at Fairy Tail think that about me? How stupid was I to think I could do this. Poor Natsu. He's probably going crazy thinking about how Lucy is trapped here somewhere and he can't do anything to help her. And who am I fooling to think I could help._

 _Master means well and I know the last thing he wants is to incite war but maybe there's nothing else that we can do._

Gajeel's pulse quickened.

 _Jet thinks Gajeel is going to kill me. He didn't say it out loud but I know that's what he meant. But what does he know about Gajeel? Yes, he's imposing and angry but he's so much more than what everyone has told me. He told me that he takes care of his own and the look he gave me… I honestly believe he meant it. And you wouldn't believe it, but when I came home he played me music because he knew I was sad. Kurogane, the worst mage in Phantom Lord, sang me songs to cheer me up. He's crude and harsh and is so terrifying when he's angry and somehow he might just be the sweetest man I've ever met in my entire life._

 _On everything good in this world, what have I done? When I think about him my heart beats faster and when he's near I want nothing more than to prolong our time together. Sometimes – as stupid as it sounds – I even wonder what it would be like if we could just leave Phantom Lord and everything else behind us. Does he even see me the same way? And even if he does, what does it matter? As soon as he found out that I'm not really a Phantom Lord mage, would he even want anything to do with me?_

 _I think I might be-_

Gajeel felt like he'd jumped out of his skin as a knock resounded at the door. He stood as still as a statue, his entire body tense as he waited in the dim light of her living room. For a moment, he wondered if his imagination had gone wild and no one was there. Another lighter rapping confirmed that he was in fact sane and he quickly fumbled the tiny journal closed and locked and back in it's place on the shelf, making a mental note to try and find it later.

Or not. Because that was an incredible invasion of privacy and he had no business riffling through Levy's deep thoughts like that.

He jumped for a third time at the person knocking. Angrily, he jittered his way to the door and looked through the small peephole. His brow furrowed as he glared out at a man he didn't at all recognize and he gripped the handle hesitantly before throwing the door open. He crossed his arms irritably and squinted into the light down at the smaller man.

He was shorter than Gajeel by a head and had sandy brown hair that was sticking out rather haphazardly. He was wearing a simple tunic and seemed more than a little alarmed at the Dragon Slayer in front of him. Gajeel's ruby eyes swept down the hallway, seeing no one else in the area, and then graced the other mage again. The shorter man seemed to try to look past him for a moment and Gajeel leaned into his line of sight, startling him again.

"What the hell do you want?" Gajeel growled, obviously raking his eyes up and down him, purposefully trying to make him uncomfortable. To his surprise, the opposing mage squared his shoulders and set his jaw, facing Gajeel with a glare.

"I'm looking for my friend, Levy," he gritted his teeth. Gajeel narrowed his eyes.

"You know," Gajeel's voice dropped to a threatening tone, his eyes burrowing in to the man in front of him. He didn't know why, but he was extremely aware of the fact that he did not like whomever was in front of him and if he wanted Levy, then he liked the scrawny man even less for it, "people have a tendancy to go missing around here. Maybe you should hurry home before someone comes around looking for _you_."

"Where is my friend?" the mage stepped forward and Gajeel returned the gesture. He was trying to use his stature to intimidate the man in fron of him, his heart beating ever faster at the thought of a fight. He could feel iron roll angrily in his stomach and the air was suddenly saturated with magical energy.

"Maybe you're just fucking dense," Gajeel sneered, clenching his fists as he glared down at the mage, "so I'll only say this once: Leave."

The man opened his mouth to reply when his eyes were suddenly drawn to something on Gajeel's chest. His eyes widened and a look of either horror or rage crossed his features. A sleepy voice resounded from the dark behind Gajeel and his stomach rolled even more.

"Gajeel…? What's going on?"

" _Levy_?" his voice was incredulous and he turned his irate attention to the Iron Dragon. Fury induced color flooded his features and Gajeel could feel energy snapping in the air.

Something suddenly occurred to Gajeel that he hadn't thought of before.

"Are you the bastard who hurt _my Levy_?"

Jet's eyes widened and his ferocity suddenly faded and it was as if every ounce of that rage had suddenly been funneled into Gajeel. He gripped the smaller man's collar and threw him bodily through the doorway and smashing into the small coffee table. Books and pages went scattering everywhere as the mage lay in the broken heap of wood and paper. Levy gasped from the hall, her hands flying to her face as she stood clad only in the shirt that Gajeel had worn the night before, hair still a mess.

"Levy!" Gajeel snapped, making her jump as she forced her attention to the bloodthirsty dragon. Gajeel found it in him to drop his voice and he forced the words out in barely a harsh growl, "Sound barrier. _Now_."

She was shaking but she did as she was told, forcing her eyes shut and weaving the spell masterfully and encapsulating all of the walls in impenetrable script in mere seconds. Gajeel marched with purpose to where the mage was fighting for consciousness and gripped his collar, pulling him up with his full force and slamming him bodily into one of the book shelves. He relished in the sound of Jet crying out from the harsh wood digging into his back.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Gajeel roared, shaking he was so infuriated. The man shrunk back from him as best he could, "You insult Levy, lay your hands on her, and make her cry and fucking think you can come skulking around _my guild_ to find her?"

"G-Gajeel…" her timid voice barely registered as his vision began to fade to red.

"Do you have any fucking idea what you could have just done? I've worked my ass off to keep your little secret and now you're poking your nose where it doesn't belong!" his entire body was trembling, shivers wracking through him from rage or fear or whatever strange mix of emotions that was assaulting him, "If the wrong person found out where the hell you were from, you're dead fucking meat!"

"Gajeel!"

He froze, his breath tattered. He swallowed hard, forcing a lump of iron back down into his stomach. Jet was terrified, gripping onto his unyielding fist as he fought not to be throttled by the raging monster holding him captive. Gajeel's vision was clearing, his blood slowing its boil as he realized a warm hand was on his arm, bringing him back down to reality. For a moment, he couldn't understand why his skin seemed so dark compared to hers when suddenly he realized that at some point he'd activated his iron scales. He could taste the tang of metal as he forced his eyes to the bluenette at his side.

Her brown eyes were shockingly calm as she looked up at him. Her lips were set in a firm line.

"Gajeel… please… calm down,"

He released his hold on Jet and stepped to the side.

Levy caught him before he hit the ground but somehow he was up on his feet in mere seconds, whisking Levy behind him and standing protectively in front of her. A growl clawed it's way through his chest despite him trying to quell it. He did _not_ like the way that he handled Levy, pulling her this way and that like she were some thing that needed sheltered. But instead of paying attention to that, he forced himself to look past at Levy. Her brown eyes were filled with shock and protest but she didn't seem able to bring herself to do anything. He couldn't tell if it was because of his actions or not and the thought of scaring her because of his lack of control cut deep into him.

Slowly, reluctantly, he made himself bring down his iron scales. He took a deep breath and stepped away, every muscle in his body taught as he retreated to the other side of the room, giving them a large berth from his anger. He felt he would suffocate from the silence that ensued as he leaned against the backside of Levy's counters and crossed his arms, resting his eyes with obvious distaste on the brunette.

"What are you doing here?" Levy broke the silence first, pushing past Jet and standing in between the two men. Her arms were wrapped protectively around herself as she spoke and her voice was shaking slightly but he couldn't tell why.

"I could ask you the same thing," his tone was accusatory as he looked from Levy to Gajeel and back to Levy, "What do you think you're doing? With _him_?"

Red forced it's way up her neck.

"Well since I don't see your name written on her, I'd say anything she _Damn. Well. Pleases._ " Gajeel spat, malice in each syllable as he spoke. Ire was threatening to make him shake again and he desperately wanted to release the energy in the most violent way possible.

"Gajeel!" Levy hissed, eyes deploring him to remain silent.

"Are you absolutely _insane_?" his voice made Levy physically cringe and it took every ounce of willpower Gajeel had to keep still at the sight. Levy didn't want him to get involved and he would try his best to keep quiet.

"I can explain…" why did her voice seem so small?

"Who's side are you even on? What? You're _sleeping with the enemy_ now?"

"And how is that any of your business?!" Levy's voice hitched as she spoke, an indignant fire suddenly sparking in her eyes, "I told you to go home!"

"I was making sure you were ok!" Jet yelled, his hands balling into fists. Gajeel clenched his jaw, fighting not to move. The aggression falling from Jet's stance was seriously making his resolve faulter.

"And I told you I didn't need any help!"

"Oh, I can see that," Jet's absolute disdain was not hidden as he glanced at the Iron Dragon who was barely containing himself, "Did you forget that _he's_ the entire reason Lucy was brought here? Or what? Have you joined _their_ side now?"

"I…" she looked as if she'd been struck in the face, brown eyes wide at Jet's words.

"Have you _immersed_ yourself so much that you've forgotten who your real family is, Levy? The people who grew up with you? Raised you? _Actually_ care about you?" again he shot daggers at Gajeel.

Gajeel felt something inside of him collapse. Like a damn that finally could no longer hold back the meltdown on a summer mountain, his magical energy flooded the room in an angry tide. Both Levy and Jet staggered against it, turned eyes to look at him in dismay.

"You talk like that to her again and I'll make it so you'll never talk again," his words were cold like ice and he took notice of the shiver that ran through Jet. Levy was incredibly still, eyes wide with so many emotions that it was hard to make the other mage his main focus.

"Why don't we paint a picture here," he crossed his arms, noticing how his iron scales were desperately trying to make themselves known despite the fact he hadn't called forth the magic to do so, "Your friend goes missing so you send someone unassuming into the guild. She has no idea what she's doing. She's never infiltrated an enemy guild before. And not only that, but the friend that went missing has been marked as a high profile target and barricaded _somewhere_ in the guild but she doesn't even know where to look let alone have access to the area. So what is she supposed to do?"

Jet remained silent but Gajeel could tell he was itching to move.

"Fine, let me tell you how _I_ did it in the past," both Levy and Jet seemed taken aback, "You pick someone who's vulnerable. In this case, it was Juvia. She had one friend in the guild and no one else to turn to. She was depressed and alone and in walks Levy, all sunshine and genuine concern, and Juvia was immediately hooked. So now what do you think should happen? Juvia doesn't rough people up. She maybe does pickup missions, such as grabbing your guildmate, but after that Jose has it so she doesn't know where the prisoners go after they've been caught. She's not that deep into it yet.

 _But_ her only other friend in the guild happens to be a man who has litereally done it all for his Master. He was built from the ground up by Jose and told he could do anything he wanted as long as it was for the guild… and then he was _made_ to do anything for the guild. And he knows the minute he spots Levy in the guild that she very much does not belong here."

He forced himself to focus on Jet who was beginning to squirm underneath his gaze.

"What would _you_ do if it were Levy stuck in the underside of this place, probably being made ready to be sold into human trafficking and someone is after you to probably put you in the same place for snooping around in a place you don't belong? Running home only outs you and gives Phantom Lord a reason to go after Fairy Tail head on, something I hear your Master is very against. Are you honestly going to run away with your tail between your legs like a coward?"

Jet refused to look at either Gajeel and Levy, crossing his arms and staring angrily into the hall. Gajeel could see the chagrin working up his neck in angry red splotches as it tried to make it's way to his cheeks.

Gajeel gritted his teeth and felt like he was ripping a hole in his chest, "Well, Levy didn't run. She did what she had to in order to get what she wanted. And _now_ , you're snooping around the guild with that Fairy Tail scent on you, asking questions about people you shouldn't be, and breaking down everything that Levy fought for since she came here. Congratulations. She's back under surveillance."

"Gajeel, I-"

He ignored her, forced himself to look at his hands, at the scales that were trying to surface, "So… now I have to make you disappear."

They both turned to him startled and silence descended heavily. Gajeel pulled his eyes up to glare at the pair, noticed the way Levy looked like she'd leap in front of Jet if she needed to. He reminded himself why Levy was there. It wasn't to fall in love or to get close to him. She was there to get her friend. He kicked himself for whatever had been swimming in his mind earlier that morning.

"Jose is going to come up here asking why I let some drift waltz around the guild. If I told him that you hurt Levy, it wouldn't be hard for him to fill in the blanks by himself. But you won't be able to leave this place until I have this all sorted out."

"I… I can't _stay_ ," Jet laughed, dismay clear in his tone of voice, "You can't be serious."

"Oh, you're not leaving," Gajeel growled, "and you're either going into hiding or going to the Graveyard, whichever you prefer."

"What's the Graveyard?" Levy's voice was quiet but unwavering, "I… heard you talk about it once before."

"The Graveyard is where people go when Jose wants them to disappear," Gajeel crossed his arms and leaned heavily against Levy's counter, red eyes boring into her, "And, since we're all open and sharing things, it's also where your Lucy is."

Levy's hands came up to her face, "Lu…"

"You know where she is? If you're really on _our_ side, then you need to take us to her!" Jet barked, eyes wild as he tried to grasp what was going on.

"Heh, no. No way in Hell," Gajeel laughed sarcastically.

"But… why?" Levy's voice was even quieter and he noticed her hands were shaking.

"Because I don't feel like dyin'. I ain't the only strong mage Jose has and I can't go up against the other three on my own,"

"But what about when Juvia…"

"Juvia ain't comin' back," Gajeel silenced her thought before she could finish it. Her brow furrowed as she waited for him to explain, "Jose gave Juvia her first target mission."

"T-Target? Mission?"

"She has to take out someone," he averted his gaze from the azure-haired girl as she sucked in a breath, "I offered to take it for her but she's decided that the killing needs to stop… and damn that woman once she gets her mind set on something."

"B-But… why isn't she coming back? What happens when she fails the mission?"

"You don't _fail_ missions for the Master. I pulled some strings and we're currently in the process of making it look like she had an accident on her trip there. Master Jose is probably going to ask me to find her and complete her mission."

"But… but you can't!" Levy's voice riverberated through him as he spoke and he met her gaze despite the horror in her eyes, "What could they have done that means their execution?"

"The less you know the better. Just know that these guys are worse than me."

"And he sent Juvia there _by herself_?"

"Juvia's safe. I take care of mine, remember?"

She stopped then and wrapped her arms around herself. Her eyes went to Jet who was standing as if he'd rather be anywhere else. Levy's eyes were brimming with tears but somehow she still managed to keep her voice steady as she spoke, "So… now what?"


	20. Chapter 20

**JET HAS RED HAIR AND I CALLED HIM A BRUNETTE IN THE LAST CHAPTER. HOW DID NO ONE CALL ME OUT ON THIS? I SINCERELY APOLOGIZE. UUUUUUUUGH...**

Chapter 20:

Gajeel spent the entire day in the training room.

He'd soaked through his tank top and his shorts were sticking to his calves and thighs. His entire body was shaking as he beat into his target with as much force as he could muster. His hands were numb from abuse and his knuckles were slick. His body protested each angry thrust as he tried with everything in him to drown out any thought he could possibly have with the full force of his physical strength.

He was such an idiot.

Levy had barely looked at him as he walked into the tavern this morning. Hajime, the poor bar tender, seemed utterly confused. He'd given the Dragon Slayer his usual and a bag of iron scraps and hadn't had time to try for conversation before Gajeel had blatantly turned and skulked away.

What in the hell did he think would happen?

She was from Fairy Tail. She had a life Gajeel didn't know. She had people who cared about her. Friends. And hell, maybe Jet wasn't her boyfriend but that didn't mean she didn't have one. She'd been drinking that night after all. Playing the game sometimes meant getting your hands dirty when you needed to. And they were adults weren't they? Doing what they wanted with each other and then not ever again… was a completely normal thing to do.

Sex doesn't make you interested. It doesn't make you partners.

It's just an act. An option. An _activity_. It doesn't mean anything.

He gritted his teeth as he punched, feeling the numbness creeping up his forearms. His abs and back were so tight that he could feel the pain of stress sprawling up his muscles.

He'd slept around before. He'd even told her he had. None of it had ever meant anything. He'd even slept with women in other guilds just to find out information. This wasn't a foreign concept to him. It was a thing… that happened.

But never to him. And never with someone he'd actually cared about.

He reached out his hand and stopped the forward swing of the punching bag. He stared down at his hands, wrapped in several layers of tape and yet somehow he could make out a deep shade of pink trying to soak through. He sighed and wiped the sweat from his brow, feeling tiny cold beads dripping from the tips of his mussed hair onto his forehead and nose. For a moment he just stood there feeling himself breathe and listening to his heart beating.

Jose had hunted him down early that morning. Like a vulture searching out its prey, he'd descended the stairs and alighted with violet eyes trained on Gajeel. That sardonic smile of his sliced through his perfect teeth as he spoke.

"Meet anyone interesting yesterday, Gajeel?" he'd crossed his arms haughtily as if he didn't already know that if Gajeel had been doing his job then of course he'd met Jet as he'd been poking around.

"No anyone that will be missed," he'd grunted in reply, sighed out putrid smoke as he stood looking out of one of the balconies in the South End.

"Already jumped to _that_ conclusion, have we?" he'd crooned slyly, rapping his long fingers against his arm, "You need to watch out with that temper or you'll start to get a reputation."

"He had it comin'." Was the simplest and best reply he could come up with before an uneasy silence filled the space between them, "Is something wrong?"

"Well, Gajeel, I hate to bring this up, but I can't help but notice something has been troubling you lately. You don't seem very focused,"

"Hm?" he'd looked up at Jose, red eyes locking with violet, "Did I miss something?"

"No no… but I've known you for a long time now. You're like a son to me in so many ways… and I always notice when you start smoking. It usually involves some nasty repair bills for me. Nothing has happened with your new little blue-haired friend has it?"

"Levy?" his body wanted to react to the shock that made his heart jump a pace. Why would he feel the need to ask about her?

He grinned, "I heard you took her out the other night. How did it go?"

"Doubt that she'll be going with me again," was all he said, his stomach twisted as he did so. He started when Jose placed a hand on his shoulder, his bare skin icy cold to the touch.

"You're hiding something from me, Gajeel," his tone was quiet and his cool breath grazed against the side of Gajeel's face as Jose leaned close to him, dropping his voice almost to a menacing tone, "I don't like it."

He retreated and turned to make his way back to the hall. Gajeel's heart had been pounding and fear burst through his veins and threatened to jumpstart his adrenaline. He needed to say something to distract from what was going on…

"Juvia," he blurted out, not looking back at his Master as he stood out of sight, "she hasn't gotten back from her mission yet."

"You're right," the disinterest in his voice almost incited rage in the Dragon Slayer, "I suppose she hasn't."

"I'm worried about her," he clenched his fist as he spoke, hating the words as they slipped from his mouth. He was appearing weak in front of the one person he never wanted to. Weakness with Jose was like walking into a fight naked and without magic.

"Your concern for your friend really moves me. You two have been so close since you were younger…" his words were like silk in the air. Gajeel almost felt they were suffocating him, "I'm sure she's fine. She's a very experienced member of our team. She can handle herself."

Gajeel took another dreg from his cigarette as if he were using it to sedate some anxiety about his friend. What he was really doing was trying to keep himself from shaking under his Master's keen glare, "I want to find her."

"In due time. Give it a few more days, then we'll talk."

And with that he'd vanished and Gajeel had felt like he would collapse. But he didn't. He'd turned that anxious energy into violence and forced it out of his body. Now here he was, shaking from exhaustion and soaked with sweat. He let out a heavy sigh and walked towards the exit. He grabbed his bag off of one of the benches, and headed back towards his dorm. With each step dread began building in the bottom of his gut.

Finally, he stood glaring at his iron portal, not wanting to cross through the threshold with every fiber of his being.

He wasn't going to light another cigarette. He refused. He'd been chain-smoking far too much the past couple of days and even Master Jose had noticed. Now was not the time to be seeking refuge in vices. He sighed.

Since when was he scared to go into _his own home_?

With an angry flick of his wrist, he walked in and slammed the door. For the most wonderful moment there was complete silence.

"And just when I thought you couldn't smell any worse," Jet's voice struck through the air like a bolt of lightning aimed straight at Gajeel, "Oh, I mean, _welcome home_."

He shot the tawny-haired man his most blood-curdling glare and received a half-interested look of disdain in reply. After a long discussion and plenty of fighting, the three had come to the conclusion that the best place for Jet to stay was with Gajeel. If he stayed with Levy and she was suddenly secretive, it would only worsen ther current problem. Gajeel on the other hand had always been keen on keeping his door shut and locked and even installed the extra security with solid iron locks that only opened to his magic… except rune spells apparently.

The smell of the other man's sweat and agitation pervaded everything. Malice clung to the air so thickly that Gajeel thought he might be able to cut it with a knife. He didn't look back at Jet as he pulled out a cigarette and struck a match.

"Are you _trying_ to smoke me out of here?"

Gajeel froze in his procession. For a moment, his red eyes sliced over to the beady-eyed intruder into his home. He was sitting sprawled out on the couch, _his_ couch, book in hand as he seemed to have nothing better to do being stuck in the apartment. With angry purpose, he lit the cigarette, took a dreg, and immediately flicked the lit match at the prickly wizard. Jet fumbled the book and yelped as Gajeel turned his back to him and made his way to his room, slamming the door shut with enough force to rattle the entire frame.

He heard rustling and swearing before the mage finally quieted.

With a heavy sigh, Gajeel dropped his bag onto the ground and stripped his damp shirt off. He hastily tied back his hair and began to unwrap his hands, wincing as the last of the bandages exposed split knuckles and swollen fingers. He clicked his teeth and let his eyes rest on the door to his room, knowing he should wash the salt and grime from his hands but not wanting to endure any more snide comments. He desperately needed a shower, too.

He turned and went to his closet instead, fishing out a fresh shirt and shorts in exchange for good personal hygiene. He plopped into a heap on his bed, leaning back and stretching out the soreness in his muscles.

How had his life become so royally fucked?

He ran his hands over his face and flung himself dramatically backwards, rattling his bedframe and causing something to slide from its perch and crash angrily to the ground. He held in an exasperated sigh and turn onto his stomach, glaring at his guitar now lying on the floor. There were still sheets of music sprawled about from when he'd sung to Levy just a couple nights prior when everything seemed much more simple and innocent.

Part of him hated that he'd dug the thing out.

Another part of him itched to stroke those cords again.

For a couple of minutes he just stared, trying to convince himself that what he needed was probably at the bottom of the bottle he'd purchased from Hajime and had nothing to do with the musical instrument tempting him from the floor. He glanced to the door, thinking about how he very much wasn't alone anymore and even though Levy was at work and wouldn't hear his soothing pastime, Jet certainly would.

But it wouldn't hurt just to look through the sheets of music.

He slunk down to the floor and riffled through pages. Some of these songs Juvia had found for him when she'd learned he had bought a guitar. Some of them were so sickly sweet and not at all his taste but she'd thought the words were nice and had gotten them for him to sing anyway. Some of them were from when he was angry and he'd either written or found with harsh cords and stricken words. There was so much angst in some of the pages that his stomach literally turned to read what was written. But the music wasn't half bad and actually the songs could probably be salvaged… if for just the nice chords and rifts. Towards the end of his fascination with guitar, he'd switched his favor to prefer more bluesy tunes. Something about the thought of playing on a dimly lit stage with one spotlight shining down on him had so appealed to him.

With the same trepidation as a kid doing something they knew they shouldn't, Gajeel pulled his guitar into his lap. He probably wasn't going to _actually_ play anything. He was just going to look through the music mostly. If he happened to find one he felt an itch to play, then maybe he'd strum a bit of the tune. Surely, there would be no harm in that.

As he looked through the different sheets, he noticed a few clipped together that he hadn't remembered. Maybe he'd gotten them a long time ago and had never played them or maybe they'd been tucked with the love songs Juvia had given him, either way the music piqued his interest and the lyrics were different. He ran his eyes across the dark marks. He picked a few chords to strum and filled the room with the deep vibrations. An entire line he played without hitch and then another. He ran through the song, slightly off beat and occasionally playing a wrong note, but as the music filled the air he found it nearly impossible not to sigh out the words.

 _"My head was warm, my skin was soaked_

 _I called your name til the fever broke._

 _When I awoke the moon still hung_

 _The night so black that the darkness hummed,_

 _I raised myself, my legs were weak_

 _I prayed my mind be good to me_

 _An awful noise filled the air_

 _I heard a scream in the woods somewhere,_

He crooned the lyrics delicately, trying not to be too loud. The music had an eerie sound that enticed a shiver to dance down his spine.

 _A woman's voice I quickly ran_

 _Into the trees with empty hands_

 _A fox it was, he shook afraid_

 _I spoke no words, no sound he made,_

 _His bone exposed his hind was lame_

 _I raised a stone to end his pain_

 _What caused the wound? How large the teeth?_

 _I saw new eyes were watching me_

He realized he was singing louder and hushed himself a bit. His heart was excited as he played, pounding almost as if to the beat of the music. He wondered why he'd ever stopped his daily practice in the first place. And why had he never played this song?

 _The creature lunged I turned and ran_

 _To save a life I didn't have_

 _Dear in the chase there as I flew_

 _Forgot all prayers of joining you_

 _I clutched my life and wished it kept_

 _My dearest love I'm not done yet_

 _How many years I know I'll bear_

 _I found something in the woods somewhere."_

As the last few notes hummed in the air, he realized he was short of breath. He put out his cigarette and turned back to the sheets. What other treasures would he find hiding in here?

He glanced over a song that was clearly a love song. An angry pang hit his heart as he read the words.

"What the hell, Juvia… you know I hate country music," he muttered, but still plucking out a little bit of the tune. He hit a sour note and immediately stopped the vibrations in the strings, decidedly _not_ continuing… except maybe to give it one more try?

 _"You always had an eye for things a glitter_

 _but I was far from being made of gold._

 _I don't know how but I scraped up the money,_

 _I just never could quite tell you no..._

 _Just to see you smile_

 _I'd do anything that you wanted me to_

 _When all is said and done_

 _I'd never count the cost_

 _It's worth all that's lost_

 _Just to see you smile…"_

He stopped playing, sort of hating himself for even starting the song in the first place. Why did his heart hurt so much? He gritted his teeth and flipped through more pages. There was no reason for him to feel this way. Absolutely none. And he refused to add unrequited love to his list of bullshit that was going on in his life.

He sighed probably a little too loud. If there was a way to hate himself even more, he was sure he was heading in the correct direction. He picked out a few simple arpeggios, trying to derail his spiraling thoughts. A few broken chords, a couple missed strings. He strummed angry noises that sounded more like parts from metal ballads and released some pent up anger at himself.

So obsessive… why was he _so obsessive_. He was loyal to a fault. Over the years he'd built so many strong and impenetrable walls. Each brick was laid carefully to keep out the world and prying eyes. Juvia and slipped into his world like… well… water through the cracks of cement. She'd slid into his life almost unnoticed at first and then demanding and needy and damn him if he didn't enjoy having a confidant in this damn place. But then he'd sealed the cracks, he'd laid newer foundation, and he'd proofed his walls. He was angry and mean and cruel. He loved his reputation because it scared people away.

People couldn't let you down if they weren't there to begin with.

It was stupid; this complex left by someone who wasn't even his real father.

He hit a few more angry triads and felt the deafening sound through his entire body as it bounced off every solid surface in the room. He gritted his teeth as his ears protested the high decibel noise but produced a few more furious chords for good measure. It drowned out his thoughts and made his mind ring.

How do people even fall in love? Hadn't he hated her at some point? She'd been _too_ nice and naïve. He'd had to save her like a little princess who'd stumbled into some slums where she didn't belong. Those bouncing blue curls had taunted him every time he'd had to follow her to the library and around the tavern. She was so simple and easy. Like candy that was so sweet it hurt his teeth she existed like a constant annoyance that Juvia would only speak good about. Suddenly she wasn't agitating but intriguing. Those large brown eyes stopped being scared of him when he'd not given her the slightest reason not to be. If anything, he had _wanted_ her to be afraid. But she didn't cringe from his touch or shadow.

She'd flashed that dazzling smile at him and like ice in the early spring his cold indifference had melted. He was following her not to make sure she wasn't getting in trouble but to ensure she wouldn't get hurt. His heart would break pace when he saw her and his stomach would flip when she smiled. Those delicate fingers would tuck azure strands behind her ear and she'd gaze with wonderment at him, something that struck his heart like lightning and dazzled his veins with the need to see that look again. Oh god… why did making her happy drive a giddy beat into his veins?

"Shit…" he gripped the guitar in his hands, leaning against the wall and grinding his teeth.

Why had the other night been so wonderful? Sex was one thing but he could have made love to her a million times if she'd only asked. Other women were easy to conquer and move on from but she was like this tiny angel in his arms compelling him to do anything he could to keep her satisfied. Seeing the uneasiness melt away and those eyes gloss over with ecstasy was a memory that kept him rolling in bed. Deploring brown eyes beckoning him to continue his advances made his pulse quicken while he was alone.

She'd been so concerned when she'd found out he'd slept with other women before but didn't hesitate to offer up the compromising information of her love life. She didn't give this to just anyone… so what was he? Someone special enough to see this version of her but actually not gain her heart?

 _She did what she had to in order to get what she wanted._

He might as well have stabbed a knife into his own chest.

A light melody from a long time ago drew his attention away from his deteriorating reflections. He strummed the easy descant and let out a heavy sigh. What was the point in worrying about love and stupid, childish things? He had so many bigger things to worry about and people to protect. He didn't have the time or energy to focus on these things.

 _"I had a thought dear, however scary_

 _About that night the bugs and dirt_

 _Why were you digging? What did you bury?_

 _Before those hands pulled me from the earth?_

 _I will not ask you where you came from,_

 _I will not ask and neither should you._

 _Honey just put your sweet lips on my lips_

 _We should just kiss like real people do._

 _I knew that look, dear, eyes always seeking_

 _It was there in someone that dug long ago._

 _So I will not ask you why you were creeping_

 _In some sad way I already know._

 _So I will not ask you where you came from,_

 _I would not ask and neither would you._

 _Honey just put your sweet lips on my lips_

 _We should just kiss like real people do._

 _I could not ask you where you came from,_

 _I could not ask and neither could you,_

 _Honey just put your sweet lips on my lips_

 _We could just kiss like real people do…"_

A loud banging had him jumping out of his skin as his door swung open and slammed against the wall. The shrilling sound of his fingers snapping through one of the strings of his guitar made him wince and he glared at the slim figure in his doorway.

"Are you usually this pathetic or is this just a recent thing?" Jet's chagrined voice sparked a bit of hatred in Gajeel he didn't know existed.

"You mean as pathetic as an asshole chasing someone to another guild and almost blowing their cover? Over a stupid goddamn argument?"

His eyes widened slightly, " _I_ wasn't the one who took advantage of her while she was down."

He narrowed his eyes at the red-haired mage, wild rage bubbling up from somewhere deep inside of him. A wicked grin bared sharp teeth at the other mage and he leaned his cheek into his palm. Jet seemed startled.

"Oh, but I have _you_ to thank for that, right? Aren't you the one who said she couldn't win me over with her _feminine whiles_?" Gajeel's tone turned much more malicious than he'd originally meant it to but as he continued he greatly enjoyed it, "I think she took it as a challenge."

"You… bastard," Jet seethed, vehemence coloring his cheeks crimson.

"You're a speed mage right?" Jet only gritted his teeth in response, "Too bad you weren't fast enough to stop me from stealing your girl-"

Jet was across the room in the blink of an eye, aiming a solid kick for the Dragon Slayer's face. Gajeel brought up his arm quickly, taking the full force of the blow with his forearm. Jet's next attack was like lightning in speed, going for his face as Gajeel fought to keep up. He activated his scales before Jet could make contact with the side of his face, his shield saving him from the blow but the momentum still knocking his head into the drywall.

Before Jet could land another kick Gajeel gripped his leg and twisted it, sending the speedster tumbling to the ground. Jet couldn't move fast enough to evade Gajeel's grasp as he pounced onto the smaller man. He leaned his body into a punch at the iron wall, barely causing the raven man to flinch. He kicked and squirmed, unable to free himself as Gajeel attempted to subdue him. In a final act to get free, he kneed the Dragon Slayer in the groin, causing him to grunt and recoil. Another strong kick had the larger man tumbling backwards and Jet jumped to his feet. He went to retreat when a hand gripped his ankle and made him fall, slamming his face into the doorframe.

"Fucking beady-eyed prick!" Gajeel roared, gripping Jet by the collar and ramming him into the hall, sending cracks into the wall with the impact. Jet tried to push him away defiantly but Gajeel had him pinned, the full weight of his steely body pressing him into the wall, "Do you _want_ me to kill you?"

"Heh… you wouldn't," Jet huffed, still trying to fight the solid force over him, "Then Levy really wouldn't have anything to do with you."

"Oh, I'll make it look like an accident," Gajeel growled, arms shaking from the effort it was taking to hold Jet still. His strength was spent from that morning and he was so mentally fatigued. He forced his voice to feign concern, "Shit, Lev, I don't know what the hell happened. He wasn't in the apartment and oh hell I don't know how but he fell down the stairs…"

"Like she'd believe bullshit like that."

"She would if I distracted her," Gajeel grinned keenly, "I bet I'd make her forget all about you then."

Jet struggled once again and failed. He huffed, chagrined at his own defeat, "I fucking hate you. Everything you stand for, everything about you, I hate so much."

"Well, that makes two of us," he replied harshly, bringing his face closer to the Speed Mage's. He put him back on the floor roughly but didn't release his grip on the shorter man, "You hit me again and it won't be a lie when I tell Jose that you're gone, got it?"

Jet didn't reply, only gave Gajeel the vilest glare he could muster. Gajeel held him there for a moment, just staring him down, and then finally released him with a hard shove into the wall for good measure. He deactivated his iron scales and turned to the bathroom, realizing now more than ever the sting in his hands since his adrenaline was dissipating. Briefly, he noticed Jet's eyes stray to his split knuckles as he retreated.

"How the hell did you do that?" Jet's voice seemed small and it caught Gajeel off guard.

He glanced over his shoulder at the thin mage briefly, wondering if this was bait for another one of his insults, "I got carried away at the gym."

Something flashed in Jet's eyes and he adverted his gaze, "You should probably watch that."

"Yeah… I know," was all Gajeel could think to reply as he turned to the sink and began washing the grime off of his hands. His brow furrowed as he listened to the Fairy Tail Mage make his way back to the living room.

What the hell was that about?


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21:

 _Gajeel was running._

 _Twisting black trees reached like fingers into the sky. Dark arms stretched barren and begging for redemption from the harsh earth they were growing from. He was lost. This wasn't his home. What had happened to his father? Where was he?_

 _"Metalicana!" he screamed, his voice immediately swallowed by shadows that were starting to pulse and jump around him. The smells were too much and the noise too loud. Voices were whispering around him, mocking him as dark, lanky figures lumbered around him._

 _"Runt."_

 _"What's he doing here?"_

 _"Watch where you're going!"_

 _"Little orphan…"_

 _"Where are your parents?" "No one wants him." "Look at those red eyes." "Demon child." "He has sharp teeth. Don't get close he'll try to pick your pockets. More of a little beast than a boy. What the hell are you looking at. Don't get ballsy kid What kind of curse made his eyes look like that He'll only cause trouble Don't look at him Maybe he'll runoffifwejustignoreIflookscouldkilleyeslikeamonsterhe'llneveramounttoanythingwhatisheevendoingheresomeonebetterrunhimoff-"_

 _A hand reached through the swirling fog of voices and gripped his shirt, pulling him up to stand as violet eyes captured him in their gaze. Spotlights shone behind the purple irises, marking Gajeel as the center of attention._

 _"If you don't want to starve, you'll work. No one here lives on handouts boy."_

 _A man rushed out of the pulsing bodies, scattering them as if they were smoke swirling around him. The glisten of a blade caused Gajeel to dodge. He feinted and lunged, gripping his attacker's arms and struggling to try to subdue him._

 _"Don't let him get away!" a voice cried, wrapping an arm around the man's neck._

 _"Good job, Gajeel," a large hand on his shoulder kept him from moving, "I'll let you do the honors."_

 _"What?" his voice echoed in his ears._

 _"He attacked one of ours. Teach him a lesson," the knife was thrust into his hands. It glinted like a mirror, reflecting blood-red eyes back to him._

 _"I…"_

 _"What are you waiting for? Kill him."_

 _Ice ripped through his body as his heart stopped._

 _"Fucking kids," a larger hand wrapped around his own and pushed him roughly forward. Gajeel felt the knife pierce through flesh and a scream ripped through the air. He felt every gruesome inch of muscle being sliced through as the knife cut flesh like warm butter and languid heat seeped down his hands. Brown eyes dimmed and the sound of choking made Gajeel want to vomit._

 _"If you don't want to end up like him, you'll stop being a fucking pussy."_

 _The body fell forward and tumbled onto him. He screamed as an ocean of blood swept him away. He couldn't tread the tide. It was heavy and sticky and covered everything in its thick slime. Something bobbed to the surface and he gripped it only to have terror constrict his heart as it lazily turned to show eyes rolling back into a skull. Suddenly, dozens of bodies were floating to the surface, faces stricken and forever contorted in agony._

 _Something grabbed Gajeel's ankle and he was pulled under. He couldn't fight his way to the surface. He was dragged to the bottom and held by frigid fingers that were slowly wrapping up his legs, his waist, slithering up his stomach and chest. He felt them wrapping around his neck and he tilted his head back to scream only for blood to fill his mouth and lungs._

 _"Jose is turning you into a monster…"_

 _Juvia was slammed against the wall. Her long blue tresses were only short curls and the man looking down on her licked his lips with perverse desire. He was gripping her wrist as she tried to turn from him, her body shaking as he started pulling at her skirt. His eyes were attacking her and he was whispering something that made her whimper and shutter._

 ** _Don't touch her._**

 _He couldn't move, couldn't yell. The black tendrils were constricting around his throat and writhing up the sides of his face._

 ** _Let her go. Let her go. Goddamn it LET HER GO._**

 _The world shattered like glass around him as he lunged, his fist ready to meet the skull of the man assaulting Juvia but instead ramming into a wall and causing cracks to splinter like a giant spider's web around him. He spun around, eyes searching for Juvia but unable to find her._

 _"Gajeel…" Levy's voice pervaded everything. It echoed around him and consumed his world. He staggered backwards, casting his gaze anywhere in his search for her._

 _"Levy?"_

 _"Gajeel…"_

 _"Where are you?" he shouted, his heart hammering in his chest. Her voice didn't sound right. It sounded less and less like the woman he'd come to care for and more like the words that would come from a snake._

 _"Gajeel…" slim arms wrapped around his waist. He looked down at her porcelain skin, "Gajeel… help me find Lucy."_

 _His hands were shaking._

 _"I need to find Lucy. Where is she?"_

 _Pale hands wrapped around his arm. He didn't want to look up. His entire body was shaking and he felt like where the hands touched him ice was dripping into his skin._

 _"Tell her about how you raped me."_

 _"I didn't touch you…" he choked; Lucy's smell was everywhere. It was so thick he felt like he couldn't breathe._

 _"You might as well have."_

 _"I can't find Lucy… why won't you help me?"_

 _"Tell her you liked it."_

 _"You know where she is, don't you?"_

 _"Tell her about how when you held me down while I was begging to get away…"_

 _"If we find her, we can run away together…"_

 _"You secretly loved it."_

 _"And live happily ever after."_

 _His heart was hammering in his throat and he brought a hand up to grip his chest, startled to find something was in his hand. He glanced shakily down, seeing the gleam of a knife. Red eyes met him as well as the shimmer of scales. Glistening iron scales glinted in the reflection of the knife as well as jet-black horns that curled from the sides of his head._

 _Hands wrapped around his neck and tightened, causing him to gag. An eerie, chilling voice sighed into his studded ear, "All you're ever going to be is a monster."_

 _"GET OFF OF ME!" he screamed and swung the knife, terror making everything in his body cry for him to run._

 _Heat spurted everywhere, covering his chest, his arms. He closed his eyes as it flew into his face and he grinded his teeth against the dread that was bunching in his stomach. The sound of gagging made him slowly open one eye and then the other. His entire body started shaking as two brown eyes stared up at him in horror and pain._

 _A large, tanned hand wrapped around his own and Jose's voice slithered into his ear, "I'll let you do the honor…"_

 _"Stop…"_

 _He dragged the knife across her pale neck._

 _"Stop it…!"_

 _Blood was spilling from the slice in her flesh._

 _"STOP IT!"_

He lunged from his bed and swung open his door, heaving himself like mad into the bathroom. His body convulsed and he gripped the porcelain sink as he dry-heaved violently. Every inch of his body was shivering as his stomach constricted once again with enough force to make him double over. The third time he wretched, he heard the squealing of claws against the porcelain of the sink.

His eyes slowly started to focus on glittering iron scales in the darkness and he jumped back as his eyes met his own reflection. Immediately he saw the man in his dream, glowing red eyes and glittering scales with curling horns like a demon on either side of his head. He slammed into the door and barely kept himself from falling, gripping to the hardwood with everything in him as his mind processed what he was really seeing.

It was just his reflection. No scales. No horns. It was just _him_.

His strength left him and he collapsed onto the tile floor. His entire being was trembling and his fists were balled so tightly that the newly scabbed skin was slicing once again open. He pulled his knees to his chest and pressed his knuckles into his face, feeling a lump beginning to work it's way into his throat. He squeezed his eyes shut as he heard the sound of hesitant footsteps coming down the hall.

"Gajeel?" Jet's tentative call came from the hall.

He didn't answer.

"Hey… Gajeel…" he was closer, probably in the doorway of the bathroom, "What's going on?'

He waived a hand as if to dismiss the tawny man. He didn't trust himself enough to speak and damn him if he wanted to look even more ridiculous in front of the fairy mage. The silence was thick but Jet didn't make a move to leave.

"Hey man… you alright?"

Gajeel was suddenly very aware of the fact that he was shivering like a mad man. His heart wouldn't calm and he couldn't find it in him to look up or else the other mage might see the extent of his breakdown.

Jet laughed nervously, obviously uncomfortable, "Look, when you said you hated you as much as I did, I thought you were just trying to be mopey. You can't _actually_ have an emotional breakdown right now."

"Fuck off," even his voice was shaking and he felt something hot sliding down his cheeks.

"I would but you kind of won't let me,"

The silence seemed a little more subdued. Gajeel's heart was finally starting to calm and as much as he hated the fact that Jet was there, he couldn't bring himself to despise the mage as much as he had before. He'd come to check on him despite not being able to stand him… Gajeel wasn't sure he'd do the same. He blinked his eyes and dared to raise his head to look up at the slim man in the hall. He must have looked like hell because the expression that crossed Jet's features was extremely unsettled.

"You alright?" Jet asked again as Gajeel pushed himself up onto his feet and shakily steadied himself against the sink. His arms and legs were still like gelatin and he hated himself for it. Maybe he really had pushed himself too far that day.

"M'fine," was all he replied, forcing a stoic expression on his face as he splashed cold water on his face. His eyes caught his attention and he stopped for a moment just to glare at them. Why did they always look so bloodthirsty? They weren't the eyes of a man but the eyes of a predator. He couldn't stand the sight of them.

"What was it about?" Jet's voice distracted him and he glanced over at the obviously uncomfortable man. He had backed away from the entrance to the bathroom and was standing awkwardly in the hall, beady eyes turned as if glancing into the spare room.

"Nothin' important," Gajeel sighed and brushed past him, heading to his room.

"You don't like see the future in your dreams or anything, right? You're not just avoiding from telling me we're all going to die?" he laughed nervously and Gajeel stopped, his hand on his doorframe.

Jet was obviously reaching out to him. It was clumsy and tense, but he was trying. They'd be stuck together for an undetermined amount of time. Would it really be so awful if Gajeel reached back?

He bit the inside of his cheek and his grip became so tight on the wooden frame that Jet could see his muscles bulge. He became startlingly aware that Gajeel was tearing down a wall. He furrowed his brow in worry as the Dragon Slayer turned his head back slightly to bring swimming red eyes to meet his own. The larger man was upsettingly unsure of what he was about to say and Jet made himself give Gajeel his full attention.

"I used to run with a pretty close group when I was younger," Gajeel felt like his lips were incredibly dry and his throat was closing, "They were all older than me and were pretty rough. One day, a thug jumped one of our guys. Hell, I can't even remember why now… probably something stupid…"

Gajeel took a stabling breath, "I caught him trying to run away. I didn't really fight as much back then and didn't have a handle on my magic. I kind of just kept him from getting away until the older guys caught up to us."

Genuine worry crossed Jet's features and damn Gajeel if he didn't see a little bit of Levy in his look. Was it all the Fairy Tailers that had such candid concern for everyone around them?

"They gave me the knife and told me to _do the honors_. I'd barely even roughed someone up before, let alone kill anybody. But they told me that if I didn't, I'd wind up like him. Master Jose covered our tracks."

Jet's alarm was almost too much for Gajeel to bear as he crossed his arms and adverted his gaze from the Dragon Slayer, "How old were you?"

"Old enough to remember how it felt," he curled his fingers around as if he were holding the object of the man's demise, "and know the look in his eyes when…"

He stopped and let loose his hand, "It was a long time ago."

He slipped into his room and shut the door, refusing to look at the Speed Mage behind him. He leaned against the wood and listened as Jet retreated back into the living room. He heard the squeaking of the couch as he laid down and settled back in. Although, he doubted either of them would be getting a good night's rest. The silence was still so heavy Gajeel thought he might suffocate.

He shut his eyes and slid down the door to the floor. He tangled his hands in his ebony locks and let out a deep sigh. He just sat and listened to his heart beating for a while, trying to calm his nerves in the darkness. As he sat in the quiet, he heard the sound of Levy's apartment door closing and her feet treading lightly through the tiny living space. He heard her flop heavily onto her bed in the room next to his and silence once again consumed him.

"I'm terrified," he whispered, staring at the wall that divided them, "I think you might hate me now… and I don't know what I can do to change it."

He heard her shift on her bed and gritted his teeth. He must have been exhausted because he found himself dozing off on the floor and couldn't find it in him to make himself get up. He let his forehead rest against his arm and closed his eyes.

Maybe tomorrow would be better.

He could only hope.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22:

Jet felt as if every muscle in his body was made out of rusted out iron as he awoke. His bones creaked and ached as he rose like an old machine that was getting its first use in many, many years. The leather couch that was to be his for his indefinite stay was not made for sleeping. It was definitely more an ornamental piece than anything. But the smells of something delicious enticed the slim mage out of his uneasy slumber and he lazily lulled his feet off of the stiff cushion and to the floor. He reached arms into the air only to hear them pop angrily at him from a night of not being stretched.

Jet heard the sounds of sizzling butter and the low simmering of something delightful. He cast his eyes around him in order to determine the source. He started when he saw just out of sight a glimpse of a tanned arm with studs poking in and out of sight in the kitchen. Like a stray dog, Jet found himself rising and following the pleasant scents into the smaller room.

"…Morning," Jet murmured as he approached, suspicion clear in his tone of voice. Gajeel didn't look up from what he was doing, only stirred what appeared to be some eggs in a small bowl, "You can cook?"

"A little," was his only reply as he adjusted some settings on the stove and turned to grabb some pre-cut vegetables and small hunks of meat. He sprinkled the additions to the egg and paced over to the refrigerator, pulling it open and looking through the shelves for something. He picked up what looked to be cheese and immediately began shaving off bits of it to throw on top of everything. Jet's stomach growled, voicing just how desperately he wanted whatever Gajeel was making.

"I thought real men only let women do the cooking," Jet said sarcastically, leaning against one of the cabinets, clearly loitering.

Gajeel cocked a studded brow, "You've never lived on your own before, have you?"

"Touché," Jet muttered.

Gajeel picked up a spatula and easily folded over the egg, flipping the entire thing over and then sliding onto a plate the finished omelet. Jet glanced over to the counter, noticing the groceries piled up everywhere. The sudden realization came to him that yesterday the cupboards in this place had been almost barren. How early had Gajeel gotten up in order to go out and buy all of this food? And even still, how had he left and come back without even stirring the speed mage who generally considered himself a light sleeper?

Jet jumped when the plate was held out to him. For a moment he looked at the food and then to the Dragon Slayer and back to the food. Gajeel rolled his eyes exaggeratedly and plopped the plate down hard on the counter next to Jet, making him jump.

"Forks are in the drawer behind you," he growled, reaching over to his carton of eggs and cracking four more into the still steaming pan.

"What time is it?" Jet mused, picking up the plate. Maybe he'd slept in?

"Dunno… nine, maybe?"

"Nine?" Jet's eyes once again went to the food on the counter, "How long have you been up?"

"Tch, you gonna keep grilling me or ya gonna eat?" he growled as he finished up the second dish.

Jet leaned against the counter and ate whilst watching the Dragon Slayer. Last night had been more than a little starling… and eye opening. He'd pegged this man as some fearsome killer with nerves of steel and a malicious heart, and here he was making omelets in the early morning like a real human being. He had dreams and consequentially nightmares and what he'd done in the past haunted him. What kind of a person who dwells in a criminalistic guild regrets the bad things they've done? Was that something that always was true or just a recent development?

And most startlingly of all, he'd confided something to Jet.

He looked down at his food just as Gajeel slid the second plate onto the counter, pretending that it was his meal he was contemplating and not the terrifying man in front of him. He noticed that Gajeel didn't grab any silverware after he picked up the kitchen and instead he grabbed what looked to be a gym bag sitting on the floor.

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

Gajeel stopped and snapped his crimson eyes over to the orange-haired man. He could almost see the wheels turning, trying to figure out what he was talking about.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Jet said probably a little too condescendingly.

"Oh… no, Levy should be waking up soon. I figured she'd probably stop by to talk to you before she left for work…" he stopped, noticing the strange look on Jet's face. Jet could tell he was choosing his words before he continued, "Jose had me keep track of her daily routine for the first few weeks she was here."

"Wow… you're not just normal creepy. You're _super_ creepy." Jet couldn't stop the sarcasm bubbling up in every word he spoke.

"Just… tell her you made it for her or something," he growled as he flung the bag over his shoulder and made to leave.

"…or you could wait a few minutes and give it to her yourself?"

Wait… what was he saying? Wouldn't that be _helping_ Gajeel win Levy back over? Did he want that?

Gajeel's sardonic laugh had Jet furrowing his brow, "I doubt she wants anything to do with me right now,"

"Wait… why? Did you do something?" Jet was so confused. Yes Levy was upset about the entire situation but there was no denying that Gajeel was seriously sticking his neck out for them and Juvia – whoever she was. Levy would probably come bouncing in all smiles. She was like that. Even when she was upset she tried her best to be a ray of sunshine for everyone.

Gajeel just glared at the floor for a moment and left, slamming the iron door angrily behind him. Jet could hear the clicking of bolts locking the door and for some reason he had a feeling that this wasn't the only door that the Iron Dragon had just slammed shut.

So much for breaking down proverbial barriers.

Jet started as the wall next to him started shimmering and script started crisscrossing over the shabby wallpaper. He just made out the word 'door' when it eased open and in stepped Levy, dressed in her barmaid outfit, eyes peering cautiously into the room as she made her way in. When her caramel eyes rested on Jet a bright smile spread across her features.

"Oh hey," she beamed, making his heart jump a pace as she approached. She looked around quickly and Jet sighed.

"If you're looking for the asshole, he already left," Jet muttered, stabbing his food as he spoke.

"Jet!" Levy seemed shocked, and probably for good reason. Jet didn't usually swear and when he did it was only when he was seriously angry. But since his stay he'd been much looser with his speech, "He's opening his home to you. The least you can do is be nice."

"More like kidnapping than letting me stay, but ok," he murmured just loud enough for her to hear.

"Jet…" she cautioned, crossing her arms.

"Here, this is for you," he handed her the still warm plate and she took it quizzically.

"Oh… thank you,"

"You know he threatened to kill me yesterday," Jet called after her as she headed back into her apartment, "I just want you to be aware in case I mysteriously disappear."

"He's not going to kill you, Jet," Levy sighed, a smile tugging at her lips as he followed her.

"He said he was going to push me down the stairs and tell you it was an accident."

"Now you just sound like an old married couple," she giggled, taking a bite of her food and looking at him out of the corner of her eyes, "Did you deserve it?"

"Firstly, what kind of couple threatens each other? And second: no. I was minding my own business and he just burst in like a crazy person trying to kill me."

"Ok, first you said he threatened you and now he was actually trying?" she laughed openly now, not hiding the fact she thought was he was saying was absurd.

"Depending on how you look at it, it's practically the same thing,"

"You should be a lawyer, not a speed mage," Levy grinned cheekily. They lapsed into silence as they ate and Jet pretended not to notice the way she kept flipping her hair to cover her shoulders. He'd seen the evidence on her neck already of what she and the object of his enmity had done together. Jet pretended it didn't strike him like an arrow to the heart every time he remembered.

He realized with startling clarity that he'd been silent for too long. Levy was probably onto his stillness and was trying to analyze him. She was always very keen on finding out what was wrong with him and still he didn't know if it was because she knew him so well or if he just showed it on his features like words on pages. He cast his mind to find something to say.

"You know if you're going to end up together, you're going to have to get used to his nightmares," he blurted, not looking at her but feeling her jump all the same.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about," she stuttered, red flooding to her cheeks as she refused to look at him. He gave her an incriminating look and she fanned herself nervously.

"I'm just going to assume you're talking about the nightmares because otherwise you're just insulting my intelligence," he snuffed.

"J-Jet!" she whined, her embarrassment getting the better of her, "I-It's not like that."

He rolled his eyes and casually flipped the blue curls she'd been messing with to the side, exposing the marks the Dragon Slayer had left, "Then maybe he pushed _you_ down the stairs."

"Jeeeeetttttt!" she whispered, covering herself in an instant, "I-Is it really that bad?"

She was off: muttering about Hajime and observations he'd made and the way people looked at her in the guild. Men had stopped making comments and, although she hadn't really minded, the silence had been sort of eerie. Some of them would even look away from her when she'd go out of her way to be friendly. Were some tiny marks really such a big deal? Would people treat her differently just because of that? It's not like anyone would have known prior that she'd never slept with someone before… not that she and Gajeel had done anything like that…

"I don't think it's so much that you had sex Levy," Jet interrupted her mindless spouting, entertained by how flustered she was, "But more _who_ you had sex _with_."

"W-what? N-no he's not…" she crossed her arms protectively around herself, "I mean… h-he's intimidating but half the people around here are…"

"Intimidating. Right," Jet snorted, "What an understatement."

"Ok, yes, he's terrifying. And he has a horrible reputation,"

"… _and_ he likes to break things when he's mad," Jet motioned to where Levy's coffee table used to be, now just a barren spot in the carpet, "And I'd be willing to bet it's not just furniture."

"But he's absolutely _wonderful_ , Jet. But no one seems to see it but me," her words made him freeze and he glanced over at her.

"You know, that could just be a sign of Stockholm syndrome…" he mumbled, realizing well that she wasn't hearing him.

She was staring towards her script door, eyes unfocused as she gazed at something that wasn't there. The look on her face told him she was remembering something vividly, "He's built up so many walls in order to survive this place that sometimes I think he's forgotten how to be human. And he has a look in his eyes that honestly frightens me…"

"That doesn't exactly sound wonderful," Jet muttered, crossing his arms as he watched her. It broke his heart to admit that he'd never seen her like that before… especially not about a guy.

"You know, after our argument he sang to me?" she smiled sheepishly, "For hours, I think, just to cheer me up."

"Wow… I've heard his singing. Hours of that, Levy, I'm surprised it didn't drive you insane."

She giggled, "Well it was sweet to _me_."

"Yeah, well, you're a romantic. Of course things like that are sweet to you,"

Her smile faded and she put a hand up to cup her cheek. Melancholy began to seep into her eyes and Jet furrowed his brows, contemplating on taking it back.

"It took me so long to finally break down his walls, Jet, and now…" she sighed and brought her eyes up to meet his, "he's pushing me away."

That one hurt. Her words struck him deep into his heart. He could have cried out. She was actually in love with him. Of course she was. She'd given him everything, hadn't she? How? What could he have done in two months that Jet couldn't accomplish in _years_ of trying his best? He never even had a chance, he supposed. And now seeing her sad over Gajeel was honestly killing him in so many ways.

"Have you tried talking to him? You know… since the yesterday?" he offered, somewhat half-heartedly.

She shook her head, "Every time we cross paths he's always headed in the opposite direction."

"I think…" he hesitated, "I mean… maybe he'd just as confused as you are?"

Oh no. What was he doing?

"You think?" the light that filled her eyes was heartbreaking. She was so hopeful that he was right.

"I mean, gosh, Levy. He was at the gym all day yesterday I guess. When he came back he was a little rough. Like, I don't know what he usually eats since, you know, he's like Natsu, but I haven't seen him eat anything? And last night, he had a nightmare that was so bad that… I guess it made him sick?"

Worry colored her eyes, "What?"

Jet stepped back from her, his mind whirling at what he was saying and doing. Was he seriously helping this guy get with Levy?

"Yeah. Like, it woke me up. He kind of freaked out," her brows furrowed even more as she watched him speak, her lips pursed slightly, "He kind of rushed into the bathroom and I heard him get sick. I went to see if he was ok and he was just sitting on the floor… shaking… I guess he's been through some crazy stuff."

"That… doesn't sound like him at all," she murmured, brown eyes reeling with thought.

"I mean, when you're upset I guess it does that to you. Maybe he's having nightmares because you two aren't talking?" Jet offered, trying his best to be helpful.

"Or a multitude of other things," Levy sighed, "What am I supposed to do?"

"Well… get to work on time, for starters," Jet nodded over to the clock on her wall and she jumped.

"Oh… oh no! Hajime will wonder if I'm ok… I'm so sorry Jet. Maybe we'll talk when my shift is over?" and with a rushed goodbye, she dashed out the door.

Jet sighed and brought his palms to his forehead, rubbing them angrily as he listened to her footsteps receding from him. _Of course she'd have feelings for him. Who was he to kid himself into thinking she wouldn't?_ It was actually extremely ironic. He mocked her for using her feminine wiles on the Dragon Slayer, and now here they were. She'd not just used her _wiles_ she'd completely seduced him. And they both had feelings for each other.

"Aaaaaaaaaaagh…" he groaned, dropping his arms in defeat, "but I loved her first."

Silence was the only answer he gained in the empty room. He sighed and cast his dark eyes about to find something to distract himself. His eyes landed on the books that Levy had been keeping on her living room table until Gajeel had broken it… with his body…

He walked over to them and flipped through them casually, noticing bits of paper that Levy had lovingly placed in order to keep note of where she'd been. She'd always hated bending pages. The thought was funny especially since she loved a well-worn book, which usually meant it contained a fair amount of imperfections on the corners. As he flipped through the pages he noticed that in each book she'd marked passages specifically about Dragon Slayers and their magics. In the places where the words had changed to a different language, she'd made notes about how to translate the pages.

As his eyes glossed over the words, time slipped by like sand through his hands. He'd lost track of how long he'd been standing there reading when he finally found his way to the last tome. He didn't even attempt to read the binding, realizing very quickly that it was in a language he'd never heard nor seen of before. He flipped open to a page that she'd marked and inside had been stuffed sheets of paper. Jet grinned.

Had she been planning on translating the entire chapter? His smile quickly faded when he began reading what exactly had been written down.

"Levy… you're shitting me," he gasped, heat crawling up his neck. He wasn't sure if he was angry or mortified.

She'd actually seduced him, but in the only way the bookish girl could: with research.

There were notes about who he was as a person and his element. He really ate iron, something Jet couldn't even fathom. There were things written about how protective he was as a person and how he acted as it pertained to Juvia. There were notes about some sort of interview they'd had and how he was much more open after he'd had something to drink. And then there were things that made barely any sense to him as she had started switching in between whatever was written in the book – which she referred to as Draconic – and English. He studied her key for a moment before going to a page that she'd referenced.

"Dragon… marriage?" he muttered, heat creeping farther up his neck and singeing the tips of his ears, "Why am I reading this?"

 _Dragons had complex relationships in the same way humans do but there are no records to indicate whether or not dragons would hold ceremonies similar to human marriage. Slayers have a deep-rooted connection to their dragon heritage because of their magic and by studying coupling in slayers, there are hopes to better understand how dragons may have paired in times past. It is unknown whether or not dragons would mate for life or similarly to animals would switch partners depending on season and heat. There are no records that could indicate that dragons would go into heat as animals would, and it seems no slayers have been willing to offer up any information when questioned. The answer seems to be of some importance and it has been expressed that both dragons and slayers alike share this type of information only with those deemed to be their partner._

 _Ancient murals tend to indicate that at some point there was a dragon mating ritual but specifics are lacking as to what was involved and whether or not slayers would also partake in such a ceremony when choosing a life partner…_

A leaflet from the next page slipped from where it had been resting and flittered to the floor. Jet stared at the paper and struggled to find the strength to look at it. He could only imagine what the text would say on the next page. Slowly, he picked it up and read the words.

 _Hearing – excellent. Can probably hear me speaking in my apartment. Place sound barrier when contacting home._

 _Do dragons_ _mate for life_ _have only one partner?_

 _Do dragons have a mating season?_

 _Do dragon slayers_

"Levy, you can't be serious," Jet whispered, flipping the sheet over to find more notes. He furrowed his brows. It was slightly… enlightening… although it also raised a few questions. Why would Gajeel smoke so much if he hated the smell? Honestly, Jet had almost suffocated in that apartment the day before. Unless he could _actually smell emotions_ in which case… he was probably drowning out everything Jet had been feeling… which was a lot.

He gritted his teeth and winced at himself, "That's awkward…"

He'd been so upset about, really, everything. He knew almost immediately that what the marks on Gajeel's chest were. Just remembering it now made his stomach turn with so much angry jealousy he could almost throw up. After that, everything had happened so fast and the entire time Jet just couldn't get over seeing Levy in his shirt. She was so small and sweet and innocent and somehow Gajeel had just swept her off her feet.

Somewhere deep inside Jet always knew he didn't really have a chance. Levy had always only seen both him and Droy as close friends. They'd grown up together after all. He just kind of figured that maybe when Levy found someone she'd be happy with Jet would have moved on or seen it coming a mile away. Or maybe that it would be ok because he'd know she was with someone who'd love her unconditionally and giver her everything she'd ever want… and sort of, kind of, just be anyone that wasn't at all like Gajeel Redfox.

So _if_ he could smell all of that, then he probably knew just how serious Jet had been when he'd said he hated him. It had actually startled Jet when Gajeel had practically agreed he was a terrible person. Bad people didn't ever think they were bad… at least not in Jet's experience. Most times someone in Gajeel's position had confronted him, they'd only seen themselves in the right or otherwise were only after themselves. Gajeel didn't seem like that. He was fighting to help Levy ad keep him safe, after all. And seeing his moment of weakness last night, Jet was almost seeing him as a real human being. It was strange how his perception had changed after just one day of getting to know this terrifying person…

Or maybe it was seriously Levy's Stockholm Syndrome that was rubbing off on him.

A noise from the other room made Jet jump. He stood in the kitchen, not daring to breathe. Was someone inside? But… how? Neither Levy nor Gajeel's doors had opened. Jet for sure would have heard it. He placed the book down carefully and tiptoed into Levy's living room, eyes peering down her hall as he stood in the deafening quiet listening for anything out of place.

He glanced into Gajeel's apartment and just barely made out spiked black hair and let out a tense breath.

"Gajeel?" he called and paced into the room, agitation heating up the blood in his veins, "What the hell man? How did you even…?"

"…get in here," his anger vanished.

Jet had no idea how Gajeel had gotten inside the apartment without alerting him, but he was stretched out on his chair with eyes shut, forehead leaning into his first two knuckles. Blood was smeared across his hands and Jet noticed bandages that had been unraveled and were sitting on the floor in piles.

He'd been at the gym again. Jet cast his eyes to the clock and noticed it was far into the afternoon. He noticed what had alerted him to Gajeel's presence: a bottle was lying on the floor leaking booze onto the hardwood. He must have passed out and dropped it. Jet wrinkled his nose in disdain. At least he wasn't smoking? How many vices did this man have?

Jet quelled his chagrin. He'd either passed out or just fallen asleep. The guy was probably exhausted. He hadn't slept well and somehow had been up early in the morning and trained all day to the point that his hands were swollen and beaten. He let out a sigh.

This was the guy Levy had fallen for. Not some sensible guy that had his life together. Not some polished, well-spoken gentleman who was kind and thoughtful and romantic and everything that a girl could possibly wish for… this was it. She'd picked some grungy, thuggish man who probably never picked up a book unless it was to move it to another place and who had an affiliation with darker guilds and a conscience as black as his raven hair. And the stupidest part was Jet could already tell Gajeel was more hung-up on Levy than he'd ever been… and he'd only known him for a little over 24 hours.

A knock on the door made Jet leap out of his skin. He stared wide-eyes and the iron portal.

"Gajeel?" a voice called from the other side, "Open up."

"Jose is having us run routine inspections," another voice sounded.

"Yeah… your name just happened to make the list."

Jet's heart started pounding. His eyes immediately went to the script door Levy had made. He rushed over, trying not to make a noise. He didn't know much about script magic but he desperately tried to remember whatever he could. How was he supposed to undo the spell?

"Gajeel!" the knock sounded louder, "Open up!"

Jet found the words written in magic and quickly smudged the writings. Immediately, the passage closed and the magic dissipated. Jet heard the sound of muttering and could feel magical energy discharge. He rushed to the other side of the kitchen and sunk down to the floor, hiding in the corner and crouching onto the ground. He stayed as low to the ground as he could while remaining on his feet. His speed might be able to save him if they came around to the kitchen.

Routine inspection? Why hadn't Gajeel thought of that in all his careful calculations?

The iron door eased open and Jet felt his heart leap into his throat. Three sets of feet came into the room and halted. A tense silence filled the air.

"Shit… he's actually here…" one of them whispered.

"Shaddup, he's passed out," the second sneered, much louder than the first. The Iron Dragon asleep in his chair obviously didn't concern him and Jet heard him walk pointedly into the living space.

"What happens if he wakes up?" the third voice was hesitant, as if he didn't really want to be there.

"Then we tell him that Jose told us to look around," the obvious one in charge said cockily, "I doubt even _he_ would go against the Master's orders."

As the three made their ways throughout the room, Jet could barely control his breathing. He was eyeing the countertops, trying to glimpse if any of them would make their way into the kitchen. He heard footsteps approaching and glanced some brown hair. He shrunk back, his heart singing frantically in his ears. What was he supposed to do? There was nowhere for him to hide…

"Hey, come look at this," one of them called, snickering.

Jet held his breath as the footsteps stopped and turned, heading deeper into the apartment. He let out a shaky sigh, trying his hardest not to make a noise even as he heard them talking from deeper in the apartment. Could he run? Maybe into one of the closets? He rocked forward onto the balls of his feet and placed his hands on the ground. He leaned into a ready stance to run if he needed. Maybe he could make it to the couch and duck behind there? But what if he was seen?

The sound of quiet footsteps made his entire body tense. His heart immediately slammed into high gear as he realized they were headed for him. He backed up into the corner, kicking himself for being so exposed with nowhere to go. He couldn't fight these guys, could he? Maybe one or two but not _three_. His magic wasn't exactly made for combat although he'd been known to hold his own…

A large black boot stepped with incredible stealth onto the tiled floor and Jet never thought he'd be so relieved to see the rugged frame of the Iron Dragon Slayer sail slyly into the kitchen. When red eyes rested on Jet, the look of relief seemed to be mutual. He reached his hand into one of the drawers and pulled out a knife, tucking it into his boot as Jet watched. He reached into his pockets and pulled out some studded red gloves, slipping them on and covering bloody knuckles. He made a motion for Jet to stay and Jet couldn't find it in him to quell his sarcasm.

 _'No shit,'_ he mouthed and Gajeel rolled his eyes.

He leaned back on the counter and crossed his arms, eyes sweeping over everything in the room. The sound of snickering and footsteps approached but Gajeel didn't move, just stood with a slightly disinterested look on his face as the three approached. Jet did happen to notice, however, the way Gajeel's muscles tightened despite the relaxed pose.

The voices stopped as they entered the living room and a silence descended that was so thick Jet almost felt smothered. The animosity coming from the Dragon Slayer was palpable.

"What the hell are you doing in my home?" he asked coolly, his voice slicing through the air like a blade.

"Ay, Gajeel, didn't mean to wake ya," the one Jet imagined was in charge stepped forward, voice friendly but utterly sleazy, "Master Jose just wanted us to do a few routine inspections. You know how paranoid he is. Your room just happened to be one of the rooms on the list…"

"If you're going to lie to me," the disdain in Gajeel's voice was evident, "at least do it well."

"Ain't lyin'." Jet could just envision the snide smile on the guy's face, "Why don't you ask him yourself?"

The tense silence once again fell harshly in the room and Jet heard Gajeel take a breath, "I _know_ you're lying to me, and I don't appreciate it."

He stepped around the counter, each heavy footfall so loud it almost echoed in the room, "So lemme ask one more time: What the hell are you doing _in my home_?"

"Sh-shit…"

"Can it," the main guy hushed, "Listen, here, _Kurogane_. We know you're hidin' something and we're gonna find out just what it is,"

"Is that so…" the malice in Gajeel's voice was menacing and something Jet had yet to experience. It caused a shiver to make it's way down his spine, "Find anything?"

Silence. Harsh, terrified silence.

"Well… you know what I found?" Gajeel took another step and Jet sunk into the floor a little bit more, "I found three assholes sticking their noses where they shouldn't belong. And you know what happens when I find people where they don't belong?"

"You. Don't. Scare. Me." the man stood firm but Jet could hear his voice waver.

"And here I thought you learned your lesson about lying," Gajeel's voice lowered into a feral snarl that shook the room with its ferocity. Jet jumped as he heard the sound of a fist connecting with a body and a yelp as someone crashed into a wall. He found it hard to sit still as the sounds crescendoed and he was suddenly very aware of boots running haphazardly across the hardwood.

He jumped as one of the three men rounded towards the kitchen, eyes wild as an iron-clad hand gripped the back of his neck and pushed his face harshly forward, slamming him into the cabinet. Gajeel's eyes flicked to the side and he dodged what was going to be a well-aimed strike at his face. Jet marveled as his arm transformed into a lance and he swung, knocking his attacker backward and causing a thin trail of blood to splatter the countertops. Swearing followed but Gajeel wasn't missing a beat. He moved like a panther, putting his other hand to the counter and easily leaping over the island to advance.

For a moment Jet just stared wide-eyed at the man lying on the ground completely unconscious. Forcing the nervous tension in his stomach down, he peeked up over the counter to watch as Gajeel completely eliminated the other two offenders. His eyes were meticulous in picking out flaws in his opponent's movements and using them against his attackers. Jet marveled, wondering how the Slayer had to be wired in order to think like that.

One of the men lunged and Gajeel easily dodged, letting the fist glide past his torso and gripping onto it. He slipped a boot in between his feet and used his weight to knock his knee to a crippling angle and effectively pop his assailant's shoulder out of socket. In a fluid motion, he batted away the last enemy's attack as if it were nothing, bringing around his hand to point a clawed finger up to sink into the soft muscle under his chin. The man immediately threw up his hands in a gesture of surrender but Gajeel didn't seem satisfied.

"Hey now… let's not get drastic…"

"Tip toes," Gajeel ordered, forcing his opponent to almost completely tip his head back in order to keep from being speared. He gripped the man's shirt and slammed him bodily into his iron door, not lessening the pressure on his neck.

"I think maybe you should calm down…"

"I think maybe you should make sure I don't catch your sorry ass out anywhere," Gajeel's voice rumbled out coolly, the way Jet might image a hungry predator's would, "Or else there might be an accident."

"Yeah, no, you won't see me. Honest,"

Gajeel narrowed his ruby eyes, "Good."

And with that, he swung open the door and let the guy fall, his iron claw slicing into the flesh that ran from the middle of his throat all the way up to the tip of his chin. The man screamed, gripping his throat as blood spilled everywhere. Jet immediately dropped backward and slipped as far back towards the cabinets as possible, clutching his stomach as he thought he might vomit at the sight he'd just witnessed. His hand went to cover his mouth as the man he knew to be lying in the living room also cried out. Jet could only imagine Gajeel was probably dragging him by his dislocated arm and the thought of the kind of pain that could bring made him shudder.

Lastly, he heard the monster of a man lumbering towards the kitchen. As he came into view Jet tried to quell the violent rolling in his stomach but the look in Gajeel's eyes as he lifted the man as if he were nothing but trash made him tremble. There was a complete lack of emotion and his ruby eyes were swimming with bloodlust. He gripped the unconscious man's collar and dragged him like garbage to the door and flung him tersely outside.

"Next time," he sneered, exposing his sharper teeth and widening his bloody eyes, "It won't be a fucking flesh wound,"


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23:

Gajeel closed the door and put his fist to the cold metal. He closed his eyes and felt the mechanisms in the door respond to his call, turning and clicking into place the heavy bolts he'd had custom made. He relaxed, forcing down his iron shield and rolling his shoulders at the release. His muscles felt like they were worked to the point of exhaustion and he hated to admit it but his arms were shaking. His ruby eyes glared at his fist, throbbing from overuse and now splattered with blood.

This wasn't good.

People were noticing that something was wrong with him. Was it weakness? Strange behavior? Or maybe like dogs they could smell the ever-growing terror and paranoia that had sparked deep in Gajeel's heart as of late? He couldn't do this. He couldn't take invasions into his home. It was his only safe place. He'd fought and paid for this place with his blood and sweat and he'd be damned if some half-witted assailant was going to get in and place their hands on everything. He could smell the three men's scents in the air mingling with the malice that always clung to Jet like a stench Gajeel couldn't burn. He hadn't touched his leather jacket in days because it still smelled of Lucy and Fairy Tail and he'd be damned it he had the foreign scent clinging to him wherever he went. What happened to the days when it was just _him_? Why were his days consumed with so much anger and hatred? He used to be so comfortable in this place and now… now he felt as foreign an object as Levy when she stumbled in her first day at Phantom Lord.

"A little extreme, don't you think?" Jet's voice seemed somehow far away, as if he weren't speaking directly at Gajeel but maybe someone else in the room. He forced dry eyes to look over at the Speed Mage.

"Eh?"

"You… you…" Jet's hand came to his throat and Gajeel could see the discomfort marking his face clearly.

"Eh… it's not…" he sighed angrily as he made his way towards the kitchen, his footsteps hitting in an offbeat rhythm, "S'not fatal."

"Not fatal? You just slit his throat…" his eyes were large and Gajeel couldn't find the energy to be angry or exasperated.

"No, I sliced his muscle," he pointed at Jet, causing the mage to become extremely stiff and lean back. His finger pressed lightly the flesh of his neck and quickly brushed up his chin. Jet reeled back, an obvious shiver going down his spine, "hurts like hell but it won't kill you. The artery is lower."

"Fucking hell…" Jet rubbed his skin as if he were trying to brush away the feeling, "how… how do you do that?"

"Do what?" Gajeel was finding it hard to focus. His mind felt so incredibly muddled. Jet must have been at a loss for words because he just gestured around them. There was blood splattered across the counter, dripping on the floor, on one of the cabinets, and staining Gajeel's shirt. It was growing stale and filling the air with the tang of iron and flesh.

With startling clarity, Gajeel realized why he felt as if he were walking in a fog. At the scent of iron, his stomach pressed greedily against his spine and his shakiness returned with a vengeance. When was the last time he'd eaten? One day? Two? He'd eaten the day he'd met Jet, but that was just a sandwich early in the morning. God he was starving. The exertion he'd forced on himself was taking its toll and eating at his muscles. He ran a hand through his hair and brought it back down. His eyes found it difficult to focus on the trembling appendage. He balled his hand into a tight fist and pushed himself into the kitchen, making his way past Jet in silence and pulling open a drawer filled with bent scraps of iron. When the cold touched his lips his body responded voraciously.

He tried to contain himself.

"Hello? Anyone there?" Jet's voice pervaded his concentration. He looked up at the slim mage and when he did he immediately noticed the concern in his face, "You alright?"

Gajeel couldn't even find it in himself to respond.

People were noticing something was wrong. Sooner or later, Jose would be coming to send him to recover Juvia. He'd have to be gone for a few days and leave Jet to his own devices. What if this happened again? He may have restored some of his dominance, but what if something like this happened when he was gone? He could always stay in Levy's apartment while Gajeel was gone… and as much as that idea made his blood boil, maybe at this point it would be safer?

"Hey, Gajeel," Jet's hand on his shoulder made every fiber of his being tense and he snapped his full attention to the Speed Mage. His apprehension was clear but despite it he'd reached out to the Dragon Slayer anyway and his brows were furrowed deeply, concern written across his features, "what's going on?"

"Nothing," he brushed off his hand and took another bite of iron, "I'm just trying to figure something out."

"Do you mind cluing me in, here?" his usual sarcastic edge returned slightly, a sense of normalcy he supposed, "It's not like I'm involved or anything."

Gajeel studied him for a moment. The guy wasn't strong physically or magically but it could easily be said that he'd give his all to protect Levy, albeit sometimes in the worst way possible. Gajeel broke eye contact, staring down at his boots for a moment as he thought.

He wasn't going to be there to protect them every time. It was inevitable. He couldn't be everywhere at once. He couldn't take missions, live his daily life as normally as possible, be there to watch over Levy, _and_ be home to make sure Jet was ok. And on top of that, he'd been pushing himself too far trying to get stronger. All the strength in the world wouldn't matter if he passed out from exhaustion or forgot to eat for too many days in a row. The stress was wearing him thin. His next step seemed suddenly clear and he finally brought his eyes up to meet Jet's.

"Listen…" he started, not sure how to say everything he was thinking while also not revealing too much, "we need to talk about getting you and Levy out of Phantom Lord,"

Jet looked surprised, as if he didn't follow the change in subject, "…ok…"

"If something were to happen and you would need to make a fast exit, there are a few ways you can go," Gajeel started, walking past the Speedster and picking up some scrap paper and something to write with. He put the rest of the iron hunk into his mouth and chewed graciously, already feeling his energy levels rising and his cluttered mind easing, "you can get to the courtyard of this place by dropping out mine or Levy's window. The only problem is leaving Phantom Lord's grounds. I'd assume if there was a reason you'd have to get out fast that people would be heading your way… well, actually you're a Speed Mage so it probably wouldn't be too much for you. You'd just have Levy with you and I don't know how well your endurance is with an extra person's weight. _Anyway_ , once you make it to the town then technically you're not in Phantom Lord anymore. They can't arrest you but I'm sure some will try. When you're out of town there's nothing they can do without putting a bounty on your head."

Jet crossed his arms, not making a noise as Gajeel wrote notes, although he could see the concern and question in his eyes.

"There's an underground exit as well," Gajeel continued, writing up a small map, "if you go to the South End, there's a mock sewer system that was built back before Jose was the Guild Master. I have no idea why it was built or what it was used for, but Jose doesn't seem to know about it. If everything that happens in the next couple of days works out, you'll be able to make your way down there and meet up with Juvia. She's a Water Mage and her body can turn into water. She's supposed to be getting herself there to wait for Levy and Lucy. She'll probably come out of the water itself instead of be waiting in the tunnels. The best way to let her know you're there is to actually wade into the system."

"Wait… what about you?" Jet blurted, crossing his arms and looking up at the Iron Mage.

"What do you mean?" Gajeel huffed, throwing another piece of metal into his mouth.

"You're talking like you won't be with us when we get out of here."

Gajeel looked away and finished the piece of metal he was eating. The silence was almost self-aware, gripping to the two men like the mist that rests on top of midnight lakes.

"I just think we need to consider all of our options," Gajeel chose his words carefully, as if he were walking on ice and one misstep could cause his demise. There was no question in Jet's eyes.

"Yeah… like if your original plan doesn't work out? But there's no chance of that, right?" his eyes pierced into the larger male like steel blades.

Original plan? What had been his original plan? He couldn't remember now. So many unexpected things had happened that it was almost impossible to make it work. He'd originally planned to enlist Juvia's help in sneaking out the two girls. With all three of them safely with Fairy Tail, Jose wouldn't be able to come after them without commissioning someone to hunt them down. Juvia's head would be so expensive that the Master probably wouldn't want to pay it out and Juvia didn't know as much about the inner workings of the guild so she wouldn't necessarily be a loose end. Levy and Lucy? Under Fairy Tail they'd be untouchable. Jose didn't want to start a war. He didn't want to risk the underside of Phantom Lord being exposed.

Jet sensed the silence was too long and Gajeel could feel the change in his usual mood. As crimson eyes glanced up, Jet's brows furrowed deeply.

"You can't tell Levy," Gajeel growled, lowering his voice, "But I have no intentions of leaving Phantom Lord."

"You're not serious," Jet's voice went up a pitch in surprise.

"How in the hell would I?" he huffed in response, trying to act like it wasn't a fact that shook his very core, "It's not like getting three of you out of here wasn't already near impossible. Juvia also decided she needed to leave. Jose doesn't like loose ends and there's no way in hell he's going to let go of two of his prized members and a rag-tag group of wizards who infiltrated from another guild."

"But… but still!"

"Right now, Jose thinks Juvia is dead… or else he _will_ when I go to find her and can't bring her back. After that, there's the matter of getting Lucy out of the Graveyard. It's under constant surveillance to ensure that no one from Fairy Tail can get in and get her. If we go in when one of the younger wizards is working the shift, you and Levy could probably overpower them easily and get Lucy out before anyone makes it to stop you. You'll be in the South End, so you can use the escape I just told you about to meet Juvia and disappear,"

Jet went to open his mouth to object but Gajeel stayed his course.

"With three of you, Lucy probably being weak from not being able to leave her cell for so long, Juvia can probably get you to safety and all of you can make it to Fairy Tail. Jose won't pursue you unless a bounty is put out, but with Juvia and some of your stronger bunch I'm sure after a few months of dodging threats everything will die down. Jose will be pissed he's out money but threatening to expose the guild will make him stop calling to collect. I gave Juvia enough money to out bid Jose if he got too desperate."

"But I don't…"

"I'm a loose end, Jet," Gajeel forced out, silencing the Speed Mage, "the only thing I'm good for outside of these walls is putting a target on the backs of anyone close to me. I know everything. I've seen everything. I've been a part of too much here to just be let go."

Whatever Jet was about to say crumbled in his throat before he could utter a syllable. His coal eyes dulled.

"Jose doesn't play nice or fair. If you know too much he goes after you. If you've done too much, he makes it so you spend the rest of your life behind bars. And for people like me, when you decide to leave he makes it so you don't have a choice but to stay. He goes after people you care about the most first and then he expands his range to friends and acquaintances if you let it get that far. He'll attack your family and destroys your home. You'd be amazed at the things a person will do when nothing they hold dear is safe."

Gajeel's stomach turned and he thought his body might reject the little sustenance he'd had. He took a steadying breath and diverted his eyes, resting them on his hands that were still contaminated with the blood of someone else. He could almost hear the screams of his demons ringing in the distance, calling him to memories of just what Jose would do to those who tried to leave Phantom Lord after they'd strayed too close to the dark side. He hushed the terror that was making his insides try to claw up his stomach to his chest, trying to escape the smothering dread that was being nursed so lovingly inside of him as of late.

"But what happens if Jose finds out you helped us?"

He braced himself before turning a stern expression to the dark, beady eyes that were staring at him with clear distress, "I'll figure that out if I have to,"

Jet watched as the Dragon Slayer casually munched on his scraps of iron. He seemed totally serious and not at all perturbed by his own words. It was like he was resigned to whatever happened to him. Or maybe he just didn't care.

Or maybe it was because he knew it was the only way to ensure everyone else's safety.

Jet narrowed his eyes at Gajeel. This man had done everything and built himself completely around the sole ability to protect those around him. The realization was a startlingly clear one and it somehow didn't surprise Jet. He was so terribly similar to Natsu that Jet wondered if the two would actually get along should they meet one day. Or probably the opposite, they were too alike and would hate each other.

But, despite everything that he couldn't stand about the Iron Mage, Jet could no longer find it in himself to hate him. In fact, he was slightly outraged when Gajeel had confessed that he had no intentions of making an escape. The only thing the Dragon Slayer had left to do was make sure those he cared about were safe. Like a soldier ready to give it all to protect his comrades in arms, he was willing to give up his freedom and possibly his life to ensure that he, Levy, Lucy, and Juvia made it out of Phantom Lord unharmed and without consequence.

It was sickeningly admirable and Jet found it hard to see this protective side to the man that had been for so long heralded as Phantom Lord's best mercenary and guard dog.

Wait…

"Gajeel," Jet's voice almost startled Gajeel as it broke the suffocating silence that had fallen between them. The tanned man just cocked a studded brow in reply, "What exactly is your job here? Aside from taking missions that Master Jose gives you?"

"Eh?" Gajeel's eyes hardened as if he were ready to hide something.

"You mentioned that you take care of people to stick their noses where they don't belong… and that Jose had you tail Levy when she first got here…"

"I do what my Master tells me," Gajeel huffed, leaning a cheek against his fist as he ate, turning his rubicund gaze to the distance, "That's it,"

"Yeah but… you know all the guild's secrets because you protect them, right?" Jet prompted, gaining a leery glance from the Slayer.

"Aye,"

"So if you're gone… who's there to protect the secrets?" Jet tried to get his point across but the blank stare he received made him roll his eyes, "Can you leverage what you know against Jose?"

"Tch, no one leverages anything against Jose," Gajeel's laugh was a sordid bark, "If it's not me, he'll find someone else. There's always people looking to do stupid things for a lot of money."

"Why don't you turn him in to the Magic Council, then?" Jet tried, trying to urge the Dragon Slayer to think of a solution. Gajeel's silence was clear. He wouldn't tell the Magic Council because he'd been involved in it too. To admit Jose's wrongdoings would be to admit his own. Jet's mind tried again, searching for an answer that would work, "Maybe you could work out some sort of a deal to avoid a harsher sentence?"

"Don't worry about it," Gajeel growled finally, hushing the Speed Mage, "I'll take care of mine. I don't need anyone else doin' it for me."

He pushed himself from the counter, some of the poise he'd had before returning to him after he'd eaten. His eyes were no longer muddled and tired and his limbs had stopped their frantic tremors. He was strong and he was capable and he could handle himself again. He swallowed the angry, bubbling iron that was starting to swell in his stomach.

He went to reach behind the counter to grab some more scraps and turned to leave when Jet's angry glare stopped him.

"You're not thinking big enough," Jet's voice blindsided him with its anger and he immediately clenched his teeth in response, "You think that this is your problem so you'll take care of it? Is that it?"

"I _know_ it's my problem, Speedy," Gajeel growled over his shoulder at the slim mage.

"It's not! You have four other mages here and a guild behind them standing strong to protect what's _theirs_. The only thing holding back a guild war is the efforts of one girl and you think they're just going to forget about the guy who helped her survive in this place?"

"I don't-" his retort was stolen by the lesser mage behind the counter who's eyes were roaring with fiery determination.

"I get it if you want to give up for your sake," Jet's voice was softer but somehow angrier, "but Levy cares about you… you make her happy. You think she's just going to leave and forget about you?"

Gajeel clenched his jaw as stared at the Speedster.

"Well, _I_ for one always work my hardest to make sure she's safe and happy… and if you're what makes her happy then I'm not going to stop until I make sure your plan means you're leaving Phantom Lord with us."

"Did you listen to a single thing I said, ya shit head?" Gajeel dared to raise his voice, heat rushing through his veins with an angry flush, "This isn't about bein' happy or having a family or anything flowery and shit… this is about _living_."

"Levy didn't turn her back on Lucy so she could 'live', what makes you think she'll turn her back on you?"

Gajeel's veins suddenly turned to ice, "Less history, for starters,"

"If it were Levy who was being left behind, you wouldn't do it either… less history or not," Jet sneered, using his own words against him.

"I think I liked it better when you kept the fuck to yerself!"

Gajeel almost jumped when he heard Levy's door close. He could hear her footsteps as she slowly made her way through her apartment. He took a steadying breath. She'd probably be coming to his apartment soon in order to see Jet. He forced his red eyes to meet Jet's black.

"This conversation is over," Gajeel growled. He lowered his voice and held Jet's gaze with a seriousness that sobered his spirit, "Not a word to Levy, got it?"

Jet hesitated but Gajeel refused to release his capture on his eyes. Finally, Jet relented, "This is stupid."

"Or you're just to stupid to realize its for yer own good," Gajeel huffed, turning and making his way towards his room. Jet just stared and listened to the sound of Levy readying her spell to enter the kitchen. Gajeel had actually given up… but that didn't mean he or Levy had to.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24:

Levy sighed as she wiped down the bar. It was a little over halfway into her shift but she already felt so drained. Knowing Jet was here in Phantom Lord made her every nerve on edge and it had become so difficult to put her best foot forward at work. On top of that, Gajeel was actively avoiding her and she had no idea how to change it… or if she even should. It was clear that he thought she'd only used him to get close to Lucy and the revelation had hurt him. After everything, every confession he'd made and protective hand he'd stretched out to her, she'd committed the ultimate betrayal in his eyes. Just thinking about it made her heart ache with a deep sadness that she could barely contain.

But shouldn't he know how she felt? She'd opened up to him too. She'd crossed lines she'd never planned to cross and surely he could see how she'd get excited whenever he came near? But the hurt that betrayal brings runs so deep… she couldn't blame him if he'd walled himself back up. Like his impenetrable scales, he was so quick to make himself untouchable and now everything she'd done was meaningless.

"You alright, lass?" Hajime's muted concern made her turn to his hardened features and soft eyes. His lips were pulled in a troubled line and his bushy brows were furrowed as he looked down at her.

"I'm fine, Hajime," she smiled at him unconvincingly, "I just feel very stupid."

He hesitated before stepping up beside her. Letting out a dismal sigh he tucked a few of his tangled dreads behind his neck, "More guy troubles, eh?"

"You could say that," she laughed meekly.

"I tried to warn ya, lass. Gajeel… he's just not good to women. I was really hoping it would be a different with you; what with you bein' so close and all… but he's just not a good man,"

"That's the problem, Hajime. He's not nearly as bad as everyone has made him out to be. He's so kind and he gave me his heart and I… I think in my carelessness I broke it,"

Hajime eyed her quietly, "You didn't do anything that he won't bounce back from."

"I don't know, Hajime. It was so hard getting him to trust me and now he won't even look at me," Levy sighed, cheerless tones coloring every fiber of her being. How had she messed up so much?

Hajime was clearly out of his element as he stared down at the small blue-haired woman. He scratched the back of his neck and cleared his throat anxiously, "You tried talking to him?"

"I would but he's avoiding me," Levy crossed her arms in frustration, "Every time I go out of my way to run into him he's already a step ahead of me."

"Well… he's home now, ain't he?" Levy looked over at Hajime in surprise, "I mean… he ain't gone on a mission today and I haven't seen him leave. So he's either home or skulking around somewhere…"

Levy looked at him, confusion clear on her features.

"I'm tellin' ya you can get off early," he grumbled, crossing his arms as he glanced around the tavern, "Ain't like there's a crowd here today anyway…"

Levy smiled timidly up at him, "Hajime, I'm not going to skip work to fix my boy problems."

"It ain't skippin' if I send ye home," he waved his towel at him in an effort to shoo her from behind the counter, "I don't need a mopey barmaid… and you'd better be ready for a long shift this weekend!"

Levy danced from behind the counter, barely avoiding getting hit by the musty-smelling cloth in the process, "Are you sure?"

"Get outta my sight," he said roughly whilst folding his arms on the bar. He lowered his voice respectively as he gained her attention, "Just don't worry yourself too much, lass. He's a mean spirited fellow. I can't help but think you're giving yourself too much blame."

"I'm pretty sure that's not the case this time," Levy wrung her hands together nervously, her stomach bunching at the thought of talking to Gajeel about everything.

"Well, in that case, you might want to consider being aggressive… he's got a hard head," he dropped his voice to almost a whisper, "But if you're going to be aggressive, try persuading him not to send you back to me all marked up again. You hurt an old man's poor heart lookin' like that."

"H-Hajime…" she hissed as hot blush rushed up her collar to her cheeks and she instinctively brought a hand to cover the side of her neck, "I-It wasn't _that_ bad…"

His only reply was a raised eyebrow and a snort as he turned to wash glasses, "I'd like to see yer definition of bad…"

She sashayed out of earshot before he could mutter any more. Aggressive… she could be aggressive. All she would have to do was confront Gajeel. But every time she got near him he was already leaving. He heard her every approach and sensed her intentions. It was almost impossible to get the drop on the Dragon Slayer. If he was determined to stay as far out of her way as possible, then he had more than the means to do it.

She just had to find a way to out wit him. How hard could that be?

She rounded the bend to head down the hall when she was met with a terrifying sight. Three men were slumped in the middle of the hall. One was bleeding profusely and swearing as he leaned against the wall. Another was trying to support the dead weight of his unconscious compatriot but failing miserably. She tried to keep her head down as she came across them, slipping as best she could down the hall as they limped past.

"Fucking monster…"

"It's your fault for coming up with the stupid idea…"

"Yeah well no one asked you to come with me!"

"He probably has a concussion…"

Levy rushed into her room and shut the door. She heard Gajeel's voice yelling from the next apartment and she stopped still. What had happened in her absence? She hurriedly began writing out her spell to make a doorway between the two living spaces. She fidgeted nervously as she waited for the magic to take effect. In an effort to quiet her hands, she reached for a book that was setting closest to her and clutched it to her chest. The cool hard binding against her made her calm if just slightly.

Just as the door materialized and she stepped through, she heard the sound of a door slamming and immediately met eyes with Jet who was seething in the kitchen.

"What happened?" was the only thing she could think to say as she looked up to her friend. It was apparent he was angry but his expression immediately melted when she came into the room. He even dared a slight smile at her.

"I guess some guys who didn't like Gajeel decided to force their way in…" Jet laughed uneasily, "But it's nothing to worry about."

"You're not hurt are you?" her heart seized with worry. What she'd really wanted to ask was whether or not he'd been seen but she couldn't find it in her to ask such a selfish question. She looked him over to be sure he was in fact sound. Jet completely dismissed her concern.

"Don't worry, Gajeel took care of it," he crossed his arms and glanced towards the hall where the Dragon Slayer had disappeared, "He's a freaking machine, Levy."

She smiled sheepishly at him, "What do you mean?"

"He's just…" Jet waved his hands as if it would conjure forth whatever words he was looking for, "Very meticulous. He made such short work of those guys… I'm just glad he's on our side."

"Is he alright?" Levy dared to ask, finding that she was dropping her voice despite the fact that she really wanted to talk to Gajeel. The thought of approaching him right now, though, just seemed too much.

"Oh yeah, he's fine," Jet crossed his arms again and rolled his eyes, "Just as stubborn and closed-minded as usual."

Levy gave him a look.

"I said his actions impressed me but don't for one second think I'm starting to like him," Jet muttered, "He's still an ass."

"You need to stop holding grudges, Jet," Levy started to lecture him but the sound of Gajeel's door closing made her jump. Anything that could have been on her mind vanished and her heart started to race. She could hear his footsteps getting ever louder as he approached. Her stomach worked its way to her throat. What was she going to say…?

Jet stepped smoothly forward and plucked the book from her arms just as Gajeel was coming into view. He wrapped and arm around her and flipped open the pages hastily and she stiffened. What…?

"So Lev, whatcha reading?" Jet said coolly close to her ear. His voice was lowered as if he didn't want Gajeel to overhear.

"I-I…" she glanced over at the Iron Dragon as he lumbered into the room. His knuckles were rough with bruise and blood and his hair was a mess, "It's a book on mining. That chapter is about how to make a tunnel structurally sound…"

"Really? Thinking about tunneling your way out of here?" Jet's voice rose if ever slightly, "Personally I don't blame you. It's not like anyone else has any better ideas."

"W-What? No I just…"

Gajeel stopped in his tracks and glanced over at the two, Jet with his arm still wrapped around Levy whilst holding a book between them. Levy felt him pull her even closer and she jumped slightly when he rested his chin on her head. What was he doing?

"Do I have to stay in this apartment, Lev?" Jet whined, "Gajeel is rude and crass… honestly I don't know why I can't just stay with you."

"Jet… we talked about this," Levy cautioned, making an effort to get away from his tight grasp. She felt bloody eyes boring into her and it was making her want to squirm.

"But Levy, I don't even have to stay in the same room. I'll sleep in one of your chairs…"

"You can't do that, Jet," Levy hissed, trying once again in vein to gently pull away, "Besides, you wouldn't be able to sleep in one of my chairs. They're too small."

"Then I'll sleep on the floor in your room. It's not like we haven't done that before…"

"J-Jet…" she pulled away harder, heat creeping up her neck. What was wrong with him? He turned her to face him, then, and looked into her eyes. Deep concern and sincerity seemed to be rooted there and his voice pulled at her heart as he spoke.

"Levy, love, listen: I just honestly think it would be best if I were with you. I mean… what happens if what happened to Gajeel happens to you? You can't defend yourself like he can…"

Since when did he call her 'love'?

"Jet, I can take care of myself…" she conjured the words as firmly as possible. She was sure confusion had to be written clearly across her face. He suddenly pulled her into a strong hug and tucked her cheek to his chest. She held her arms aloft, not sure whether she should hug him back or not. _What was he doing?_

"I just… I just don't know what I'd do if something happened to you, Levy," she felt his arms tighten protectively around her and as they did, two hands slammed on the counter hard enough to make them both jump. Jet still held her close despite the fact that Gajeel had crossed the space of the living room and his fingers were sprawled out on the counter and he looked as if he'd leap over it at a moments notice. His red eyes were fiery with anger as he glared harshly at the Speed Mage.

"Let her go, Speedy," he growled.

"Why should I?" Jet challenged back, gripping Levy all the closer, "We're _friends_ , Gajeel, and _friends_ care about each other. And sometimes, we even express that care in hugs."

"You're making her uncomfortable," he snarled, his fists balling against the counter. Levy pulled away hoping to deescalate the situation. Instead, Jet placed his hands on the counter as well and stood eye-to-eye with the angry dragon.

"Are you sure _you're_ not the one uncomfortable? You glare at her so much you might just burn a hole through her head." Jet sneered back, narrowing his eyes.

"Guys… calm down…" Levy tried weakly, confused and frustrated with whatever was going on.

"Don't touch her like that again," the low reverberation of a growl seemed to shake the tiny space and Levy clasped her hands together to steady herself. Why was Jet provoking him so much?

"What? You don't like other guys touching your woman?" Jet's lip turned up into a smug grin, "How very archaic."

Gajeel's eyes widened and Levy felt as if she were watching him physically reign in his fury. He took a shaky breath and shut his eyes, pushing himself away from the kitchen and stepping back. His hands were tense fists.

"Tch," he clicked his teeth and turned, "I don't have to deal with this shit."

"It's hard to believe that Kurogane of Phantom Lord got his name by constantly running from his problems," Jet hurled the insult like a rocket and Gajeel stopped immediately in his retreat from the two to glare once more over his shoulder. His eyes sparkled darkly with boiling anger.

"You don't know shit about how I got my name," malice could have been a real, slick substance that poured into the room with every syllable he ushered into existence. The shadows somehow seemed steeped with his anger as he glared with blatant ferocity at Jet. For one immeasurably torrid moment, the two men kept their eyes locked as if they were two wild cats about to fight in the tiny apartment. But then, as if choosing it wasn't worth it after all, Gajeel pulled open the heavy iron door and left without so much as a glance back to either mage.

It took Levy a moment for her emotions to finally override her confusion.

"What was that all about?" Levy turned on Jet, hugging her book close to her and trying to comprehend what had just happened.

"Oh he's just the most thick-headed, short-tempered, all around most numb-skulled person I've ever talked to," Jet fumed, crossing his arms, "And the worst part is he _knows_ it and won't do anything about it."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Jet stopped and eyed her for a moment as if pondering his own words before he spoke, "Levy, I think you and I both understand that you have strong feelings for him, but he's refusing to believe it. It's just really stupid. You're not here all day like I am. You don't see him come back from being in the gym all day, beaten up because he's not controlling himself. He comes here drunk and plays his stupid guitar and sings piney unrequited love songs and I know he hates it just as much as I that I'm here but I don't have another choice…"

"I don't understand," Levy stopped him, her mind whirling, "What does any of that have to do with you all of a sudden deciding not to take your hands off of me? It seriously made me uncomfortable, Jet…"

"Well… I thought maybe it would snap him out of… whatever it is he's in," Jet muttered, crossing his arms and avoiding her eyes.

"You… you _used_ me?" she was appalled.

"Don't say it like that," Jet huffed, barely containing himself as he spoke, "I just… I can tell that he makes you happy, or at least he _did_. But when everything got complicated he started pushing his feelings to the side and I can tell it's hurting you in the process… I just thought that maybe if he saw someone else all over you… I dunno…"

"Jet," Levy could only barely contain the outrage bubbling up inside of her, "I don't need any help with my relationship issues."

"Well you aren't doing anything about it," he snapped back, completely flooring the bluenette. His eyes softened a little bit, maybe realizing the harshness of his words that he'd just spoken. He took a slow breath, "I'm sorry… that was mean."

"No… you're right… I'm not doing anything about it," she folded her fingers together, her stomach twisting in the process, "I just don't want him to hate me, Jet. I don't want to make things worse."

"You won't, Levy. But I'm telling you, with the way Gajeel keeps talking… if you're going to try to fix this then you need to do it soon. He seems to think something will happen and if that's true, then you don't have too much longer to straighten things out between you two…" Jet crossed the space in between them and put a hand on her pale shoulder, "Trust me, if I had my way you would have never fallen for someone like him but… I can tell that he means a lot to you, Lev. You just need to show him that, too."

"Yeah… you're right," she did her best to swallow down her apprehension and looked up at Jet, flashing him the best smile she could manage, "I'll try talking to him."

He smiled softly back at her, "I know you'll get it straightened out… you've always been good with words."

"Only on paper," she laughed nervously as she made her way out of the larger apartment. Jet waved after her and she quickly made her way down the stairs once again, passing quietly through familiar halls as she cast her eyes about looking for raven locks. She chewed nervously on the inside of her cheek as she walked, her mind quickly becoming muddled with what she wanted to say.

She wanted to tell him she cared for him. Well, she didn't just care for him. It was far more than that. But she couldn't just come out all of a sudden saying she loved Gajeel. She'd not even considered the fact that she might. It was too soon and their relationship wasn't nearly mature enough for heartfelt confessions and the like. But surely she could find a way to express how much he meant to her?

Her eyes alighted on the man of her trifling thoughts as he made his way towards the gym. She noticed he was wrapping his knuckles and forearms in order to fortify them against harsh blows that were to come. She quickened her pace to try to catch him and almost immediately noticed his stride seemed to get longer. Indignation bubbled up inside of her as she began to gain on him.

"Gajeel!" she called, receiving no response from the Iron Dragon, "Gajeel, wait!"

"Go home, Shorty," he called tersely over his shoulder at her, barely even acknowledging her.

"Not until after I talk to you," she pushed, trying her best to match his aggressive stride. She was almost jogging in order to keep his pace. A few wandering eyes took notice of them as they made their way through the halls.

"There ain't nothin' to talk about," he growled, not looking at her.

"Gajeel… just stop!" she tried to grab his forearm but he evaded her touch. She heard him click his teeth at her.

"I ain't causing a scene, Levy. Go home," he snarled at her, not even glancing at her. She stopped in her tracks and balled her small fists tightly. She stamped her foot in anger. _Why wouldn't he just stop so she could explain…?_

"Cause a scene?" she muttered, widening her stance and conjuring as much of her magic as she could muster. Her anger got the better of her and she did something she never fathomed she'd ever do. With the full strength in her arm she gripped the book she'd been holding by the binding and tossed it, sending it tumbling through the air to slam into the back of the Iron Dragon's head.

He froze in his place.

Levy's heart skipped a beat but her anger pushed her forward. Reason was quickly flying out the window. A few others in the wide hall stopped to stare as Gajeel's hands balled so tightly that they shook.

"Do I have your attention now?" Levy snapped, crossing her arms and tapping her foot angrily.

He didn't even look at her as he spoke, "Levy. I said, Go. Home."

"Not until you talk to me," she stated sternly, her anger making heat flood her entire body. It was so strong she was starting to see red tinge the sides of her vision and her heart was hammering in her chest. Her body felt flushed as her fight or flight response started to kick in. Had she ever been so angry before in her life?

"Go. Home." He growled.

Levy couldn't believe it. After all that, he was still bent on ignoring her? She didn't know how the single step he took could have triggered her actions, but she'd made her decision far before the words were written. In a fluid motion, she brought her first two fingers together and wrote out the letters she knew well.

"Solid Script: Fire!"

The word slammed into his back, erupting into sparks as it hit and he spun around in the same instant that the flames licked his shoulders. He gritted his teeth and glared daggers at her.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" he hissed, red eyes blazing.

"Solid Script: Darts!" she hurled darts at him and he dodged with cat-like finesse. He activated his iron scales and the projectiles ricochet off his shield. She danced away from him, kicking herself for not having her pen.

"Sticky Script: Gravity!" the words flew at him and stuck to his chest. Immediately, he faltered and went to his knees. Everything on him, his hair, clothes, armor, was suddenly ten times heavier. He pushed forward, though, and leapt past another barrage of fire before he reached out to grab her wrist. She was quickly realizing she was backing herself to a wall and she made one last attempt to stay him.

"Solid Script-!"

It was too late. He gripped her wrists in one strong hand and forced her back against the wall. His eyes were swimming with fury as he looked down on her and she could feel the heaviness of her magic still pushing him to the floor despite the fact that he was standing tall.

Eyes were around them, taking in the spectacle. The barmaid had attacked Kurogane. She could already hear the whispers even as his bloody eyes were glowering into her like ruby beacons that she couldn't escape. She expected him to yell at her or maybe drag her roughly back to her apartment before berating her for her actions. But as he glared down at her, the tension she felt was far from hateful or even vindictive.

His lips suddenly crashed into hers. They were hungry and furious and severe but they stole her breath away all the same. When he pulled back from her she was sure her look showed how stunned she felt. She could see the vein on the side of his neck throb from how hard he was grinding his teeth. She felt a sinking inside of her stomach. He hated being the center of attention around his guildmates and right now all eyes were on him. Even though there weren't a lot of people, Levy was sure that word would get around of how Kurogane had to control his barmaid girlfriend.

She tried to pretend the blush on her cheeks was that of chagrin and not humiliation.

"Home," he growled, forcing her book into her hands, "And I ain't askin'."

She opened her mouth to protest and he immediately rolled his eyes. In the most disgraceful way possible, he bent down to wrap his arm around her hips and lifted her onto his shoulders; slinging her with the same amount of grace one might use to throw a sack of vegetables over their shoulder. She was mortified and tried to squirm herself free only for him to grip his fingers solidly into her bottom. She simmered as people snickered whenever they passed by. Gajeel wasted no time in conquering the stairs and even the lock on her apartment door. Levy pushed against his back once again to try and get free but immediately found the effort futile.

Finally, he slammed her down onto her bed and as she cried out he placed both hands on either side of her hips. Amusement played in his harsh ruby eyes as he sneered down at her, ebony locks falling over his shoulders as he looked down at her. His canines glistened in the dim light.

"You wanna talk, Shorty? I'm all fucking ears."


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25:

Levy's heart was hammering in her chest as she gazed up at Gajeel. Her chagrin was still battling for dominance to control her inner thoughts but as his glittering eyes gazed down at her she found it so much more difficult to string together all the things she had wanted to say. Finally he was here with her and they were alone and she couldn't bring anything forward. Her mind was a buzz and the heat that was still flushing her cheeks wasn't helping.

"I'm… sorry," she forced out, her gaze not wavering from his as she spoke. His smirk broke and his tone was immediately more serious. All humor he'd had vanished and instead a reserved look came to his features. It was terrible how easy it had been to break through his façade. Maybe he wasn't as impenetrable as she'd thought.

Her heart was singing in her ears so loudly that she could barely hear herself speak and her mind felt muddled. It took everything in her to try and quiet the tremor in her throat.

"You said something a couple days ago… and I just wanted to make sure you knew the truth," she was concentrating on her words as his eyes bore into her. She thought she could get lost in those glistening ruby irises, that maybe if he stared at her for two long the red would swallow her whole, "I d-didn't just use you, Gajeel. You and Juvia… I mean at first I thought I could but... I honestly consider Juvia a friend and you… you've saved my life and helped me so much…"

She swallowed hard. He wasn't moving, wasn't speaking… it almost seemed he wasn't even breathing. He just gazed down at her with strong arms on either side of her as still as an iron golem. He was a statue with burning eyes although she could see the twitch of concern in his furrowed brows.

"I knew at some level that you knew where Lucy was but… I never held it against you and never pressed you for the information. I wanted to find out without having to ask you for help because…" she was shaking so much but she couldn't tell if it was because he was terrified or nervous or excited. All the while the flurry of her pulse wouldn't slow, "I really care about you, Gajeel… more than I've ever cared about anyone. I know you said before that you were risking a lot over a crush but… I just want you to know it's not just you."

She suddenly felt she was empty. Like lungs that had just sighed out their last breath and paused before taking another, suddenly her confession had left her and she was waiting to receive something in return. The air was muddled around them and suffocating in its pressure. All the while his swimming scarlet eyes didn't turn from hers.

Gajeel was breaking apart.

He could feel the bed trembling beneath her as she tried to hold in her nervous tension. The way her azure curls haloed around her pronounced the innocence in her eyes. She clasped nervous hands to await his reply and all he could do was try to contain himself as he gazed into her animated eyes.

He didn't want this.

Oh how much he didn't want this.

She had no idea of knowing but with each syllable she had stabbed into his heart with harpoons, anchoring him to her in a way that she could never understand. He clenched his fists so tightly into the sheets and in turn she clasped her hands and bit into her lip, fearing the reaction that was building up in his chest. It was if as he watched her, every attachment he'd ever had in his life was suddenly strung up before his eyes like flies caught in cobwebs. Every relationship he'd ever had blew on fragile hair-like strings whilst suddenly indissoluble chains were linking his and Levy's their souls together. He'd never known this type of passion… this _need_ to protect. She'd come fluttering into his life like a fragile little hummingbird into the den of a hungry cat and now he was here to keep her safe instead of devour her.

If he thought it was real before, how stupid he'd been. _This_ moment, here, with her below him desperately trying to keep his piercing gaze, he'd save with him forever. And every powerful second he was dreading with the deepest core within his being.

"Goddamnit, Levy…" he breathed at last, trying not to falter as her caramel eyes widened and her frail lips tightened into a solemn line, "I didn't want you to say that."

She swallowed audibly.

Was it too late? Had the damage already been done? Whatever they'd had, however brief, had she really ruined it so devastatingly that Gajeel refused to try to repair it? Her pulse quieted with the pain of despair and as if a piece of her heart had just shattered from its place in her chest, tension broke through her chest to form a tight lump in her throat. She tried so hard not to cry, to contain the sorrow that was quickly overtaking her. This was it? He didn't want her any longer?

"Why?" she sobbed as tears started to streak down the sides of her face, running slim trails down her skin to dampen her hair. Gajeel's heart shuddered in his chest and he felt like he couldn't breathe.

Why?

Because it was easier this way. Because if she hated him she'd leave him behind when he finally got Lucy free from Phantom Lord. She wouldn't look back with a fond eye on her time here and wouldn't search for a way to get Gajeel disentangled from his life as a mercenary. So she'd be safe and far away from Jose Porla.

Why?

Because he couldn't stand to be the reason she got hurt or killed. Just the thought brought him to his knees. He'd die for her; he'd give up his life and happiness to ensure she was safe.

Why?

Because he loved her.

The realization suddenly weighed him down with even more severity than his problems before. Everything before Levy seemed trivial and empty. It was like he'd been living without a purpose until she strolled into his life with her breathtaking smile and earthen eyes. He'd never been as happy as when he was with her and he'd never felt so free as when she graced him with her light. She was his angel, his saving grace. She was the only good thing that his life had ever had after his father had abandoned him. His entire life he'd lived only to survive, to not be the one at the bottom of the food chain, to protect those closest to him. He'd thought he'd known what it was like to be wanted and cared for but ever since she'd walked into his life he'd suddenly learned that he couldn't have been further from the truth.

He'd never had a real home until he'd had her.

But although to him she was grace incarnate, this wasn't some form of heaven. The devil lived in these poisonous walls. He saturated the world Gajeel had lived in his entire life. He yearned for blood and lusted for the pain of others. Betrayal wasn't taken lightly and he knew better than anyone what it meant to turn on his master. If there was any saving the golden woman in his arms, it would be by keeping her as far away as possible and ensuring she'd never come back.

And the best way to do that was if she came to hate the demon that had kept her safe during her stay in this Phantom hell.

He gritted his teeth as her tears flowed freely down her face despite her best efforts. They tarnished the air with the taste of salt and sorrow and it made Gajeel's iron stomach roll. Her lips quivered and she tried to swallow the lump in her throat.

"T-then why…?" her voice was shaking and she desperately tried to wipe her tears away, "Why did you… why did you say those th-things? W-Why did you let me in?"

"Because, Levy…"

 _Because I was using you. Because I wanted to have a good time. Because you were a challenge._

Anything would have worked but he couldn't force out the lies. He didn't want to. He didn't have enough power over himself to break her heart anymore. He felt as if he were shredding apart his own insides alongside hers. Maybe if he didn't speak she'd come to her own assumptions so he wouldn't have to continue. Maybe she'd just come to hate him on her own. But the moments ground him down with fine razors to produce a shell of a man before his very eyes and he didn't think he could bare it. He certainly couldn't bare it to happen to her.

"You mean to tell me it didn't mean anything?" she lashed out, eyes blazing, "Everything that you did, it was just some stupid play you use on every woman you sleep with?"

He diverted his gaze. He couldn't stand to see the hurt in her eyes. His self-loathing was bubbling up so fiercely he wanted to take it all back. He wanted to tell her he was a liar, that he just didn't want to give her a reason to stay. But he bit the inside of his cheek in order to keep his lips from moving. Oh how he couldn't stand to watch her break into pieces.

"Why would you open up to me? Everything you've said… about your childhood, about you having feelings for me… why tell me? And why help me find Lucy?"

He felt like he was made of glass and every word she volleyed at him was causing him to shatter and rain tiny shards of his defense on her floor. She was relentless and crushing. He couldn't keep this up for too much longer. There was no way he could handle her intense pain. Why was this so hard? This was the right thing to do, wasn't it?

"Why aren't you speaking to me?" her voice shuddered in her throat, "Why won't you say anything? Defend yourself! Tell me I'm wrong… tell me that it wasn't completely meaningless… Tell me…"

"Tell you what you want to hear?" Gajeel spat, pushing away from her finally. He stood upright and gazed down at her as she hugged herself, tears still sliding down her cheeks. Her lips silenced themselves into a harsh line as she tried to save face, "What do you want me to say that's the truth, Levy?"

She shuddered when he said that phrase and he could almost see her heart breaking as he spoke. He couldn't do this. He couldn't. His resolve was fading so quickly.

"This isn't good for you, Levy, it never has been! This place will eat you alive in a second and you expect me to… to…" he lost it. It was if everything was crumbling around him and he was trying to hold it all together like sand slipping between his fingers. What the hell was he doing?

"You want me to give you a reason to stay?" he conceded and her eyes widened, understanding touching them and breaking him all the more, "This isn't good for you, Levy. I'm not good for you. In what way do you see this working out?"

She was clutching herself so tightly, her shimmering eyes holding his. Distress was written clearly across her features.

"You want the truth, Lev? No, it wasn't meaningless but I fucking wish it had been,"

She was hurt, she was so, so hurt and it was strikingly clear. She tried to contain a sob as her trembling lips opened once more, "But… why?"

"Because I don't need to give you a reason to waste your life," he was losing control, plummeting towards the ground at a hundred miles an hour. Like a dam that was holding back too much water he failed. She was a hurricane and he was throwing himself at her mercy. He couldn't do this anymore; he couldn't play this game with her, "I know you, Levy. I know you won't just let me go… I'd… I'd rather you hate me and go back to Fairy Tail than you love me and get hurt."

"But…" she wiped her eyes hurriedly, her mind trying to process the one-eighty that had just happened.

"You want the truth, Levy?" he reached back for her, he placed his hands on either side of her hips again. He didn't know what he was doing and he didn't care. He just wanted to exist with her, "I'm not a good man…"

"Gajeel…"

He put his knee between her legs, pushing up onto the bed with her and causing her to stiffen beneath him, "I'm angry, I'm stubborn, I'm rash…" he rested a hand by her shoulder and felt her squirm beneath him, "I don't deserve you…"

The air between them was changing frantically. The sorrow was filling with curiosity and need. Pent up energy was seeking release. There was so much anger, frustration, and sadness that needed alleviated and it was saturating the air with hunger. Gajeel could barely control himself.

"You're like this beautiful treasure, Levy," she almost seemed enraptured by him, studying his every move as if her existence hung on every breath that he took, "and if I don't stop this now… I'll start doing dangerous things…"

"Dangerous things?" she breathed, rubbing her knees together and filling the space with her scent. She knew what she was doing as she released her grip on her own arms and brought a hand to touch his chest. Her eyes were searching him, looking for what she should do. He could feel the air charging with an unendurable desire, "Like what?"

"Like getting jealous," he breathed, his voice barely above a husky whisper. How was this happening? He shouldn't be trying to entice her. He should be trying to push her away, "and possessive."

"That doesn't sound dangerous," her voice was barely audible as her breath hitched. Her fingers pushed against his chest, slid down towards the hem of his shirt.

Her scent was making his mind grow hazy, "What if I said I wanted to make you mine?"

She shuddered as he ran a thumb across her lips. Her brown eyes were reflecting the angry lust that was building in him. His arms were shaking from lack of control. He wanted to kiss her so badly. He didn't want to talk anymore. He wanted to show her what he meant by claim her. He wanted to wipe away her scent and leave his aura everywhere on her. He wanted to permanently have her as his own.

Damn, he was obsessed.

"I'm so goddamn selfish," he growled, gaining a shiver from the woman under him, "I want you all to myself…"

She was hooking her fingers into his waistband. The tension was zigzagging between their bodies like static. He hadn't even touched her and she was arching her back, lips enticing him to meet her.

"All I had to do was make you hate me…" he whispered, running his tongue against his teeth as he spoke, "…and I couldn't even do it to keep you safe…"

"I don't need you to keep me safe," she swallowed, pulling his hips to rest against hers, "I just need you to want me as much as I want you,"

"Goddamn it, Levy… you make this too easy…"

He crossed the space to her lips in an instant, taking her breath away with is abrasive kiss. His tongue pushed into her mouth, running against hers and calling forth lust from deep inside of her core. This wasn't like the first time they'd been intertwined. This wasn't blind need for the other' touch and lust for the other's body. The way Gajeel's large hand cupped the side of her face felt frantic, as if he were afraid he'd never touch her like that again. His kiss was desperate, like she was giving him the air he needed to breathe and if he were disconnected from her for too long then he'd be extinguished.

He was sliding his hands up her skirt, pulling her legs to wrap around his waist. He was so demanding, his arms forcing her to body against his own and his lips bruising her flesh. His muscles were shaking as he wrapped her around him, everything in his body wanting an immeasurable amount of her to touch him, to feel him, to be a part of him. It was indescribable this need, this wanton craving for the impossible. He wanted to feel every inch of her flesh, to taste every part of her salt-slicked body, to reel in her flowering aromas. He was so lost in his want for her.

He was violent and resourceful. He wasn't afraid to use his strength and he knew he wasn't going to scare her. He didn't even pretend to trifle with the buttons of her blouse and instead gripped her collar and pulled with unbridled ferocity, sending the offending clasps pinging through space to ricochet off the bed, his arms, and even smack the side of his face. She arched to the motion, her eyes widened at the strange show of masculinity and lust. He was too much. His thirst was too strong for her to contain. She didn't know if she should be trying to stop his ravenous fire or fan it. Would he burn her alive if she did?

He was collapsing on her again, his mouth beseeching for more of her precious oxygen. There wasn't enough of her exposed so he stole her shirt from her entirely and she shuddered against his piercing ruby eyes. If he were music then he was a deafening fortissimo, drowning her with intensity that seeped off of his pours in iron waves. She was the instrument of his dreams; the chords that he'd chased with fanatic dedication in an effort to claim a perfect melody. His hands touched and her body responded, reeling in his masterful grip as he hit all of her marvelous tones. He was desperate and she existed to calm his feverish heart.

He needed this. He needed her. He would never not need her.

There were a million words in a million books to describe the way he was feeling right now but for his life he couldn't string together even the simplest of phrases. He showed her in the most carnal and intimate way that his frantic mind could think of. He wanted to worship her. She was a goddess and he was graced with her presence. He could have kissed every piece of her if it would show his gratitude and for the life of her, Levy thought he might actually try. He wanted to bathe in her radiance. He wanted to feel her heat, let it grow into a mighty fire and sear into his flesh this memory.

He tore away his barriers towards her until only flesh existed between them. He was so close to her, his chest to her chest as they rocked on the bed as if they were boats being tossed in the waves of a sea. She was breathless and filled his mouth with the steamy heat of her exhales. She was open and warm and inviting, her searing moisture enticing him to continue and he was more than receptive to her siren song. He crashed ferociously into her, wrapping her so tightly against his chest he might have smothered her. He was trembling and she was desperately trying not to call out. This time, he didn't care. He just needed her, all of her, an impossible amount of her.

He put his mind to the task of retaining everything he was experiencing. He had to. He needed to keep this with him. He memorized the muted sound of her voice catching in her throat as she tried to contain her cries of pleasure. He learned the way her legs would clench around him with each thrust and the tantalizing suction of her walls around him. He stole away the feel of her nails piercing into the flesh of his back as she urgently tried to pull him deeper into her and wished he could burn permanently the trails of her fingers as they pulled distressed trenches down his shoulders.

She was arching and he claimed her throat, planted seeds of fire along her porcelain skin. He wanted to mark her. He wanted to leave the traces of his love and passion across every free space of her. No… that's not what he wanted. He didn't want some dark blemish that would bruise and fade. He didn't want to tarnish her with love marks that would cause eyes to glare and mouths to whisper harsh and jealous words. He wanted something permanent and beautiful. A brand, an inscription, a rule that couldn't be removed. He didn't want to just have sex with her. He wanted to make her his.

His.

Only his.

He was so adrift in his spiraling thoughts that he didn't register her quickening of breath in time to fully appreciate her climax. Her knees clenched into his thighs and she reeled backwards, shaking as her toes curled and a strangled sigh passed through her non-permitting lips. He rocked into her orgasm and hated that he hadn't relished in it with her. He'd been too lost in his own mind. But now he knew what he wanted with more clarity than he'd ever known anything. He didn't ease his thrusts into her heat but instead increased the pressure, not allowing the descending woman a chance to rest in her ecstasy.

"Levy…" he nuzzled into her neck, nipped at her flesh and intertwined his fingers into hers, "I want you…"

She barely registered what he was saying; her mind was still hazed with pleasure.

"Goddamn, Levy, I want you so badly…"

She wanted to speak. She understood. It wasn't her body that he wanted. If that was all, he had it whenever he wanted however he wanted. He wanted so much more. Her heart, her soul, who she was in her entirety was what he desired. She wished she could have found a way to say he didn't need to ask. He could have demanded if he wanted. She'd already said it out loud hadn't she? She wanted him already. She'd confessed her innermost thoughts. She was already his.

His voice was incredibly soft and yet saturated with a possessive need that she'd not had familiarity with before. He was simultaneously holding her down with his hands and pulling her into him. She felt it, the air swirling with his power aura. His magic was filling the tiny room, saturating everything with the cold tinge of iron.

"Levy… please…" he could have been begging for his life, "Please let me have you…"

Every thrust had her chasing stars again. Her mind was reeling again. She was digging her nails into his arms. Static was building inside of her core like rage, bubbling up so ferociously inside of her that she knew the lightning strike would zing through her body once again any moment.

"Will it hurt?" was all she managed to breathe, the taste of iron in her mouth as she spoke. Green runes etched their way around them, burning the air in a circle around their connected bodies. He could have been summoning his iron scales or turning his body into a weapon except these were runes neither of them had ever seen before.

He grinned like a devil down at her, those canines flashing with the emerald radiance that was around them. He pressed his thumb harshly into her pelvis and head seared where he touched. She would have thought he'd burned her with a match except suddenly a pleasure shot through her from that point and caused the lightning that had been building in her core to strike with blinding ferocity. She couldn't contain the mangled cry that shook her with the waves of pleasure and then suddenly heat flooded her, followed by the uncontrollable shaking of the man above her.

He gasped, gripping her hand so tightly it almost hurt. He buried his face into her neck as he came and she felt him pulsating inside of her. She was so full and satisfied and tired but he didn't move from his stance above her. He was still shivering from orgasm as the last of the magical energy around them faded and disappeared, leaving them in an encapsulating darkness.

The action was slow. Every nerve on his intimate areas was so sensitive that he hissed when he pulled himself from her heat. She felt empty without him inside of her but a new sensation was pulling her thoughts from the chill that was descending after their desperate hunger had been satiated. Tingling warmth was bringing her attention down to her hip, to a small, magically glittering rune that was engraved on her skin. It was in a place that would have been concealed by her bikini line and she immediately recognized the intertwining symbols.

 _Love_ and _Iron_ in draconic somehow never looked so beautiful.

A studded arm wrapped around her and pulled her roughly to his sweaty body. His breath whispered across her neck as he took in a deep, satisfied sigh.

"You smell like me again…" he growled into her neck as he nuzzled her, "Good."


	26. Chapter 26

**AHHHH... I have no idea what happened the first time I tried to post this! So sorry that it somehow posted twice? I don't know... but hopefully it's fixed. If you see anything else weird please don't hesitate to let me know!**

 **Thanks for bearing with me, guys!**

Chapter 26:

 _Gajeel blinked into the white._

 _It was as if a blinding light were falling on him; a spotlight on a stage. He was sitting in a wooden chair, the air buzzing and warm in the glow of the beacon. He could hear murmurs from around him. The quiet whispers and pittering noises of a crowd just past his line of sight in the darkness, untouched by the arresting white that was pushing Gajeel deeper into the oak._

 _He heard a step and then another, headed for his place in the light. Terror clutched icy fingers at his heart. Another footfall, the sound slicing through the undertones and heavy breaths. He needed to get away. He went to stand only to find he couldn't move. His arms were buckled to the wood and he gazed down at the shackles with wide eyes. He pulled again, stretched his wrist to the point of breaking._

 _He had to get free!_

 _He yanked harder as the sounds of leather hitting the floor grew closer. The muttering got louder, a buzz of noise inching ever closer with his offender's approach. He squinted into the glaring light, trying to look out to the crowd and find someone, anyone, who could help him. The shadows oozed and dripped, writhing like thousands of bugs swarming a rotting carcass. He felt a scream in his throat, constricting his lungs so he couldn't breathe._

tap. Tap. **Tap.**

 _It was getting closer. Oh god, he had to get out! He yanked as hard as he could but couldn't break free. He rolled to his right, his left, pushed into the arm with the brunt of his weight but it didn't budge or creak. He tried to stand and pull the chair with him but it was bolted to the ground._

 _He couldn't get out…_

 **Tap. TAP. _TAP._**

 _Suddenly, the chair reclined backwards, taking him with it. He was lying flat on a table, his wrists now bolted at his sides. He yanked and pulled. He pushed his feet under him and arched his back. His muscles were shaking and the searing pain in his arms made him see stars._

 _Suddenly, something caught his eye. Above him, past the spotlight of white, the writhing black ink palpitated. He tried to swallow his terror as he watched. It moved and turned, not dissimilar from a school of fish in the deep ocean. Gajeel tilted his head and watched the pulsations shimmering in the darkness around him. A hand fell forward, digging desperate fingers into the white light. Another hand reached, digging it's nails into the floor and pleading for help. Suddenly, there were more of them, gripping into the earth and clawing forward, crawling en mass towards where Gajeel was imprisoned._

 _He was shaking as he watched, completely helpless at their approach. They were frantic, bringing with them the sounds of nails grinding against tile and the slapping of flesh on itself as the arms grappled each other to advance. Horror closed his lungs as they gripped the table, causing it to shudder as they climbed frantically up like rats in filled sewers. They slipped up the legs, oozed to the tabletop, and leeched slick, ebony fingers onto his skin. Nails dug into tanned flesh, pulling at his clothes, boots, hair. They fought to reach him, to pull open his chest…_

 ** _TAP._** ** _TAP._** ** _TAP._**

 _The writhing stopped._

 _Gajeel was trembling, his crimson eyes casting into the light. The abrasive white caused striking shadows to cover sharp features. Dress blues and a decorated chest came into view. The boot steps were suddenly silent._

 _"I'm offering you a second chance…" at the sound of his voice, the hands gripped onto Gajeel tighter, pulling him harder against the wooden table. He was trembling uncontrollably and his heart was pounding in his throat, "We all fall into temptation. The best of us lose our way. We are human after all."_

 _Gajeel tried to struggle but there were so many icy fingers holding him down, climbing on his body. They tugged gently at his boots, slipped up his ankles, caressed his thighs. They gripped his hips, worked chill across his abs and chest. Nails bit into his shoulders and hands strangled his neck. He felt like the ink was sinking into his skin and lining his bones._

 _Fingers pulled open his eyes._

 _"All you have to do is prove to me who you're really loyal to," violet eyes gestured into the writhing mass and Gajeel was suddenly very aware of another presence. He turned his eyes every direction, trying to find the new offender._

 _He saw the glitter of iron._

 _"Tell me where the girl is…" ink slipped over Gajeel's face, claiming his lips, waiting to tear into his teeth the moment he opened his mouth, "and I'll let you go…"_

 _Raven hair stepped forward; his iron scales were a fortified armor in the darkness._

 _"We can pretend this little mishap never happened. You'll keep your rank, your status, your pay… I won't take a single thing from you…"_

 _He could hear the sounds of bones creaking and flesh slipping against flesh._

 _"I just want you to tell me where the girl is," Jose stepped forward and placed his hands on the table. Mauve eyes pierced into him as if they saw everything he'd ever done in his life, "That's all."_

 _Gajeel's stomach clenched. Who? What girl?_

 _The raven man approached and stood by his other side, opposite Jose. Gajeel clenched his fists at the bloody eyes and iron skin. Sharp canines gleamed down at him as the wicked grin of his likeness leered above him._

 _"Tick tock… I'm losing my patience…"_

 _Gajeel's doppelganger lifted a clawed hand, growing iron claws as his eyes flashed with blood._

 _"No?" Jose hummed, leaning down as he spoke. His face was so close that Gajeel wanted to turn his head but he couldn't, the hands were still gripping him in place. He couldn't shake them off, couldn't mutter a word of defense, "What a shame. You know, I really did like you."_

 _Gajeel shuddered and his likeness sneered, transforming his arm into an iron spear. He lifted his arm, readying a blow to end his life._

 _"Don't kill him," Jose said sharply, glaring down at Gajeel with a new look of disgust, "That would be too easy."_

 _Terror leapt anew in Gajeel's heart. He thrashed with all of his might, only to have nails pierce into him as he tried not to scream. His heart was hammering in his chest. He needed to get out!_

 _"You know… I've never enjoyed that look in your eyes…" Jose glanced over at Gajeel's shadow, a sadistic grin touching his features, "Fix it."_

 _Pain lanced through Gajeel's chest as the iron spear was stabbed into him. He opened his mouth to scream only for fingers to flood into his mouth. The fire seared up his chest, worked it's way excruciatingly up his neck, and sliced across the flesh of his jaw. The hands held his eyes wide even as he thrashed to be free. He could see the sheen approaching, the glitter of metal, feel the pain lacing through his flesh. It sliced up his cheek and then suddenly tore across his eye in a violence slash. Gajeel was in agony._

 _He ripped free with everything in him, gripping his face as blood spewed from his body, his throat, blinding him in crimson._

Gajeel rocketed forward, gasping for breath and shaking. He held a hand to his face, caressing his cheek and gently brushing his eyelid as he hushed himself. The pain he could still feel under his skin made him grit his teeth as he tried to find his bearings. The light of the sun filtered through uncovered windows and trailed sunbeams across his body, casting the room in warm yellow light.

He slowly opened his eye and glared through the fuzziness that comes from putting too much pressure to a closed lid. He glanced around the room, his bleary mind still rolling from his nightmare as he searched the room.

Where was Levy?

"Oi! Barmaid! Another!"

"Aye, sir!" Levy rushed to and from tables. It was the weekend and the bar was crazy busy. She would barely serve a table and another rowdy group would call her over. She tried her best but still there were times when Hajime would come out from behind the bar and help her serve food and drink to the demanding Phantom Lord members. But the day passed swiftly this way and soon she was collapsing against the counter in a heap, blue curls holding much less bounce than they had when she'd gone in early that morning.

"I told ye it'd be a long shift," Hajime grinned cheekily at her as he slid a half-filled glass of golden beer her way, "Out of your paycheck."

Levy smiled and took a dainty sip, tasting the surprisingly bold flavor and sighing as she pulled herself on top of a barstool. Her feet were aching and her legs were voicing how much distaste they'd had for her prolonged movement. She flipped one of her curls between her fingers as she relaxed and tried to convince her body that she wasn't as tired as she felt.

"Remind me again how you did this without me?" Levy smiled over at him as he took the quiet moment to wipe clean some dishes.

"I didn't," he grunted, "These louts get spoiled from ye. I'd make 'em wait. If they wanted their booze they knew not to complain."

"For some reason I don't doubt you," she giggled as she took another drink. Hajime hid his smile as best he could through thick cords of dark hair. She could see his blush despite his darkened skin and the tightness around his eyes as he wrung out his rags.

"Hajime…" Levy started timidly and he glanced over at her, his good eye filled with gentle mirth at her inquiring voice, "Are you a mage?"

He chortled, his expression showing that he thought the question ridiculous, "Maybe lay off the drink, lass."

"I'm serious. You've never told me about yourself," Levy smiled shyly, "What did you do before you became the bar tender of Phantom Lord?"

Hajime sighed as if he were thinking deeply. He reached beneath and counter and pulled out a crystal decanter filled with a light amber fluid. He poured himself a small glass and set the drink adjacent to hers on the bar, leaning his arm heavily on the wood.

"So have you always worked here, or…?" she stretched her legs as she spoke, loving the feeling in her muscles as they worked out the tension from the day.

"Aye… pretty much. Born and raised in Phantom Lord. 'Guess I never got around to finding anything better," he sighed as he took a drink of his whiskey. He downed it like it was water, not flinching from the burn of the ale. It suddenly occurred to Levy that Hajime was a drinker. It wasn't really a surprise, more that she'd just never thought about it. But he was a bartender after all, shouldn't he have a favorite choice of booze?

"If you did find something else, what would it be?" Levy let her cheek wrest in her palm. She liked being this casual with Hajime. He'd really become a friend to her during the time she'd been there. She could tell that his haggard face held more than just scars and behind his striking blue eyes there was wisdom. He always put on a rough front that portrayed someone more brutish and dull, but she could see past the appearance and rough language. He was a gentle giant.

"If I found something else…" Hajime's eyes became unfocused, the icy blue in his irises dulled as he thought and a gentle smile came to his face, "Agh… I'm an old man, lass. At my age, you don't want grand adventures and glory anymore. If I could be anywhere else, I'd be in a cozy little home… livin' out the rest of me days with me old maid and a flask at me side."

"There's nothing wrong with wanting a family," Levy smiled sweetly at him, "And besides, you're not old."

He laughed heartily and chased down the rest of his drink, "If I'm not old, then yer hair ain't blue."

"Hajime! Your hair isn't even grey!"

"Yer too kind," he rubbed the side of his cheek, his fingers tracing the light pink scar that marred his face.

"Besides… I thought you were married?"

Hajime started, his eye widening at her words. She motioned to the small golden band on his finger. He looked at it as if he'd never noticed it there before.

"I… well…" he suddenly seemed flustered, "Not married, love. It's more of a promise, really,"

Levy knew better than to press him. Hajime was a quiet man and rarely spoke of his past or personal life. He was obviously uncomfortable with her questions. She tried to reign in her curiosity.

"I can't blame her for tying you down," Levy smiled cheekily. Hajime studied her critically, "I bet you have women falling all over you, being in charge of this fine establishment and all."

Hajime snorted as he poured himself another glass, "Women tend to stay away from me," he tapped his cheek just below his bad eye, "they don't like a man who can't see."

Levy's mirth ebbed slightly, "You're too critical of yourself. The rough and scarred look is appealing… haven't you read a romance novel before?"

"T's fine, love. My time of chasin' women is over. Leave the raucous to young ones, I say. I don't have the patience for that kind of thing," he eyed her as he spoke, "And speaking of, you seem in better spirits than yesterday. I take it you and the Dragon Slayer made up?"

Levy's cheeks flushed with hot embarrassment, "Well… we're not fighting anymore."

"I'm just happy he didn't ruin you with bruises again… this poor old heart can't handle you walking around like that…"

 _"Hajime…"_ she hissed, mortification clear on her face.

"He needs ta be treatin' ye like the fine lady ye are… not some floosy he picked up in the bar."

"Hajime, stoooop…" she whispered, trying to hush his growing concern, "He treats me fine."

"Levy, darlin', listen… you are a fine, beautiful girl. Any lad would be lucky ta have ye at their side…"

Hajime suddenly stopped in whatever speech he was about to give and all signs of teasing left his face. Levy's brows furrowed in concern and she was about to ask what had prompted his abrupt change in behavior when a crushing presence descended on the room. All conversation ceased and a heavy silence filled the air as the presence grew to an unbearable weight. Black shadows pulled closer and it seemed like the lights in the room were being suffocated by the inky dark.

Hajime came out from behind the bar and stood by Levy, his lips pulling into a tight line. Levy couldn't move and she even felt as if she couldn't breathe. She'd felt this presence before and it had startled her then as well. It was dark and foreboding. The menacing nature sucked all of the happiness out of the air and replaced it with malice. Suddenly, a dark violet light appeared in the middle of the tavern. It pulsed and grew and suddenly turned into a tall, angled form.

Levy's breath halted in her chest.

Jose Porla had appeared.

He stepped with purpose towards them, the sounds of his boot-falls echoing across every solid surface in the vicinity. As he approached, his toothy grin surfaced. His look reminded Levy of old depictions of vampires in novels: gleaming white teeth and terrible lies hidden behind them. His eyes held the sadistic look of a dictator who enjoyed giving out decrees of war and harsh punishment. Every step was like the sound of an icepick slamming into the surface of a frozen lake, its noise being sucked into a white void of snow.

Tap. TAP. **TAP. _TAP_.**

He stopped in front of the two and crossed his arms, obviously raking his harsh violet eyes up and down Levy's form. She felt as if she might as well have been standing naked in front of the fearsome man, all her secrets laid bare before him as he judged her quietly. His silky grin widened at her struggle to stay resilient against the pent up anxiety in her stomach faltered. She was desperately trying to quiet her tremors.

"Hajime," his voice was oily smoke that oozed into the air and poisoned it with each syllable that left his lips, "is this the new barmaid I've heard about?"

"Aye, sir," Hajime's voice didn't waver as he spoke. He could have been completely at ease except for how his fists were clenched.

"Well, then, my dear... what a pleasure it is to finally meet you," he pushed back his mauve cloak, revealing underneath a cleanly pressed collar with a medallion emblazoned with the symbol of Phantom Lord around his neck. He bowed slightly at the hip, "I hear you've found a way to calm down our Dragon Slayer?"

"I-I wouldn't say th-that…" she stammered, wanting to be anywhere except for his line of sight. His eyes were piercing into her soul and stealing away her frail defenses. It was terrible how disturbing it was just to be in front of this man.

"Oh, don't be so shy, my dear. It's quite obvious that he's taken a shine to you… and a good thing too. I bet a nice girl like you will keep him out of trouble," his slim lips showed his porcelain rows of teeth, a wicked grin that reminded her of a smiling skull, "Speaking of trouble…"

His eyes alighted to something behind her. It took everything in her to turn and follow his line of sight. Her heart could have rejoiced with the sight of Gajeel standing up on the second story balcony, red eyes blazing down at the three of them. But she could tell from where she stood that he was far from at ease. His arms were crossed and he had the look of a sentinel that would spring into action should Levy need protection. All the while, he somehow maintained a cool expression to his features as his rubicund eyes pierced the air with a look of disinterest.

Her heart was hammering.

Jose's voice dropped drastically as he spoke and placed a chilly hand on her shoulder. He leaned close to her ear and let his whisper fall like frozen snow on her neck.

"It's strange that he shows up whenever you need help…" her spine snapped with terror. She was shaking and couldn't stop herself from clasping her hands together in an effort to still them, "He's turning into a regular night in shining armor, isn't he?"

"H-He's a good man…" she whispered, feeling him dig his nails into her as she let out her shaky breath. He chuckled darkly behind her.

"There's something you need to know about this guild, Levy…" his voice was like the still before a storm, charged with malice and the damp of livid rain, "Everyone here answers to me. They do what I tell them to, when I tell them to… or they don't stay."

She swallowed audibly and immediately hated herself for it.

"We only employ the strong here and Gajeel won't be around to protect you forever… try to keep that in mind,"

As he withdrew, so did the last of Levy's strength. She watched as the embodiment of shadow pulled away from her and headed up the stairs. Gajeel waited passively, a side of him that Levy had never seen before, and when Jose approached him he didn't have the same air of confidence he constantly enshrouded himself in. His body language spoke volumes as he listened to whatever Jose had to say.

The realization had Levy all but melting where she stood.

Gajeel was terrified.

"Lass…" Hajime muttered to her as the conversations around the bar began to pick up once again, "Are ye alright? What did he say to ye?"

Jose turned from Gajeel and offered a slight wave down to Levy. She forced a pathetic smile to her face and waved slightly back, following this strange charade that Jose was putting on. But the way Gajeel's scarlet eyes flashed towards Levy made her veins ice. He ran his fingers through his ebony waves and forced his hands into his pockets, gazing with silent fury down at the bar.

"I… I think Gajeel's leaving,"


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27:

Gajeel was losing his mind.

His mind was moving in a dizzy rage as he walked. His impulse was to run, to claw, to spew shrapnel into the air. His stomach was eating him alive and he thought he might vomit. He was angry and terrified and needed to _do_ something. He couldn't stand this game any longer. He was spent. Every neuron in his brain felt like they were fried.

He couldn't sleep without nightmares.

He couldn't wake without fear.

Jose _knew_. He knew about Levy and he knew Gajeel was in on it. Or maybe he hadn't quite come to that conclusion yet, but he at least knew about Levy. So what could he do? How could he move forward? It wasn't like him to attack without a plan and it was impossible to run. If Jose knew then there were already people waiting to stop the Fairy Tail mage if she were to try to run away. And what of Jet? There was no way Gajeel could deny being a part of that.

They were doomed.

This was it.

Levy's brown eyes were looking into him somehow blind to his haze of tumultuous thoughts. Gajeel could smell the blue-haired girl's fear in the air. It added to the sour taste in his mouth and stained the atmosphere acrid like cigarette smoke. She was trembling slightly, rose gone from her face and irises shining with stifled terror. She was trying to be strong. She was trying to fight the darkness that clung to everything the malicious man touched.

Gajeel narrowed his eyes at her shoulder. _He touched her_. He'd laid hands on her. Jose's scent stayed there on her skin and Gajeel felt his stomach roll. He clenched his fists and gritted his teeth, trying to contain the sudden rage that bubbled up from the pit of his gut. He had terrified her, laid his hand on her shoulder, and then walked up to him like there'd been nothing at all amiss.

"Gajeel…" Levy's voice sounded muddled in the red heat that was filling him like molten lava being poured into his veins. Had he felt this kind of rage before? It was so powerful it threatened to take the breath from his lungs. The tang of iron in his mouth had his stomach producing iron shrapnel, readying for a roar that could shake the foundations of the Phantom Lord cathedral! Oh, with this he could lay low the sturdy brick and mortar like loose sand. This boiling, terrible rage threatened to sweep him away in its flurry. The destruction he could cause in its name… the people who'd never look to hinder him again…

"Did he hurt you?" Gajeel somehow mustered out through his clenched teeth.

"No… no I'm fine," she was trying to be calm for him. She was trying to hide what he could clearly see.

"I'll kill him."

The words snuck past him but he meant them fiercely. His body shook with the raw magical energy that was being summoned from deep inside of him. It was dark wherever this power came from and it clawed through his heart like some deep-sea creature in the abyss.

If he got his hands on Jose he'd rip him to pieces.

"Ye'll calm down, is what ye'll do," Hajime huffed, guiding Gajeel's attention away from the spiraling sensation that was leading him to crash. Crimson eyes tore to the rugged bar tender. He clenched his teeth.

"You expect me to calm down when he put his hands on her?!" Gajeel snapped, the power of his magical rage causing a gale to rip through the tavern.

Levy shrunk back. She'd never seen Gajeel this angry. His magic was building on itself. It was an unstoppable force that rivaled Natsu's. Even now his iron scales were working their way across his body, a testament to how trained his body was to his stress. His red eyes glinted wickedly at he glared at Hajime. Like a dog with hackles raised, Gajeel looked ready to pounce and fight at any second.

"Ye'll calm down and use that damn brain of yours for once, you dim lout!" Hajime's voice roared like thunder and Levy yelped, stepping back as a new type of magic pervaded the air. A gleam of gold struck in Hajime's bright blue eyes.

"If you stand in my way I'll end you too, old man," Gajeel turned, blazing like a demon from hell. His scales transformed his flesh to resilient iron and Hajime squared his shoulders as if he were to face the Dragon Slayer head on.

"Belay that!"

"I don't take orders from you anymore," Gajeel growled, his canines extending as his fury crescendoed.

Hajime's eye glistened with pent up anger that he was desperately trying to keep in check.

"You'd do well to listen to what I have to say…"

"I have no intentions of listening to a coward."

"Coming from the kid who couldn't tell Jose no."

Gajeel seethed, his scales flashed like raw hematite and his eyes glazed with spite. He was spent. He could barely think. All he wanted was to be mindlessly violent. But Hajime's words struck like a hammer on the anvil of his chest. Faced with his own nightmares realized he was suddenly ten years old again, wandering through the streets of the rugged town being called a devil and denied any types of comfort or human kindness. A better man might have been taught to funnel that energy into something positive or maybe to express his feelings in a flowing conversation but he'd never had such indulgences. Everything he'd ever known or been taught ended in violence.

Like a horse being driven with too much weight he was bound to at some point crack. All of this confusion and self-hate he'd been keeping inside for too long. He was being whisked away in his own blind emotion and sooner or later his lifeline would come loose or snap, allowing him to finally give in to his tumultuous temper and self-destruct.

He'd never told Jose no.

To deny his Master was the greatest offense. He'd be struck down in an instant. Then who would protect Levy? Juvia? Droy? Who'd get that Lucy girl free? What did it even matter anymore? All of his careful planning was done for. The sacrifices he'd come to terms with making, the pains he'd taken to get Juvia out of the clutches of Phantom Lord if even for a short time, it was all for nothing. Any day, Jose would send men into Levy's apartment and rip her from her comforts to a cell in the basement. They'd question her, torture her maybe, and try to break her. And if she let it slip about Jet and Gajeel's involvement? Then what?

He'd never told Jose no.

Not when he was asked to turn a blind eye to someone's suffering. Not when he was told to deliver a sentence. Not when he was asked to kill in cold blood. Not even when he was instructed to partake in heinous acts or to make an example of fellow guildmates…

Not when he'd been instructed to brand his mentor's face for his crimes against Phantom Lord…

The only person to ever take him in after Metalicana had abandoned him…

Was he crying? Or maybe about to cry?

How was it that he'd been running away from himself for so long and finally it had all caught up? Why now, of all times, was it time to grow a conscience and be the better person? He'd never sought after redemption. He wasn't stupid enough to think that helping Levy would erase all the bad he'd spread throughout his life. It was too late for that. He'd done too much. His hands were stained with blood and in turn it had twisted his heart to a feral shade of black. Cruelty lied in places he'd never noticed it before. It surface even when he was trying to be good, to be helpful, to be patient.

Years. _Years_ he'd stared at that damn barkeep's face without a drop of remorse for what he'd done. YEARS he'd seen his scales glistening in the darkness and his rhodochrosite eyes glaring back in his reflection and he'd never seen a monster or a terror or anything that reflected evil. Now, he was the picture of power facing the bartender whose name had been stripped so long ago and his life taken from him and _now_ of all times he felt like he was going to crack into tiny glass shards at this gruff man's feet for all of the terrible deeds he'd committed… because of that one severe cobalt eye glaring at him with worry lines creased across his rugged face…

He lost it.

He gripped the nearest table to him and threw it with all of his might. It crashed with a splintering sound that echoed throughout the entire bar. He kicked a chair so hard it flipped, ricocheting off another table, the floor, and finally crashing into several misshapen pieces. He gripped the edge of another table, dragging it and hearing the crashing of glass as mugs and plates flew off and turned into a mass of devastated glass and ceramic on the floor and flinging whatever remained of drink and food onto the ground.

 _He just wanted to destroy something_.

Arms circled around his torso just as Gajeel went to grab something else. Words were yelled into his ear but he couldn't decipher them. He was too lost in his need for carnage but he arched his back and ripped with all of his strength to be free of the vice around him, crushing his arms into his ribs almost to the point of pain. He kicked with his feet only to be hoisted off of the ground like a child throwing a tantrum. He struggled and thrashed but could only seethe in swirling madness with no way to release the agonizing implosion that was making his vision turn crimson and his blood sing through his veins. His iron bubbled up into his throat. He lurched, freeing an arm only for and instant before it was once again pinned to his side. He could have howled in rage.

Why didn't this fire just eat him alive? Why didn't it consume him? Why didn't the hazy red just encapsulate him and melt his iron body into a pile of worthlessness on the ground? It would all be better if he wasn't there. It would all be better if he'd just disappear. It would all be better if he'd never been born. If he'd just died out in the wilderness. If he'd been stabbed by that man in the alley instead of stopping him. If he'd just said no to Jose…

"Calm down, lad," the voice was gentle and firm, revealing to Gajeel just how much he was trembling. He was allowed his feet to touch the ground and then released entirely but his knees had lost whatever support they'd had before. He was boneless, slipping to the floor in a heap as his stomach melted his insides, "That temper lad… it'll be the end of you."

Levy was over him in that instant. Her hands were on his shoulders, her brown eyes filled to the brim with concern and remorse. Having totally forgotten her previous fear, all she cared about was the Dragon Slayer on the floor. Hajime was to his other side, those candid ice eyes driving through his soul and bringing fresh shame to the surface of Gajeel's mind.

"I can't do this," Gajeel's voice was shaking, despair melting him like frost in the new day's sun, "I can't…"

Levy didn't understand, her eyes reflecting hurt and confusion and such a deep disquiet that it made Gajeel's stomach turn. Her caramel eyes were questioning him, trying to decipher what had caused the outburst and what could possibly be going through his head. How could she know? He tried so valiantly to seem fearless, to seem strong, to seem indestructible. She had no idea just how much terror gripped him at the thought of facing Master Jose; the mind-blowing thought of losing everything.

The completely earth-shattering idea of losing her.

"Yes ye can, lad," Hajime's voice was like an anchor, it rooted him in his place. Just as Levy's hands worked their way into his raven locks and stroked the studs on his arm, Hajime's strong hand was on his shoulder. They were his lifelines in the sea of despair that was sweeping him to deeper water and threatening to drown him. He could barely stay above the surface and black water was starting to pull him under.

"The only thing I had going for me is gone."

"What do you mean?" Levy's voice was apprehensive but she was pushing it away, smothering her own smoldering fear in order to help Gajeel tame his.

"All I had was surprise. Now Jose knows and what's worse, he has a plan. He's sending me to find Juvia. While I'm gone, he's going to take Levy…"

"While you're not around to protect me," Levy murmured, recalling Jose's words with startling clarity.

"You know what they'll do to her, Hajime…" Gajeel could barely think of it. He didn't want to imagine. But how could he not? His nightmare was assaulting him but instead of his arms being bound to hard wood it was Levy's.

"But that's just it, Gajeel… I don't think he will."

Gajeel dared a glance up at Hajime who straightened. He rolled up his sleeves, evidencing how he had subdued Gajeel by showing corded muscle underneath his white sleeves. Gajeel and Levy also rose.

"Jose is a conniving bastard… He knows if he hurts Levy that he'll turn you against him. Your feelings for her aren't exactly secret, lad, and the last thing that he wants is another one of his guard dogs turning on the guild. Once was bad enough… I don't think Jose will allow it to happen twice."

Gajeel remained silent. The idea had never occurred to him.

"Aye, he might take the lass, but I doubt he'd lay a finger on her until yer back from the mission,"

Gajeel clicked his teeth. Why hadn't he thought of that? Why hadn't it occurred to him that Jose wouldn't repeat the same mistakes he'd made in the past?

"Listen, lad… when I tried to leave Phantom Lord, I was no match for Jose or his tricks… but ye two… ye have a chance," Gajeel wrapped his arm protectively around Levy as Hajime spoke, pulling her into a shaky embrace as they looked at the massive bar tender, "If you're going to take down Jose it's going to take a lot outta both of ye."

He turned his eye to Levy, "It's gonna take ye bein' smart,"

To Gajeel, "And it's gonna take ye bein' angry,"

"If ye trust each other and put yer all into it, ye'll find the solutions ye need to get each other out of this… and maybe even the rest of us."

Gajeel swallowed the lump in his throat, "There's just no way Hajime… what you're saying is suicide. Without Juvia… I can't even go against the Element 4, let alone Jose himself."

"Ain't no one tellin' ye to take down the Master," Hajime's eyes gleamed mischievously, "The only one who can take down a Wizard Saint, is another Wizard Saint."

Levy's eyes widened and Gajeel felt her cling to him even tighter.

"There ye go, lass… get that mind a thinkin'," Hajime's lip crooked up in the corner and he met Gajeel's bloody gaze without relenting, "Ye both seem too quick to forget… ye have friends in low places."


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28:

Gajeel forced his hands into the deep pockets of his black jacket, his harsh red eyes sweeping through the densely forested area as he trekked to his destination. His stomach was an angry ball of nerves that was only flamed by the foreign scent of Lucy that still clung to his favorite jacket. Man, he hadn't thought that one through. Maybe if it had been any other person, the scent would have all but faded from the fabric by now but she'd been sitting in that cell for two months without so much as a shower. Not to mention it hadn't been just a quick, friendly hug he'd given her a few days ago.

He wrinkled his nose.

Whenever he thought he'd gotten used to it, another gentle breeze would push it back to the forefront of his senses. He growled, wishing he'd brought cigarettes or maybe had just been responsible enough to take his jacket to be cleaned before setting out on the mission. He'd been in such a hurry that it hadn't even crossed his mind.

A pang hit his heart as he thought of Levy.

How was she? Was she safe? Had Jose already stormed into her apartment and taken her away? How long would she be kept waiting? What would he do to her when he got her?

"Dammit…" he muttered, casting his gaze around to try to get his bearings.

They'd gotten a plan together – albeit a hasty one – before he'd left. She knew she wasn't supposed to defend him. Jose would accuse Gajeel of helping her and honestly there was no point in denying it. If anything, it would just solidify what was to come. But Gajeel more than anything didn't want her hurt. If she was complacent and gave Master Jose the information he wanted there was less of a chance that he'd lash out.

Just the thought of him striking her made rage quicken Gajeel's pulse.

Jose was notorious for making people break. He wanted not just to bend their will but make it so they'd never stand against him again. It was exactly what he'd done to Hajime. So much time had passed that few remembered The Titan of Phantom Lord. He was hailed as a mage that was not only feared but who'd strike out anyone that would stand in the Master's way. It was Hajime who'd stood up for Gajeel once he'd started to grow into his dragon slaying magic. He'd offered to take him under his wing and teach him how to be Phantom Lord's great protector – pass on the torch so to speak. Hajime just hadn't realized how good of a job he'd done in raising the next master informant.

It was ironic when you thought about it. The mighty Titan was taken down by his protégé and it was that act that had given Gajeel his name as Kurogane and solidified himself in Master Jose's inner circle. And what had been the great betrayal that the Titan had committed to earn such a swift and unyielding punishment? Well… he'd fallen in love.

Hajime had met a woman from town and they'd started seeing each other more and more. Gajeel didn't remember much about her apart from how easily she'd won over Hajime's affections, but suddenly he'd started taking fewer and fewer missions. He'd started talking about not wanting to commit crimes that he'd once found inconsequential. He'd spend his time less and less at the guild. It was mostly unnoticed until Jose had scheduled Hajime to go on a target mission and he'd refused.

Then things started to turn for the worse…

Gajeel stopped and blinked, pulling himself back to the present. He cast his eyes around and sniffed the air, wincing internally as once again a hint of foreign sweat filled his nostrils and overrode whatever he was hoping to get from the forest air around him. He glared into the trees, trying to familiarize himself with his surroundings. He knew what he was looking for but he couldn't find it. It didn't help that he was purposefully trying not to breathe too deeply because of how much the scent of another human being made him uncomfortable.

It was just that when he could smell Lucy all he could think about was her in that cell. His mind would swirl back to the way it felt to pin her down. That sinfully sweet sensation that had made his heart skip a beat at her terror. He'd been cruel in the past, yes. He'd been violent and forced people to his will before. But each time he'd done what he'd had to do in order to get a job done or he'd done it because he'd been instructed. When Gajeel had gone after Lucy it was a guise. He was _pretending_ to harm her so that if Jose went back and looked at the lacrima he'd see Gajeel roughing her up and terrifying her but not imparting useful information. He'd been playing a part. It would have been as if it were an infiltration mission. He was pretending to be a different person, to act a certain way… he wasn't supposed to genuinely _feel_ anything.

Oh but he'd felt something.

And it shook him deeply.

He'd felt empowered, malevolent, dominant, and depraved to name a few. The demoniac thrill had his mind fuzzy in an instant with an unfamiliar, sinful desire for more. It was like the devil inside of him was coming alive and he desperately didn't want it. Gajeel was many things and he'd committed his share of vile acts but something he'd never done was put his hands on a woman. Just the thought made him sick. And the thought that maybe there was some despicable, sordid part buried inside of him that liked it…

He physically shook his head, trying to silence his own thoughts. He stood in the quiet of the forest for a moment just casting his ears to listen to the muted sounds around him. He closed his eyes and centered himself. He was looking for Juvia. He needed to find where they'd arranged to meet when Jose sent him out to find her. He needed to tell her about Levy's plan. That was what was imperative. Nothing else.

Not whatever Levy was doing right now.

Not his past with Hajime.

Not the villainous tendencies inside of him that were suddenly surfacing.

Find Juvia. Tell her the plan. Get back to Phantom Lord.

 _Then_ he could run to Levy's rescue. _Then_ he could talk to Hajime about how much he'd actually regretted the night he'd wounded him. _Then_ he could free Lucy and possibly redeem himself for the instant that had horrified both of them in her cell.

But first, it was Juvia.

He sighed and pushed forward. As we walked his mind travelled for the first time to the possibility that everything would work out. If everything went to plan and somehow the good guys won… what then? What would he do with his life? For a moment he entertained the idea of going to Fairy Tail. Would they even let him in? His roster alone should have their Master – Makarov he believed his name was – slamming his doors and bolting them. But if he was going to try to pursue Levy, which he had all intentions of doing, then shouldn't he at least try to get along with the Fairy Tailers? Maybe if Jet put in a good word for him too they'd give him a chance?

Except Jet wouldn't put a good word in for him anywhere unless it involved what he should do to himself.

Gajeel growled.

"Find Juvia. Tell her the plan. Go back to Phantom Lord."

Why was his mind so distracted? Why couldn't he just keep himself straight? He was so on edge that sometimes a falling twig or a breeze riffling through leaves would make his heart rate spike. He felt like he shouldn't even be here wandering the woods. He should be back with Levy with his arms around her keeping her safe from Jose and Phantom Lord and any harm that could possibly touch her. Not that she _needed_ him to be safe. She was a capable mage who surely could get herself out of harms way in a pinch but she was also going up against Jose and 75% of Element 4 and Gajeel couldn't handle that let alone Levy and honestly he couldn't believe he'd even left her alone in the first place just the thought of it was driving him insane surelyshe'dbeokbecauseHajimesaidsoandifanyoneshouldknowthenitshouldbehim…

Gajeel stopped again and bunched up his fists, "Find Juvia. Tell her the plan. Go back to Phantom Lord."

Just then, a breeze swept through the trees and ruffled his hair and jacket. Aside from the renewed pang of quilt that made him wince internally, he heard voices on the air. He froze, a shiver working its way down his spine. He stopped walking and just stood, not moving a muscle, closing his eyes and listening as deeply as he could around him. There were footfalls, more than just that of one person. They were leisurely but sure.

Gajeel gritted his teeth and tipped his head back, sniffing the air but was only muddled by the smell of Lucy. He prickled, so agitated that he thought he might just rip his damn jacket off once and for all and leave it in the mud.

The footsteps stopped.

Every muscle in his body became tense. He felt like a bowstring being pulled taught as he shifted his weight lower, bending his knees slightly as he readied himself for fight or flight. If he didn't need to, he didn't want to meet anyone out here. The less people who saw him the better. In his experience, it was easier to cover his tracks if he never left any to begin with and he didn't want his movements finding their way back to Jose before he appeared at Phantom Lord's door himself. He slunk backwards, one silent footfall after the other, heading for a large tree that he could take cover behind should someone start to head his way.

As he was making his retreat, the wind changed. It wasn't a strong gust, no, but it was enough to send a tiny bundle of nerves to go haywire in his stomach. Surely he was the only one out here with a good sense of smell? There was no way he'd be detected…

His heart seized as the footsteps suddenly came hurdling towards him. He cursed and bolted, slinking like a panther up the sturdy trunk and up into the branches.

"Lu!" a voice called as he crouched from his perch, gripping the limb so tightly he could hear his gloves rubbing harshly against the bark.

"Natsu! Wait!" it was a woman's voice.

Gajeel held his breath as someone came sliding to a halt below him. Pink hair and a slim boy who looked to be all lean muscle was looking around frantically. His white scarf was lying haphazardly around his shoulders from where he'd suddenly bolted. Two more sets of footprints approached and Gajeel peered stiffly through leaves to catch sight of the new arrivals. One was another kid with dark brown hair and the other was a woman with striking red. Gajeel's eyes widened as he immediately recognized the later as Erza Scarlet.

"Natsu! You can't run off like that!" Erza chided, although concern was clear in her tone of voice.

"Yeah, Flame-Brain. You gotta warn us," the brunette was loosening his collar as he spoke, slanted eyes glancing to Erza as he spoke.

"But… but I thought…" Natsu's voice was quiet as he gazed around, taking a few steps forward only to fall back into the circle that he'd slowly been trekking around where Gajeel had stood moments earlier, "I thought I…"

"Maybe we should go back to the guild," in all Gajeel's times of hearing about the stories of the scarlet-haired Titania, he'd never imagined her to sound quite so motherly, "Maybe you're not ready to go out on a mission just yet?"

The pink haired boy shook his head and turned, dark eyes sweeping around into the foliage around them, "No… I _know_ I smelled Lucy… I'd know her scent anywhere."

Gajeel almost choked on his own oxygen.

Fairy Tail. These were Fairy Tail Mages… and one of them could smell Lucy. Shit. _Shitshitshitshitshit_.

Erza and the brunette exchanged a glance to which Natsu looked dejected. He balled up his fists, his sadness quickly funneling into anger and flames erupted from his hands. Gajeel cocked an eyebrow at him. It was a similar ability to what Totomaru had but he could already tell it was different. It was… familiar… somehow.

"You don't believe me…" Natsu growled through gritted teeth. Erza stepped forward, offering him a hand but receiving no answer aside from the smoldering glare of the pink-haired mage.

"Listen… Natsu… we miss Lucy too…"

"Then why isn't anyone doing anything about it?!" he yelled, his fire slipping up his arms as he fanned his own inner rage, "Erza, you're the strongest mage I know! And Gramps… Laxus… Mistogan… we could storm Phantom Lord and take them down in a pile of match sticks!"

"Natsu, you know why we can't do that," Erza pressed, her brow furrowing as she tried to calm her friend down.

"To hell with the Magic Council! I don't care if it's a guild war! They stole our Lucy!"

"Natsu, please," the brunette stepped in, "don't make me cool you off."

The pain was evident in all of their voices. They cared about their comrade so much…

Gajeel suddenly felt sour in the pit of his stomach.

It wasn't like he didn't know. He'd kidnapped people before. Although this time he didn't personally take away Lucy, he was still part of the team that made it happen. He wasn't stupid or ignorant; he just had never seen this side of it before. No. It wasn't that he'd never seen it before it was that he'd chosen all this time to ignore it. This wasn't Lucy's family, these were her guild mates, and yet they obviously cared for her more than her own father did. They mourned for her. They wanted to help but were being bound by their Master and laws higher than them to keep silent.

He felt disgusting.

There was a time he would have relished the challenge that this salmon boy had presented before him, but not now. Now he just wondered why in the world they'd listen to a Master who didn't care enough for one of their own to break a rule that was more than justified. Why didn't they just attack Phantom Lord? Had that so much reverence for their Master that they wouldn't disobey his orders? Or was he like Jose, that he demanded fear and submission rather than love?

Somehow he couldn't believe that Levy would thrive in Fairy Tail if that were the case. That would mean that they trusted their Master to know what was best despite how much their hearts cried out against it. He must be some incredible, respectable man to command so much regard from his members. But honestly, should Gajeel be surprised? He was a Wizard Saint like Jose. You don't come by such a title for no reason.

Just as the three of them began to retreat to wherever they'd come from, Gajeel just barely lost his footing. Every ounce of muscle on him fought to keep his perch with as little noise as possible, but just barely his foot scraped against the bark of the tree in order to aid him in remaining still. Natsu froze beneath right beneath him. Slowly, he tipped his head back slightly and took in a deep breath. It suddenly became clear to Gajeel why this other person's magic had seemed so familiar. Just as Natsu's eyes shot open and met Gajeel's ruby red, he noticed the predatorial slits instead of humanoid round.

Dragon Slayer.

"You…" flames erupted from around him and Gajeel could see the flash of his fangs as his lips pulled back in a snarl, "Why do you smell like Lucy?"

"Tch…" Gajeel jumped from her perch just as Erza and the brunette spun around. He landed with a jarring _thud_ onto his feet and dashed, trying to swallow the indignant pride that was bubbling up inside of him at the thought of running from a fight. Now was _not_ the time.

"Get back here!" Natsu roared, his voice not far enough behind Gajeel as he sprinted as fast as he could through the trees.

"Sorry, kid, I ain't got the time…" he huffed to himself as he ran, his stride longer and faster than the Flame Dragon behind him. Suddenly, he felt the prickle of magical energy in the air and barely dodged a spear of ice that was aiming for his feet. A blanket of glass spread out along the roots and ground and he cursed as he landed and lost traction, barely keeping his footing as he skidded across the shimmering floor.

"Don't get in my fucking way, Grey!"

"I'm tryin' to help ya damn hot head!"

Gajeel's heel didn't connected on the ice and slipped out from under him. He desperately tried to right himself and angled himself into a tree, slamming bodily into it and using it to spring towards another nearby trunk. He dodged up into the branches, leaping from one branch to the next as he deftly made his escape. Another ice spear came shooting for him but he used branches for cover and didn't allow himself to slow. His adrenaline was pushing him forward, his muscles aching from his collisions and protesting the flight.

God dammit… he wasn't made to _run_ he was made to _fight_.

This time when he jumped there were no more places for him to land. The ground was hurdling towards him but he wasn't prepared for the touchdown. He landed as best he could on his toes and then rolled, letting his shoulders and back take the brunt of the fall so he could spring once again to his feet. He heard and smelled the river before he saw it and just as another spear of ice sliced through the air he took his chance and leapt. He could see the other side, his eyes knew their course and he was ready to land when a flutter of scarlet and a sudden pain laced through his side.

He plummeted and fell hard into the dirt, a cry of pain escaping him as the wind was whisked from his lungs. Of course Erza would fucking cut him off. He should have seen the ambush coming from a mile away. He was on his feet again in an instant, squaring his shoulders and trying his best to stand valiantly as Grey and Natsu charged from the forest. His bones were aching and his adrenaline was running dry, leaving his body drowsy and his heart frantic. He gritted his teeth and tried to make sure his back wasn't exposed to any of the three.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Erza demanded, brandishing a sword as she spoke. She hadn't even given him the courtesy of using her transformation magic.

"Why do you smell like Lucy?!" Natsu roared, crossing the river not quite as gracefully as he had done whilst Grey made himself a bridge of ice to follow suit.

Gajeel gritted his teeth as he glared at Natsu, "I ain't here to fight…"

"They why do you hide?" Erza challenged, her voice heralding command as she spoke.

"I don't owe you any answers," Gajeel growled, his pride getting the better of him. He'd be damned than be bossed around by these fairies.

"Why do you smell like Lucy?!" Natsu roared, not stopping in his approach. Gajeel could feel the magic coming off of him in waves and it spiked his blood. He didn't know if it was territorial or if it was just his desire not to be shown up, but he didn't like the way that Natsu was throwing around his magic. He wasn't going to be bullied, especially by another Dragon Slayer.

"Why the hell do you think…" he growled in return, some part of him still trying to bite back the spite in his heart.

"You know where she is…" Natsu snarled, completely disregarding a plea by Titania for him to stand down, "Tell me where Lucy is!"

Gajeel knew immediately what it meant when the air shifted. Magical energy rushed like a funnel towards the pink-haired boy. He clasped his two hands together as he reared his head back. Gajeel's first instinct was to return in the same fashion but he quickly squashed it. He couldn't be wasting his precious magical energy. He didn't _need_ to. As the fire came barreling towards him he secretly let out a hope that his shields would hold against the attack of another Dragon Slayer and he manifested his Iron Scales faster than he'd ever had before. He brought his arms up to shield his eyes as the flames licked gracefully across his body. When the scorching heat subsided, the ground was burned barren and surrounding trees were charred, but his body remained unscathed. The acrid smell of burning clothes made him aware that his favorite jacket was no more… but finally so too was he rid of the smell of Lucy.

Gajeel glared daggers at Natsu. It suddenly occurred to him that both Erza and Grey were stunned. Natsu only growled in fury that his mighty attack had done nothing. The reflective scales glittered in the bright light of the sun and Gajeel balled his hands into fists as the other Slayer advanced, sparks erupting around him as he attacked. He feinted and replied with sharpened claws to rip across the flesh on Natsu's arm. Natsu howled and spun to land a solid punch to Gajeel gut, only for it to be deflected by his sturdy scales.

Gajeel's eyes found an opening and he drove for it, sliding his boot behind Natsu's heel and knocking his foundation out from under him. His arm transformed into a lance and he struck downwards, the blow aiming for the boy's throat to rend the tender flesh and take out the immediate threat.

"Natsu!" Erza's voice stuck through the void of Gajeel's reflective trance. For a millisecond his eyes met the dark coal of Natsu's and he aborted the blow, his arm quickly transforming once again into a hand and stopping inches from it's intended target. Gajeel stared into Natsu's wide eyes. It seemed neither of them could believe what had just occurred.

The sound of Erza and Grey rushing for him had Gajeel tearing himself away from the other Slayer. Natsu didn't allow him his escape, however, and his arm gripped a hold of what remained of hs burning shirt and held him still. His eyes widened.

"Levy?"

"Get yer fuckin' hands off meh!" Gajeel roared, kicking Natsu in the gut and sending him to the feet of his two friends. Erza rushed forward but it was too late. Gajeel suddenly realized where he was. Just a few hundred feet away were the falls and he saw his chance even as Erza was trying to engage him. With the strength he had left he vaulted out of the range of Titania's sword and dove into the river. He surface once and took in a gulp of air before planting his feet on some rockbed and pushing himself into the current.

He crossed his arms as the thunder overtook him and he plummeted down the falls.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29:

Gajeel's entire body felt sluggish as he began to come to. He was very aware of the crushing pressure on his chest and the damp that was clinging to his limbs. He was cold and the more his mind slowly groaned to life he realized that he was actually in quite a bit of pain. His throat was sore and his side throbbed. He could feel a presence near him and it was startling. Who were they and how long had they waited beside him while he was unconscious? He felt shaky fingers touch his forehead and the reflex to protect himself kicked in. He jerked his arm up to grip the offensive touch but when his eyes opened he was greeted with the blurred figure of someone familiar.

The more he awoke the more soreness came to the forefront of his mind.

"Gajeel!" her voice was like the water he'd been pulled out of and he struggled through hazy vision to meet her pale eyes, "It's Juvia…"

He tried to speak but his throat was tightly closed. His sinuses were burning and he felt incomprehensibly full of water. He lessened the pressure of his hold on her hand as he noticed that there were tears in the corners of her eyes.

"G-Gajeel is too reckless! Jumping down a waterfall… he could have drowned…"

He tried to push himself up but his limps were dumb and he only managed to fumble his elbows beneath him. His head was heaving and he felt his body shaking at the effort it took to raise himself even the slightest bit up to try to comfort her. She hastily put her hands to his chest to get him to lie back down. Her mouth was moving frantically as she spoke down to him but his mind was having a hard time comprehending what she was saying.

Her hands were so warm. It was odd because he'd never remembered her as anything other than cold to the touch. He gazed blearily down at her paper-white hands and suddenly noticed how pale he actually was. Had he seriously almost drowned? He clicked his teeth and pushed against her hands again, this time with more fervor. His side screamed for him to cease but he continued his hard climb up. When his body finally creaked to a stop he'd accomplished only sitting upright and didn't find the energy in him to attempt standing all the way.

His lips quirked slightly as she worried over him. Despite the grating pain in his throat, he finally managed to utter a response, "I knew you wouldn't let me drown."

She froze for only a moment before one of her tears slipped down her cheeks, "Stupid Gajeel! What if Juvia hadn't made it? What if Juvia wasn't here?"

He shrugged and it quickly turned into a shiver, "D-Don know. Doesn't really m-matter right now…"

Juvia's eyes widened and she rushed to her feet, muttering something about how stupid he was and wiping her eyes. Her blue curls bounced as she moved and Gajeel took the moment to pick off what remained of his burned and soaked shirt. He took a breath only for it to be hindered half way into his lungs and cause him to hack. His nose burned as warm water worked it's way out of his system. He wiped his face and steeled himself against the pain in his side as he rose to his feet.

His legs shook and he felt dizzy for a moment, but after steadying himself he found he was feeling relatively fine aside from the chill and the damp that clung to him like mist. His senses were starting to come back to him and he quickly cast about to find his bearings. He was in a cave. Whether it had been hollowed out by time or tools neither he nor Juvia knew, only that it existed and seemed to be relatively cut off from the world around it. They'd stumbled upon this place once in a similar but less daring escape years back. Juvia had perceived it when she was in the river, noticing some difference in the way the water moved down the rock face. Her body being made of water itself made it so she had a knack for sensing things like that.

She'd disappeared farther into the cave. Gajeel could see in the darkness and around a bend that there was a faint, dancing light. She must have made a makeshift camp further in just in case someone was to look for her. Through the thundering of the falls shimmering light could find it's way through but it was muted and cold and cast blue and white hues to the dance on the walls around him. He wrapped his arms around himself as he shivered, misery seeping into his very bones. The sounds of the falls, the faint drips of water from the ceiling, the cool humidity around him, it all only added to the frigidness he felt. His stomach growled, another grievance his body deemed appropriate to voice.

"Is Gajeel alright?" Juvia's voice drew his attention as she approached. He noticed a blanket in her hands and her eyebrows were drawn together in concern.

"Yeah," he groaned out. It sounded as if his throat was filled with gravel… and it felt like it too, "Just so damn cold,"

Juvia threw the blanket around his shoulders, "Gajeel's probably hypothermic from the water. Did he bring any other clothes?"

"N-none that probably made it dry,"

It was true that he'd brought a satchel along with him but he had no idea where it was now. He hadn't exactly planned on meeting with Juvia this way. In hindsight it really was on him for not being more prepared. Now it was probable he'd have to stay the night and he hadn't brought food or clothes for the endeavor. As he wrapped himself in the blanket Juvia instructed him to strip down, muttering anxiously about how water lets out more body heat and if he's hypothermic than it would help raise his body temperature to be rid of the wet things.

"Juvia knew Gajeel wouldn't remember to bring clothes so she brought him a spare change when she packed," she muttered as he followed her, only making strides to cover his waist as he walked.

As they neared the fire he waited back a few paces as she fished through her things. A few outfits were strewn around her obvious sleeping area, which in and of itself only consisted of a bedroll and he probably the blanket he was currently wearing. She threw his way a black, sleeveless shirt with metal studs on it as well as a new pair of pants. She crossed her arms and turned her back to him as he changed, tapping her foot as she waited.

"Gajeel should know better, he's a trained professional. Since when does Juvia have to watch over him? Gajeel is always the one babying Juvia, not the other way around. If Gajeel thinks this is going to be let go he's very wrong because Juvia can't be around to keep stupid iron mages out of trouble…"

Gajeel didn't argue with her as he dressed. As if it wasn't apparent enough, he could smell the intense apprehension coming from her. He shuttered to think what he must have looked like when she pulled him out of the river if she was reacting like that. Hell, maybe she'd actually thought he was dead. As he pulled the light fabric over him and glanced back to her he suddenly felt empowered to do something he seemed to be doing more and more often as of late. Barefoot and still damp, he crossed the empty space between them as she babbled on her worries. Silently and gently, he slipped his arms around her own until his embrace completely folded around her.

Had he ever been this close to her? Well, of course he had but this time it actually made him a little uncomfortable. She was warm to the touch and soft. He felt her spine stiffen at his contact and her mouth immediately clamped shut. It was strange and intimate and made Gajeel feel like such a pushover but as her silence spread he started to smell the twinge of salt in the air and he hugged her all the closer for it, resting his chin on top of her head because damn him if he wasn't a sucker for a woman's tears by now.

"What is Gajeel doing?" she demanded, her voice wavering just slightly as she tried to hide her tears.

"Survival skills," he muttered, "Raising my body heat by stealing yers."

"Juvia thinks the blanket is sufficient for that,"

"S'faster this way," he sighed, still not letting go of her, "Sides, I had to thank you fer saving my life. Can't think of a better way to do it than forcing nonconsensual platonic hugs."

"Gajeel has been spending too much time around Levy, learning big words might ruin his brutish reputation,"

"Just shut the hell up and feel better. I ain't holdin' you all night like a fucking pansy."

"Stupid Gajeel would probably make crude jokes about it anyway," she let out a little laugh and wiped her eyes. When he let her go she turned slightly to look at him through her blue waves. She didn't make direct eye contact, just kind of studied him as if to make sure he was really there. He watched her back, taking in the change in her scent as her nerves were alleviated if only just slightly.

She took a steadying breath as she turned her attention to the small fire, "Gajeel has no idea what it was like seeing him like that… so cold and still. Juvia thought he must be dead, she'd just lost her only friend… Gajeel can't imagine…"

"Shit Juv…" he ran his fingers through his hair, silencing her before she could continue. He didn't want to say he knew all too well what that was like, that he had gone through it with his damn dad, hadn't he? This wasn't about him; this was about her. He cast his mind about for something witty to say, "You must have forgotten how to count. Levy is your friend too. You'd still have her."

He suddenly felt a pang of worry strike his chest. _Levy_.

"Gajeel's right… and Juvia bets Levy wouldn't have done something so reckless like jump into a waterfall,"

"Yeah… probably not."

They were silent for a moment, Juvia alone in her thoughts and Gajeel in his concern. He still felt cold and clammy but his core was warming now that he was in dry clothes and by a fire. He felt like his insides were drying out, his lungs were finally vacated of water and his limbs no longer waterlogged. His side still throbbed and briefly he pressed his fingers into the abrasion and felt it enrage at the pressure. He was sure it would form a nasty bruise.

"Did Master send Gajeel to find Juvia?"

"Mnh," he grunted in affirmation, not moving his eyes from the flickering of the flames. The silence that spread was heavy and seemed to swallow them like a fish might a couple of flies that rested on the surface of a pond for too long. It was encapsulating and hungry, dragging them into the depths of their own thoughts.

Gajeel was unaware that Juvia was gazing at him from where she stood, her frosted eyes taking in everything that the hardened Mage thought he was hiding. She knew him too well. His burden was as clear to her as if he'd etched it across his face. He was different somehow; as if in the short expanse she had been gone he'd aged years. His eyes didn't contain the same indignant, swaggering gleam she'd become so familiar with. He'd transformed finally from the pitiless youth that he'd made of himself from years of fighting his way to the top of Phantom Lord but instead of the malicious sociopath that Jose would have had him become or even some diamond in the rough like Hajime he'd just turned weary and solemn.

"Is Gajeel ok?"

Juvia's voice was hesitant and hushed. She almost didn't want to know the answer.

"I ain't stayin' long, Juv," he sighed at last, crossing his arms and straightening his back as if to mimic the confidence he once had, "Jose's taking Levy probably as we speak."

"Master Jose has Levy? What is Gajeel doing here? He needs to go to her!" Juvia stepped forward, her hands slightly outstretched as if she were planning on springing into action herself.

"I can't. I gotta make it look like I don't know."

Juvia's eyes widened and she recoiled slightly, her breath stilling in her lungs, "Gajeel… Gajeel is planning something…"

"How fast can you move under water?" Gajeel dared a glance at her out of the corner of his eye, blood sparkling with a range of emotions as he stifled his fear and stoked inside of himself a mix of rage, courage and malevolence. Juvia was suddenly transported back in time to a boy with that same look in his eyes and patchy scales across his arms and face, shielding her from a man who'd cornered her in the bar; she a helpless girl who didn't know how to control her magic and was constantly soaked with rain. This was the boy she'd decided to call her friend, the boy who stood steadfastly beside her as they both grew in the harsh environment of the guild. This was the boy who she'd thought had been squashed out, killed with hate and beaten like a dog in a cage until he lusted for only blood and to see the same hurt he felt inside forced onto the flesh of others.

She smiled, pride welling up in her chest as the man before her as he bested the terror that they both felt in one wicked smirk.

"Juvia can be as fast as she needs to be."

"Good, 'cuz you only got one day to start a war."


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30:

Gajeel slogged in to Phantom Lord desperately trying to ignore the stares as he walked through the bar. Men shied away from him and whispered as he passed and Gajeel immediately noticed the lack of a barmaid flitting about the bar. His heart was pounding in his chest and his palms were sweaty. His stomach tied itself in knots and sent iron to rage in his gut. Hajime was behind the bar and his eyes fell heavily on Gajeel. He wasn't pretending to be absentminded; he wasn't hiding an ounce of the worry that he felt. He crossed his arms and waited for Gajeel's approach, not moving his steely gaze for a moment.

Gajeel seated himself as Hajime poured him a drink and slid him some iron scraps. He ate without looking up and didn't even look at his drink. He didn't want to dull his mind or movements in the slightest, although it might have helped to take the edge off of the raging terror inside of him. This was it. Everything was in place.

"Did you find Juvia?" Hajime asked flatly.

"Aye," Gajeel took a breath and tried to squash his anxiety, "When did Levy…?"

"Yesterday,"

"Mhm."

The two men let themselves fall into silence. Hajime stood and watched Gajeel, the way his movements had turned from sleek to mechanical had him concerned. Was this too much for the Iron Mage to handle? He knew how much the raven feared his Master. Would he fold as soon as he was called into the Master's hall?

No, he concluded. Damn him for letting the thought into his mind. Levy meant too much to him.

"Hajime?" Gajeel's voice seemed uncharacteristically small and he dared a glance up to the bar keep, "Listen… I just wanted you to know… I'm sorry."

"Belay that, lad," Hajime fought to quiet his grin although something warm flitted in his heart for just a moment, "Talk like that makes one think ya ain't plannin' on returning."

Gajeel was silent but to Hajime it seemed as if some weight had been lifted from his shoulders, "Hajime… whatever happens, don't fight."

"I ain't takin' orders from no kid," Hajime snuffed, crossing his arms and diverting his gaze. He knew well that the first time he'd apposed Jose it was a warning, but something told him that he wouldn't be able to stop what was coming. His cards were on the table and it was nearing the end of the game. All that was left for him was to watch and see what would happen.

"Hajime…" Gajeel's red eyes cut into him, they weren't pleading or desperate, they just were. He didn't want to fight but he didn't want to see the older man hurt, "Think of your wife."

Hajime sighed and picked up the drink he'd poured for the Slayer who was obviously not going to take it, "M'wifes's dead, Gajeel. From what I hear, she was still swearin' I'd find a way out of Phantom to be with her. I ain't got nothin' to lose anymore."

"That doesn't mean you should throw away yer life… especially for someone who ruined yours." Gajeel was shaking, trying to hold in his emotions, whether it was rage or sorrow or terror Hajime had no way of knowing.

"Then don't say I'm doin' it for you. Say I'm doin' it for Levy. The lass won me old heart over, she did. I think if I had ever had a daughter I would have hoped she'd end up like her."

"Hajime…"

"Enough of the talk. Ye got a job to do, don't ye?" he reached under the bar and grabbed something. When he handed it over to Gajeel it looked like a long, thin file. From a quick sniff he could tell it was iron, "Put it somewhere it won't be found. If Aria gets his hands on ye, you'll need something to get your magical energy back."

"You're smarter than ya look, old man," It was sharp so Gajeel slid the thing into the seam of his boot until just a centimeter could be seen. It could have just been a wire to help support the fabric for all anyone knew. No one would think to look there.

"I've had plenty of time to think about what I'd do over, lad," his lip quirked into a cocky grin, "Now get goin'. I need to make a run inta town,"

Gajeel rose.

"One more piece of advice to ya, lad," Hajime put his arms into the pockets of his apron, "Ye got one hell of a mean streak in ye. Use it."

Gajeel smirked, "See ya 'round, old man."

The farther he walked from the bar, the colder he felt. He didn't bother going to his apartment. There was nothing waiting for him, he knew, other than maybe a couple of guys Jose had asked to direct him to the cathedral hall. He didn't need directions; he knew where Levy would be. This way there'd be two less people for him to meddle with then he finally got to Jose.

Heading to the cathedral hall seemed to Gajeel the longest walk of his entire life while also somehow being the shortest. Each step was painfully slow as the quiet allowed him to be swallowed in his buzzing thoughts. Mercenaries that usually frequented the area seemed to dodge in to other hallways or doors whenever they saw him approach. Maybe they knew there was a reckoning coming or maybe word of Levy's arrest was already known, but anyone who saw him seemed to jump out of his way in terror.

As he neared the pair of massive doors he steadied himself. With a stomach full of iron and raging magic in his veins he should have found it nearly impossible to keep his iron scales from showing themselves. Instead, an eerie calm had settled over his skin and suddenly his nerves. Where this new resolve had come from he hadn't the slightest idea but he clung to it with all of his might. He would appear cool and collected when he walked through these doors.

He gritted his teeth and swung the hefty thing open.

The strangest sensation greeted him as he entered. He should have been terrified. This fight that Gajeel was walking into he knew he would lose. For the first time in his entire life of entering this accursed room where Jose was not only Master but also judge, jury, and executioner, he was the offender on trial. So why was it that the kaleidoscopic colors that filed the room from the grand stained-glass windows didn't fill him with dread? In this room where pews lined the walls to form a sort of center-stage for the accused, his eyes didn't rest on any of the empty seats where he'd once sat to witness Jose's grand theatrical trials.

Instead his eyes trained on a figure in the middle of the room. He was dressed in his favorite attire for this type of occasion: his military-style dress blues with the crest of Phantom Lord emblazoned as a medallion on his chest. His dark hair was tied back neatly and as the sound of the massive doors' creaking filled the cathedral he durned and let beady eyes pierce into the Dragon Slayer. He seemed almost surprised for a moment before a wicked grin spread across his features. Aria, Sol, and Totomaru stood quickly from their seats in the pew nearest to him, all of them startled at Gajeel's entrance.

"Gajeel, my boy, what a surprise," Jose's smile didn't incite dread into Gajeel's heart as it should of. Instead, it gained his attention in the way that the scurry of a mouse might draw the attention of a lazing cat. He stopped his advance into the middle of the stage and stood with feet shoulder width apart and eyes locked to his target.

Jose's smile wavered, "What an interesting look, Gajeel. You almost seem angry with me; whatever could be the matter?"

Gajeel's mind was in a different place than it usually was with his Master. He was always in fear of Jose, always searching for acceptance and admiration. Now he wasn't seeing him as some god figure with the power to strike him down at any moment. For the first time, Gajeel was viewing him as nothing more than an enemy in his way. He was picking up on nuances that he'd never allowed himself to notice before, like how Jose led with his right foot when he stepped towards him and the faint way his shoulders straightened as he moved. He was telegraphing his motions with the confidence of a man who'd never had to worry if his enemy saw his attack coming. How strong was he? Or was this not confidence in his strength he was showing but rather confidence in the fear he inspired in other people?

"Where's Levy?" Gajeel growled, his voice somehow not wavering as he spoke. Jose's eyes widened slightly and his grin grew into a large smile.

"Already to that, are we?" Jose made a quick motion with his hand and Sol wasted no time in unleashing his magical energy. Gajeel recognized the attack but noticed a few differences in his usual stance and energy. Sand whispered across the stage and swirled into a cocoon before revealing the figures of two captives, "I guess you never were into playing games, were you? You always were too impatient,"

Gajeel clenched his fists at the sight of them.

Levy and Jet both had their hands bound at the wrist in front of them. Bruises colored them in blotches of deep purple and as Jet raised his eyes to look at Gajeel, he notices a split lip and a black eye. Levy's lips parted in the slightest of smiles as she looked up, her face hardly touched but her hands twitched in painful movement. Red started to color the sides of Gajeel's vision and his breath shuttered as he tried to calm himself.

"It breaks my heart, Gajeel, that you'd betray me like this," Jose's voice feigned hurt as he walked forward, his gestures grand and animated as if to add to the validity of his statement, "Gajeel, you've been nothing but loyal to me. You've devoted your _life_ to Phantom Lord. What could have happened that you'd attack me like this?"

Gajeel pulled his eyes from Levy to watch him. Each step was full of malicious purpose.

"Haven't I given you anything you'd ever want? You have a home, food, family, and I pay you well for the jobs you do. What more could you possibly want?" his smile turned sour as he kept walking, "Have you forgotten everything I've done? The things I've protected you from? Have you forgotten my kindness? The lengths I've taken to get you where you are?"

Gajeel felt a stab of pain and – dare he say it – regret.

"Who made you who you are, Gajeel? Who gave you the roof over your head? Your friends? Without me, you'd be dead in the wasteland!" Jose was before him now and even though he was a mere few inches taller that Gajeel, in that moment he could have been a giant as he glared down at the offensive servant. He was a child again, a ragged boy with nothing. Jose sneered down at him, his eyes and voice slicing into him more sharply than a blade ever could.

"Pathetic: you're a disgrace to this Guild and it's Master! Tell, me, Gajeel, what did you think to accomplish by this little coop d'état? Did you honestly think you could just _leave_? And let's say you actually did get your way, a feat close to a miracle mind you, do you honestly think any one would ever want you?"

Gajeel spurned the urge to physically cringe. He gritted his teeth and suddenly felt as if the world were falling down around him. Really, what was he thinking?

"Have you forgotten who you are and what you've done? You're a _murderer_ , Gajeel. If the Magic Council had any idea the crimes you've committed, you'd be locked away in an instant. Do you think any council-fearing guild would want someone with as black a past as yours?"

Gajeel felt like a dog that had just been kicked on the street. No one would take him. No one would want him. Those were all just childish dreams from an ignorant kid that just wanted to be wanted. How stupid was he?

"Tell me, Gajeel," Jose dropped his voice so just the two of them could hear and Gajeel forced his eyes to meet him, "Does your girlfriend know about how you tried to rape her little friend?"

Outrage tore like an angry wildfire through his veins.

"I didn't-"

"Oh, didn't you? I have video evidence that says otherwise…"

 _So he did see_ , Gajeel stilled slightly, _He saw and he doesn't know._

"Remember it now, do you? I guess you were a little drunk," he said it passively, with the same reflection in his voice as a man speaking about the weather.

"What do you want from me," Gajeel muttered through gritted teeth, not hiding the revulsion in his glare. Every muscle in his body was tight and ready. He felt like a coil that was wound too tightly. He needed to release this rage that was rolling his stomach enough to make him want to puke.

But he kept it in. He hid it away like some stolen secret. Instead, he swallowed down the feeling of fire in his throat. He directed his attention to the two on the other side of the room. He owed it to her; his everything was a hundred feet away. _The only good thing…_

"Impatient again, Gajeel? Haven't you learned your lesson by now?" Jose sneered and straightened, gesturing grandly to Levy and Jet who both stiffened, "I'll let you be the master of your own fate, my boy. After all, years of unwavering devotion should amount to something, shouldn't it? You shouldn't be damned for one mistake. And who could blame you? Seduced by some Fairy Tail slut… she probably promised you the world, didn't she? Too bad that not a single one of those promises were for her to keep. No doubt she'd throw you to the ravens as soon as she got her way.

But I'll grant you this one sin, this mistake… and I'll make it go away."

Gajeel's chest tightened.

"Prove your devotion to your family, Gajeel, to Phantom Lord, to me. Kill the two Fairy Tail wizards and we'll put all of this behind us… an easy task for a veteran like you, wouldn't you say?"

Then he turned his eyes to Gajeel again, a minute gesture with words that were meant only for him, "You know what will happen to you if you don't."

Gajeel took a tattered breath. He threw back his shoulders and squared himself, his eyes meeting Levy's with a silent desperation. All of this, every ounce of it, was every fear he'd ever had realized. He was losing his place in the world. His identity, who he was as a man and a wizard was being thrown to the side. His family, everyone he'd ever called his friend; they were all behind him as enemies. His Master, the man who built him into this monster of a Dragon Slayer, was demanding his head. Everything that had every caused his heart to misstep in terror was surrounding him like the ghosts of his nightmares. Every fear… except one.

Gajeel clenched his fists and didn't move his gaze from Levy.

"No."

A blow struck him across the face so hard his brain smashed into the inside of his skull and his neck twisted until it ached. He heard Levy's gasp from across the hall, echoing in the empty seats of the cathedral around them. He snapped his knuckle to his mouth, tasting the tang of blood on his tongue as he reared like a lion who'd just been provoked too harshly by its trainer. Jose's vile eyes met Gajeel's, unwavering, furious, and seething with murderous intent.

" _What_ did you say?"

"I said, no."

Jose's hand whipped around again but Gajeel's trained reflexes proved far superior to those of the Wizard Saint. He snatched Jose's fingers and squeezed, twisting his Master's hand until the man bowed at his hip to stop the merciless pressure.

"Ye ain't a god, Jose, yer a man," Gajeel growled, his rage clouding his vision with red and threatening to take him over, "And men is what you taught me to kill."

Jose's eyes widened and for just a millisecond Gajeel saw it: a look of encapsulating dread.

He took his chance. He twisted with everything in him until he heard a man's screams and then he wrenched, sending the dark mage tumbling to the ground. Then he flew, his feet hitting the ground so quickly he was sure he could have outrun Jet in that instant. His skin was iron and his nails were sharpened talons as the ripped through the first of Element Four's defenses, sending Totomaru tumbling to the ground with fresh gashes across his neck and chest.

Levy's brown eyes were impossibly wide as he made short work of her and Jet's restraints.

"We're trapped," Jet cursed, backing up a step as Gajeel took a ready stance in front of the two.

"Can you run?" Gajeel growled, red eyes not leaving Aria and Sol as they planned their advance. Jose was still collecting himself from the ground, howling from the pain that was crippling his hand.

"What are you waiting for? Kill them!"

"Of course I can run!" Jet hissed, "They didn't get my legs."

"Gajeel…" Levy's voice was hushed, "The window."

Gajeel needed no further provocation. He stopped and cupped his hands in front of his face, taking in a deep breath and pulling in the magical energy around him. Aria and Sol dodged, fleeing from the impending blast that they knew was to come. At the last second, Gajeel turned his head and aimed for the brilliant glass walls that gave Jose's massive courtroom it's name.

"Roar of the Iron Dragon!"

Shards of iron sharp as razors pierced the glass as if it were no more than paper. Brilliant colors shattered and fell on them as Gajeel spun and wrapped his arms around Jet and Levy, shielding them as they ran into the deadly rain. With as much strength as he could muster and pushed them through the broken pieces and out into the light of day, hesitating just a moment as Levy's hand slipped through his fingers. Their eyes met and it was like time stood still.

There, amidst the bruises and pain and tears collecting at the corners of her brilliant caramel eyes, she looked proud and hopeful. Her lips moved so quick and Gajeel's frenzied state of mind couldn't quite register what she said in time, but he knew that it made his heart sing. She tumbled away from him, twisting her body and using her magic to fabricate clouds from nothing and stop their daring plunge.

Gajeel didn't watch them go, he didn't have the luxary. He felt the air shift and he dodged as a giant fist of earth crashed into the place he'd been standing. With his scales, he wasn't worried about Sol. Not even his katana could break through his immaculate shield. But he jumped to the pews, not allowing his feet to touch the ground. Sol was merciless and crafty. He used his magic to get into the minds of his enemies and Gajeel couldn't allow him the opportunity. He dashed as quickly as he could at the Earth Mage, ramming his fist into his opponent and sending him spiraling.

"Dragon Slayer's Lance!"

Gajeel's arm collided with Totomaru's katana. The mage had only one moment to ponder his miscalculation before Gajeel's arm transformed back into human flesh and slipped up the length of the blade to grip the hilt. He punched the horrified man between his eyes and snatched away his weapon, instead tossing it briefly only to catch it once again by its blade and fling it full-force at Aria who had started to advance. The massive man dodged but his olive coat was still sheared from the narrow escape. Gajeel was running again, skirting powerful air attacks as Aria cast Zetsu.

He was falling on Sol, catching him as he attempted to escape the hall and slamming him bodily into the ground. One solid blow to the face had his eyes rolling back and his defenses went slack, a silent whisper of _"Non!"_ escaped him before he lost consciousness. Gajeel jumped back, narrowly avoiding one of Aria's combustive aerospaces. He clenched his fists and studied the master air mage, knowing too well what would happen as soon as he opened his eyes. Gajeel wasn't sure if he'd survive a full on attack from the man and he gritted his teeth as tears started to stream down his face.

"Sorrow… what sorrow… so much sorrow from the loss of one's guildmate!"

Gajeel felt the earth shutter and braced himself, eyes narrowing as he waited for his opponent to telegraph his attack. He realized too late that the attack would never come. Deep purple black magic engulfed him in an explosion that shook his bones and shattered his scales. He was tumbling through the air, pain lancing through every fiber in his body. When he landed, his momentum took him through one of the pews and smashed it into splinters. Gajeel's ribs ached and the pain from the blast had his ears ringing and his sight fogging.

He heard voices approaching and he fought with everything bit of strength left in him to stand. Painfully, slowly he rose. His arms were shaking and he was clutching his side, finding it hard to breathe after his fall. He glared, gritting his teeth as he sized up Jose and Aria who seemed to be waiting for him patiently in the middle of the stage. Jose was cradling his hand, venom in his stare as he watched the iron mage somehow find the determination to rise.

"If you know what's good for you, you'll stay down, boy," Jose's voice was a pained growl from a wounded wolf.

Gajeel chuckled softly. He could feel something dripping past his lips as his lungs fought to keep moving, "You fucking wish."

The screech that left Jose's lips chilled Gajeel to the bone as another wave of black magic blasted him away. He flew back into the wall and fell flat on his face, the wind leaving him and everything in his body feeling as if it had been shattered. The pain was excruciating just to breathe, just to keep his heart beating. He tried to get his arms under him to push himself up but as soon as he moved he was biting his lip against the tremors of his body screaming for him to stop. Something was wrong. Something was broken. Don't get up. Stay down. Sleep. Heal. Survive.

He forced his eyes open, blearily glaring at the red carpet that was pressed to his cheek. A darker wine stained the fibers in front of his mouth and when he tried again to move he noticed the paleness of his arms and the shaking of his limbs. He couldn't fight in this condition. He was done; there was no way he could keep going. Not even the sound of voices making their way over the deafening thud of his own heartbeat could get him going now. At least he took out Totomaru and Sol. At least he could say he tried.

At least Levy was safe. Levy… what would she think if he went out like this.

The sounds of footfalls were nearing and he once again cast his eyes to the ground to see if he could find the strength to stand. A glimmer caught his attention. At first he thought it was his mind becoming delirious when it flashed at him again. His eyes focused on something silver and small. It was hardly noticeable from where it sat beneath one of the pews. He lurched forward, his muscles shuddering as he pulled himself up. He collapsed. He pushed himself up again. If it was iron he could make it. If it was iron he could fight again. All he needed was a scrap, a little bit of energy…

Just as his fingers circled around his last ditch effort, a pointed heel made contact with his ribs and Gajeel screamed from the pain. He was turned over and the two figures above him looked down with complete disdain and venom in their glares. As Aria readied his magic, Gajeel took in one last tattered breath…

"I should just kill you," he heard the words snake out of Jose's mouth, "but that would be too easy an out for trash like you."


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31:

As soon as their feet hit the ground they were running. Levy was going as fast as she could but she was no match for Jet's speed and endurance. His movements were slick and calculated like a fox that had sprung from the thicket to outrun a pounce from a cougar and she was horribly bumbling and slow in comparison. She was pushing herself as hard as she could, sprinting as fast as her legs could carry her. Her lungs were screaming for relief as they entered town and headed for their predetermined rendezvous. As they dodged people in the sleepy, hardworking town she found her legs finally giving and she battered her knees on the stone ground with her exhaustion.

"Levy! We have to keep going!" Jet's voice urged as he skidded to a stop and whipped around, his chest also heaving from their flight.

"I… can't…" Levy wasn't a runner or a sprinter. Her blood was singing in her ears and she was feeling lightheaded from how desperately she needed oxygen. Jet was gripping her wrist and pulling her to her feet, trying to drag her forward through her fatigue.

The sound of raucous shouts started filtering in the air from where they'd come as Phantom Lord wizards evacuated their guild in search of them. Levy pushed herself forward, gripping onto Jet's wrist as he pulled her through the crowd. A shout fell on them from one of the nearby rooftops and Levy glanced up to see a wizard aiming a magical bow in their direction. She hurriedly summoned a spell and created a shield just as they launched a barrage of arrows, one right after the other with lack-luster precision. A few ricocheted with loud metallic clangs and embedded themselves into the cobblestone while others completely missed and narrowly avoided innocent bystanders as they dodged for cover in whatever shelter was near. Passersby ducked and screamed as other wizards honed in on Levy and Jet in their retreat. It was all Levy could do to keep pace with Jet and shield them from the onslaught.

Suddenly, Jet came to a sudden stop and Levy collided into him nearly sending them both tumbling to the ground. Wizards that Levy recognized as frequenters of the bar stood in their way, seals ready as they prepared to attack. Levy reacted quickly; writing attacks before they could gather a solid defense. She hurdled fire at them, catching them off-guard as they tried to block or dodge entirely. She threw swords and darts and volleyed balls of flame and anything she could think of in attack. Jet offered little help as his hand-to-hand combat was nothing against the long-range magic attacks from the offenders in front of them.

"Levy! The roof!" Jet yelled, gaining her attention away from the men in front of her as the archer-wizard finally caught up to them along with a few that had joined the battle. They were surrounded.

In a last-ditch effort Levy pulled out her stylus and quickly started writing runes. It was just in the nick of time that she pulled it all together, writing that none within her barrier could be harmed and burning it into the ground. Attacks were useless, shattering into a million sparks or pieces or just magical energy as they were thrown against the wall of text. Angry spells were met with an immovable force and men howled as punches or kicks left them crippled as they threw their entire force into trying to break the barrier. Each resounding noise bounded and echoed throughout the tiny space as Jet and Levy stood back to back, both tired and frightened and looking for a way out as they were being surrounded more and more by what seemed to be the entire population of the Phantom Lord guild.

"Now what?" Jet huffed as he itched for action and searched for a patch he could cut through for escape, finding none.

"I… I don't know…" Levy was trying to think, trying to look for a weakness to exploit or come up with a plan to take out the brunt of the attackers or at least thin them out so they could make a clean getaway.

"Well come on, Lev, use that big, beautiful brain of yours…"

"I'm trying, Jet, don't patronize me!"

Levy straightened as magical energy suddenly flooded the air. It was somehow familiar and she knew immediately this was a person she had come in close contact with but couldn't place who. Electricity charged the air and Levy felt her hair stand on end. Jet stiffened and braced for whatever was to come as dark clouds rolled across the skies seemingly from nowhere. A great red bolt flashed for an instant in the sky and struck the earth, tearing a row through the throng of wizards and sending many careening through the air to land in heaps on the ground, into shop windows, and falling on one another.

Another blast again struck into the roaring army, this time blue in hue, and instead of sending mages flying it leveled them in pain as electric tendril snapped at its victims and caused their muscles to convulse and writhe in pain. A shockwave started from Levy's left and then another from her right and they travelled across the ground electrocuting the Phantom Lord mages and met together causing a massive clap of thunder and shower of sparks to fly around them. Levy shuttered as her magical barrier buckled from the sheer might of the two attacks. She outstretched her hands and concentrated her energy, unsure if it would withstand something else that powerful.

"Didn't know ye still had it in ye, ye useless drunk!"

"One could say the same to ya, ye fat bastard!"

Levy marveled at the sight as the two men emerged from their respective sides, one coming from deeper in town and the other from the direction of the guild. Both carried massive weapons in hand and had sleeves rolled back to show bulky muscles and arms scarred with age. The tanned men both flashed each other the same kind, mischievous grins as they approach each other and gripped each others' hands.

"An' here I thought ye'd retired," Hajime grinned and held in his left hand a massive hammer, glittering and red and encrusted with radiant stones that snapped with pent-up static energy.

"Someone's got ta keep ye outta trouble," Levy recognized the man she'd met in the market as LeSal, the owner of the shop that Gajeel had made his purchase from what seemed decades ago now. In his hand he hefted a massive double-headed axe that also crackled the air with it's blue magical hues. It wasn't as flashy as Hajime's weapon but it seemed to have an ancient brilliance about it all it's own.

It hadn't occurred to Levy in the slightest that the shop owner had been a wizard or even that he might have known the mages in Phantom Lord. But seeing both he and Hajime together was the biggest relief she'd had in days. Ember and striking blue eyes turned to them as Levy lowered her shields. The wake of their combined magical attacks was devastating and the few mages who could still stand didn't dare make an attack. She heard the whispers of "The Titan" and the "Sleeping Giant" from the mages who were collecting themselves.

"Hajime!" Levy ran into the haggard man with outstretched arms, "You told me you weren't a mage!"

He caught her in his massive arms, a timid smile on his lips as he looked down at her, "A partial truth, lass. I haven't raised a weapon in years…"

"A decade, more the like," Sal snuffed from beside them.

"Who are these guys?" Jet stepped forward defensively, his eyes darting between the two with clear distrust.

"The name's Hajime and I've been keeping the sweet lass here outta trouble during her stay at Phantom Lord, and this is LeSalle, the man behind the mystery of gettin' outta this place."

"I run a bit of a side business… smugglin' goods inta and outta Phantom Lord, ye see. Some of the underbelly of this city is mine, and I've found in the past that people are just as easy to move as a book of black arts," as Sal spoke his smile soured slightly, "Helped this one move his own old maid outta town when she was on the run, once. I figure I can do it again."

Levy marveled at the two men who'd stuck their necks out for her and Jet. Hajime and LeSalle were warm and haggard, like two war-torn dogs that had finally found each other after long years over seas. Sal's eyes sparkled with a familiar mischief and he seemed riled from the action that he hadn't seen since his youth. Hajime on the other hand just seemed tired and held his great hammer as if it weighed heavily in calloused fists. The two men were a stark contrast despite their similarities.

Suddenly, a wretched air whisked its way through the streets. A sound like lost souls screaming for redemption clawed through the streets and swept aside the fallen mages that littered the area. Dark magic saturated the air and made it heavy with malice and a thirst for bloody retribution. Hajime turned to face the enemy's direction and Sal also stilled and trained his eyes towards the direction of the guild. Like death itself, Jose Porla emerged from the dark alleyways. His eyes were wide and completely black, a crazed glare if ever Levy had seen one. His right arm was cradled delicately at his side, his wound from laying his hands on the Iron Dragon Slayer.

Levy's heart sank as she saw him and her hands flew to her mouth as she stifled a gasp, "G-Gajeel…"

"Sh-shit…" Jet whispered, "But how…"

"Run, lass," Hajime's voice was steady, "To the river."

"The river? But Hajime…"

"You dare stand in my way again, Titan of Phantom Lord?" Jose's voice cut mockingly through Levy's confusion, "I let you live last time, be assured I won't be reliving my mistakes again!"

"Go, lass, run!"

"Dark Pulse," Jose's voice rang as the black energy amassed around him. With his uninjured hand he arched and hurdled at them a dark mass. Sal leapt forward and brandished his axe, blue lightning snapping down from the heavens as he defended against the fatal attack. The blast of energy hitting energy threw Levy backwards in a tumble and she slammed hard against what she could only imagine was stone. She couldn't breathe as the wind was knocked from her lungs from the impact and she frantically gasped against the fog in her mind and the ringing in her ears.

Jet's frantic face came into her view. There was blood leaking across his face and he wrapped his arms around her waist in a desperate attempt to get her to rise. As she stumbled to her feet she could just make out Hajime's figure as he slammed his mighty hammer into a black specter, shattering it into a million shadows in one hit. LeSalle was pulling himself to his feet, his hands black from whatever energy that he'd taken the brunt force of, and he struggled as dark phantoms were swooping down at him to knock him off his feet once more.

Jet was trying to run them both away but his feet were dumb from shock and they stumbled across the still bodies of the fallen wizards. Levy wanted to throw up. It was like a war zone. Wherever they stepped they were traipsing over arms and legs and torsos, some still grunting from pain and others so quiet that Levy feared they might actually be dead.

A shade soared in front of them and tore into them, sending a sick, cold feeling to shock them both and cause them to stumble. Hands were gripping Levy's ankles and dragging her back from Jet's grip. She screamed as the icy fingers of the shades dug into her and hove her towards Jose's feet. She struggled as they drove her into the ground, black ghosts that mocked and sneered at her as they tethered her arms and legs still in front of her captor. His eyes were glimmering jet black and his lips pulled back into a vicious sneer filled with yellowed teeth.

"You…" his voice was like a viper's, aimed for her neck as if trying to draw blood, "If it weren't for you none of this would have happened…"

Levy couldn't find words. She just kicked and struggled against the arms binding her when suddenly Jose whipped back his hand and the wraiths pinning her down suddenly rushed for him. They circled around his arm as he shaped them into a vicious attack that she didn't have the strength to run from in time.

"Dead Wave," the words were like a sentence and the swirling black energy was blasted at her with enough ferocious power that the air around her snapped with the animosity of it's attacker. She braced herself, glaring into the swirling mass and knowing there was no way she'd be able to withstand it. She gritted her teeth.

Everything they'd done up until now… Gajeel's sacrifice… it was all for nothing…

A shadow passed over her and she heard a scream rip through the air. There passed a second of silence as the residual energy from the attack died. A sound like thunder shook the air as Levy forced her eyes open. Jose lay several feet away, red electricity ricocheting across his body as his limbs shook from a terribly strong attack. Before the elation could make it's way through Levy's heart instead it filled with pure horror.

Hajime stood before her, his body shaking and his clothes singed. He could have just been tired from the release of magical energy or maybe taken back by the power from Jose's attack, but for some reason Levy couldn't tear her eyes from the massive hole in his chest as he stumbled and fell to his knees. She moved more out of instinct than by a push of her mind as she reached for him. Her hands barely touched the fabric of his shirt when strong arms were gripping onto her. He tumbled backwards with no one to catch him, and his dreadlocks fanned out around him as he clutched at his chest. His eye was wide as if he had no idea how this had happened and pierced icy blue into her as she was pulled away.

"H-Hajime! _Hajime!_ " she kicked against the arm holding her, tried to fight to be at his side.

She heard voices but couldn't make out what they were saying over her own screams. All she knew was that she was leaving him to die alone in the cold and she couldn't just betray him like this. Jet was gripping onto her suddenly, tears streaking down his shocked face as he forced her along. She couldn't stop screaming for them to stop, for them to let her go to him. He ways _dying_ couldn't they see that? He couldn't be left alone…

"This way, now!" Sal's voice was taking them out of town, towards the river that snaked it's way across the countryside. Jet was holding onto her arm so tightly that she was sure it was bruising but she couldn't find a voice to tell him so. There was suddenly the shock of icy water and Levy blacked out just as she heard a familiar voice saying everything was ok now.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32:

The world was spinning, tilting, jittering. He was on a hellish ride that made him want to vomit. Everything was shuddering… or maybe that was just his body. He was so weak. His body was incomprehensibly heavy. His fingers didn't move when he commanded them and even his chest felt that any minute his heart would no longer have the strength to continue beating. He was so cold, so empty: a shell with the only purpose of finding a way to keep breathing life into dumb limbs and shallow lungs.

Why was everything so cold…?

Someone was muttering something near him. They were whispering and he felt his body heave over. The movement caused his entire body to throb slowly. Was that his heartbeat? How could he be alive with it beating so slowly? He felt his body shift once more and cool liquid passed his lips. It was soothing and somehow made him feel more alive, more awake. His mind could begin to process more than just the shuddering of his limbs and the wretched pitching and rolling of the world around him. As best he could, he managed to crack open one of his eyes only to have glaring white light boring down on him from above.

A few tendrils of blonde hair came into view before he was pitched again into inky blackness.

The second time he dredged himself from the hungry darkness, he swore he wouldn't allow himself to fall into its embrace again. It was terrifying and deep. He knew it was a siren call from death luring him into promises of a rest that he wouldn't be able to wake from. But the world was still rolling like a fragile boat being tossed about by an angry hurricane. He could barely feel his shivering limbs, somehow even heavier than they were before.

He concentrated. The weakness in his limbs was startling and there was an emptiness in his belly that he'd never known before. Carefully, one after another, he focused on moving each of his fingers. If he could move them then next he'd try his hands, then his arms, he rotated his head to the side slightly and almost wretched from the dizziness it caused. He had to press on. His chest was heaving as he placed his palms to the ground. He needed to get up, to move this dead body. There was something he needed to get to but damn him if he remembered what it was.

Every muscle in him screamed in protest from his movement. His body was trembling as he tried to push himself up from the ground. The world turned over, whipped him around in a barrel roll even though he knew there was no way he could be anything else than anchored to the ground. He was suddenly aware that his jaw was sore from being set and the tense grinding noise in his skull was from his molars sliding angrily against one another. He felt hands gripping onto his arm and back and a voice speaking frantically from his side. It was a woman's voice, gentle and concerned.

 _Levy?_

It couldn't be. She couldn't be there. She was gone, she had to be gone. He tried to pull away from the hands that were trying to keep hold of him but he did barely more than sway slightly to the side. He forced open one of his eyes and glared into the light. His tumbling world came to a sudden halt as his eyes focused on the ground. Even though his body felt as if the world were still pitching and rolling, his eyes confirmed that this wasn't nearly the case. The vertigo from it all made his stomach heave and he clutched his chest as his beating heart felt suddenly weak.

"Y-you have slow down… You have magic deficiency…"

That was right.

Aria had gotten his hands on him. But that was fine. He'd been prepared… how?

He pulled himself the rest of the way up and ignored the insane tipping that he felt as he did so. His eyes could barely focus on the blurred images in front of him. Slowly, he inched his knee up, tried to get his foot closer to him. The faintness was making him impatient as he ripped at the back of his boot and pulled out the slim piece of metal that he'd hidden there. He munched it greedily and swallowed, relishing the feeling of magic once again flowing through his veins and the lovely sensation of a steady world around him. A moment later and his heart didn't seem faint, his breathing not so labored… but with the regaining of his senses, so too did there arise pain.

Gajeel growled at the ferocity of it, the creaking and groaning of bones that were set and the boiling migraine were only a few of his worries. He had at least one broken rib and was reminded of it every time he went to take a breath. His chest was heaving and he realized his skin was slick with sweat. He must have had a high fever from the sickness. The lights were harsh to his eyes as he gazed blearily around him, finally resting them on the figure of the woman who'd been trying to keep him steady just moments ago.

"What the hell're you gawkin' at, blondie?"

Lucy's brown eyes were wide as she gazed on him, her blonde hair matted against her neck and the scent of her sweat all but making his nose sting. From the look on her face he must have been a sorry sight. Her hands were poised as if at any moment she would need to catch him should he collapse.

"You… are very sick," she muttered.

"I've been in worse shape," he grunted, pushing himself up from the ground defiantly and staggering back as the room tipped in response. He slammed into the concrete wall. The shakiness in his legs threatened to make him lose what was left of his dignity. He tipped his head back and took in the room that he knew so well but never from this particular angle.

"Well, shit, how can you even stand?" the guard on duty – Cage, if Gajeel's memory served right – gawked from his perch across the room. He wasn't a high-class mage in any sense of the word. In fact, he was relatively useless as far as fighting went. And actually, Jose had never before entrusted him with knowledge of the Graveyard let alone asked him to serve as the ward. A flutter of hope had Gajeel's heart skipping a beat. Did that mean that Levy and Jet made it out?

Gajeel didn't grace him with an answer, only set his mind to trying to find a way out. His eyes darted to the cage. He couldn't remember what material it was made from but knew for certain Jose wouldn't have been stupid enough to throw him in an iron prison. Although desperation could do terrible things to people…

"Get that look outta yer eye," Cage cautioned, edging ever so slightly towards the door, "There's no way yer gettin' out. Master's real mad at you. Didn't think you'd ever pull the stunt you did."

Gajeel's breath rattled in his lungs like an old boiler trying to keep life in its belly despite its fire slowly burning out, "Jose doesn't scare me."

"Lotta men have said that before, Kurogane," Cage muttered, his eyes darting to the door.

"A lotta men ain't me," Gajeel spat back.

Just then, the door to their prison opened and a heavy presence pervaded the air. Gajeel steeled himself against the wall and waited, knowing exactly who was about to appear even before the dark energy stepped into the small room. Jose waltzed in not too unlike a king into his throne room; he was all power and unbridled anger. Something hadn't gone the way he'd wanted to and it was written all across the scowl on his face. As he stepped towards the barred cage, Gajeel edged closer to Lucy.

A tense silence as thick as mud slunk into the room as Jose glared down the Iron Dragon, his eyes charcoal black as he looked in clear disdain at his prisoner. Gajeel clenched his fists and stepped forward, desperately trying to hide the shallow breathing that might give away his fatal injury. He couldn't fight anymore, he couldn't hold his own against what his Master would be bringing forward…

But suddenly his eyes were drawn to the wrist that was still cradled against his Master's midsection, crippled and mangled from where Gajeel had snapped the bones. On top of that, his eyes caught the swell in the side of his face and the split on his lip. Jose had been in a fight… a fight that he'd almost lost. In what type of shape was his Master really in below those navy blue military clothes?

Gajeel met Jose's stare, noticed how there was lacking their usual deep violet hue and in replacement was only inky black. His heart stuttered but he forced a smirk to lift the corner of his lip.

"Resorting to black magic, Jose?" he growled, flashing canine teeth at the man he once feared and revered, "How very unlike you."

Jose's brow twitched, his glared growing even darker as if he couldn't stand how attentive his ex-soldier was. Gajeel tried not to move his gaze even though Cage flinched just behind Jose. He swiped at his shoulder and stepped to the side, glancing nervously to the ceiling as he did so.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't end you where you stand."

It wasn't a question. It was a demand. Jose wasn't his usual coy self. He wasn't being manipulative. He wasn't making any deals. Some part of Gajeel was proud of himself for moving such a man to this end, to a point where he realized his games would no longer work. Gajeel realized that this was the end of the line. Either he found a way to buy himself some more time or he was dead. What Gajeel also realized was that Jose had no leverage. He didn't have Levy or Jet or Juvia. And yes, Lucy was trapped in the cell with him but it wasn't her blood that Jose was after. Gajeel was free to barter away his life as he saw fit. He didn't think he'd ever felt so powerful before.

His sneer widened, "You like to play games, Jose. So… I'll make you a deal."

He narrowed his eyes, his fist clenched as he glared at the ruby-eyed man, "Oh?"

"Go ahead and admit defeat. Kill me and let Lucy go back to Fairy Tail."

"Or…?" Jose's jaw was clenched and Gajeel could see the vein on his neck pulsing. He was furious… but he was also weak. If Gajeel ever had a chance at actually defeating this monster of a man, it was now. But in his current condition, was that idea even feasible anymore?

"Fight me head on."

Jose's glare broke and his lips curled into a wicked smile. He snorted, his yellowed teeth glinting in the dim light, "Fight you head on, you say? You can barely stand let alone fight! How do you expect to take me down, Kurogane?"

"Only one way to find out," Gajeel clenched his fists and stepped forward, his red eyes hard and his heart already upping its pace as he readied for a fight. But his limbs were still weak and he didn't have any more iron in his stomach. The only edge he had was the arrogance of the man in front of him, and he seemed much wiser than he'd been in the grand cathedral.

Something black dripped from the ceiling, a dark plot of ink that made an audible _splat_ as it hit the stone floor. Gajeel didn't look at it, didn't move his gaze from Jose despite the black that started raining from the ceiling. Cage screamed and scrambled from the room, horror in his eyes as he dragged himself from the room. Gajeel felt Lucy move close behind him, the smell of her fear making his mouth taste sour. A black hand reached from one of the puddles of tar that had appeared on the floor. It gripped at one of the iron bars and immediately recoiled as the magic cancelling barrier that surrounded their prison fought to negate whatever it was that conjured the writhing thing. Jose scowled at the pair trapped safely behind those bars.

"You ain't thinkin' straight, Jose," Gajeel growled, "If you want a fight, you gotta let me out first."

"I'm not bargaining with the likes of you," he hissed in return, his voice distorted. Whatever dark magic he was using seemed to take him over with shadow. The veins around his eyes were turning black as if whatever ink had overtaken them was trying to bleed into the rest of his skin, "You… you are nothing better than the dirt under my boots! I should have let you rot out in the wilderness the day I found you… you worthless piece of shit!"

Gajeel stepped forward, something strange stirring inside of him. It wasn't an emotion he felt often. It wasn't anger or passion or bloodlust. It was driving and ambitious but not at all dark like what he'd felt in the past. It wasn't even vindictive like when they'd been in the cathedral. He didn't know what it was but it gave him strength and so he latched onto it with every fiber inside of him.

Gajeel grinned, "You're right, Jose, I was a worthless piece of shit… because I was just like you."

His eyes bulged. The black was oozing from the cracks in the ceiling now, hands were gripping at the ground, thrashing to gain purchase on something, anything, and tear it apart.

"Why did I need friends, family, or even mentors as long as I had fear? Fear kept people in line. Fear kept people out of my way. Fear helped me fight my way to the top. But you know, Jose, fear only gets you so far."

The thrashing tar was climbing up the walls, slinking up the bars of their cage. They were ripping at the door, trying to force their way in, but the magic barrier wouldn't permit to them entry.

"The worst thing I about fear, I think, is that as soon as you lose the ability to make people fear you, you lose complete control over them. You're exposed for the weak and pitiful man you actually are… It's an interesting place to be in, isn't it Jose?"

"Do you forget who you are speaking to? I am Jose Porla, your Master! You think _fear_ is how I got this position? I am a Wizard Saint!"

The hands bent and tore the bars, ripping them away from the invisible barrier. Gajeel held his ground, refusing to back down from the essence of his nightmares. Jose was shaking with rage and the entire room pulsed from the dark, swirling energy that was threatening to suffocate the three in the confined space.

Suddenly, there was a rumble that sounded from far above them that shook the very earth above their heads. Jose reeled back, pitch eyes glaring up at the ceiling as if it held the answers to whatever had caused the quake. Gajeel took the opportunity and lunged, charging with as much speed as he could muster and landing a punch square on Jose's face. He hissed an inhuman sound of rage that snaked from between his teeth as he fell into the swarming black.

Fingers were already crawling up Gajeel's boots, gripping his ankles and legs and trying to force him to trip and fall. He felt like the world was shaking, either from the weakness that was still making it hard for him to push forward or from the upheaval far above their heads he wasn't truly sure. Jose was scrambling to his feet just as Gajeel got to him and he kicked at his gut with everything he had, sending the Guild Master tumbling once again into the dark magic he'd conjured. He screeched, digging his nails into the ground as he once again forced himself up. Gajeel gritted his teeth and aimed another solid punch for his face but Jose despite his shortcomings was in far better shape than the Iron Dragon.

A harsh blow to the ribs had Gajeel stumbling back, his mind reeling from the pain as his shattered rib finally punctured into his lung. His breathing was suddenly growing more and more shallow and he clutched at his chest as if it would stop the pressure. A kick to the chest had him screaming as he collapsed to the ground. He was finding it harder and harder to breathe. His vision was hazy. He could barely resist as hands gripped his throat and threw him against the wall. The pain made his vision go red and he could feel his lung filling, making him want to sputter and vomit whatever it was out.

Jose forced his arm into Gajeel's throat, holding him just so his feet couldn't find purchase on the ground. His livid black eyes were wide and he was breathless, his body shaking from all of the magical energy expelled, all of the blows he'd taken. Gajeel wheezed. Tasting blood in his mouth he spat in Jose's face but he didn't flinch. It was clear he wasn't going to stop until Gajeel was finally dead.

"Have you ever… actually… killed someone… before?" Gajeel bit out, his head feeling lighter by the second. Jose's only response was upping the pressure on Gajeel's throat, trying to silence the man once and for all. But Gajeel knew his old Master. Jose never got his hands dirty, "It's funny… you made… monsters of… the rest of us… but ya never… had the guts…"

"Consider it an honor." Jose's voice cut through the haze like a knife. Gajeel's pulse was singing as if to compensate for the breath he couldn't take. Black was edging around Gajeel's vision. He couldn't breathe. He was fading. This was actually it…

A scream of pain sliced the air and Gajeel fell limp to the ground. He gasped, his air not nearly at the volume he desperately needed. He pushed himself up weakly, unable to sit up or stand. Lucy was standing over the Phantom Lord Master, hands around a metal bar from her previous prison. She bashed him across his head and he crumpled into the ground. As he lost consciousness, the black tar that had been filling the room ceased and began to disappear, no longer tethered to the real world any longer.

Another shock wave shook the walls around them. Gajeel faltered and couldn't find the strength left to stand but Lucy was stumbling towards him, brown eyes wide with terror and relief and worry as she gripped his arm.

"Gajeel… Gajeel come on we have to go!" debris began to fall from the roof. It started as sand and then actual chunks of earth. He tried to push himself up and with Lucy's help he managed to stand. His lungs were screaming and he hacked up blood before he could finally take a step forward.

"Sh-shit…" he groaned, his legs weak as he tried to push himself forward with her. He was shivering, the magic deficiency hitting him ferociously now that he'd strained himself. He was barely able to make it to the doorway before he collapsed against the frame, his chest heaving from the effort it took to move the few feet. The stabbing pain in his chest was incessant. He could barely move from the crippling agony.

"Gajeel, we can't stop! This whole place is coming down!" Lucy urged, trying to push him forward. He gritted his teeth and complied, taking one excruciating step after another. They made it to the hall, they were headed upwards but suddenly Gajeel lost feeling in his legs and tumbled to the ground, crying out as the impact shook his wounds. The world was trembling and Lucy screamed. Massive rocks were falling now; the entire basement was caving in.

With the last of the energy he could muster Gajeel pushed his palms to the ground, forcing the magic forward and drowning out everything in his body that screamed he couldn't possibly do any more.

"Lucy! Hurry!" Gajeel yelled over the chaos as the tunnel fell in around them. The last thing Gajeel heard before he blacked out was the sound of the blonde screaming.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33:

It was dark. It was terribly dark. It was so dark that at first Gajeel thought he had to be dead. He didn't know how long he'd been in that pitch black or whether or not he'd been conscious the entire time. All he knew was that if he wasn't wheezing he was hacking and each breath made his chest scream. His mind was swimming. How long would this pain last? Damn his resilient body… at this point he was ready to just die.

"Help…"

The sound was faint and so far away.

"Natsu… please…"

Gajeel pushed his fingers into the ground. His left arm was trapped beneath him. He cringed as he realized he'd have to find a way to lift himself up. Everything was stiff and sore and _painful_. He heaved himself up, his lungs screaming and his pulse slamming inside of his head. He thought his skull might crack from the pressure so he let himself topple once again into the dirt.

"Is someone there…?" Lucy's voice was weak as it cut through the black and dust.

"Lucy…" Gajeel breathed, his mind fixating on her voice. It was his goal. He had to get to her.

He pushed himself up once again, ignoring the sickening weakness in his limbs and the pain in his chest. He freed his left arm and struggled to push himself to his knees. His back pressed against the roof and he stifled a shiver. He suddenly realized just how close he'd been to death. The tiny nook was only two feet high and he had to lower himself back to his belly in order to pull himself through. He reached blindly forward, trying to find purchase on anything that could help him out of the claustrophobic place. He slunk forward in the dark, blinking frantically as if it would do any good. It was agonizingly slow going and he had to stop just to breathe and holy _hell_ was breathing difficult.

"Lucy…" Gajeel called, feeling as if his voice was immediately swallowed by the inky blackness, "Where are ya, blondie?"

"Here… I'm over here!" her voice got stronger and he could hear movement in the distance.

"Yeah… I'm comin'…" he gritted his teeth as he gripped an edge. When he made his way over what felt like the mangled pieces of a prison cell door, he collapsed in a heap, his chest screaming for him to stop. He felt lightheaded from the agony in his ribs and tried his best to stifle the screams of torment that wanted to break through.

Get to Lucy… all he had to do was get to Lucy…

"Gajeel… Gajeel is that you? You sound hurt."

"Eh?" he huffed, his chest rattling with every burning gasp, "Nah… this ain't shit…"

"Compared to what?" she laughed sardonically, the sound echoing off the rocks around them.

"At this point?" he grinned as he pulling himself towards an opening where the roof finally retreated and he could get on his knees, "I think probably dying, maybe?"

"You're so optimistic," Lucy was so close.

"Not one of my strong suits… where are you?"

"I'm stuck. Something's on my leg and I can't move it,"

Gajeel pushed himself to his feet and wavered. He blamed his instability on the darkness and refused to admit that maybe his injuries were to an extent that he shouldn't stand. He limped over towards Lucy's voice and heard her shuffling. He reached out his hand and took as deep a breath as he dared. He could taste the sweet tinge of iron in the air just has his fingertips brushed the object he was looking for.

An iron pillar.

It had taken all of his magic but he'd done it. He lifted his left hand up and touched the ceiling, secretly thanking his stars that he'd fallen for a woman who loved books. Levy had been reading about mining just a couple days prior. It was that memory that brought the idea to fortify the ceiling to his mind. Gingerly, he stepped forward and his foot bumped against a piece of timber.

"C-Careful…" Lucy cautioned, just in front of him.

"Sorry," he knelt down and reached forwards. His fingers brushed skin and he heard Lucy yelp.

"Watch it!" she hissed, flinching away from him. He didn't manage a guess as to what part of her he touched, just clicked his teeth and gripped onto the timber. He couldn't really tell what it was, whether it was a brace from the hall or maybe a piece of a door, but it was definitely heavy.

"It's not broken, is it?" he growled, his chest hurting just thinking about what he was about to do.

"N-no… I don't think so."

"I need you to move out from under it as fast as you can. I don't know how long I can hold this up,"

"You sound like you're in pain… are you sure you should be doing this?"

"T's fine. Just make it quick,"

"Ok…"

He gripped the wood, pressed his hands into the splintered wood and hefted it upwards with all his might. At first it didn't budge and his lungs were screaming at him for the effort, demanding to know why he'd commit such an offense despite the angry fire it ignited in his lung. He wheezed and just as he heard Lucy begin to object to his trying again the timber budged. He felt her rush to move out from under the heavy thing and gripped onto his leg for support. When he finally released the damn thing he was breathless and in so much pain he actually collapsed. The tang of blood was in his mouth again and his mind was swimming.

Lucy was over him in a moment, speaking too quickly for him to process and her hands were moving over him. His breaths were so shallow and faint light started swimming in his vision. He was going to pass out again but first he had the feeling of something bubbling up in his throat that he had to expel. He heaved to the side as best he could and sputtered out the burning iron. Oh god he was bleeding so much. It was in his nose and his throat and his mouth. It was everywhere.

He was sinking into the earth and that damn darkness again…

"Gajeel please…" Lucy was so close to him it was scary. Her fingers were bunching into his shirt and he could feel her shaking, "Please don't leave me… I'm… I'm so scared…"

He was trying to focus on her voice and keep himself from passing out but dear Earthland it was so difficult. He was so tired of being in pain, so tired of not being able to breathe. He just wanted to give up, to sleep, to end it all. He'd done so much already, should he really be expected to do more?

"T's fine… I'm fine…" he could barely talk from the blood in his mouth and he spat into the dirt to try and get rid of the taste, "I just need… a minute… to catch my… breath…"

"I'm so sorry… You didn't have to do that… If you were that hurt you should have said something…" she was sobbing and he was wheezing. There was so much erratic breathing going on that it was irritating. He just wanted silence now. He just wanted to rest…

"I'm fine… I just… I think my lung is collapsed…"

"Then why would you do something like that, idiot? I would have been fine just to lay there…"

"An' have you complainin'… about not being… able to feel… yer feet…?" he tried to laugh but it turned into a barking cough that once again set his chest ablaze. He clutched at his chest and his hand brushed hers as he did. She was so terrified and for once it wasn't because of him, "That would be… helluva lot… worse…"

"You know… you're just like Natsu," she whispered, sniffling as she tried to get a hold of herself in the small space.

"See that's… fucking agitating… I met that guy… he's an ass."

"Yeah… he kind of is," she laughed, sounding farther away than he knew she should.

"I'm way more… badass than… he is…"

"You wish," Gajeel felt like there was mud in his ears. She sounded so muddled even though she was right there, "He could kick your ass in a second. You're just lucky it was Jose who was after you and not him."

"Yeah…? All this talk… I can't wait… to prove ya wrong…" he might have been sinking into the dirt. He felt like he was fading away, like the darkness was dissolving him bit by bit. Soon there'd be none of him left.

"Gajeel…" her voice seemed frail and he could hear a tremble despite the fact that she'd been trying to hold it back, "can I… can I hold your hand?"

He didn't respond. He didn't really care. Whatever he could do to calm her down he just didn't care. He was tired of women's tears and the stench of blood and death and dirt and the absolute pitch black that was surrounding them. He moved his hand to reach out to her and as he did he felt something shiver up his sleeve. At first he thought that maybe it was some dirt that had made it's way there and for a moment he thought maybe he'd just leave it be.

"I'm sorry…" she whispered, "I'm just… I'm just scared. What if no one finds us? What if we die down here…"

"You ain't… gonna die here…" he muttered, feeling the think shift again as he moved. It was cold and metallic. Maybe it was iron?

"But how do you know?" she was crying again, "Does anyone even know we're down here or how to get to us? It might take days to dig down this far…"

He gripped onto the tiny thing and felt it in his hands. He knew it immediately, this little trinket that he'd made for Levy. She must have had it when she was taken into the Cathedral Hall and dropped it during interrogation. The smell of iron made his mouth water but he knew that it had a far more important use that just something to eat.

"Lucy…" she stopped her worrying as he muttered her name. He rolled the tiny thing into her hands weakly, "Listen… I'm gonna pass out..."

"N-nonono…" she was frantic again, gripping to his hand tightly, "Don't leave me in the dark alone again… please don't…"

"Lucy…" he hissed, silencing her as he placed it into her palm, "Yer Natsu… he's a Dragonslayer…"

"Y-yes…"

"He's got good ears…" he huffed. It was getting so hard to breathe. He felt dizzy again and was sure if there was light he probably wouldn't have any vision left anyway, "T's a whistle… he'll hear it…"

"A wh-whistle?"

"Blow it… you'll see…" he whispered, bringing his hand up to clutch his chest again.

"G-Gajeel please stay awake…"

"You'll see… Just… see…"

Lucy was shaking. Gajeel's breathing was so shallow and there was a deathly rattle whenever he took a shaky gasp. She gripped his arm, dug her nails into his skin.

"Gajeel… no… please stay awake…" her face was soaked from tears. She could feel the world pressing down on her. The hundreds of tons of earth and rock were waiting to release their crushing weight on her head. Would it be slow or would it be fast? Would she be trapped under something again and left to die in agony or would she run out of oxygen first.

"Gajeel… please… don't leave me alone…" she was gasping for breath. She could feel it. She was running out of air. She wasn't breathing fast enough and she was becoming lightheaded.

The whistle… she needed to blow the whistle before she passed out too. Her hands were shaking so much that she dropped it first and her heart seized in her chest. She scrambled in the dirt before her fingers brushed it and she clung to the tiny thing as if her life depended on it. Shakily, she brought it to her lips and blew. The faintest noise came out that was barely more than the tense rushing of air.

She waited a beat, her gasps becoming more frantic. What if it didn't work? What if they were too deep underground for anyone to hear?

"Natsu… please…"

She blew into it again, waited for her heart to take a few beats, and blew again. She started to calm down, to take deeper breaths. It wasn't that she was running out of air it was that she was having a panic attack. She was shaking but she set her mind to keeping track of time. When she blew the whistle she held the note for several heartbeats before she stopped. She counted to twenty and blew again.

She could do this. She could survive. Natsu would find her and he'd find Gajeel. Everything would be ok.

Everything would be ok.

Everything would be ok…


End file.
